Kitty Groves: The Spense Solution
by Hils
Summary: The Fourth of the Kitty Groves and Jack Sparrow tales - COMPLETE
1. The Letter

Usual disclaimers. look, aren't you used to this by now! I don't own him however much I'd like to!  
  
On a more serious note I'd like to especially thank Mulberry for being my proof-reader and my sounding-board for this story. Without her it would have ended a long time ago.  
  
Thanks my dear! xxxxx  
  
This story starts a few weeks after the end of The Frenchman's Revenge and is the fourth story in a series. If you haven't read the first three then most if not all of this will make little sense. If you have read all three then thank you for hanging in there on this! You reviewers are the best!  
  
***  
  
Thomas Spense stared at the letter in disbelief, pacing before the fireplace angrily. He was furious that Theodore had not even had the courtesy to return to Port Royal to inform him to his face but had sent the news in a brief, and somewhat terse, letter. If the news was to be believed, his daughter, Mary, had been marooned with her pirate lover and despite extensive searching for her by the Black Pearl was to be presumed dead.  
  
Rosamund looked at her husband warily, placing her needlework beside her on the settee. Thomas had been behaving strangely lately, as if an intense anger burned within, and she was very worried about him. "Thomas?" she asked cautiously. "What is the matter? It is not bad news, is it?"  
  
Silently he handed her the letter, barely giving her time to grasp the paper before resuming his pacing. He watched her face as she read. Rosamund gasped in disbelief, her hand flying to her mouth. "No!" she gasped. "It cannot be!"  
  
"I will see the Commodore immediately," he informed her, "and I will insist that the HMS Gauntlet is readied and that a thorough search for our daughter is made. I refuse to believe the word of Groves and that pirate that she is dead!" He looked at his wife as she started to cry. "And I will demand that the Commodore himself leads the search... we will find her, I promise you Rosamund," he vowed, adding silently to himself that he would have revenge on the Sparrows for he was sure that somehow everything was their fault.  
  
***  
  
Davit Lucon floated helplessly as he had for the last two days, the small piece of wood barely enough to keep him from the water. Pirates had struck the small trader that he had been working on five days out of Nassau and now he floated somewhere south of Jamaica. It had been an English ship, but the Captain had been good enough to judge him on his abilities and not nationality - and he had needed the job. He snorted at the irony of it all - an English ship sunk by English pirates. Davit looked up, his ears catching the gentle flap of canvas in the wind and was surprised to see a small fishing boat heading towards him. He waved frantically, clinging onto the wood with one hand. They had seen him - he was rescued! Strong arms hauled him onboard. "Merci," he gasped. "Merci."  
  
"He's a bleedin' Frog!" one of the crew muttered.  
  
"No man deserves to die like that Wilson! We'll hand him over to the fort and they can decide what to do with him! We aren't at war with the French at the moment... I think?" the Captain of the small boat frowned. He had given up long ago trying to remember who was at war with whom within the Caribbean, and as long as they left him alone to fish and make his living he did not care.  
  
Davit held his tongue, only muttering another "Merci" as they handed him a rough wooden beaker with some water. He gulped the water for although it was warm he savoured its sweetness. He did not ask for more, aware that too much would be bad for him in his exhaustion. He lay quietly in the prow of the boat, trying to keep out of the way of the fisherman as they saw to their nets. Let the stupid English think he could not understand them - unguarded tongues often let snippets of value slip without even realising it. He watched as the men hauled in their catch of brightly coloured reef fish - wrasse, snappers and even a young sea turtle, listening distractedly when he suddenly heard the name of Sparrow.  
  
"Do you think he'll come back?" one of the crew asked - he thought it was the one called Wilson but he could not be sure.  
  
"Not if the Governor has anything to do with it! I saw it - the whole thing! Sparrow held a pistol to him and told him to keep off his ship!" the Captain laughed.  
  
"Damn, I wish I'd seen that!" another of the crew sighed. "Be nice to see him taken down a peg or two, the pompous snob!"  
  
"Yeah, well you don't board a man's ship without his permission, even if you are the Governor!" the Captain laughed. "And this man wants these fish off his boat and sold on the quay before they spoil!"  
  
At this the crew muttered "Aye Captain," and raised their small anchor, setting their sails for home - Port Royal.  
  
***  
  
Governor Thomas Spense sat in the Commodore's office, staring uncertainly at the man that had been brought before him. He had taken upon himself to see to the running of things in the absence of Commodore Norrington who had taken the HMS Gauntlet eastwards to search for his daughter Mary. "And you say the ship you were serving on was the Norwich Swift?" he frowned. "But you are French!"  
  
"Oui Governor. An English ship with a good captain who cared more for skill than nation. But then the pirates that struck us were English too, so perhaps he had the right idea," Davit Lucon said assuredly.  
  
"You are certain of this?" the Governor inhaled sharply. "English?"  
  
"I am sure," he confirmed, wondering if he could use the information from the fishing boat to his advantage in any way.  
  
"Can you describe the ship?" Thomas Spense ventured in the hope that it would help ascertain who the attackers had been.  
  
"If you wish, although I could describe it however you liked me to," Davit suggested cautiously.  
  
Thomas Spense looked sharply at the Frenchman and sat unspeaking for a long time. "What are you suggesting?" Thomas Spense finally frowned.  
  
"Well, I could say that it might have been a dark ship with black sails..." he smiled as he saw the spark of interest and sudden understanding in the Governor's eyes. "For a price..."  
  
"You would sign a statement to that effect?" he tried to keep the excitement from his voice, but it shone clearly from his eyes.  
  
David Lucon smiled. "Honesty is rarely profitable Governor. You have your agenda, I have mine... and for the right price we might help each other..." he offered bluntly.  
  
"And what would that price be?" Thomas Spense had the feeling that this statement was going to be a costly business, but he felt that any price would be acceptable if it meant he could rid himself of the Sparrows.  
  
"For two hundred gold pieces I will even say a dark haired man with plaits and a red haired woman led the attack..." he offered.  
  
"And what is your connection to Sparrow?" the Governor demanded for the man clearly knew them from his description. "I would know the truth before we go any further..."  
  
Davit Lucon shrugged. "Our paths have crossed, both him and his wife, although I am no pirate." He looked shrewdly at the Governor, noting his flushed excited face. "But for the right amount of money I'd say and do whatever you want..." He left his offer hanging, watching as the Governor rose and walked over to the window, staring down at the yard in silence.  
  
"Whatever I want?" Thomas Spense eventually said, his decision reached and inner turmoil quashed.  
  
"Oui - but anything more than a statement would cost you more..." he smiled.  
  
"I understand. If you wish to be my man you will be leaving on the first available ship to Port au Prince. Send word to me as soon as you have found passage. I will take your statement today, but hold it until you sail for your own safety. If you need to take lodgings, do not speak of the Black Pearl to anyone," Thomas Spense urged, keeping his voice low.  
  
"And what exactly is it that you require of me?" Davit asked, wondering what he was getting into, but willing to risk it if it gave him his revenge against the Sparrows.  
  
"My granddaughter - I wish her to be returned from Port au Prince where she has been taken by her father - Theodore Groves." His eyes narrowed and he all but spat the name of his son-in-law.  
  
Davit frowned, the name meaning nothing to him. "Groves?" he puzzled. "Who is he?"  
  
"Groves is the Sparrow woman's brother. I care not what you do to him, but I want my granddaughter returned to me safely!" He reached into his purse, drawing forth a handful of coins which he slid across the mahogany desk towards the Frenchman. "Buy yourself a meal and arrange your passage as soon as possible," he advised, handing him a sheet of paper and a quill.  
  
"I cannot write..." Davit stammered, embarrassed.  
  
The Governor frowned. This would mean that whatever was written would have to be witnessed for he could not write it himself and pass judgement too. "Then it is best you find passage quickly," he ordered. "Return when you have done so for one of the clerks to write your statement. I will be waiting her for you..." he assured him. "With the money..."  
  
"And the other job... your granddaughter..." Davit pressed.  
  
"Payment on completion - I assure you that the money you will receive will be more than generous," Thomas Spense smiled graciously.  
  
"Five hundred..." Davit demanded.  
  
"You jest!" Thomas Spense stuttered in shock.  
  
"No Governor. Once I give you Sparrow I will be a marked man in Port Royal - returning will be dangerous... as you yourself warned only a few minutes ago." He smiled assuredly. "Five hundred for the child or I make no statement..."  
  
Thomas Spense sighed heavily. "It may take me some time to amass that amount of gold without it looking suspicious..."  
  
"That is alright Governor - it may take me some time to find your granddaughter..." Davit Lucon rose, the chair scraping along the stone floor as he pushed it back. "I will find passage first and then I will eat." He stood by the door, his hand on the latch. "Two hundred gold... before dusk."  
  
"It will be here - as will I," Thomas Spense assured him. He had waited a long time for his revenge up on the Sparrows, and he would not miss it for anything.  
  
*** 


	2. To Port Royal

Usual disclaimers. come on, would I be writing this if I did own him?  
  
***  
  
After a brief visit to Port au Prince, the Black Pearl headed back to Tortuga. Jack new that Jeremiah Hallam would want a report on what had happened, and was unsurprised to find himself summoned up to the house as soon as they anchored in the harbour.  
  
Jeremiah Hallam sighed in disappointment when Jack told him about the Catalyntie. "Do you hold any hope of them being alive?" he asked.  
  
Jack shrugged. "I've survived, Jean Claude an' Ana survived... it's possible I suppose, but we searched every island in th' region an' there was no sign of them..." He took a gulp of the rum he had been given in a fine cut glass tumbler.  
  
"No bodies either..." Jeremiah frowned.  
  
"Aye, that's the bit I didn't like as well... I'll not fully believe it until I see th' bodies." Jack sighed, twirling the last few dregs of the rum around the bottom of the glass.  
  
"It is usually safer that way," Jeremiah agreed. "And what of Isaac? I understand he wishes to stay with the Black Pearl..."  
  
"He did broach th' matter with me," Jack admitted.  
  
"And?" he prompted.  
  
"I've no objections to him stayin'." Jack smiled. "At least now that he's learned t' take orders from Kitty he's fittin' in well." He looked at Jeremiah shrewdly. "An' if Louis does come sniffin' around then yer still might get yer witness..."  
  
"There is that," Jeremiah agreed, glancing at Jack and realising that he was anxious to be elsewhere. "Your plans..."  
  
"I need t' go back t' Port Royal..." Jack admitted.  
  
"Is that wise?" Jeremiah frowned having heard of their earlier departure.  
  
"Well we don't have much choice in it this time..." Jack smiled to himself, realising that the contents of the small letter within his jacket had not yet reached Jeremiah's ears. "Weatherby Swann has died an' we have t' pay our respects t' Elizabeth..."  
  
"I had not heard," Jeremiah admitted.  
  
"We visited Theo b'fore returning an' he had th' news from Will." Jack said quietly.  
  
"When do you leave?" Jeremiah asked.  
  
"Probably late tonight. I need t' try t' take on some more crew first t' replace th' men we lost. D' yer know if anyone ashore is askin' at th' moment that yer would recommend like?" Jack flattered.  
  
Jeremiah shrugged. "Just the usual flotsam down at the docks, although there aren't many at the moment," he apologised.  
  
"Nevermind... I'll take what I can find t'night. We can pick up th' supplies we need in Port Royal anyway so there's little point delaying. Th' crew can have time ashore when we return," he declared.  
  
"And Isaac..." Jeremiah pressed.  
  
"I'm sure he'll have time t' visit yer wife b'fore we sail," Jack smiled. "But he'd best be back b'fore dusk or we'll sail without him..."  
  
***  
  
Jack sighed as the fight broke out shortly after they had dropped anchor at Port Royal, ruining what had been a peaceful few days. He realised that he would not be joining Catherine ashore for a while. "Booth! Davies! Stop this now!" he shouted angrily watching as Oran ignored him and punched one of the new crew members in the face. Although he had ideally wanted at least seven new crew he had only been able to find three and even then he had been doubtful of them all.  
  
"Booth!" he barked as a number of the crew jumped in to separate the combatants. Satisfied no further punches would be thrown he turned to Catherine. "I'll have t' sort this luv," he apologised. "Take Gibbs an' some of th' crew with yer an' I'll meet yer at Will's house as soon as I can..." He turned around, looking for his Quartermaster. "Gibbs! Escort Kitty fer me!" he ordered.  
  
"Aye Captain." Gibbs smiled, knowing he would be able to slip off for an ale once Catherine was at the house. He climbed down eagerly into the boat, favouring his leg which was still healing. If there was one thing he liked more than Kitty's fish stew was a nice ale.  
  
Catherine stood on tiptoe, kissing him. "Don't worry," she smiled as he helped her down into the waiting boat. "I'll be fine... just don't be too long!"  
  
Jack stayed at the rail, watching the ship's boat until it reached the dock, only turning to Oran and Franklin when they had disappeared from sight up the hill towards Will's house. "Right!" he snarled. "What was all that about?" Neither man answered, but Franklin did not look so cocky anymore for Oran's final punch had connected well and his left eye was rapidly closing. "Booth?"  
  
"I'd rather not say Captain..." Oran ventured cautiously.  
  
"Booth!" Jack shouted angrily. "You will tell me now or you will be in th' brig on short rations fer a month!"  
  
"Captain... I..." Oran floundered.  
  
"Booth!" Jack barked.  
  
Oran sighed heavily. "He insulted Kitty..."  
  
Jack turned towards Franklin. "An' how exactly did yer insult m' wife?" His voice dropped to a whisper and he smiled as he saw the new man gulp and take a step back. "Well, I'm waiting..."  
  
"I... I was merely admiring her beauty Captain..." he stuttered.  
  
Jack raised one disbelieving eyebrow and glanced to Oran. "Booth? How exactly did he 'admire' my wife?"  
  
Oran looked at his feet, uncomfortable and unable to meet Jack's eyes. "I won't repeat it Captain, not even to you," he apologised. "But it did involve a cannon, ropes and..."  
  
Oran did not have to finish his explanation as Jack's head whipped round, closely followed by his fist. The sound of breaking bones confirmed its effectiveness. Franklin Davies fell back against the rail, clutching his face in pain. "Lock 'im in th' brig!" Jack snarled. "I'll decide what t' do..."  
  
Jack stopped mid-sentence and turned suddenly, hearing gunfire on the dockside. A man was in the water, swimming towards them as the marines standing along the dock shot at him. "What?" he frowned, reaching for his spyglass in order to see better. "Bloody hell!" he swore, dropping his precious glass in shock as he recognised the man swimming for his life - it was Kree!  
  
*** 


	3. Betrayal

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
***  
  
Catherine and the crew walked slowly up the hill towards Will's house. She was not looking forward to this visit, her own memories of her father's death still too clear in her memories for comfort. She sighed, looking up from her thoughts, surprised to see a face she knew. Lucon? Catherine turned to say something, but he had disappeared, lost in a crowd of people heading towards the dock. No, she must have been mistaken. Davit Lucon could not have been in Port Royal... could he?  
  
She shook her head, drawing her mind back towards what they were there for as they turned the corner to see the house before them, it's stout wooden door already open. Eilis was sitting there, playing quietly with a small, tattered doll but she looked up on hearing their footsteps, a smile lighting up her face.  
  
"Kitty!" she squealed, dropping the doll and running towards them, throwing herself at Catherine who scooped her up in her arms.  
  
"Hello Eilis," she smiled, hugging the small girl. "Are you the welcoming committee?"  
  
"No, but we are, pirate!" a voice said from behind them.  
  
Catherine turned in shock to see a squad of marines surrounding them, weapons drawn. She paled, realising the implications of their presence and their use of the word pirate. She slid Eilis to the ground. "Go inside love, and shut the door," she warned.  
  
"But Will said the marines were our friends?" Eilis puzzled, not understanding what was happening and frightened by the raised weapons.  
  
"Eilis - go!" Catherine hissed fearfully. The last thing she wanted was for the child to be caught up in a fight. She breathed a sigh of relief on hearing the door closing but did not realise that Eilis still peered out from behind the door.  
  
"Take 'em!" the Sergeant ordered.  
  
Catherine drew her sword with the rest of the crew. She knew somehow they had been betrayed and worried about the Black Pearl and the rest of the crew in the harbour. She charged the nearest marine, clearing a gap. "Lonan!" she shouted. "Go!" He needed no further bidding, flying down the hill as fast as he could, praying that the marines would be too occupied with trying to take the others to be able to fire their rifles, but two broke free and gave chase and more marines were arriving.  
  
"Bitch!" the marine opposing her snarled as she caught him a glancing blow. They were badly outnumbered but, although the crew tried to defend her, Catherine knew there was no hope. She heard the door squeak behind her.  
  
"Stay inside!" she shouted, not turning to see who it was, praying that one of the children was not about to wander into the fight.  
  
"Kitty!" Joshamee shouted in warning. She turned in horror, but too late. Two of the more enterprising marines had forced their way through the house and had come upon the rear of them undetected. A rifle butt slammed against the side of her head, another hard on her leg. She screamed, falling as darkness claimed her.  
  
***  
  
Davit Lucon cursed. The Governor had acted more quickly than he thought and he had not realised that the Black Pearl was already in the harbour. For a panicked moment he thought the Sparrow woman had seen him, and he had ducked down a side alley to avoid her. He quickly make his way to the docks for the Pelican was due to sail with the tide and he did not wish to be late. Walking up the gangplank he nodded to the Captain and settled down quietly on deck as the crew finished making their preparations to leave. He sighed as the Captain ordered them to cast off, hearing gunshots in the distance - that had been too close for his liking.  
  
***  
  
Strong hands hauled Lonan Kree from the water onto deck, blood trickling from a cut on his arm where a shot had grazed him. "We've been betrayed..." he gasped, looking up at Jack. "Captain, they've got Kitty!"  
  
For a moment Jack stood frozen in shock, the horror on his face echoed by the crew. He flinched as a cannon ball hit the water a short distance from the Black Pearl, seawater splashing those standing on the deck. The spray seemed to shake him from his daze for he ran to the rail, climbing over.  
  
"Jack! No!" Jean Claude shouted, grabbing him and hauling him back onboard. "Hawker, help me!" he pleaded as Jack turned to fight him. Jean Claude swept Jack's feet from beneath him sending him crashing to the deck. Pinning his hands he sat on him, William Hawker adding his weight against Jack.  
  
"Let me go you French bastard!" he cursed. "They've got Kitty!" A fist snaked out catching Hawker in the face, but he just grunted and continued to sit on him.  
  
Jean Claude looked at Oran desperately. "Get us out of here Booth!" he shouted. "We can do nothing if they sink the Pearl!"  
  
Oran nodded, realising they would get no sensible commands from Jack until he calmed down. "Weigh anchor!" Oran shouted. "And loose the sails!" He ran up onto the quarterdeck, relieved to see that Jack was now restrained even if he did continue to struggle.  
  
"Return fire, damn you!" Jack cursed from beneath Jean Claude and William. "That is a bloody order!"  
  
The remaining crew, those not raising the anchor or unfurling the sails, readied the shoreward cannons. They fired on the fort as more cannon balls slammed into the water close to the Black Pearl but it was only by sheer luck that none of them hit her as she fled from the harbour.  
  
Jean Claude looked down at Jack who glared at him. "Are you sane yet?" he asked.  
  
"As I'll ever bloody be!" Jack snarled. "Let me up!" He retrieved his spyglass from where it had rolled, relieved to see it undamaged... well, the lens at least. "Take us to th' cove Booth!" he ordered tersely, staring at Port Royal as it disappeared from view before despondently turning to Lonan. "Okay Kree, what th' hell happened?"  
  
"We didn't do anything Captain - honest!" Lonan protested. "We walked up to Will's house, Eilis greeted us and then there were marines everywhere... Kitty ordered me to run - she wanted you warned,,,"  
  
"It's alright Kree, yer did as she ordered..." Although calmer, Jack was clearly frantic with worry. "What else?" he prompted, determined to discover all that he could.  
  
"We were badly outnumbered Captain, and more marines were arriving by the minute..." He looked at Jack, fear in his eyes. "They called Kitty a pirate..."  
  
Jack went white, his hand gripping the rail for support.  
  
"Captain?" Jean Claude frowned, not fully understanding Jack's reaction.  
  
"He's gonna hang her!" Jack gasped.  
  
"Surely not?" Jean Claude frowned. "You said that this Norrington was a gentleman..."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Norrington," Jack worried as his guess echoed around the deck. Jean Claude was shocked to see the terror in his eyes. "I'm talking about th' bloody Governor - an' believe me, Spense would hang her..."  
  
*** 


	4. At Port Royal

Usual disclaimers. humbug!  
  
***  
  
Will had been eating his dinner in the kitchen with Elizabeth and the two older children when both doors burst inwards simultaneously - Eilis through one door screaming about Kitty and soldiers through the back door. He rose to find himself facing a loaded rifle, the bayonet mere inches from his face. "Sit Turner!" the marine ordered. "This does not concern you!" A further six marines ploughed through the kitchen door, two heading towards the front door.  
  
"What is going on?" Will demanded. "How dare you burst in here and scare the children!"  
  
"They're hurting Kitty!" Eilis sobbed, clinging to him as they heard a woman's scream of agony - Kitty's scream.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth gasped, a second aimed rifle swung towards her, ensuring that she remained seated.  
  
"Just arresting a few pirates Mistress Turner," the Sergeant smiled. "Governor's orders - nothing to worry yourself about..." He looked towards the front door one of the two men returned. "Thank you for your co- operation..."  
  
"Get out of my house!" Will threatened, pushing the bayonet blade away. He glared as the man bowed sarcastically and turned to leave, the broken door swinging as they passed.  
  
"Eilis!" Elizabeth crouched down in front of her, speaking urgently. "Eilis love, what happened?"  
  
"The soldiers hurt Kitty..." she sobbed, her voice nearly incoherent as she cried.  
  
"And Jack?" Will asked worriedly.  
  
"Jack wasn't there..." Eilis said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Who..." Will pressed, knowing that if Jack had not been taken then there was always hope.  
  
"Gibbs, Mallory, Gibson, Kree and Brown." Eilis loved all the pirates knew all of their names from when she had been onboard. "Why did the soldiers hurt them?" she asked, confused for Will and Elizabeth had always taught her to respect and obey the marines.  
  
Everyone in the house jumped at the sound of cannons firing from the fort. Will listened carefully, relieved to hear the Black Pearl respond. "Go Jack!" he urged, before turning to his wife. "Elizabeth, bar the back door as best you can. I'm going to see what I can discover." He rose, strapping on his sword. "Whatever happens - do not go out!" he warned as he dashed out the front door.  
  
***  
  
Catherine came around slowly, her face against some rough fabric that she eventually focused on as Gibb's leg. She groaned in pain, wondering why she hurt so much.  
  
"Kitty - you're awake!" he gasped. "Don't move! Mallory, Gibson - help me with her." Gently they eased her upright, leaning her against the wall.  
  
Catherine frowned, trying to focus on Joshamee, but the world kept going hazy. She put her hands to her head, shutting her eyes at the pain that seemed to encompass the whole of her body. "I..." she began but stopped, staring in confusion at the blood on her hands.  
  
"Stay still Kitty," Joshamee warned. "The bastards broke your leg as well as nearly splitting your head open... take it easy..." Catherine glanced down at her leg, finally connecting the pain with the sight before her. "At least they gave us some splints... even if no bandages." he apologised gruffly.  
  
Catherine looked again at her leg, realising that several of the crew were shirtless, having torn their shirts into strips in order to try to fix the splint properly. "What happens now?" she asked quietly, wincing at the pain in her head as she spoke.  
  
"They'll probably hang us," Joshamee admitted, sighing heavily. "Although it would be nice to know what for..." He turned, hearing the heavy door at the top of the cells being opened.  
  
"Perhaps we are about to find out..." she suggested, unsurprised to see Governor Spense flanked by a number of marines descend the stairs.  
  
"Spense," she sneered, determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much she hurt. She was surprised to see the shocked face of Murtogg amongst those guarding the Governor.  
  
"That is Governor Spense to pirate scum like you..." Thomas Spense corrected.  
  
"An' that is privateer to double-crossing bastards like you!" she replied, determined to defend the crew even if all she wanted to do was cry. "Why did your men attack us?" she demanded.  
  
"Because you broke your privateer status when you took an English ship." He smiled condescendingly. "Which makes you pirates, which means you will hang." He watched, waiting for some response other than the determined glare that faced him. Eventually, when he realised he was to be disappointed, he continued. "Unfortunately being civilised people, unlike yourselves, we will have to wait to hang you until you leg heals, can't have a cripple going to the gallows after all." He chuckled at his attempt at humour, a few of the guards joining in but not all. "But believe me, you will be well enough to watch your men hang this evening..."  
  
"We've taken no English ship!" she argued, wishing her head did not hurt so much.  
  
"I have a sworn statement that disputes that," he smiled. "And I know which I believe..." His eyes glinted with triumph.  
  
"It is a lie!" she protested. "You know we've been searching for Mary and her lover! But this is what all this is about - isn't it?" She looked at him in disgust as she slowly realised he knew the charges to be false.  
  
"Enjoy your stay pirate." He smiled as he turned to leave, stopping at the bottom step. "In a few months time it will be your turn."  
  
"He'll kill you!" she shouted as he disappeared. "You'll never escape from Jack!" The door shut with a clang, a finality that sounded like a death- knell to her ears. Catherine put her head in her hands and wept. "Oh Jack..." she whispered.  
  
Joshamee Gibbs put his arms around her, hugging her and kissing her gently on the head. "He'll come for you Kitty, never fear... even if he has to level Port Royal to get to you..." he comforted.  
  
"Did Lonan..." Catherine looked up at him in hope.  
  
"I think Kree made it," he answered reassuringly. "I heard the Pearl's guns fire as they were bringing us here. Jack knows, trust me..." he smiled.  
  
"But..." she protested.  
  
"So right now you've got two of the sneakiest pirate Captains and the best crew in the Caribbean figuring out how to get in here... okay?" He looked at her worrying for she was clearly in a great deal of pain from both her head and her broken leg.  
  
"I'm scared Joshamee," she admitted quietly.  
  
"I guess we all are in our own ways," Joshamee confessed. "But if we go to the gallows then we will go with dignity Kitty. Everyone has to die some when, I guess today looks like it is our day..." He squeezed her gently. "Remember you are crew Kitty - don't give him any satisfaction..."  
  
She nodded, sniffing. "I'll try," she promised.  
  
***  
  
Will ran down towards the docks, noting that a small trader had set sail before he spotted the Black Pearl, relieved to see her well out of the range of the cannons at the Fort and heading towards open water. He slowly turned, walking back towards his house but stopped on hearing his name.  
  
"Will! Stop!" the voice called behind him. He turned back towards the docks, surprised to see Nate Burns rushing towards him. "Will! What is going on? Why is the Black Pearl firing on Port Royal?"  
  
Will sighed heavily. "They were firing on the Fort, not the town," he explained. "And it is because Kitty and some of the crew have just been forcefully arrested. Hell, they even burst through my house to get at them!" He went silent as he noticed a marine walking towards them, a bundle of papers and a hammer in his hand. Will's hand went to his sword, but the marine ignored him, walking across to Nate's inn and hammering one of the papers onto the door.  
  
Once he had walked on Will and Nate wandered across to the notice. "Perhaps now we will discover what is behind this?" Will ventured, his eyes widening as he read the notice. "Pirates!" he gasped. "No way!"  
  
"It says they broke their privateer status by taking an English ship," Nate frowned.  
  
"Do you think Jack would have returned here, let alone have sent Kitty to our house if they had done so? Do you honestly think he would have put her in any danger?" Will argued, not caring about the curious stares he received due to his raised voice.  
  
"They are going to hang them!" Nate looked at Will in shock.  
  
Will went white. "Nate, go to my house and tell Elizabeth I will be late..."  
  
"Where are you going?" Nate asked as Will turned and ran in the opposite direction to the fort.  
  
"You don't need to know!" he shouted as he continued running. He knew Jack would not have gone far and knew that if he ran he could reach the hidden cove within just over an hour.  
  
"Will!" He skidded to a halt surprised to see Murtogg running behind him. "Will, I've got to speak with you!" he wheezed trying to catch his breath. "The Governor... he's going to hang them!"  
  
"I know, I have to..." he began.  
  
"Look, I don't need to know where you are going and what you are doing. In fact, it is probably best I don't know." He looked worriedly at Will. "He is going to hang them at dusk!"  
  
"But..." Will cast a panicked eye to the sky, realising it was already early evening. "Kitty?" he asked horrified.  
  
Murtogg shook his head. "She was pretty badly beaten - her face was covered in blood..." he explained. "I was in the party that went down with Spense and he said something about waiting a month or so for her leg to heal." He looked at Will in hope. "Jack will be too late to save the men, but hopefully he can do something for Kitty... too many of the guards are in the Governor's pockets for us to be able to do anything," he apologised. He put a hand on Will's arm, stopping him from dashing away. "Warn him not to scale the cliffs though - they are watching for him there!"  
  
Will nodded in understanding, Murtogg's news making it even more urgent for him to get to Jack. "I'll be back when I can," he said hurriedly. "Keep an eye on Elizabeth and the children when you can..."  
  
Murtogg nodded as Will turned and ran beyond the last house in the town, soon disappearing from view.  
  
*** 


	5. The Hanging

Usual disclaimers. and I still hate them!  
  
Special thanks for this chapter goes to Ani for giving me the courage!  
  
***  
  
Dusk came too soon for Catherine, the clang of the door confirming what the setting sun told her eyes. She looked at Joshamee, tears in her eyes. "Don't give him the satisfaction," he hissed as he quickly kissed her on the head, aware of the troops coming for them. "Remember, we are Black Pearl crew!" Mallory, Gibson and Brown nodded. Catherine knew they were all scared, as was she, but tonight was not her night to walk to her death.  
  
Catherine looked up, surprised to see that Murtogg and Mullroy had been sent as part of their escort, but then she realised that it was probably the Governor's idea of humour for they were known to be friends. Neither of them looked happy as the cell door was open and all of the five within were to be manacled.  
  
"Is that necessary?" Joshamee protested as Catherine cried out in pain as the manacles were placed around her wrists, the clumsy marine brushing against her leg.. "For crying out loud she cannot even walk!" he cursed.  
  
"Orders," the Sergeant said tersely as a marine she did not know carefully ensuring the manacles were properly tightened. "Murtogg, Mullroy - you can help her walk!" he ordered watching whilst the remainder were manacled, aimed rifles ensuring their compliance.  
  
Joshamee stopped by Murtogg as he was ordered out of the cell. "Look after her?" he asked, still more worried about Catherine than himself for he had accepted the inevitability his death that day, knowing that Jack could do nothing in so short a time. Murtogg did not reply, but quietly nodded, aware that the Sergeant would be watching them closely. Both he and Mullroy would do what they could, but whilst they were serving marines their options were restricted, and these options were even less when they were on duty.  
  
They emerged in the courtyard, surprised to see that the Governor had ordered four scaffolds erected. He stood to one side, smiling and chuckling with some of the town notables that he had been able to contact in time. Joshamee reached across to Catherine as he was led past her. "Keep safe Kitty," he smiled before walking quietly up the steps to where the hangman waited.  
  
An angry muttering echoed around the yard from a number of the gathered marines when they saw the condition of Catherine, incredulous that she was being made to watch and that she had been forced from the cell with a leg that was obviously broken. The blood from her head wound raised further comment, showing clearly against her white shirt.  
  
"Silence!" the Sergeant commanded, aware of the disapproving stare from the Governor.  
  
The noise died down and the marines stood in silence. The Governor was glad that the townsfolk were not there as he had ordered the gates to the Fort barred - the last thing he wanted was a miraculous escape of the kind that Jack Sparrow was famed for.  
  
Catherine felt the tears slide down her cheeks and she let them fall unchecked as each noose was placed around their necks in turn and the charges against them read out by the clerk.  
  
"Have you any last pleas?" the Governor smiled condescendingly, determined to appear gracious before his friends.  
  
"Unless it be for you to drop dead..." John Mallory retorted, bringing a brief smile to the lips of the Black Pearl crew. A chuckle rippled through the marines at his comment.  
  
"Silence!" the Sergeant shouted again as John raised his bound hands to his head, saluting Catherine as best he could.  
  
Thomas Spense frowned. The hangings were not going as he had wanted them - no language, no cursing, no pleas for mercy - just a quiet dignity that somehow left him feeling lessened. He nodded to the hangman to begin, but not in time to stop the other three likewise saluting Catherine. His face mottled with rage as each man fell - Brown, Mallory, Gibson and Gibbs. Even though she was visibly crying, biting her lip, the damned woman exuded a quiet dignity that marred his victory. He waited whilst the hangman certified each man dead. "Display them on the rock!" he ordered. "And take her back to the cell!"  
  
Murtogg and Mullroy quietly carried Catherine back down to the cells, their route taking them near where the Governor stood talking with his friends. "Murderer!" she hissed, drawing a finger across her throat despite the weight of the heavy manacles.  
  
Thomas Spense laughed. "I don't think you are in any position to threaten me, pirate!" he sneered.  
  
"It wasn't a threat," Catherine smiled. "It was a promise!"  
  
The Governor frowned, her calm demeanour unsettling him. "Take her to the cells!" he ordered angrily.  
  
Only when they reached the base of the stairs did Murtogg glance around worriedly. He was relieved to find that the three of them were alone and could not be overheard. "Keep your chin up Mistress Kitty," he urged. "Will has gone to get Jack... he left about an hour ago, running westwards as fast as he could."  
  
"Thank you Murtogg," she smiled sadly.  
  
"And perhaps when the Commodore returns the Governor won't have things all his own way," Mullroy suggested. "He should be back soon, at least before your leg is healed..."  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you two," she sighed sadly. "But will you promise me one thing - if it comes to it, will you take me out there? It would be a comfort to have some friends nearby..."  
  
"Don't talk like that Mistress Kitty!" Mullroy chided. "Somehow Jack will get you out of here!" They released her from the manacles, easing her down gently on the floor. "I'm..." he stopped suddenly on hearing footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"Haven't you two finished yet?" the Sergeant demanded suspiciously..  
  
"Sorry Sergeant," Mullroy apologised. "Bit of trouble with the manacles," he lied smoothly, winking at Catherine as they left, locking the cell door behind them.  
  
The Sergeant checked the door before following them up the stairs, leaving Catherine alone in the dim light of a single flickering candle. Clumsily, and more than a little painfully, she lay down on the straw covered floor, hugging herself to sleep as she cried, feeling very alone.  
  
*** 


	6. At The Cove

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
Okay - yet again I must thank Mul... and all of you for the incredible reviews for this story. I am still hoping to go back and rewrite the first three stories when the tales are finished... so who knows when this might end!  
  
BlueTrinity - I laughed until I cried over your review! James will have his day but it is in the next batch of chapters which are typed and ready to upload once tonight's four chapters get some reviews in.  
  
So if you want more, and you want to keep BlueTrinity happy... review dammit!  
  
Ta!  
  
***  
  
Will skidded down the steep bank, clinging onto various vines and tree roots to halt his speed. He fell, tumbling downwards and landing on the small beach with a thud. He staggered to his feet, surprised to find a pistol in his face. "Wait! It's me! Will!" he gasped, wishing the world would stop spinning. "I've got to see Jack!"  
  
A lantern was roughly shoved in his face as his identity was verified. "Yeah, it's Turner!" He looked up, relieved to see Paul Fearnan standing next to the unknown pirate. "Although it helps if you actually say your full name Will," he sighed. "It's alright Barton, Jack'll want to see him." He held out his hand, helping Will to his feet. "Come on, I'll row you out."  
  
More cocked pistols greeted them as the small boat bumped against the Black Pearl's hull in the rapidly darkening gloom. Will gulped as Paul called up. "Fearnan and Will Turner for the Captain!" Will was grateful to hear the pistols being slowly uncocked and he climbed quickly up onto deck.  
  
"Captain's in his cabin," William Hawker informed him, standing rapidly to one side as Will barrelled past him.  
  
"Jack!" he called, opening the doors to find himself facing yet more loaded and cocked pistols. "Dammit," he cursed, "will you all stop trying to shoot me?"  
  
"Sorry Will," Jack apologised. "Guess we're all a little twitchy..." Will looked sharply at Jack. "Well if you've got news come in and shut the doors."  
  
Will did as Jack asked, surprised to find most of the senior crew clustered around the large table - Oran, Jean Claude, Cotton and a younger man he did not recognise. "Who..." he began.  
  
"Th' only one yer don't know is Isaac Hallam, Old Man Hallam's son..." Jack frowned at Will. "Well, what news?"  
  
"You've been declared pirates," Will explained as he sat down, reaching for an open bottle of rum on the table. Jack raised one eyebrow. "I've just run all the way from Port Royal to warn you Jack... please." Jack nodded for him to continue as he took a long swig, smiling as he coughed at the strength of it. "Right..." he gasped, his eyes watering before turning to Jack. "Spense is going to hang them," he said bluntly, not knowing how to soften the blow for whatever he said would hurt his friend.  
  
"Kitty?" Jack asked desperately. "What about Kitty?"  
  
"Murtogg caught me just as I was leaving... Kitty is safe for now, but she will hang in a month or so unless we can get her out of there." Will explained.  
  
"A month?" Jack puzzled.  
  
"Murtogg said she'd been pretty badly hurt Jack. He said her face was covered in blood and that there was something wrong with her leg but he didn't know what. I'm sorry Jack, but I think the others have already been hanged." He looked out of the stern windows at the pale moonlight reflecting in the water. "They were to be hanged at dusk..."  
  
Will and the others flinched as Jack threw one of the bottles against the bulkhead, watching as it shattered. "I'll kill him," he swore. "I'll bloody kill him!" He turned back to Will, his eyes dark and dangerous. "Tell us all, an' tell us slowly mate... we need t' know everythin'."  
  
Will explained how Catherine and the others had been taken outside of his house, including how the marines had burst through his kitchen. "They had only just been taken away when I heard you firing so I dashed down to the docks to see you sailing for open water... and then I saw the notice." He sighed. "Murtogg took a risk coming to warn me for he was meant to be on duty. I know he will help Kitty where he can, as will Mullroy, but with the Commodore at sea there is nobody able to rein in the Governor..." He paused. "He also warned that they were watching the cliffs after your little exploit last time - you'll not get to Kitty that way!"  
  
"If the men are dead he'll put them on Dead Man's Rock, oui?" Jean Claude asked.  
  
Jack nodded. "Probably," he agreed.  
  
"Well we can retrieve them in the morning at least... and blast their little rock to pieces..." the Frenchman suggested.  
  
"We will," Jack stressed, "but you won't. Nor will Hallam. I want th' two of yer t' return with Will an' scout out Port Royal as yer are th' only able crew that they don't know. I'll not trust new men with somethin' like this. See what is happenin' an' report back when yer can."  
  
"Captain," both men echoed.  
  
"If Gibbs an' th' men are already dead then Kitty must be our priority," he stressed. "We must get her out b'fore they hang her too - an' believe me, that bastard will if we give him half a chance! Will, find yerself a hammock an' th' three of yer can leave first thing in th' morning - road is too dangerous in th' dark."  
  
He took a heavy swig from the bottle that Will had drunk from, not even grimacing at the taste. Despite its strength the rum barely registered. "Spread this round th' crew Booth," he ordered. "Now get out an' leave me alone..." He raised the bottle of rum to his lips again as they filed out of his cabin. "No - not yer Lact! We need t' talk!"  
  
Jean Claude frowned, but waited quietly whilst Oran closed the doors behind him. He could be heard offering to find Will a hammock as they walked away. "Captain?" he asked.  
  
"I want yer t' be Quartermaster," Jack offered.  
  
"Captain?" Jean Claude gasped in shock. "But..."  
  
"But nothin'! Yer th' best qualified fer th' post an' I'll have nothin' but th' best fer m' ship!" Jack argued. "An' Gibbs always approved of yer, even if yer are a Frog!"  
  
"But what about your agreement with Port Royal?" Jean Claude queried, smiling at the back-handed compliment.  
  
"Well I'll miss th' town, but I think th' Governor has kinda blown that out of th' water, hasn't he," Jack sighed. "An' with Hallam aboard now too I think it doesn't matter that much anymore... this is th' second time Port Royal has broken an accord - I'll not make a third." Jack nodded towards the door. "Go on, find yer bunk - but keep this t' yerself until it is announced."  
  
"Aye Captain." Jean Claude rose and headed towards the double doors. He paused, his hand on the handle as he turned. "Captain..." he ventured cautiously. "What if we are unable to rescue Cather... Kitty?" He corrected himself, sometimes still forgetting to use her pet name. "Is there another plan?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Jack looked up at him, his eyes dark with worry. "If we cannot rescue her then I walk into Port Royal alone..."  
  
"But they'll hang you!" Jean Claude gasped.  
  
"I promised Kitty that if th' end ever came t' this I'd never leave her alone... I'll not break m' word," he replied.  
  
"Even if it means your death?" Jean Claude frowned in disbelief.  
  
Jack took another heavy swig from the bottle of rum, realising that although the rum was beginning to blur his senses he was in no way drunk enough to go to sleep. "Without 'er I'm not alive anyway..." he slurred.  
  
"Captain," Jean Claude murmured politely as he backed out the door, leaving Jack to his drunken misery. He realised that Jack was already drunk else he would not have revealed what he had said. He shook his head, ruefully understanding that he had snatched the wrong target in his attempt at McBride's gold all those years ago in Port Royal. If he had taken Catherine and not the two boys then Jack and the Black Pearl would have been powerless against him. But the tides turned and turned again - the eccentric Captain had saved his life twice now despite their past history and Jean Claude was honourable enough neither to reveal nor act upon his new insight. Perhaps one day he would gain a new ship of his own, but for the meantime it was no disgrace to serve as Quartermaster on the Black Pearl, no disgrace indeed.  
  
***  
  
"Will!" Jack called, beckoning him into the cabin early the next morning. The sun had not yet risen but already the sky was lightening with the promise of dawn. "A word b'fore yer leave..."  
  
"What Jack?" Will puzzled, surprised that Jack seemed surprisingly sober considering the amount of rum he had drunk the night before.  
  
"I've been thinkin' about what will happen t' yer if we have to leave sudden like... it won't be healthy fer yer t' be known as our friends." Jack warned. "Yer might decide t' try another island... savvy? I'll be willin' t' take yer where I can..."  
  
"I understand Jack, but you know I could not agree to anything without consulting Elizabeth."  
  
"Just think about it, eh? Best t' be prepared fer th' worst."  
  
Will nodded. "I'd better be off though if we are to reach home shortly after dawn." He looked out of the stern windows at the lightening sky, clasping his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry Jack - we'll get her somehow!"  
  
Jack's lips twitched in a poor imitation of a smile. "Take care Will," he warned as he walked out onto the deck with his friend. Jean Claude and Isaac were waiting in one of the ships boats and Will quickly climbed down.  
  
"I will Jack, I will!" he assured him as he pondered Jack's warning. Did Jack truly fear it was going to get so bad that they would have to flee the island...  
  
*** 


	7. Muttered Plans

Usual disclaimers. yeah, I know!  
  
Firstly if there are any devoutly religious readers reading this I must apologise. The funeral passages are from an internet site about burials at sea and I have typed them as on the site. I hope the wording is correct for the image I am trying to portray.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth flew into Will's arms when he quietly pushed open the kitchen door. She had risen early to fix breakfast for the children who were still in bed. The door leaned alarmingly and Will belatedly remembered the broken hinge. Jean Claude, two steps behind him, caught the door before it crashed to the floor.  
  
"Will! I was so worried!" she gasped, looking in askance at the two men standing behind him.  
  
"They're crew," Will explained briefly.  
  
"So you found Jack?" Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded. "I went out earlier today... the town is in uproar Will! They hanged Gibbs and the men last night!" She looked up at him, her eyes rimmed with tears. She had known the gruff sailor since her journey from England all those years ago, the journey where she had also first met Will when they were both children. It had also been the first time that she had seen the then cursed pirate ship the Black Pearl that was to become so entwined in their lives.  
  
"I know Elizabeth, I know... and so does Jack now..." Will assured her.  
  
"How..." she frowned for the confirmation of their deaths had not been made until several hours after he had left the house.  
  
"Murtogg told me just before I left town. He took a big risk in warning me as I think he was meant to still be on duty, but there was nothing that Jack could have done in the time. These men are here to try to get Kitty out." Will sighed.  
  
"Just two men?" she gasped. "How can just two men help?" She looked at them carefully. "Who are you?"  
  
Jean Claude took her hand, bowing low and kissing it formally. "Jean Claude Lact at your service Madame Turner," he smiled. "And my associate here is Isaac Hallam..."  
  
"Lact!" Elizabeth hissed in shock. "Hallam!" Her habit of reading every bit of gossip she could find in the papers or in story books regarding the pirates and their exploits had not lessened over time and had heard many a tale of both names.  
  
"I believe you have heard of my father, or my brother Joshua, Mistress Turner," Isaac smiled. "I have yet to come to the notice of the Kings Navy... but I hope to soon." He grinned. "Family honour you understand..."  
  
"Ah, err, yes..." Elizabeth stuttered, unsure if Isaac was joking or not. "Pleased to meet you both..." she added politely.  
  
"Madame Turner," Jean Claude smiled, smacking Isaac's hand as it sneaked towards one of the bowls of breakfast. "Do you know if there are any people within the town we can trust that would help us? I've heard that before the town refused to sell to the Governor the last time he jailed Kitty... would they do something like that again?"  
  
"I think it has already gone further than that Jean Claude," Elizabeth worried. "The town is furious about this." She looked towards Will, her eyes full of worry. "Last night some marines that went drinking were been found beaten and I fear it is only a matter of time before one is killed." She sighed heavily. "I never thought Port Royal would come to this..."  
  
"And how badly would they take it if they knew what had been done to Kitty?" Jean Claude asked quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth gasped fearfully for she had heard nothing of Catherine other than she had not been hanged with the men.  
  
"Kitty was pretty badly beaten love from what I can make out," Will explained. "Murtogg told me that her face was covered in blood and her leg had been hurt in some way - and it is only the fact she could not walk that saved her from the gallows last night!" Elizabeth went so white that Will grabbed her, fearful that she would faint. "Elizabeth?"  
  
"I think you need a new shirt Jean Claude..." she replied obliquely, brushing aside Will's concern. "If something is to be arranged then the best place is Tabitha the seamstress..."  
  
Jean Claude looked at her in confusion. "This is my best shirt Madame!" he protested before realising what she meant. Obviously this Tabitha was somebody that could be trusted to help them try to free Catherine. "Oh," he smiled. "I suppose it is a little old now that you mention it - a new one would not go amiss..." he teased.  
  
Elizabeth e looked at Jean Claude in exasperation before turning to Will. "And I must try to visit the Fort..." she said determinedly.  
  
***  
  
The Black Pearl quietly slipped from the cove, saddened but unsurprised to see four bodies swinging from Dead Man's Rock. The crew looked towards Jack for his orders. "Take a ships boat an' cut 'em down. A decent burial at sea is the best we can give them now..." he sighed heavily. "Well, that an' vengeance," he muttered. "Cotton, Booth, Kree, Fearnan - see to it now!" he ordered.  
  
"Captain," the four nodded, climbing into the largest of the ships boats and rowing carefully out to the rock, aware of the razor sharp rocks just inches below them. Paul and Lonan held the boat steady as Oran and Cotton cut down the four bodies of their friends. They laid them gently down in the centre of the boat before picking up their own oars and rowing back to the Black Pearl where many hands reached down to lift the bodies onboard..  
  
Jack looked at the bodies laid out on the deck, noting the cuts and bruises - evidence that they had not been taken without a fight. He frowned, wondering why Gibson and Mallory were not wearing their shirts but that was a puzzle he could not answer - well, not yet anyway he mused.  
  
"Weigh anchor!" he commanded, striding angrily back to the quarter deck. "An' ready th' guns! I want that rock levelled!"  
  
The crew hurried to obey and soon Dead Man's Rock was nothing more than a pile of broken rubble. No more pirates would hang there in warning at the mouth of the harbour of Port Royal. Jack ordered a single cannon to fire high, the cannon ball splashing harmlessly away from the smaller ships in the harbour as they passed. He wanted to let Catherine know he had not left, that he was still there even if he could not yet get to her. Happy that his message had been delivered he swung the Black Pearl towards the Windward Passage... they had four funerals to observe.  
  
***  
  
It was dusk when they eventually furled their sails and sat quietly in the centre of the Windward Passage, the mood of the crew dark and sombre. Cotton quietly oversaw the wrapping of the bodies, seeing personally to his old friend Joshamee Gibbs. He could not believe that apart from Jack he was the only remaining crew member from when they took on Barbossa all those years ago. Well, apart from Anamaria, but since she was no longer a crew member and was living ashore he supposed she did not technically count. He nodded to Jack when the crew had assembled on deck, sharing the silent pain in his Captain's eyes.  
  
Jack sighed heavily. "Yer all know that such eulogies on th' Pearl have always been performed by Gibbs - but today I must speak th' traditional words of internment for him as well as fer Mallory, Gibson an' Brown. Their deaths were not in battle as we would expect, or in any just cause, but by treachery an' deceit. I am not Gibbs," he spread his hands in apology, "but I will do m' best..."  
  
For a moment Jack stood with silent, his eyes closed. Eventually he raised his eyes, looking up to the sky. "Almighty God, with whom do live the spirits of them that depart hence in the Lord, and with whom the souls of the faithful after they are delivered from the burden of the flesh are in joy and felicity." He felt his voice break and paused to regain his composure - it would do him little good to be seen crying by the crew. He took a deep breath and continued. "We give thee hearty thanks for that it hath pleased thee to deliver this our brothers out of the miseries of this sinful world, beseeching thee, that it may please thee, of thy gracious goodness shortly to accomplish the number of thine elect and to hasten thy kingdom; that we, with all those that are departed in the true faith of thy holy Name, may have our perfect consummation and bliss, both in body and soul, in thy eternal and everlasting glory; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.  
  
The crew, to a man, muttered "Amen" in response before continuing to stand in silence.  
  
Jack nodded to the men assigned to the burial party, watching as they raised the bodies of their shipmates onto the trestles in preparation for internment. When he was sure they were ready, Jack continued. "In the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our shipmates Joshamee Gibbs, John Mallory, John Gibson and Niall Brown and we commit their bodies to the depths..... Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless them and keep them. The Lord make his face to shine upon them and be gracious unto them. The Lord lift up his countenance upon them, and give them peace. Amen."  
  
All the crew stood with their heads bowed as the four bodies slid from the trestles into the sea and quickly sank beneath the waves, pulled down by the weight of the cannon balls at their feet. Even those that Jack had insisted remain on watch bowed their heads briefly before continuing to scan the horizons - Jack was taking no chances. He stood, quietly watching until the last body disappeared from view before he addressed the crew again.  
  
"Thanks t' th' information brought t' us by Will we know that our accord with Port Royal has been broken by th' very Governor himself. It appears Spense has declared us pirates fer taking an English ship - but we all know this as a lie. They were hanged without a chance fer us t' prove themselves an' th' Pearl innocent." He paused, taking in the silent, angry faces of the crew. "An' Spense will pay fer their murders, believe me!"  
  
"A member of th' crew is still held - our First Mate... m' wife," he continued. "Whatever happens we are not leaving her fer th' bastard t' hang too. From what Will was able t' tell me she was hurt bad an' they won't hang her until she recovers... so we have a month if we are lucky t' figure this out an' get her free..."  
  
But for the first time in his life, that he could remember at any rate, Jack Sparrow did not have a master plan and had absolutely no idea how he was going to rescue Catherine. He ordered the sails unfurled and turned the Black Pearl in a slow circle back towards Port Royal. They could sit in the cove for a while and hopefully Jean Claude and Isaac would be able to bring some hope to him and that some desperate plan could be hatched.  
  
*** 


	8. The Commodore

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
***  
  
James Norrington sailed slowly towards Port Royal, despondent in his failure to find any trace of Mary Groves or her French pirate lover Louis Lact. He knew the Governor was not going to be happy but there was little he could do about it. He had found traces of where a number of booted feet had recently been - the search parties from the Black Pearl he had assumed - but there had been no sign nor trace of those he searched for.  
  
"Commodore!" Lieutenant Eccleston called. "Commodore! The Black Pearl sir!"  
  
He scanned the horizon, easily picking out the distinctive black sails of Jack Sparrow's ship. "Take us closer an' run up a truce flag," he ordered for he wanted to speak with Jack before returning to Port Royal. He frowned, noticing that the gun ports on the Black Pearl were open, but thought nothing of it, assured by the knowledge that the Black Pearl was a privateer vessel.  
  
They sailed closer.  
  
***  
  
"Captain!" Charles Dalton called from aloft. "The Gauntlet two points off starboard an' closing. She's flying a truce flag..."  
  
Jack smiled darkly. "Let her come close," he ordered. "Ready th' starboard guns an' prepare t' run up our flag..." Beside him, at the helm, Oran matched his grin. Let the Gauntlet come close and the Black Pearl would teach her a lesson or two about breaking accords.  
  
They waited.  
  
***  
  
Jamie Eccleston looked in horror as he saw the skull and crossbones flag being raised by the Black Pearl in warning.  
  
"Commodore!" he screamed frantically... "Commo..." but he did not get to finish his shout.  
  
Boom!  
  
The starboard cannons of the Black Pearl fired in perfect precision as soon as the Gauntlet came into range, smashing into the side of the vessel and bringing down their mizzen mast. Marines and officers dived for cover unable even to return fire for their cannon were not loaded. James Norrington stared across at the Black Pearl in disbelief to see Jack mockingly salute him before sailing away. "What the hell was that about?" he muttered incredulously, staring at the damage to his ship as he hauled himself to his feet. "Lieutenant!" he shouted. "Damage report now!"  
  
"We're taking water Commodore!" he replied.  
  
"How bad?" James Norrington asked worriedly.  
  
"Repairable Sir," Alex assured him. "We should be able to limp to Port Royal to make repairs..."  
  
"And the men?"  
  
"Ten dead sir, and twelve injured - but most should live..." he reported. "If we reach Port Royal as soon as possible that is."  
  
James Norrington stared at the disappearing stern of the Black Pearl, her pirate flag flying brazenly from the top of her main mast. "Cut away the damage to the mizzen," he ordered. "We'll make our best possible speed to Port Royal..." he ordered, frowning in confusion as he wondered what the hell was going on. He had a sinking feeling that something had happened that he was unaware of for this attack was completely out of character. Jack Sparrow had never broken an accord even when he knew it would have been to his advantage to do so. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.  
  
***  
  
Governor Spense was relieved to see the HMS Gauntlet limp back into harbour, even if he was alarmed at the state of her. He desperately needed the extra marines that were onboard to quell the growing unrest within Port Royal. He had been forced to ban all of the marines from socialising in the town, fearful that the murders of last night would be repeated. He had not counted on the disbelief from the townsfolk of his declaration of the Black Pearl breaking their accord and the hanging of the four men had turned the mood within the town decidedly nasty. And then there was Elizabeth Turner, who had arrived at the gates every day for the past three days demanding to be allowed to see his final prisoner. But he was determined that the woman would hang - and as soon as her leg healed she would.  
  
He jumped as the door was thrown open to reveal the Commodore most definitely not looking his normal pristine self. His uniform was torn and he had clearly been pelted with a number of quite indescribable objects.  
  
"Governor!" he shouted angrily. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Ah, Commodore," Governor Spense smiled. "I am so glad you have returned to quell this minor matter..."  
  
"Minor?" James Norrington fumed. "I have lost twelve men, our sole ship is so damaged she cannot put to sea and I return to find the town in a state of civil unrest!"  
  
"You've lost men?" Thomas Spense frowned. "How?"  
  
"The Black Pearl opened fire on us!" the Commodore shouted.  
  
"So I've been proved right then," he smiled. "I always said they were little better than pirates!"  
  
James Norrington looked at the Governor warily, wondering what was going on that he did not know about. "Governor Spense, the town is close to..." He paused as a clerk handed him one of the notices that had been placed about the town. He quickly read it. "You hanged crew from the Black Pearl?" he gasped in disbelief, realising now the reason behind the welcome from the townsfolk. "On what authority?"  
  
"On the authority given to me as His Majesty's representative within the Caribbean and on the evidence of a survivor of the atrocity!" The Governor smiled. "I have a sworn statement Commodore..."  
  
"But you know how the Black Pearl is regarded here!" he raged. "Are you so utterly stupid that you do not realise this?"  
  
"I will have the law upheld Commodore," Thomas Spense ordered, his voice rising in response to the anger of James Norrington. "You will put down these disturbances and once she is healed the woman will hang!"  
  
"The woman..." James Norrington went white with shock, realising the name behind the words. It was no wonder that the Black Pearl had attacked them if Jack Sparrow was aware that four of his crew had been hanged and that the same sentence awaited his wife. "You fool!" he hissed. "Do you realise the bloodbath this will cause?"  
  
"Commodore!" the Governor shouted. "You forget yourself!"  
  
"No Governor, I do not!" he replied. "In light of the atmosphere within the town I am declaring martial law which gives me ultimate authority within Port Royal! Kindly leave my office now Sir and I will try to rescue us from this unholy mess you have created with your personal feud with the Sparrows!"  
  
Thomas Spense shrugged. "You will not release her Commodore," he warned. "Your friendship with these pirates is well known and a word to the wrong person could be ruinous for your career..."  
  
"Get out!" James Norrington shouted, uncaring who heard him. "Get out now!" He watched as the Governor left then sat with his head in his hands in disbelief wondering how he was going to figure a way out of this mess. He realised that he had not even told the Governor of his failure to find any trace of Mary and was surprised to realise that he did not care.  
  
"Sir?" A quiet tap at the door announced his clerk Angus Morven. "Sir? Do you wish to visit Mistress Sparrow?"  
  
James Norrington sighed heavily. "No. I think I had better read this statement the Governor was talking about first." He smiled as Angus handed him a sheet of paper having anticipated his request.  
  
"I will send in a bowl of water and see to a clean uniform for you Commodore," he offered as he caught a whiff of one of the more undesirable objects that adorned Norrington's uniform.  
  
"Thank you," the Commodore smiled appreciatively.  
  
Angus turned to leave but paused at the door. "It is good to have you back Sir," he said quietly as he gently shut the door behind him.  
  
James Norrington looked up in surprise at his comment, but he had already left. He read the statement in shock and horror, not believing that Thomas Spense had hanged four known and trusted men on the word of a stranger - and from the name a foreigner at that! Lucon? Davit Lucon? The name meant nothing to him and he paced, quietly pondering, while he awaited his clerk's return.  
  
*** 


	9. Rumblings and Revelations

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth sighed in disappointment as yet again she was turned away from the Fort. It seemed that the Governor was determined to allow no civilians within whilst the unrest flared throughout Port Royal. She sighed as she heard yet another angry crowd approaching, the raucous laughter and hoots of derision marking the progress of another patrol of marines. Slipping down a side street she avoided them and headed quietly back to her house. Will had been right - Port Royal was no longer a safe place for her and the children and she realised sadly that they would have to accept Jack's offer to relocate them to another island.  
  
Since the visit to Tabitha she had learned the full extent of Catherine's injuries and, like the rest of the town, had been outraged. She had been shocked to hear of the death of a number of marines in retaliation, but the town's mood was ugly and it did not look as if it was going to improve. Jean Claude and Isaac had been keeping the unrest going whilst trying to get a grip on the violence - it would do them no good if the troops started to open fire on their own people.  
  
Elizabeth opened the kitchen door cautiously for Will had still not fixed the hinge. There seemed little point asking him now that she had realised they would be leaving. She blinked in surprise to find Jean Claude minding the children whilst preparing a small lunch for them.  
  
"Ah, Madame Elizabeth," he smiled. "Will and Isaac had to go out..." He indicated the food he had prepared. "I hope you do not mind, but they were hungry..."  
  
"No... that is quite alright," she stuttered still in shock from seeing one of the most wanted pirates in the Caribbean calmly cooking in her kitchen. "Did they say where they were going?"  
  
"To the docks - something about a surprise for tomorrow night..." he grinned darkly as he handed her several slices of freshly baked bread liberally spread with butter and then placed more of the same before the children who ate eagerly. He looked at her, frowning. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"How did you..." she gasped.  
  
"Your eyes were saying goodbye to your house," he explained. "I can keep the children out of trouble while you pack and then we will help you to the Pearl once it is dark. Once we are clear of the town we should be able to risk a small lantern..."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. "I had better start then..."  
  
"Are we taking James?" Richael asked. "We cannot leave him - he'll be lonely and nobody will feed him!"  
  
"James?" Jean Claude puzzled.  
  
"Our donkey," Elizabeth explained.  
  
Jean Claude raised one eyebrow, unable to envisage Jack allowing the beast on the Black Pearl. "I am sure he will," he assured Richael. Elizabeth looked at Jean Claude in disbelief, laughing when he shrugged. "It will take his mind off his worries if nothing else," he smiled.  
  
***  
  
James Norrington realised he need not have worried about his appearance when he saw Catherine. She was curled up asleep in the straw on the floor, not even a blanket to cover her. Her leg had obviously been broken and the splints had been bound with what looked like torn shirts. But it was her face that drew the biggest gasp from him for the left side of her face was covered in dried blood apparently from a cut to her head, the blood stains on her shirt evidence of the force of the blow. Thin streaks of clearer skin marked tear tracks down her face - a face he suddenly realised was looking at him.  
  
"Mistress Sparrow..." he began.  
  
"Sod off Norrington!" she cursed. "You can go to lowest depths of hell with all the other betrayers in this place!"  
  
"Damn you!" he shouted. "Will you please tell me what is going on in this town?"  
  
"How do you expect me to know?" she glared, eyes narrowing with hatred. "I've been assaulted, arrested, watched my friends hanged and been assured that I will follow them as soon as I can walk!" she shouted. "Why don't you ask the bloody Governor because I sure as hell don't know!" She turned to face the wall, the movement clearly causing her a great deal of pain.  
  
"Have you received any medical attention?" he asked shocked at the barbarity of the Governor in withholding care and making her watch the hangings. His eyes fell on bruises around her wrists - had she been manacled as well?  
  
"Does it look like it?" she sneered. "At least Joshamee was able to set my leg!"  
  
"Joshamee?" he frowned. "Joshamee Gibbs?"  
  
"Yes, the late and recently departed Joshamee Gibbs thanks to the Governor." She spat. "Now, if you don't mind I was trying to sleep!"  
  
Sighing he opened the cell door and crouched down beside her. "Catherine... please. I do not want to hang you but at the moment the Governor is holding all the cards. Unless you help me there is nothing I can do!"  
  
She turned over again to look at him, wincing in pain.  
  
"Here, let me look at that for you," he offered.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she hissed. "You're no better than the rest of them even if you are politer!"  
  
He rocked back on his heels, crouching there as he looked at her. "Believe what you will," he said, "but I did not join His Majesty's Navy to serve petty tyrants like the Governor." She snorted in disbelief. "I do not believe you are guilty, but whatever my feelings, I must uphold the law. I have a signed statement from a man who was found floating on some wreckage who claims the Black Pearl attacked the English merchant ship he was on. He also claims that a dark haired man with a red bandana and a red haired woman led the attack..."  
  
"That's a lie!" she protested. "We've not taken any English ship - hell, we haven't taken any ship in the last month!" She looked up at him earnestly. "And any of the crew will tell you that I have only ever defended the Black Pearl against attack and have never boarded a merchant ship - ever!"  
  
"Then help me disprove this statement," he urged. "Do you know the man who made it? Davit Lucon?" His eyes widened as she gasped in shock.  
  
"Lucon?" she asked. "The name was definitely Lucon?" He nodded. "Aye, I know a Davit Lucon - a slimey piece of work if ever I saw one."  
  
"What is his connection to you?" James Norrington pressed, hoping to eventually be able to make sense of the situation.  
  
Catherine sighed heavily, realising that she would have to reveal things she would rather have kept private to him in order to have any hope of clearing her name.  
  
"Catherine?" he frowned, realising she was reluctant to talk.  
  
"It stretches back to when I was in New Orleans looking for Jack," she explained quietly. "One of the crew of the Swallow was a thug called Arnaud Lucon who thought it would be fun to rape and nearly kill me." She sighed. "I still bear the scar from his blade."  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly, ensuring that they could not be overheard.  
  
"Jean Claude hanged him..."  
  
"Even though you were Jack's wife?" James Norrington puzzled.  
  
"He didn't know I was Jack's wife - he thought I was married to Oran. Anyway, later when we were searching for the Swallow, Davit Lucon appears at the Bride.."  
  
"The Bride?" he frowned.  
  
"The Faithful Bride - it's a tavern in Tortuga. He betrayed Jean Claude and the Swallow to us in order to be avenged for what had happened to his brother..."  
  
"And I assume he did not know who you were?"  
  
"No. He could simply be after us for not killing Jean Claude..." She looked up at the Commodore worriedly. "But if he knows I am the woman his brother was killed over then he has much more cause for revenge..."  
  
James Norrington frowned as he rose, events gradually making more sense to him even if it did not give him the power to free Catherine. "I will see what I can do," he assured her as he shut the cell door behind him.  
  
Catherine smiled ruefully as he left, not getting her hopes up for any type of reprieve. "Take care," she warned. "Not all your troops are loyal to you... more than one is in the pocket of the Governor."  
  
He looked at her sharply, nodding as he walked up the stairs, realising the importance of her words. He would have to be careful with his investigations if he could truly not trust his own men. He pondered his options as he walked across the yard, smiling as he suddenly spotted two marines who he could trust to help Catherine - Murtogg and Mullroy. "Mister Murtogg! Mister Mullroy!" he smiled. "Kindly join me in my office immediately!"  
  
*** 


	10. Preparations

Usual disclaimers... phooey!  
  
***  
  
Will was surprised on his return to find Elizabeth packing up their personal possessions into a number of stout trunks. The two young cats had already been caught and caged and James the donkey was tied in the small yard. "Elizabeth?" he frowned.  
  
"Jack is right - we have to leave," she declared, continuing to force clothes into the last and smallest trunk. "Jean Claude said he would help us get to the Black Pearl tonight and James can always carry our belongings.  
  
"Jack won't let you take him..." Will warned.  
  
"Rubbish!" Elizabeth declared. "Surely Jack would not disappoint the children - the girls would be heartbroken to leave him behind..."  
  
"Elizabeth - I cannot see Jack allowing a donkey aboard the Pearl!" Will protested. "We don't even know where we are going..."  
  
"My father would give you protection," Isaac offered. "The son of Bootstrap Bill and his family would always be welcome at Tortuga - and especially so since it appears he is an outstanding swordsmith!"  
  
"Tortuga!" Elizabeth gasped. "I'm not sure if..."  
  
"Don't worry," Isaac assured her. "I am sure my father will not hold your family name against you," he grinned.  
  
"I..." Elizabeth spluttered, until she realised he was teasing her.  
  
"Well if we are leaving then I must arrange a cart," Will reasoned. "I will have to leave some tools behind but still must take the necessities - we can move things quietly out to the Pearl today." He looked across at Isaac. "And since my wife is likely to strangle you if I leave you here, you have just volunteered to help!" Isaac's grin faded for he realised this would involve a lot of heavy lifting.  
  
***  
  
"You wanted to see us Commodore?" Murtogg ventured, wondering if his absence from his post had been noticed even though Mullroy assured him that nobody had checked.  
  
"Come in and shut the door," he ordered, not speaking further until Mullroy had closed the door and returned to stand next to his partner. "I understand you are both friendly with the Sparrows - and more importantly Mistress Sparrow. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes Commodore," they replied in unison, wincing as they waited for the Commodore's response but it was not the response they expected.  
  
"Good!" he smiled. "Few would admit to that considering the current situation in town, but it confirms my belief that you are the men I need for a special job." He paused, smiling at their obvious confusion. "You are assigned to the care of Mistress Sparrow from now until her innocence can be proven - however long that may take for I believe her innocent and will not hang her whatever the Governor wishes. I want you to split your watches so that one of you is always in her presence. She is to eat properly and I will arrange for the same food that I am served to be sent to her daily. She will also receive proper medical care, which the Governor appears to have withheld to date. I also wish for her to receive water for washing and a clean shirt to replace the one that has been ruined. Before this evening she will have at least one if not more blankets to cover herself at night. The only things I cannot grant her are visitors due to the current unrest and alas her freedom. If there is anything else you feel that she requires you are to see me personally - not your superior, not my clerk, but me."  
  
"Um, err, yes Sir," Murtogg stuttered, amazed by his orders. Mullroy was simply speechless.  
  
"I am aware that there is a growing faction within the Fort that seek to curry favour with the Governor so I will make one thing clear. In the matter of the care of Mistress Sparrow you will ignore orders from everyone except me, even if the person is a Lieutenant - or the Governor himself. This town is under martial law and as such I command it and not him. If anyone questions your actions you are to refer them ot me - do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Commodore!" they echoed still in shock.  
  
"For all I know, we may be the only three people in the whole of the Fort who believe in her innocence. Do not speak of this to anyone and trust nobody!" he warned, watching as the importance of his words sunk. "Dismissed."  
  
He watched as they departed, assured that at least Catherine would have proper care now before turning his attention to the pile of papers that the Governor had left on his desk - clearly nothing had been done whilst he was away.  
  
***  
  
Catherine looked up in shock as Murtogg and Mullroy walked down the stairs to her cell carefully carrying a steaming bowl of water, some towels and soap. "Compliments of the Commodore," Mullroy smiled as Murtogg unlocked her cell for him, placing it before her. "We thought you would like to clean up before dinner..." he announced.  
  
"Take it away," she sighed.  
  
"Mistress Kitty?" Murtogg frowned, not understanding for he had thought she would like to freshen up. Anyone who remained within the cells for any length of time tended to become a bit, how would one say, ripe.  
  
"Murtogg, Mullroy - you are really sweet but if I am to hang then I will hang as I am and not tidied up for the town notables..."  
  
"I don't think the Commodore was thinking like that Mistress Kitty - he thinks you are innocent!" Mullroy protested.  
  
"Thinking won't get me out of here and Spense is determined to see me hang..."  
  
"But the Commodore said you were to have anything you wanted... well, except for visitors or your freedom, that is. What do you want? Food? Blankets?" Mullroy asked.  
  
"That would be kind," she smiled genuinely. "And if he truly means anything then a nice bottle of wine would deaden this leg nicely..."  
  
"I'll be right back!" Mullroy dashed off to find what she had asked for.  
  
"The Commodore said we were not to leave you alone," Murtogg told her conspiratorily. "He is afraid some of the troops might try something I believe..."  
  
"It's Jack trying something he'd be better to worry about," she smiled to herself, wincing as she hauled herself into a sitting position.  
  
"Here," Murtogg offered. "Let me help you Mistress Kitty..."  
  
"What is going on?" an angry booming voice echoed from the stairs. "Why are you in the cells with that woman Murtogg?"  
  
"Commodore's orders Sir!" Murtogg replied innocently.  
  
"And since when does that include such solicitous care?" the man demanded. From his uniform, Catherine assumed him to be a Sergeant.  
  
"Since about an hour ago Sir," Murtogg smiled.  
  
"Get out of that cell!" He paused shouting as Mullroy returned carrying a tray of steaming food and an already uncorked bottle of wine.  
  
"Excuse me Sergeant Gordon," he said politely, squeezing past him and entering the cell. He placed the tray next to Catherine. "Here you are Mistress Kitty," he smiled. "I'll just get the blankets..."  
  
"What is this?" the Sergeant cried in disbelief. "Wine? The woman is to hang!"  
  
"It's the Commodore's orders Sir," Mullroy explained. "Whatever she wants he said..."  
  
"We'll see about that!" Sergeant Gordon shouted. "Both of you with me - now!"  
  
"I am afraid we cannot do that Sir," Mullroy explained. "Well, one of us cannot. We are assigned to the care of Mistress Sparrow and at least one of us is to be with her at all times. He also said that we were to refer you to him if there were any problems. The Commodore was quite precise with his orders Sir."  
  
"I am ordering you both to come with me!" Seargent Gordon shouted angrily, his eyes bulging with fury.  
  
Mullroy rose slowly. "I will come with you Sir, but Murtogg will have to stay with Mistress Sparrow." Both marines left the cell, locking the door behind them. Mullroy stood before the Sergeant but Murtogg remained next to the cell door.  
  
"Murtogg - I am giving you an order. With me!" he screamed, aware of Catherine's mocking smile. "Now!"  
  
"I cannot Sir!" he apologised. "I cannot disobey the Commodore."  
  
Sergeant Gordon looked as if he would explode, grabbing Mullroy's collar and propelling him up the stairs. "We will see about this!" he fumed. "And you two imbeciles will rue the day you crossed me!"  
  
*** 


	11. Departure

Usual disclaimers... and I still hate them!  
  
Here is the promised donkey chapter just for BlueTrinity...  
  
***  
  
At dusk Elizabeth sighed, loading the last of the trunks onto the ever patient James.  
  
"Ready?" Jean Claude smiled as he waited to lead the small donkey.  
  
"As I will ever be." Elizabeth took one last look at her house before taking the hands of Billy and Eilis. "Guess we'd better go..."  
  
Will put his hand on her shoulder, comforting. "We may come back one day love," he smiled. "But it cannot be while Spense is Governor..."  
  
"I know," she smiled sadly as they walked quietly through the town, keeping to the shadows. It was fortunate that the patrols had been sent to the trouble spots - mainly down by the docks - and they were able to leave without notice.  
  
Richael walked beside the donkey, whispering to him. "It'll be alright James. Jack is going to take us to a new home on a different island where there will be grass for you..."  
  
"Ssshh!" Isaac smiled. "We are meant to be escaping in secret!"  
  
"Oh," Richael blushed. "Sorry..."  
  
For a moment, as they left the last of the houses of the town behind she was quiet and for a while they walked cautiously on in the darkness. It was lucky there was some moonlight, although it was pale, or they would have been unable to see anything. At last, when he thought they were far enough away from the town he lit the small lantern, a steady yellow glow lighting the path before him. "Come," he said quietly. "We still have a number of miles to walk..."  
  
***  
  
By the time that they reached the cove where the Black Pearl sheltered all three of the children were asleep. Elizabeth carried Eilis, Will carried Billy and Jean Claude carried Richael whilst leading James. Isaac signalled the Black Pearl from the top of the steep wooded slope and soon help could be heard climbing up to meet them. One of the men was Jack.  
  
"I thought yer'd never get here," he smiled but frowned when he saw the donkey. "It can't come!" he declared.  
  
Elizabeth was glad that the children were asleep or their wails would have been heard all the way back to Port Royal. "But we have to take him," she protested. "The children will be heartbroken!"  
  
"And I will need him for the new smithy..." Will added.  
  
"I ain't takin' a donkey on th' Pearl!" Jack declared. "It'll do nothin' but piss an' poo th' entire way!"  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth scolded. "Language!"  
  
"They're asleep!" he defended. "An' it ain't going!"  
  
Richael rubbed her eyes sleepily, woken by the raised voices. "What isn't going?" she yawned, suddenly realising that Jack was looking at James. "No!" she wailed, waking up the other children with her cry. "We cannot leave James!"  
  
Jack sighed. "It cannot get down th' slope luv," he evaded, not wanting to repeat his earlier explanation for his refusal. "It would be kinder t' leave him here an' not make him go on a ship..."  
  
"But I told him all about it," she cried. "About the trees and the grass... you cannot disappoint him!"  
  
"He cannot get to the ship luv," Jack protested, wincing as Richael began to cry. She buried her head against Jean Claude's shoulder sobbing loudly. Billy and Eilis looked at him, sniffing when they too realised that James would not be going with them.  
  
Will and Elizabeth stared pointedly at him. "Jack..." Will began.  
  
"There is a small bay a short distance further," Jean Claude offered. "Perhaps I could take him and swim back..."  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed, realising that yet again he had been outmanoeuvred. "Fine!" he hissed. "You do that!"  
  
"Does that mean James can come?" Richael asked hopefully. "Oh, thank you Jack!" She jumped down from Jean Claude's arms and flew to Jack, hugging him. "Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome," he muttered, still glowering at Jean Claude who was innocently unloading the donkey. "Yer'd better start then!"  
  
Jean Claude took the lantern from Isaac and led the now unloaded James further along the narrow path. "Oui Captain," he grinned.  
  
"An' yer can clean up after it too!" Jack shouted after him before looking down at Richael who was still hugging him. "Guess we'd better get yer aboard then..." he suggested. "Yer can have th' sick bay as there's nobody sick..."  
  
"Kitty is sick!" Eilis told him earnestly. "Are you going to get Kitty soon?"  
  
"T'morrow luv," he smiled. "Once it gets dark!"  
  
The crew helped the Turners down the steep bank, carrying the children across to the ships boats that were waiting on the beach. They rowed out quietly, the blades of the oars hardly causing a ripple in the still night. Will and Elizabeth climbed up first and Jack handed the children up to them before climbing up himself closely followed by the remaining crew.  
  
"Best get yerselves settled," Jack smiled as he led them towards the stairs.  
  
"I'll get a hoist sorted Captain," Isaac offered innocently. Jack turned and looked at him frowning. "Well, we've got to get James onboard somehow!"  
  
Jack humphed and stomped down the steps - bloody donkey!  
  
***  
  
Several hours later a shout went up from the watch that Jack had ordered kept. "Captain, they've arrived!"  
  
Jack peered disappointedly over the side to see Jean Claude and James the donkey swimming into the bay. "An' I had money on th' sharks gettin' yer!" he drawled.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Captain," Jean Claude spluttered as James saw the shore and started to swim in that direction. He hauled his head back around with difficulty and forced him to swim to the Black Pearl where he could see a hoist being lowered. Several of the crew jumped into the sea to help fix the bindings and soon the donkey was standing exhausted on the deck.  
  
"Tie it up and give it some water!" Jack ordered, watching in disbelief as the creature raised his tail and messed all over the deck. "An' clean that up!" he shouted, stomping back towards his cabin. "Piss an' poo! I said it'd piss an' poo!" he complained. "But nobody ever listens to me - I'm just the Captain!"  
  
***  
  
Don't worry BlueTrinity - James hasn't finished with Jack yet!  
  
Well... reviews? 


	12. Port au Prince

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Okay... we are having to leave Jack and Kitty for a while to catch up on what is happening elsewhere. If I get enough reviews I will upload two more chapters early next week... Port Royal chapters, if you get my drift... savvy?  
  
Two brief replies to reviews:  
  
Pendragginink - he went to the Commodore for the wine... Norrington did say to see him for anything. Redmond - James Schott is still in Port Royal... but the adventures of an 11 year old boy aren't that exciting. He will be in a later chapter though... never fear!  
  
***  
  
Davit Lucon stared at the woman carrying the child he had discovered was the Governor's granddaughter in frustration. The damned man had not said the child was so young and he now knew that he would have to take the nurse as well as the child. He worried that later the woman would be able to identify him. This was not going to be as easy as he had previously thought for there was no way he could simply snatch the child without the woman as it would not survive the two or three day journey back to Port Royal  
  
For a moment he sat there, just watching as the woman shopped for vegetables at the market and wondering if an opportunity might arise. His mind drifted as he thought... until his eye was caught by the sight of a young native woman begging for food, a young baby in a sling before her. A feral smile lit up his features as the beginning of a plan formed in his mind. Perhaps it would not be so hard after all.  
  
***  
  
"You want me to do what Sir?" the young woman frowned, unsure exactly what the man sitting opposite her was proposing, but certain that it involved money for her and her child.  
  
"My sister's husband has left her and taken their baby with him. She is devastated and longs for her little girl back... if only I could get her from the whore that he has set up home with I could return her to my sister..." Davit spun his tale convincingly, smiling as he realised she believed him.  
  
"But what is it you want me to do... I do not understand?" she continued uncertainly.  
  
"The child is still at teat," he explained. "And the journey home would take too long without somebody to nurse her - perhaps you Rosalie. I would willingly pay you to care for her and nurse her on that journey." He smiled graciously. "Who knows, perhaps my sister would keep you on in gratitude once we reach Port Royal..."  
  
"She would employ me?" she gasped, brown eyes wide in shock. Things had been hard for her since her man had died two months ago and she had been unable to find anyone willing to employ her with such a young child in tow.  
  
"I am sure she would Rosalie," Davit smiled, knowing that he had her. These natives were all the same he laughed to himself, give them some food and spin them a line and they would follow you anywhere. "All I need you to do is to hold the child when I get it from the whore and walk with me to the docks. Do you think you can do that for me?" he continued, no sign of his contempt in his voice.  
  
"Aye Sir, I can," she assured him, desperately eager to please him.  
  
He quietly slid some money across to her. "Buy yourself something to eat and be back here when the market opens tomorrow." He rose, eager to ready his small boat. "Don't be late!" he warned.  
  
***  
  
True to his prediction the wet-nurse returned to the market early the next morning to buy fresh produce for the day. He watched as she turned into one of the many side alleys in order to cut from one street to another. Silently he followed, creeping behind her as he drew his knife and stabbed her hard in the back, his hand over her mouth to stifle any sudden screams. The blade slid smoothly between her ribs and he grinned as she slumped, satisfied that he had not lost his touch.  
  
Quickly he removed the baby from the sling, holding it awkwardly. Charlotte was awake and was bawling her distress loudly. "Shut up!" he hissed at her, hurrying out of the alley towards where Rosalie waited. He roughly handed her the child. "Move!" he ordered.  
  
Rosalie looked at the man uncertainly. He did not treat the child as if she was his niece and she wondered if he had any experience at all with young babies. "What..." she gasped when she saw bloodstains on the child's clothing.  
  
"Move!" he urged, forcing her towards the docks. The market was busy and the body would not remain undiscovered for... too late! A high-pitched scream echoed from the alley he had just left.  
  
"Sir," Rosalie protested. "Please, what have you done?" The man before her bore little resemblance to the affable man who had paid for her lunch the day before.  
  
"Move it you stupid bitch!" he cursed. "Or I'll give you some of the same!"  
  
Rosalie's eyes widened in horror as she saw the bloody blade, realising that he would carry out his threat with little thought or cause. Frightened she walked towards the docks, aware of the knife at her back as he forced her to carry both babies through the crowded streets.  
  
"Stop!" he hissed suddenly, aware of some soldiers walking towards them. Rosalie turned to speak but he had melted away into the crowd, fearful of being addressed by the soldiers. She, however, had no such fear and walked quickly towards the men. She did not know what the man had done, but he frightened her and she was determined to be free of him.  
  
"Excuse me," she called across to the soldiers, relieved when they walked towards her. "Excuse me, but are you searching for a baby?"  
  
"Why yes," the older of the two men said frowning. "How did you know?"  
  
"Because I think this is the baby Sir," Rosalie said quietly, bursting into tears. "There is a man with a knife that made me take her..." She looked around worriedly. "Will you keep me safe from him," she pleaded.  
  
"I think you'd better come with us," the soldier said as they escorted her back towards the town and the small fort.  
  
"Thank you Sir," she replied. "Thank you."  
  
***  
  
Davit Lucon watched from the doorway, deep in shadow, as the woman spoke with the soldiers. "Damn!" he cursed, realising that she was returning with them and had probably told the two soldiers about the baby. He had been so close, so very close but now he would have to start planning all over again. He would strike again tonight at the inn and take whatever new woman Groves employed. To hell with being subtle - he wanted his five hundred gold and he wanted it now.  
  
***  
  
Theodore Groves paced anxiously outside the Captain's small office. All that he had been told was that Etta had been killed and that his daughter was missing. A child's wailing caught his ear and he turned to see a thin native woman carrying two babies being escorted towards the office.  
  
"Have you..." he began, dashing forward.  
  
"Mister Groves?" the soldier asked.  
  
"Yes," Theodore confirmed. "Have you found Charlotte?"  
  
The thin native woman walked forward. "Is the little girl yours Sir?" she asked timidly, afraid now that she would be in real trouble. Theodore nodded as she handed Charlotte over to him. "I'm sorry Sir," she apologised. "I did not know he would kill..."  
  
"I think the Captain's office is the place for such discussions," the older soldier warned, rapping smartly on the heavy wooden door. A muffled acknowledgment echoed from within and he opened the door cautiously. "Mister Groves and the woman involved in the child snatch Sir," he informed, bustling all within the office.  
  
Theodore barely glanced at the man, so relieved to get his daughter back that little seemed to matter. Eventually he realised that the elderly Captain was talking to him. "I'm sorry," he smiled. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said that perhaps the woman here can answer some questions before we throw her in jail!" Captain Isadol repeated.  
  
"Jail!" Rosalie wailed. "No Sir, please! I did not know anything!" she begged.  
  
"You were found with an abducted child, blood from her wet-nurse staining her clothes!" the Captain argued.  
  
"She did approach us willingly Sir," the soldier offered in her defence. "It appears that the man involved was the one that carried out the murder..."  
  
The Captain looked at her, bridging his hands as he thought. "Well, perhaps you had better tell us what you know and then we will decide what to do with you," he suggested.  
  
"Please Sir, I didn't know he intended to hurt anyone. He said that the child was his sister's and that the father had taken her from Port Royal. He only wanted me to wet-nurse her until he got her there..." Rosalie explained.  
  
"Port Royal?" Theodore interrupted. "He definitely said Port Royal?"  
  
"Yes Sir," she replied earnestly. "He said his sister would employ me..." She looked at the Captain, her eyes wide - pleading and clearly terrified of what she had gotten into.  
  
"Mister Groves, do I understand from your expression that you suspect somebody of this?" Captain Isadol asked.  
  
Theodore shrugged. "Since Port Royal was mentioned I have a strong suspicion, but he would not be able to come himself. He has probably employed somebody to snatch Charlotte."  
  
"Who?" the Captain pressed.  
  
"The Governor - Thomas Spense. He is Charlotte's grandfather..." Theodore began.  
  
"Surely you cannot suspect the Governor of Jamaica?" the Captain gasped in shock.  
  
Theodore tried to explain. "The Governor does not like my family Captain and blames them for the disappearance of my wife - his daughter..."  
  
"Your family..." Captain Isadol interrupted.  
  
"My sister and her husband - Catherine and Jack Sparrow," he continued.  
  
"Sparrow!" Rosalie went pale. "Forgive me Sir, don't tell the pirate Sir!" she begged, truly frightened.  
  
"Silence!" Captain Isadol shouted, determined to try to make sense of the situation. He looked at Theodore, his expression calculating. "It would appear you have an interesting family Mister Groves," he said quietly. "And whilst we do not concern ourselves overly with what happens outside of Port au Prince, we will not have your English feuds bringing murder to our streets." He turned to Rosalie. "You will provide us with a description of the man and we will see if he can be found. In the meantime you will be held in jail as an accessory to this crime."  
  
"But I didn't..." she protested.  
  
The Captain cut her off with a look. "This man has killed before and you are the only witness that can link him to the abduction. Your word could hang a man..." he cautioned. "I have yet to decide if you are innocent or guilty - but regardless, jail will be the safest place for you."  
  
"Yes Sir," she agreed quietly, not having considered that the man might try to kill her too.  
  
"Mister Groves, until this man is caught I suggest you are on your guard. Do not go out unless you have to..." he advised.  
  
"I have to find a new wet-nurse for Charlotte," Theodore sighed, "although I don't know where..."  
  
"I would care for her Sir," Rosalie offered.  
  
"You?" the Captain stared at her in disbelief. "You are going to jail!"  
  
"Please Sir," she looked at Theodore pleading. "Let me make things right... I did not know, I swear!"  
  
"No!" the Captain ordered, nodding to the nearest soldier. "Take a description of the man involved and then escort this woman to the cells."  
  
"But please," Rosalie wailed as she was led away. "I did not know, please Sir, believe me!"  
  
The door shut behind them and her pleas were muffled. The Captain looked at Theodore. "You may find somebody to wet-nurse your daughter down by the docks. A lot of the poorer families congregate around there. Otherwise I suggest buying a goat and trying one of those bottle things that some women use."  
  
"Thank you Captain," Theodore smiled gratefully as he left, leaving the small fort as quickly as he could and heading towards the docks. But however hard he tried, and whoever he asked, nobody was prepared to be wet- nurse to Charlotte. News of the fate of Etta had reached them and they were too frightened in case the man came back and for the same thing to happen to them. Disheartened he managed to buy a bottle and he headed back to the small inn that he was staying at. The landlady, Mistress Auville, was a kindly woman and gave him some milk, demonstrating to him how to feed her.  
  
"When you need to, bring her down and I'll show you how to change her," she offered.  
  
"Change..." Theodore's eyes widened in horror. He had not even thought of that end of things. "Um, thank you," he gulped.  
  
She laughed. "New to this, aren't you. Nevermind, it gets easier. Trust me, I've had seven myself!"  
  
"You wouldn't..." Theodore began, hopefully.  
  
"No Mister Groves! I have enough to do with running this place," she smiled. "But I'll give you pointers whilst you need them." She sniffed. "And I think it is about time you were shown the first one..."  
  
***  
  
Theodore lay quietly in his room, Charlotte beside him in her small cot. Changing a child had definitely been an eye opener and it had only taken him six attempts to get the nappy to stay on when he picked her up. At least she was asleep now, clean and fed, sleepily content in her little baby world. He shut his eyes, allowing himself to join her...  
  
*** 


	13. To Tortuga

Usual disclaimers... oh well!  
  
Last chapter today... remember if you want more then you'd better review!!!  
  
***  
  
Theodore woke knowing something was wrong. Years of naval life had taught him to recognise when somebody was near and it had often saved him in the barracks from pranks played by rich young cadet officers on somebody of such lowly origins. He kept his eyes shut, carefully listening. Yes, there it was again... a shuffled foot, a quiet breath. Cautiously he opened his eyes, tense and ready to move... and move he did.  
  
A man was leaning over Charlotte's cot in the darkness, reaching down. Theodore did not stop to think, but threw himself at the man. His tackle was unexpected and the man stumbled, falling heavily to the floor.  
  
Theodore swung wildly in the darkness, his punch catching the floorboards. His opponent was luckier, catching Theodore in the chest. For a moment they tussled, their struggles knocking over a chair. "Who... are... you..." Theodore gasped, grunting with effort. The man was stronger than he looked and for a moment Theodore feared he was overmatched. He heard footsteps on the landing.  
  
"Mister Groves?" Mistress Auville called out, cautiously pushing open the door. Seeing two men struggling on the floor she screamed.  
  
Realising he was again foiled, Davit reached for his knife, stabbing Theodore as best he could before fleeing. He shoved the landlady aside, and jumped over the banister before running out into the night.  
  
"Call the watch!" Theodore groaned, holding his side where the blade had caught him. "Go woman! I am alright!"  
  
With a squeak she obeyed, and fled from the room. He groaned, sitting up slowly and staggering across to the dresser. Shaking he managed to light the candle, peering at the cut on his side. He'd had worse he admitted ruefully, and at least it appeared to have missed anything vital. He stumbled across to the cot, relieved to find Charlotte still within and sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Mister Groves?" Mistress Auville had returned and peered through the open door carefully, her candle flickering with her shaking hand. "Mister Groves, are you... goodness you've been hurt!" She bustled into the room, calling for the maid to fetch water and bandages. "No Sir, let me help you. This is shocking - never has such a thing happened here I assure you!"  
  
"It is alright Mistress, I can see to it myself - although the bandages would be most welcome." He took them from the maid as she arrived, wincing as he washed the blood away. "I would be most grateful though if you could arrange an early breakfast - my daughter and I will be leaving..."  
  
"But Sir..." Mistress Auville stuttered.  
  
"This is the second time in less than a day that somebody has tried to snatch Charlotte, and he has already killed Etta in an attempt to get her. First thing in the morning I will be seeking passage to Tortuga..." Theodore sighed heavily, realising the grim truth that he could not defend his daughter alone if it truly was the Governor trying to have her snatched.  
  
"Tortuga Sir! But that's full of pirates!" she gasped in shock. "You don't want to go there Sir, no you don't!"  
  
"I've a feeling I am going to need the protection of my brother-in-law for a while... and the only place I can be assured of finding him is Tortuga." He winced, feeling his wound. It would be dangerous for him there though if Jack was not in port.  
  
"Your brother-in-law..." Mistress Auville asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Jack, Jack Sparrow."  
  
"The pirate!" she squeaked in shock, knowing the name for the Black Pearl occasionally anchored in the harbour. Although he appeared to be welcomed by the Captain within the town, she was still uncertain of such a pirate.  
  
"You should not believe all you hear of pirates," Theodore cautioned.  
  
"Well Sir, it isn't my place to tell you your business, but I wouldn't go to Tortuga and go mixing with pirates!" She shuddered, her eyes wide. "I'll see to your breakfast though Sir - and I'll arrange enough milk for the day which should see you to Tortuga... that is if you can find a ship to take you there."  
  
***  
  
Theodore was, however, lucky and early the next morning saw him sailing from Port au Prince, his daughter in one arm and his possessions in the other. The Captain of the small trader My Lady was heading to Nassau, and it had taken a hefty purse to persuade him to detour to the pirate town.  
  
"You take care," the Captain cautioned as he put Theodore ashore a short distance from the town. "I'd not be walking into Tortuga for any amount of money..."  
  
"I'll be fine Captain, thank you," Theodore assured him, striding off eastwards along the shore, determined to reach the town before dusk as it was only a few miles away.  
  
Soon he reached the town and he headed towards the Faithful Bride. The Black Pearl was not in the harbour and he reasoned that if anyone knew when she would return that they would be found there. Cautiously he opened the door - the place had definitely not improved from his last visit. He pushed his way through the crowds, heading towards the bar. "Excuse me Miss... Kasia!"  
  
Kasia turned to stare at him in shock. "Theo! What are you doing in Tortuga!" she gasped, looking around to see if anyone had noticed him.  
  
"I'm looking for Jack and Cat..." he began, only to find himself grabbed and propelled through to the back room.  
  
"Sanchia!" Kasia called. "Take over can you?"  
  
The woman he assumed was Sanchia shrugged and headed towards the bar. "Theo! What the..." she gasped, eventually noticing the child in his arms.  
  
"Do you have any milk?" he asked cautiously, unsure of his welcome following their last meeting.  
  
"Your daughter?" Kasia peered carefully at the child.  
  
Theodore nodded. "Look, I know things didn't exactly, um, you know work out between us... but I really need to find Jack and Cat."  
  
"Do you know what they would do to you out there if they knew who you were?" she gasped.  
  
"Kasia," he sighed heavily. "I have nowhere else to go that the Governor cannot find me..."  
  
"You're hiding from..." She stared at him, wide eyed in shock. "I think you should tell me what has been going on."  
  
Theodore perched carefully on the stool by the table, explaining how he had left the Kings Navy and how he believed the Governor was trying to abduct Charlotte.  
  
"Well the Black Pearl should have been back two days ago or more," she explained. "They were sailing to Port Royal to offer their condolences to the Turners. Weatherby Swann died."  
  
"Port Royal!" he gasped fearfully. "And they're late? The Governor..."  
  
"Theodore, calm down. It takes more than old Spense to get the better of that crew... trust me. They'll be back in a few days. Do you have anywhere to stay?" she asked.  
  
"I've just got here," he admitted. "I didn't know where else to go..."  
  
Kasia sighed, realising that she would have to ask Sanchia to find somewhere for him to sleep. Even in normal clothes and without his naval wig, his whole stance and demeanour practically screamed Kings Navy. "Stay here," she warned him, "and I will speak with Sanchia. It is lucky the Black Pearl is practically family in this tavern..." She paused as Charlotte started to cry, surprised to see Theodore rummage in his baggage for a small bottle.  
  
"Do you have any milk?" he asked hopefully. "I'll willingly pay..."  
  
She laughed, passing him a jug of milk from the larder. "Here," she smiled. "Take what she needs. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Theodore carefully filled the bottle and quietly fed Charlotte. He wondered how long it would be until the Black Pearl returned - he hoped it would be soon and worried as to what could be delaying them.  
  
***  
  
I meant my threat... reviews!!!! 


	14. Riotous Rescue

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
You lot are such a bunch of nags... here is the next two chapters!  
  


* * *

  
Jack walked quietly back to his cabin from the galley carefully carrying his breakfast. He frowned as he passed James, noticing that the creature had yet again fouled his beautiful ship. If this was the damned animal's revenge for that hot poker all those years ago it was no longer funny. He narrowed his eyes as he passed, hissing at the creature, but the donkey just stood there quietly chewing the hay they had brought for it from Port Royal as it emptied its bladder on the deck.  
  
"Jean Claude!" Jack shouted down to the galley. "Get out here an' clear up after this... this thing!" he spluttered indignantly. Jean Claude emerged from the gun deck, mop and bucket in hand as Jack sat and watched him clean up after the donkey. "Don't miss any," Jack warned, "I don't want m' ship to stink!"  
  
"Oui Captain," Jean Claude smiled ruefully. Perhaps it had not been such a good idea to bring the animal onboard so soon, but if anything had happened causing them to flee then he would have been left behind - and the children would have been heartbroken.  
  
"Nah, that's what it's done... just mop it all up like a good man, eh?" Jack sauntered off towards his cabin, laughing at his own joke and looking for Will. He wanted to finalise their plans for the night and decide how many crew were going to hit the town and how many were going to have to stay with the Black Pearl. If he said yes to all those that wanted to go then the ship would have been deserted except for Will's family. Some crew were bound to be disappointed, one of which was to be Cotton who he spotted waiting for him by the doors to the cabin. "Nah mate! Yer staying!" he declared.  
  
Cotton frowned disappointedly.  
  
"Look, yer too valuable as Ships Doctor t' risk t'night. We know Kitty is hurt an' when we get her back we will need yer. If yer get yerself killed then yer can't help her, can you?" Jack reasoned. "And," he continued quietly, "and I need at least one of th' senior crew aboard... savvy?"  
  
Cotton did not look happy about Jack's decision but nodded. In the rigging above his macaw screeched "Wind in yer sails!"  
  
Jack looked up, only just missing being messed on by the bird. "What is it with bleedin' animals pooing on m' ship?" he cried in disgust, diving into his cabin before it could take a second shot. He was grateful that the cats were still locked up, else there would be more creatures fouling his precious ship.  
  
"Jack?" Will looked up from the table where he and his family were having their breakfast, surprised at Jack's precipitous arrival. "What's up?"  
  
"Macaws!" Jack replied in disgust as he sat down next to Eilis to finish his bowl of breakfast. He started to put his feet on the table, as he usually did, but a frown from Elizabeth persuaded him to change his mind. "Between th' donkey an' th' damned bird it's safer in 'ere! As soon as yer've finished eatin' Will I want t' go through th' plans with yer an' th' crew... an' decide who's t' go t'night."  
  
Will nodded, draining the last of his cup. "Let's go then," he smiled, pushing his chair back as he rose. "The sooner we decide who is going, the sooner we can start to filter into the town..."  
  


* * *

  
After many heated arguments from those that he chose to stay, it was decided that roughly half of the crew would go into the town and help the townsfolk with the planned riot. They quietly slipped into the town throughout the day, hiding in small groups of twos and threes in the houses of those involved. Jack, Will, Jean Claude, Isaac, Oran, Paul and William split from the crew and hid quietly in the ruins of Theodore's house, waiting for the first signal for the riot to start - a barrel of gunpowder exploding near the smithy. A second barrel had been hidden on the outskirts of the town, close to the path, so that they could explode it to signal the crew to retreat when they had rescued Catherine.  
  
The men that had finally been chosen had been warned that the true pirates code would apply tonight and not the one more usually followed by the Black Pearl. Those that got left behind would stay behind for the Black Pearl would not be coming back and would most definitely not be welcomed by the authorities if they did. They had also been warned that they were only to attack marines that engaged them - any that stood aside were not to be harmed for Jack knew of the split within their ranks and was determined to exploit it to the fullest.  
  
Boom!  
  
The seven of them jumped at the noise before Jack crept slowly towards one of the ruined windows, waiting to count the marines as they ran down into the town. Tabitha, the seamstress, had arranged for fires to be lit which would make the explosion look far worse than it truly was but that would not, hopefully, threaten any houses. He smiled when he realised that most of the Fort had emptied to quell the disturbance - it was going to be easier than he had thought...  
  
Tabitha and the rioting townsfolk, aided by the pirates, were waiting for the marines to investigate the explosions and fires. As each group arrived they were to be ambushed and tied up - but at all costs they were to be prevented from returning to the Fort. Jack had not wanted the marines still on their side to be hurt and, unless they actively engaged the pirates, there was little way of telling who was who. They would keep doing this until the second signal sounded and then the pirates would melt away leaving the townsfolk to put out the controlled fires and to, eventually, release the captured marines.  
  
"We're on," he hissed, creeping through the shadows and up towards the Fort, relieved to find that the side gate had indeed been left open as arranged. "Thank yer boys!" he whispered skywards in gratitude, knowing the risk that Murtogg and Mullroy had taken for them as the main gate was still patrolled and barred. They skirted the yard, keeping to the shadows and eyeing cautiously the guards patrolling the battlements above. Gently they eased the door to the cells open and slipped inside.  
  


* * *

  
Catherine had been sleeping fitfully but was woken by the explosion. She looked around the cells in surprise. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
Murtogg leaned quietly against the wall. "Nothing for you to worry about Mistress Kitty," he assured her, smiling before looking carefully around to ensure they were alone. "Although I'd get ready to leave if I were you," he smiled. "The rescue party should be here soo..." He stopped mid-word as the door above was thrown open - but not to reveal the man he had been expecting. "Sergeant Gordon!" he gasped in alarm. Four marines followed him down into the cells.  
  
The Sergeant ignored him, motioning to his men. "Spread out and let them enter before we take them!" he ordered before turning to Catherine. "Your husband will find a little surprise when he comes for you my dear," he sneered, extinguishing some of the candles that Mullroy had lit earlier that evening before going off duty. "And I am afraid he probably won't be making it out of here alive..."  
  
The cell door opened and one of the marines walked in, hauling her roughly to her feet. She cried out in pain, hobbling unsteadily on her good leg.  
  
"Hey!" Murtogg protested. "The Commodore said she was not to be harmed..."  
  
"Considering we are about to suffer an escape attempt she will be lucky to see the dawn!" Sergeant Gordon sneered, still livid with Murtogg and Mullroy for the earlier incident. The Commodore had not been happy to have had his orders questioned and his ears were still ringing from the rebuke. "Keep her quiet!" he instructed.  
  
Murtogg looked on in shock as the other marine drew a blade and placed it against Catherine's neck. "But..." he said in shock! This most definitely had not been in the plan.  
  
"Quiet!" Sergeant Gordon ordered - the door was opening.  
  


* * *

  
Jack led the way cautiously down the stairs, wondering why the cells were darker than he remembered. He heard an oomph and a thud before his wife's voice.  
  
"Trap!" Catherine screamed, before screaming again in pain as she fell. Perhaps it had not been her best idea to elbow the guard in the ribs and then smack him in the face but it had been all she could think of at the time. The marine grabbed her as he fell, pulling her to the ground with him. She screamed in pain as she fell on her bad leg, desperately trying to reach his knife.  
  
Jack was too far down the stairs as was Oran when they heard her scream. Oran jumped over the side of the stairs whilst Jack dived for the bottom. Rifles fired and smoke filled the air. Jack picked himself up, relieved to see that they were all unhurt and drew his pistol, aiming at the nearest marine - Sergeant Gordon. "Back off!" he snarled as four more of the crew ran down the stairs but the man threw himself at Jack.  
  
"Sparrow!" Sergeant Gordon shouted, flinching as Jack's shot flew high with the force of his attack, embedding itself in one of the beams of the ceiling. Jack frantically punched the man as he drew his sword, dimly aware that both the pirates and marines were doing likewise.  
  
Murtogg looked on, frozen in horror, his loyalties torn in two. He realised that it could only end when all of one side were dead and the pirates were gaining the upper hand as two of the marines died - and then a third.  
  
A harsh voice interrupted the fight. "Drop your swords or she dies!"  
  
Jack twirled, his sword catching the Sergeant across the neck. He looked in disbelief at Jack as he staggered and fell dead, but Jack did not even notice him fall. His eyes were drawn to the open cell and his sword dropping from his lifeless fingers. "No..." he gasped. "Don't hurt 'er..." For the first time he saw what had happened to his wife and he was horrified to see her leg hurt, her face covered in dried blood.  
  
The pirates turned to see the final marine holding Catherine upright by her hair, his knife again at her throat. Their swords were only a few moments behind Jack's in dropping to the floor.  
  
"And your man at the door!" he ordered. "Come down real slow and stand with the others!" Reluctantly Paul Fearnan descended the stairs, placing his sword on the stone floor before standing next to Oran. "Now drop your pistols!" he ordered, pressing his knife harder to her throat to reinforce his threat.  
  
Jack noticed Jean Claude fingering his cuff and moved across slightly to cover his movement. "Let 'er go mate an' we won't harm yer..." he offered.  
  
"Why should I Sparrow?" the marine sneered. "When I can present the Governor with eight pirates to hang in the morning!" He laughed. "Including Turner now that he has shown his true pirate colours, so I don't think you are in any position to threaten me..."  
  
"Look mate, let 'er go. She can hardly stand..." Jack could see that Catherine was very pale even beneath the dried blood. "You want me? Take me!" Jack offered desperately. "But let her go!"  
  
"Why should I let her go? When I have her I have you... all of you!" the marine laughed, edging towards the stairs and dragging Catherine with him. She cried out in pain, staggering as she paled, but he held the knife tighter against her throat. "Back!" he hissed.  
  
Jack glanced urgently around for anything within reach, relieved to see that a pistol was near his foot and that it was not his - which meant it was loaded. He caught Jean Claude's eye, glancing down at the pistol so that the Frenchman understood. He smiled, seeing the concealed blade that Jean Claude held and nodded.  
  
The marine reached the bottom of the stairs, glancing behind him as he tried to figure out how to get the woman to the top. In the moment he took his eyes from them. Jean Claude threw the dagger and Jack dived for the pistol.  
  
"Argh!" he cried in pain as the blade took him in the arm, causing him to drop the knife. He staggered backwards, Jack's shot taking him in the head moments later. Catherine, no longer restrained, fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. A thin line of blood marked her throat, luckily not deep.  
  
"Kitty!" Jack cried as Jean Claude scooped her up into his arms. Jack nodded this thanks to Oran who passed him his sword and his own pistol as he checked her wound. He noticed that the others were retrieving their weapons and those of Jean Claude. Will pulled the thin blade from the dead marine's arm, wiping it on his uniform before handing it back to the Frenchman.  
  
"Let's go!" Jean Claude urged but stopped as Catherine whimpered in pain.  
  
"How bad is it luv?" Jack asked concernedly.  
  
"It's broken," she winced. "Gibbs... Gibbs..." She started to cry, unable even to continue.  
  
"I know luv," he comforted. "But we've gotta get yer outta here..." He looked to Paul. "Check th' exit!" he ordered.  
  
Paul ducked back inside as a shot pinged the stonework next to his head. "No exit this way!" he called in dismay. The noise from the fight had clearly been heard and the remaining marines were clustered around the courtyard with their rifles aimed at the doorway.  
  
"There's another way," Murtogg offered. "Through the underground - safer!"  
  
Jack nodded. He realised that they would have to run to get clear of the Fort and that Catherine was in such pain she would not be able to help but cry out. "Trust me?" he asked, relieved when she nodded, before slumping in Jean Claude's arms as he rapped her smartly over the head with the butt of his pistol.  
  
"Captain!" Paul called urgently. "Now would be a really good idea! They are starting to move!"  
  
"We're leavin'!" Jack followed Murtogg as he led the way through the underground maze of passages and doors, finally stopping at a small doorway.  
  
"The side gate is just opposite this door," he told them. "A few yards of open ground and you will be clear - plus you should be behind them!"  
  
Jack smiled. "Thank you Murtogg... but you know we cannot leave you like this? It will look suspicious."  
  
Murtogg nodded, realising that Jack meant to knock him unconscious in the same way he had done to Catherine. "Good luck," he smiled as he took his hat off, turning his back to Jack. "Don't hurt too mu..." he said as Will caught him, sliding him to rest gently on the floor.  
  
"We must go!" Will urged, realising this had taken much longer than they had planned and concerned about the crew within the town.  
  
"Fearnan," Jack nodded, indicating for him to lead.  
  
The ex-highwayman opened the door cautiously, peering out into the yard. True to Murtogg's prediction they were now behind the waiting marines and just a few yards from the side gate. He signalled where the marines were, cautioning silence before he gave the all clear and slipped carefully across the short distance to the side gate. He eased the gate quietly open and the others slipped through.  
  
Jack dashed past him, heading for the shadows when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He skidded to a halt, drawing his sword as the figure stepped towards him - Norrington!  
  
James Norrington spread his hands wide on seeing Jack and the pirates approach, unsurprised to find Will Turner amongst their number. "I thought you'd make it out," he smiled. "Keep to the north of town - I've sent as many troops as I can to the docks..."  
  
Jack looked at him in shock, not expecting the Commodore to be helping him. "Why..." he began.  
  
"Not all of us believe the Governor," James Norrington explained. "Although after this attack even I cannot defend you against the charge of piracy..."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Longs as yer know th' charges were false! Although I never thought I'd see th' day yer turn honorary pirate!" Jack grinned.  
  
James Norrington looked at Catherine in the tall blonde pirate's arms. He looked familiar but he could not place him. Then he realised. "Val..." he began. "Lact!" he hissed, reaching for his pistol, but Jack was quicker.  
  
"Not today Norrington," he warned, aiming and cocking his unloaded pistol at Norrington, hoping that his bluff would not be called.  
  
"Jack!" he hissed. "What is he doing in your crew?"  
  
"At th' moment he's carrying Kitty - but when we get back to th' Pearl he'll be Quartermaster!" Jack grinned, delighting in the shock on Norrington's face.  
  
"Quartermaster!" James Norrington gasped. "Have you any other surprises for me tonight?"  
  
Jack frowned. "Well, I suppose I should introduce young Isaac t' yer. Isaac, come an' meet th' Commodore! He'd like his own sheet..." he winked.  
  
Isaac Hallam carefully shook the Commodore's hand. "Pleased to meet you," he smiled.  
  
"Isaac... Isaac who?" James Norrington frowned, not sure that he wanted his question answered.  
  
"Hallam, Sir," he smiled.  
  
"Hallam! Dammit Jack this is going too far!" he hissed, aware of the proximity of the marines.  
  
Jack shrugged. "P'raps... but yer have m' word that I'll keep m' side of the accord an' not strike English ships - unless I believe they have some connection to Spense. I will have him Norrington... trust me!" he threatened.  
  
James Norrington nodded, realising that there was nothing he could do about the two new crew members of the Black Pearl tonight without revealing his own part in the escape, even though he would willingly hang both of them as pirates. He sighed. "Please try not to kill any of my troops as you leave..." he asked.  
  
"We'll I'd move them away from 'ere then!" Jack warned, nodding for the others to depart. "Who knows what a vengeful pirate might do... savvy?"  
  
*** 


	15. Flight

Usual disclaimers... but I'm still plotting!  
  
Final chapter today...  
  


* * *

  
Boom!  
  
Jack lit the second barrel, running for cover as it exploded before following Will and the others down the narrow track. The crew caught up with them quickly and he was relieved to see that apart from a few injuries nobody was missing.  
  
"Let me take 'er now!" he ordered, gently taking Catherine from Jean Claude as they walked along in near darkness. Her eyes flickered open, woken by the movement.  
  
"Jack..." she muttered.  
  
"Ssshh!" he whispered. "We're still close to the town." He shifted her in his arms, getting a more comfortable grip, aware that even this hurt her. "Sorry luv," he apologised. "But we've a long walk!" She snuggled against him and he was glad she was so small else she would have been impossible to carry back to the Black Pearl. Several other crew members offered to take a turn carrying her on the journey back, but he refused, savouring the warm feel of her against him as she slept.  
  


* * *

  
"Jack?" Catherine spoke quietly up at him, her voice barely a whisper. They had walked for about an hour and although she had slept for some of the time, the agony of her leg had woken her.  
  
"Yer can talk now luv," he smiled. "We're clear of th' town..."  
  
She smiled up at him, turning to kiss him on the chest. "Thank you..."  
  
"Hey, I couldn't leave you, could I? But we'll talk when we get back to the Pearl, okay? We've still got another hour or more walk ahead of us..." He kissed her head. "Anyway, who'd do m' washin' if yer weren't on board?"  
  
"Louse!" she hissed, laughing up at him.  
  
Jack smiled at her laugh, squeezing her gently. "It's good t' have yer back luv. Have another sleep, I'll make certain yer are awake fer th' crew meetin'."  
  
She snuggled against his chest again, but sleep would not come. Her leg had slipped in the splints and she knew it would need setting again. It hurt terribly, despite Jack's best efforts at finding the smoothest part of the path in the dim light of the lanterns, and she was relieved when they eventually reached the top of the slope.  
  
Jean Claude looked at Jack worriedly. "How are we going to get her down?" he frowned for there was no way they could swim back from the next cove like he had done with James the donkey.  
  
"We'll have t' rig a line from here to th' beach," Jack suggested. "Slide 'er down in th' bosun's chair?"  
  
Jean Claude shrugged. "Could work," he said quietly. "I'll go see to it..." He scrambled down the sheer slope with the rest of the crew, leaving Jack and Catherine alone at the top.  
  
Jack found a boulder to sit on and eased Catherine down onto his lap. "Now we're alone we can talk," he smiled. "How yer been?"  
  
"Scared," she admitted. "I'm glad you came..."  
  
"Yer know I'd have been there - one way or another," he assured her as he kissed her on the nose.  
  
"I'm glad it didn't come to that," she admitted, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm not very brave Jack."  
  
"Yer braver than yer think luv," he smiled, surprised at how tightly she hugged him. He hugged her back, stroking her hair when he felt her tears through his shirt. "Ssshh," he whispered. "Yer safe now, I promise."  
  


* * *

  
They were still hugging when Jean Claude returned, scrambling onto the path. He coughed. "Captain," he said quietly, unwilling to disturb the scene that met his eyes but knowing that he must for the rest of the rigging crew were just a few yards behind him.  
  
Jack looked up reluctantly. "Eh?"  
  
"We're ready to rig the line down to the beach," Jean Claude informed him, "and Oran is waiting by a boat to row Kitty out to the Pearl..."  
  
"Thank you Jean Claude," Catherine smiled, her face showing evidence of fresh tears but he ignored them. It was unsurprising considering all that she had been through in just under a week.  
  
Catherine watched as more crew appeared, hanging lanterns in the trees to light their work better as they ran ropes up from the beach, through pulleys and back again. Rigging was a specialist job and the riggers on the Black Pearl were very good. Within a very short time Jean Claude bowed before her. "Your bosun's chair awaits Madame," he grinned, helping Jack sit Catherine carefully on the seat.  
  
She gripped the ropes tightly, fearful of slipping but they eased her out gently over the drop, slowing her descent with the various pulleys that they had set up. Oran stood at the bottom of the line, waiting to catch her when she reached the beach.  
  
"Got you!" he smiled, helping her out of the bosun's chair and hugging her delightedly. He kissed her on the top of the head as she leaned against him, wobbling on her good leg. "Good to have you back Kitty!" he grinned.  
  
"Oi!" Jack shouted as he climbed carefully down the slope. "I saw that!"  
  
"Saw what Captain?" Oran replied innocently, winking at Catherine.  
  
"Stop kissin' m' wife!" Jack complained. Oran kissed her on top of her head again. "Booth!" Jack barked.  
  
"Yes Captain! Sorry Captain! Won't happen again Captain," Oran laughed unrepentantly as Jack stalked across the beach towards them. The riggers had dismantled their ropes quickly and were already rowing back to the Black Pearl to get the bosun's chair ready to lift Catherine on board.  
  
Jack and Oran helped her into the boat, rowing out to the waiting ship. In what seemed like only a few moments to her, Catherine found herself wobbling on the deck of the Black Pearl. "Thank you," she smiled at the crew as they all tried to greet her at once.  
  
"Back all of yer!" Jack shouted. "At least let's get her leg fixed b'fore yer maul her t' death!" He looked around the crew. "Cotton! My cabin, now!"  
  
Jack picked her up and carried her through to the main cabin, surprised to see a steaming bowl of water and fresh bandages already waiting for them. Cotton followed only a few steps behind, grinning delightedly at seeing her safe. He mimed washing and Jack nodded, picking her up and carrying her through to their bunk. He pulled the drapes across the doors and windows as he gently eased her out of her clothes. Drawing his knife, he went to cut the slipped bindings on the splint.  
  
"No!" Catherine put her hand out to stop him. "Untie them... please."  
  
"But they're just rags luv," he frowned. "Yer'd have thought they would have at least given yer proper bandages."  
  
"Please," she begged. Jack looked up at her in shock. "Those aren't rags... they are torn from the shirts of the two Johns..."  
  
"Gibson an' Mallory," he sighed. "So that is why they were shirtless..." He untied the knots and carefully placed the dirty strips of fabric on the side, knowing that she would keep them in memory of her friends.  
  
"How did you..." she began to ask, but Jack held up his hand, forestalling her.  
  
"Let's get yer cleaned up an' yer leg set an' then we'll hold a crew meetin' luv - okay?" he suggested. "All th' news can wait 'til then."  
  
Once she was naked he wrapped her in a sheet and carried her back out to where Cotton was waiting with fresh splints and clean bandages. He gently washed her lower leg, offering her a bottle of rum. Catherine shook her head, nearly fainting with the pain as he straightened it again. Cotton quickly placed the splints to either side of her leg, nodding to Jack to hold them whilst he firmly immobilised her leg with the bandages. He gave a thumbs up to Jack before he mimed carrying her.  
  
"I understand," Jack smiled. "No walking fer how long?"  
  
Cotton mimed back two days before miming walking with crutches. Although she could be hobbling immediately, it would not be safe for her to do so without some support - and they had to be made first. It was going to be at least a month or more before the crutches could be replaced by a cane or such and possibly up to three months before she could walk on it unaided. Catherine was going to be hobbling for quite some time.  
  
"Ah, yer gonna see Horton an' get 'em made?" Jack asked and Cotton nodded, as he rose to leave. "Tell th' crew we'll be out when Kitty's washed an' dressed," Jack ordered, clicking the lock as he shut the doors. "Now luv," he smiled as he turned back towards her, "let's get yer cleaned up."  
  


* * *

  
Jack's mood gradually darkened as he sponged his wife clean, revealing the cuts and bruises that she had received during her capture. He gently washed her hair free of the dried blood that had turned it into a matted mess. Gently he examined the cut that she had received from the rifle which, although deep, was at least healing. He held his tongue though and continued his ministrations until she was clean and, eventually, dry. Spense would pay for her injuries.  
  
"I think a dress would be easier to manage with yer leg luv," he suggested as he rummaged in one of her clothes chests. His hand fell on one of the dresses that Jean Claude had purchased for her - a soft green cotton with a pretty embroidered bodice which would not be too heavy or too hot for her. He quickly found one of her soft undershifts and various undergarments before returning and helping her dress. When he was sure she was ready he picked her up and carried her out onto the deck.  
  
"Okay yer lazy swabs!" he shouted. "Crew meetin' now!"  
  
Catherine looked at Jack in surprise when she saw Will, Elizabeth and the three children on board - and the donkey. "What?" she gasped as Richael and Eilis ran to greet her. They hugged her delightedly before being chased back to Elizabeth by Jack.  
  
"Shoo!" Jack waved his hands at them. "They're refugees luv, fleein' th' tyranny of th' Governor," he winked. "Includin' th' donkey!" He turned back to the crew, spotting Lonan. "Okay, everybody here knows some of what happened but not all so shut up an' listen. Kree - yer can start."  
  
"Well Captain, you saw us leave. We were just outside of Will's house when the marines surrounded us. When they called us pirates we knew it was time to leave, but there were just too many of them. Kitty went for one and told me to run - so I did."  
  
"Then what Kitty?" Jack asked gently.  
  
"The only ones that could tell you what happened next are dead," she sighed. "All I remember is Gibbs shouting a warning and then waking up in the cells hurting like hell."  
  
"The marines forced their way through our house," Will interrupted. "They came on them from behind..."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Well, next thing Spense is strutting before us, boasting how he was going to hang us because we broke the accord. He claimed we had attacked an English ship." Outraged muttering greeted this statement. "I think he knew that the town would object to the hangings, so he hanged Gibbs..." her voice quivered but she continued. "He hanged Gibbs and the crew at dusk." She shut her eyes, remembering, for several moments unable to talk. "He made me watch..." She bit her lip but continued. "Spense wanted them to beg, but John - John Mallory that is, told him to drop dead." She smiled in remembrance. "They saluted me and then he hanged them." She look at Jack earnestly, a tear streaking down her face. "He's mine Jack - promise me that, please?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Go on..."  
  
She sniffed. "Then Norrington returned and he was very angry. He declared marshal law and sent the Governor from the Fort. He said the man that made the statement was French - Davit Lucon." She looked carefully at Jean Claude who quietly nodded at the name. "I don't want to say this, but I must..." she took a deep breath, steeling herself. "When I was in New Orleans looking for Jack, one of the crew of the Swallow raped and very nearly killed me - Arnaud Lucon who was this man's brother. Jean Claude hanged him for what he did. What Jean Claude doesn't know is that it is was Davit Lucon that betrayed the Swallow to us when she was careening."  
  
Surprise flickered across his face. "I had wondered how you found us," he admitted.  
  
"So, we have the possibility that this is Davit Lucon on his own, or with the Governor, after us. Davit could be after revenge on Jean Claude, or on us for not killing Jean Claude, or simply on me for being the cause of his brother's death..." Catherine shrugged.  
  
Jack hugged Catherine tightly, knowing it had taken her a lot of courage to admit what had happened to her in New Orleans before the whole crew. "Well luv, the only things yer don't know is that we were probably something t' do with Norrington's temper. Spense had th' men displayed on Dead Man's Rock - so we cut them down an' gave them a decent burial. On our way back we met with th' Gauntlet an' put a good ten cannon balls in t' her."  
  
"But how did you know they'd been hanged?" she puzzled.  
  
"Will ran to th' cove an' told us what happened shortly after yer were taken," Jack said quietly. "Jean Claude an' Hallam went with him an' started planning last night's riot... an' then we came t' get yer." He looked up at the crew, raising his voice so he could be heard. "We have one last thing t' do today an' that is t' elect a new Quartermaster. I put forward Jean Claude as th' most experienced man fer th' post." He looked around the crew. "Hands or objections..."  
  
"Gibbs said the two of you were the sneakiest pirate Captains in the Caribbean," she smiled warmly in memory as she raised her hand. "Jean Claude gets my vote... and heaven help the Navy with both of you onboard!"  
  
Jack smiled as even Eilis raised her hand. "I'm a pirate too!" she declared defensively. Elizabeth smiled at her as the pirates laughed, realising she was going to have problems explaining the finer points of ownership and right versus wrong in later life.  
  
"Then it is unanimous. Jean Claude will be Quartermaster as from t'day... although he can still share some galley duties with Kitty!" Jack paused. "But after t'night Norrington will be justified in namin' us all pirates - Will included! So we're gonna give 'em a little somethin' t' remember us by an' then head back t' Tortuga until Kitty is healed - savvy?"  
  
"What are your orders Captain?" Oran asked.  
  
"I think we'll just sail quietly into th' harbour, empty our port an' starboard cannons into th' Fort an' then head home... any objections?" He was not surprised that there were none and the only noise that was raised was in cheerful celebration of hitting back at those that had killed their friends and hurt Catherine. "Right, that's settled then!" Jack smiled. "Port Royal an' then Tortuga Booth!" He rose, picking up Catherine. "An' now I want some peace an' quiet with m' wife!" He could see that Elizabeth wanted to talk with Catherine, but he was determined to be with her alone. He shut and locked his cabin doors - Mistress Turner could wait.  
  


* * *

  
If you want more then I want reviews - mwhahahaha! 


	16. Retribution

Usual disclaimers... but it is a sunny day in the UK, so I guess you cannot have everything!  
  
Just two chapters today... or maybe three. I've been quite poorly the last week and my housework was suffering so badly that I had to cut back on my typing. It was either that or not sleep... and although I weighed the options carefully eventually decided that sleep was a narrow winner.  
  
In answer to a few questions (alphabetical to avoid favoritism): Aelimir - don't blame Jack for he did warn the Commodore to move his troops. Ani - Patience my precioussss. Read on! Linnie - don't fall behind again... alright Missy? Redmond - Spense ain't getting a shovel as he is digging quite nicely already... although you can never tell with a slippery character like that!  
  
And thank to all the other reviewers. I notice that I am on some peoples "favourites" lists and on "author update" lists but that they never review? I know that the pirate code might be take what you can, give nothing back... but some feedback is nice!  
  
***  
  
The Black Pearl slid quietly from the cove, heading eastwards towards Port Royal. Jack knew that the HMS Gauntlet would still be unable to give chase following the pounding they had given it, but he wanted to be clear of the harbour before dawn. Like a sliver of darkness they sailed quietly into the harbour, the cannons primed and ready for firing.  
  
Boom!  
  
The ten starboard cannons fired at the Fort, aiming primarily at the area that housed the cells. The outer wall of the fort was destroyed with the first volley and Jack smiled content in the knowledge that it would be many months before the Commodore could place anyone in them again. The crew used the sweeps to turn the Black Pearl in a tight arc, bringing her port cannons to bear on the fort.  
  
Jack sighed regretfully as he saw marines running in panic along what remained of the wall. The Commodore had not heeded his warning and kept them from harm. A few cannons fired from the Fort at the Black Pearl, but such was the sharpness of her turn that they missed the ship completely. Briefly Jack wished he could see the Commodore's face as his Fort was destroyed... but then he admitted that he was glad he could not. He quite liked the man, even if he was Naval.  
  
Another ten cannon balls found their mark, slamming into the fort and bringing down yet more of the outer wall, sending large boulders of rock tumbling down the steep cliff into the water. Satisfied that the message had been suitably delivered Jack turned to Oran. "Take us to Tortuga Booth," he ordered. "I'll be with Kitty if yer need me..."  
  
"Aye Captain," Oran smiled in delight at going home for it meant he would see Sanchia again.  
  
Jack bounded down the stairs, pausing outside of the cabin door on hearing voices. Elizabeth was within and the women were talking. Curious to hear what they were saying, he stood a while, listening.  
  
***  
  
"No, I'll be fine..." Catherine assured Elizabeth, wishing she would not fuss so. "There is nothing that Jack cannot help me with... it is just a broken leg!"  
  
"But what about your toilet needs... your menses?"  
  
"Never had a bleed in my life," Catherine admitted. "Guess it must come from not having the necessary..." She sighed. "And Jack has helped me through worse than this when I was not even conscious..."  
  
"But surely..." Elizabeth frowned, unable to fathom her resistance to a simple offer of help.  
  
"Look, if you want then you can help me out of this dress and over to my bunk... I think I can hobble that far."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Catherine nearly screamed with frustration. "Now, please just undo my laces and I can get out of this bloody dress..."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. It appeared that being on a ship full of men had caused Catherine to lose some of her femininity and Elizabeth felt that she was too independent for her own good. "It doesn't hurt to have help..." she began again before stopping in shock. "Your back!" she gasped.  
  
"Eh?" Catherine swivelled round to try to see what Elizabeth was talking about. "Oh, that? It's nothing, just an old scar."  
  
"But..." she stuttered.  
  
"Jack nursed me through that, he will nurse me through this..."  
  
"How many times have you been hurt..." Elizabeth worried as she saw a small round scar on her right shoulder, not having realised that Catherine had been injured before.  
  
"Well, the scar on my shoulder was from a shot when we were red flagged and lost Zeke..." She shrugged off her top, figuring that a brief inspection of her scars would, perhaps, stop Elizabeth fussing so. "The knife scar there is a memento from Arnaud Lucon... and these two are thanks to a French long rifle in the Americas." She held her arm up so that Elizabeth could see the bullet hole near to her heart and where Jack had cut the shot out. "The little white scars are courtesy of DeWitt's blade and the one on my cheek is thanks to a French frigate... and of course there is the one on my stomach from when I was a child."  
  
"And the big one?" Elizabeth asked, almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Oh, that one was Jack's fault," Catherine smiled as she remembered waking to Jack's concerned face.  
  
"Jack did that!" Elizabeth gasped, totally stunned.  
  
"Well, not exactly. I was on a ship that the Black Pearl attacked, the Gallian, and a cannon ball hit near me. I got hit by a large splinter of wood..." She wriggled back into her top, smiling at Elizabeth's stunned expression - perhaps it had worked. "I'm alive... it is all I ever ask."  
  
Elizabeth stared at her in shock, thankful that she had never followed her desire to go to sea for it appeared to be far more hazardous than she had thought. She had felt that her hand was too painful from the cut made by Barbossa but... she shuddered. "I never realised," she said quietly.  
  
Catherine smiled, placing her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "Few people do, but I could never leave Jack and the Pearl, whatever might happen. But right now I intend going to bed for I've had a long day and I intend to sleep until first dog watch! Jack will be down soon..."  
  
***  
  
Jack took her words as his cue, quietly opening the cabin doors. "Kitty?" he called. "Ah, there you are... morning Elizabeth!" Even though it was still dark he knew dawn was not far off.  
  
"Jack," she smiled, turning back to Catherine. "Well, if you do need me, just ask," she offered as she made her way out of the cabin. "Good night."  
  
Jack clicked the door locked behind her, returning quickly to his bunk.  
  
"And just how long were you eavesdropping?" Catherine frowned.  
  
"Me?" Jack tried his best to look innocent.  
  
"You could have rescued me ages ago... don't deny it Jack - I saw your shadow!"  
  
"Ah now Kitty, you were havin' such a nice woman t' woman chat I didn't like t' interfere..." Catherine raised one eyebrow. "Err... what was it yer were saying about first dog watch?" he grinned as he slid his shirt off and climbed into the bunk beside her. She winced as the mattress moved, hurting her leg.  
  
"Don't you go getting any ideas Jack!" Catherine warned.  
  
"Just a cuddle then..." he offered, opening his arms.  
  
Catherine snuggled against him, smiling contentedly. "A cuddle is just fine," she sighed, "at least until my leg stops hurting so much..." But if he made any further reply she did not hear him - she was already asleep.  
  
*** 


	17. Tortugan Refugees

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
***  
  
They made good time and just as dusk was falling the following day the Black Pearl slid quietly back into the harbour at Tortuga. Cotton and Horton had proudly presented Catherine with her crutches earlier that morning and she had hobbled about on deck somewhat precariously until she had gotten the hang of them. Now she waited by the ships rail, anxious to go ashore. Elizabeth had helped her alter one of her pairs of trousers, slitting the leg and putting in laces so that she could wear clothes that she found more comfortable. Trousers also made handling the crutches easier too as she kept catching the skirt of her dress with them.  
  
"I think we can manage if I hand yer down t' Booth," Jack suggested. "Unless yer'd rather we rig a chair fer yer?"  
  
"I'm sure Oran won't drop me," she smiled, leaning against Jack as her crutches were passed down into the waiting boat together with her sword and pistol. Despite Jack's protests that she could not fight, she had refused to walk, or hobble, through Tortuga unarmed. Jack picked her up carefully and leaned over the rail where Oran stood ready, feet braced to catch her. She squeaked as Jack let go, but need not have worried, Oran's catch was firm and true despite the boat rocking wildly.  
  
"Gotchya!" he smiled, kissing her nose as he eased her down into the boat.  
  
"Booth!" Jack barked. "Stop that!"  
  
"Your imagination Captain," he laughed as he moved to make room for Jack, Will and Elizabeth for Jean Claude and Isaac waited at the oars. The children were to stay on board until it was found to be safe for them. Once all were in the boat, they rowed ashore. Jack helped her with her crutches and strapped on her sword. She shoved her pistol into her waistband. The three crew then spread out in a protective circle around her as she hobbled towards the Faithful Bride.  
  
Jack pushed the door open surprised to see Sanchia barring his way. "Back room now!" she hissed. "All of you!" She looked at Catherine in horror. "What happened to you?" she gasped.  
  
"I think that can wait until the back room too," Jack warned as the crew ensured that she made it safely without being knocked. He was aware of the curious stares that greeted their arrival and Catherine's crutches. The gossips would be having a field day that night.  
  
Sanchia pushed the door open, holding it whilst Catherine hobbled through. "Take over!" she called to one of her barmen who had been taking a break. "And can you ask Kasia to come into the back." He nodded, realising that she would be some time with the crew of the Black Pearl. He was surprised to see a man and a woman, a fine looking woman, that he did not recognise... but little that the Black Pearl got up to surprised him any more.  
  
Catherine sat down gratefully next to the table - hobbling was hard work, especially uphill on cobbles.  
  
"You have a visitor," Sanchia warned them as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "They are here!" she called up - movement could be heard above and footsteps descending.  
  
"Theo!" Catherine gasped in shock. "What are you doing here?" She noticed he was carrying Charlotte in a sling as he carefully leaned across to kiss her.  
  
"Pinching milk," Kasia laughed as she walked in from the bar. "Kitty! What happened to you?" she inhaled sharply, noticing the crutches.  
  
For the first time Theodore noticed his sister's leg. "Cat?" his eyes widening in shock..  
  
"Long story... let's hear yours first!" Jack interrupted. "This is th' last place I expected t' find yer!"  
  
Theodore pulled up another stool, resting Charlotte more comfortably in his lap. "I hope it is the last place the Governor thinks to find me too!" he sighed. "There were two attempted snatches of Charlotte in Port au Prince... Etta was killed in the first. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go but to find you two..."  
  
"I'm beginning to really dislike that man," Jack muttered sourly.  
  
"And you?" Theodore pressed. "What are Will and Elizabeth doing here?"  
  
"Spense again mate," Jack sighed. "He's betrayed our accord an' declared us pirates," he explained. "We kinda left Port Royal in a mess though, so he has good cause now!"  
  
"But..." Theodore stuttered in shock. Kasia and Sanchia looked shocked at the news for the breaking of an accord was a serious matter to any pirate.  
  
"He caught six of us ashore," Catherine explained. "Lonan managed to get back to warn the Pearl, but he hanged Mallory, Gibson, Brown and..." She took a deep breath, swallowing. "And he hanged Gibbs..."  
  
"What?" Sanchia cried in disbelief.  
  
"I only wasn't hanged because I couldn't walk," Catherine added quietly, smiling at Jack as he placed his hand silently on her shoulder. She reached up, clasping his hand with hers, grateful for his support.  
  
"He hanged..." For a moment Theodore was speechless. "Where was the Commodore? Didn't he try to stop him?"  
  
"Norrington was off on a wild goose chase lookin' fer Mary," Jack explained. "He didn't get back in time t' save th' men, but he managed t' thwart th' Governor over Kitty..."  
  
"But surely he wouldn't..." Theodore looked at Jack, still so shocked that he could hardly speak.  
  
"He would have Theo," Catherine sighed. "And he very nearly..."  
  
The conversation stopped as the door from the bar opened, most hands reaching for a sword or a pistol.  
  
"My father wants to see all of you!" It was Joshua Hallam and he did not look happy. He turned to Sanchia. "Especially you Bastian and the Sparrows!"  
  
"Nice to see you too brother," Isaac smiled sarcastically.  
  
Joshua looked around the room, frowning at Will and Elizabeth for he could not place them. "And you!" he ordered.  
  
Catherine reached for her crutches which, typically, had fallen under the table just out of her reach. "Here yer are luv," Jack smiled as he picked them up.  
  
"What happened to her?" Joshua asked Jack bluntly.  
  
"I'm sure your father will tell you if you need to know," Catherine snapped, irritated at being ignored. "And as First Mate of the Black Pearl you can at least have the courtesy to address me directly!"  
  
Isaac just laughed at Joshua's surprise at being answered back, enjoying seeing his brother sassed. "Don't look at me Josh... I'm crew and I'm not talking either!" He threw his arm around his brother's shoulders, leading him out of the kitchen. "Although I will tell you how the other night I shook hands with the Commodore himself..."  
  
Jack smiled as they disappeared. "He'll be drinking free on that story for weeks! He helped Catherine to her feet. "I suppose we'd better follow them..."  
  
"Who was that man?" Theodore frowned.  
  
"Joshua Hallam..."  
  
"Hallam!" Theodore gasped. "And the younger man?"  
  
"Isaac Hallam, one of our crew." Jack smiled at Theodore's shock but turned serious, his gaze including Will and Elizabeth. "His father, the Old Man practically rules Tortuga an' that is who we're summoned t' see. So keep it polite but volunteer nothin' - savvy?" He stared at Theodore. "An' yer'd best remember that yer not in th' Navy any longer... yer future here depends on his opinion of yer..." he stressed.  
  
"I understand," Theodore nodded cautiously as he watched Catherine hobbling towards the door which Jean Claude held open for her and they made their way slowly up the hill.  
  
***  
  
This time Catherine was not caught out by Jeremiah Hallam's habit of sitting in the shadows in his large chair but turned to face him. The others, even though momentarily distracted by the grandeur of the room, gradually followed her lead. That is except for Isaac who lounged on one of the comfortable chairs having arrived before them. A sour glance from Jack caused him to rise and stand next to his shipmates.  
  
"Well Sparrow, you have created a pretty mess this time, haven't you?" he sighed. "My contact in Port Royal was apoplectic with your destruction!"  
  
"We didn't destroy much," Jack shrugged. "Well, apart from a fair part of the Fort and those few dents in th' Gauntlet..." he confessed as Jeremiah stared at him.  
  
"Introduce the strangers!" Jeremiah ordered.  
  
Jack smiled, turning to Will and Elizabeth. "May I introduce William Turner, only son of the one an only Bootstrap Bill Turner and his wife Elizabeth..."  
  
"And why have they come here?" he asked.  
  
"Well it seems Spense has taken a dislike t' us an' they are too well known as our friends..." Jack carefully explained. "They are hoping to,,." he began, but Jeremiah interrupted him.  
  
"And what of you Bastian! What do you think you are doing hiding a Naval Officer at the Faithful Bride. Do you honestly think I would not notice!" Jeremiah demanded.  
  
"Ex-naval..." Jack began.  
  
"Shut up Sparrow!" He stared at Sanchia and Kasia. "Who is he?" he demanded.  
  
"Kitty's brother. Spense has been after him..." Kasia cautiously explained.  
  
"Brother..." Jeremiah nodded, turning to fix his gaze upon Catherine. "And what happened to you?"  
  
"Some tender loving care from Spense when he decide to hang four of our crew!" She noticed a flicker of surprise in his eyes. "Or didn't your contact tell you that?"  
  
"Who?" he demanded. The note had said pirates but not their names.  
  
"Gibson, Mallory, Brown and Gibbs..." Catherine's voice quavered, the memories still too fresh.  
  
"Joshamee Gibbs?" Jeremiah exclaimed in shock, regretting the lack of space for much detail on the paper brought by the pigeon. He had known Gibbs for many years and the old pirate was popular in Tortuga.  
  
"Yes, Joshamee! And on false charges too - and Spense bloody knew it!" Catherine replied venomously.  
  
For a moment he was silent, considering the information. Then he turned to Oran. "And what is your part in all this?" he asked.  
  
Oran blinked, having hoped to escape the grilling. "I'm just helm Sir," he offered.  
  
"Helm that is sleeping with Bastian you mean!" he insinuated.  
  
"My private life is none of your business Hallam!" Sanchia retorted angrily. "You go too far!"  
  
"No! You go too far by shielding a Naval Officer!" Jeremiah shouted back. "All of you go too far! Do you have any idea of what this will do?" He turned to Theodore. "Tell them!"  
  
Theodore looked at Jack who nodded. "Well, if you contact is in the Governor's household then I take it you are referring to the two ships that he has been begging London for... am I to understand that he has been successful?"  
  
"Frigates!" Jeremiah shouted. "Two bloody frigates! That will mean two ships in these waters that few can outrun. Your reception by your fellows might be more than a little hostile once this leaks out Sparrow!" He paused, turning to Will. "What do you want in Tortuga?" he demanded.  
  
"Somewhere free of the Governor to raise my family and to work unhindered..." Will began cautiously.  
  
"Ah yes, your family." He paused, studying Will and Elizabeth. "You are a weaponsmith I hear? Any good?" Jeremiah pressed.  
  
"Some have called me that..." Will admitted modestly.  
  
"Show me!" Will proffered his own plain blade that he had carried for years. "Is this your best?" Jeremiah sneered dismissively.  
  
"Kitty?" Will drew her sword from it's scabbard. They had rescued her effects from the cells for which he was grateful as he now offered it to Jeremiah. "This was specially made for Kitty's height and reach," he explained, aware that the sword looked small in Jeremiah's hands. But it was a beautiful sword, untarnished despite years of use at sea and he still considered it one of the best he had ever made.  
  
Jeremiah looked closely at the sword appreciatively, weighing it carefully as he looked at Catherine. "I want one!" he commanded, his decision reached. "I will set you up in a smithy as payment - do we have an accord?"  
  
"My choice of position of the smithy?" Will pressed, not wanting Elizabeth and the children in the centre of Tortuga.  
  
"For two swords," Jeremiah conceded, "you can pick your site!"  
  
"And a guarantee of their safety?" Jack interrupted, knowing that Will could need the Old Man's protection. As the son of Bootstrap he would be reasonably safe, but Elizabeth and the children might be another matter.  
  
Jeremiah nodded. "Do we have an accord?" Will stepped forward, taking Catherine's sword back as he held his hand out to shake. Jeremiah shook, turning his gaze to Theodore. "And what are we to do with you Captain Groves? Why should I give you sanctuary here?"  
  
"It'll annoy th' hell out of Spense..." Jack offered hopefully.  
  
"Shut up Sparrow!" Jeremiah glowered - Jack wisely did. "Well Groves?" He raised one eyebrow as he studied the man, surprised that he did not flinch under his gaze.  
  
"I think Jack has the best reason," Theodore sighed. "I can offer nothing to you since you contact has clearly more up to date information than I do... not that I would betray the Commodore anyway."  
  
Jeremiah Hallam looked at Theodore as he stood before him, babe in arms yet still defiant. He shrugged - at least the man was honest and not afraid of being so. He turned to Jack. "If I give this man shelter and my protection then you will owe me a favour Sparrow - at my discretion and timing..."  
  
Jack realised he was caught. To refuse would upset Catherine as well as putting Theodore in danger. Considering he could not return to his own family, the three standing nearest to him were all that he had. "We have an accord Hallam," he conceded.  
  
"Do you have any ideas of where you would want to build your forge?" Jeremiah asked Will.  
  
"I've only been to Tortuga once," he admitted, "and then only briefly... Jack?"  
  
"There's a nice bay to th' north - at th' end of th' trail. Far enough away t' discourage th' curious yet close enough fer safety..." Jack suggested.  
  
Jeremiah Hallam nodded, realising the bay that Jack was referring to. "I will see what stone masons and carpenters we have in town," he offered.  
  
"Thank you Sir," Will smiled gratefully.  
  
Jeremiah looked at them all, sighing heavily. His gaze rested on Catherine, who looked as if she wanted to say something. "Yes?" he prompted.  
  
Catherine shrugged before speaking quietly but coldly. "The man that gave the false statement, the one that set us up was Davit Lucon - I want him!"  
  
"Lucon? Lucon?" Jeremiah Hallam frowned, recognising the name. "Didn't you have a Lucon in your crew Lact?"  
  
"The man's brother," Jean Claude explained. "I hanged him for an assault on Kitty..."  
  
"Assault?" Jeremiah realised there was more behind his words, but knew that Jean Claude would not speak of it.  
  
"He almost killed her," Jean Claude explained. "Davit was also the man who betrayed the Swallow - so he could be after Kitty or me for his brother's death, or Jack for not leaving me on that island..."  
  
Jeremiah bridged his hands, his face deep in thought. "You have all given me a lot to think on," he conceded. "I would suggest that Mister Groves and his daughter stay aboard your ship for now Sparrow... it would be safer for them." He nodded towards the door. "You can have my protection Sparrow until I get to the bottom of this... now leave me - all of you!" he ordered and they quietly left him to his thoughts, Isaac closing the door behind them..  
  
Jack was relieved to have the Old Man's protection for he had the feeling they would somehow need it.  
  
*** 


	18. The Governor

Usual disclaimers... darn!  
  
Especially for Ani!  
  
***  
  
Thomas Spense paced angrily in front of the Commodore who sat calmly at his desk, his boot heels clicking on the stone floor. Now that the pirates had gone and the riots appeared to have ended, he had demanded that marshal law be revoked immediately and had taken control of the town once more. "And how exactly did she escape?" he fumed, his coat tails flapping as he turned and turned again..  
  
James Norrington sighed as he looked up at the man, wishing he would stop pacing and making him dizzy. "From what I have been able to discover, they broke into the Fort through the side gate and escaped the same way..."  
  
"And what of the men that were found dead in the cells?" the Governor demanded. "Murdered!"  
  
"I have spoken with the sole survivor from the cells," James Norrington said quietly. He suspected that Murtogg had some involvement with the escape, as probably did Mullroy, but he did not want to bring them to the Governor's attention - especially as they were known to be friends of the Sparrows. "It would appear that those found dead in the cells tried to ambush the crew of the Black Pearl..."  
  
"The pirates, you mean!" Thomas Spense raged.  
  
"The pirates," he regretfully conceded for they had put themselves outside of his protection with the riot and the attack on the Fort. "But the men threatened Mistress Sparrow, held a blade to her throat I believe. You can hardly blame Sparrow and his men for their deaths after that?"  
  
"I do blame them!" Thomas Spense shouted. "And for the riot within the town - except that it wasn't a riot, was it? It appears you emptied most of the Fort and for what? A few bonfires!"  
  
"There was no way of knowing that," James Norrington defended his decision even though he had suspected it of being a ploy on the night.  
  
"And those responsible within the town? You will be punishing them, won't you?" the Governor demanded.  
  
"I cannot punish the whole town..." the Commodore tried to explain.  
  
"I will have them punished!" he shouted.  
  
"How!" James Norrington finally lost his temper. "I believed we had a full scale riot on our hands - not surprising after the way you handled, no, mishandled things earlier. As far as I knew the Fort was secure!"  
  
"Your incompetence is amazing!" Thomas Spense sneered.  
  
"As is your arrogance! If you had bothered to take a few minutes to look into the background of this Davit Lucon you would have discovered that his brother was a pirate who sailed under Jean Claude Lact!" James Norrington argued.  
  
Thomas Spense blinked, realising that the Commodore knew more than he did. "That does not make him a pirate," he defended.  
  
"But it does make his testimony suspect! I have also discovered that this man has a feud with the Sparrows!" the Commodore countered. "He would have said anything against them to get his revenge and you hanged four known men on his testimony!"  
  
"I will have the law upheld!" Thomas Spense raged.  
  
"Then uphold it yourself! You never even gave those men a chance to prove their innocence!" James Norrington slammed his hand down on the desk in exasperation. "Even as Governor you are not above the same laws!"  
  
Thomas Spense stopped pacing and looked at him carefully. "I could almost believe that you support these pirates!"  
  
"If the testimony is proven false Governor, then they were not pirates!" He looked up at the man before him. "Which means you hanged four innocent men..."  
  
"They were pirates!" he raged. "And when the Gauntlet is repaired and the two new ships arrive you will make hunting them down your number one priority!"  
  
"Ah yes, the two new ships..." James Norrington flicked through the pile of papers before him until he found the one he was looking for, regretting that he had not had a chance to do more than glance at it earlier that morning. "I understand they should be here within a few weeks." He paused as he read, for the first time noticing the names of the two Captains - realising with dread that both of them had close ties with the Governor's family. "The HMS Wyndham and the HMS Phoebe... frigates..."  
  
"Yes, frigates that will hunt down the damned pirates once and for all!" Thomas Spense crowed.  
  
James Norrington read further, ignoring the Governor's triumphalism. "I see they are bringing a new Captain for the Gauntlet," he frowned. "I had hoped to promote Lieutenant Eccleston..." He did not recognise the name of the third Captain, but guessed from the Governor's attitude that again he was known to him. Obviously the Governor had been busy when he had been off searching for Mary.  
  
"Eccleston has links to Groves!" the Governor smiled. "Therefore his loyalty must be considered suspect!"  
  
"Loyalty to whom?" James Norrington raised one eyebrow as he looked at Thomas Spense. "I have always found him a most loyal officer..."  
  
"He is tainted by Groves and therefore has links to the Sparrows. We cannot have a Captain of on of our ships having friendships with pirates, can we Commodore?" he gloated.  
  
James Norrington considered his options carefully. Catherine's warning in the cells now held more threat when the three new Captains were clearly in the Governor's pocket. "And we cannot have more than one Commanding Officer within this Fort," he warned. "I will not have you interfering in Naval matters Sir!"  
  
"Touché Commodore," he smiled, realising that his meddling was known. "But I will have those pirates - and I will see Sparrow hang!" He turned towards the door, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. "Good day Commodore!" He walked out, whistling merrily to himself for he was exceedingly pleased overall with the meeting. James Norrington would find himself dancing to a different tune from now on - one that he intended controlling.  
  
James Norrington watched from the window as the Governor crossed the yard and departed the Fort. He was concerned about the three new Captains and did not like that their loyalties would be to Spense first and not to him. He did not understand the feud that the man seemed to have with the Sparrows, why he was so intent on destroying them after all the years that they had actively helped Port Royal. They had even helped save his own family! He shook his head in confusion, frowning as his eyes caught upon the destruction of the cells and the outer wall. Jack's response had been worse than he had feared and it would be months before the Fort was fully secure again. And Dead Man's Rock destroyed too. Whatever you could say about Jack Sparrow he was thorough.  
  
***  
  
"No!" Rosamund Spense looked at her husband in shock.  
  
"I meant what I said my dear. I believe it has become too dangerous within the Caribbean for you and the children. As soon as a safe ship can be found I am sending you all back to England!" he declared.  
  
"This would not have been necessary if not for this stupid fight of yours with the Sparrows!" she protested.  
  
"Silence!" he bellowed angrily. "I will not have anyone in my family defending those pirates!" He took a step closer to her and for a moment she paled, stepping back. "I am doing this for your safety my dear and that is always paramount in my mind. I will send for you again once it is over."  
  
Rosamund Spense bowed her head and held her tongue. She was worried about him but knew better than to argue when he was in such a temper. "I will see to our packing then," she demurred, leaving the room quietly.  
  
"Do so!" he commanded. "First ship Rosamund! First ship!"  
  
***  
  
Okay - that is your lot for the day today... although I have two more completed chapters just sitting and waiting for your reviews before I upload them.  
  
So... REVIEW!  
  
Ta! 


	19. On The Black Pearl

Usual disclaimers... humph!  
  
Okay - for some reason FanFic has decided to stop emailing me my reviews... so I didn't get Linnie's, Druidans and BlueTrinity's reviews!! {not happy} Now if I can only figure out what the hell has happened I'll be a happy bunny. I didn't get the author alert for Ani's new chapter either? {grumpy}  
  
Hope the system is at least working for you guys... here are the next three chapters. I suspect this might be the last calm before the storm... mwhahahaha!  
  
***  
  
Catherine needed the bosun's chair to get back on board the Black Pearl, being unable to climb up herself. Jack had been hoping to take a room in the town to avoid her having to struggle back onboard, but Jeremiah Hallam's warning had put paid to that. Secretly he was quite delighted to be thought of as such a danger as to warrant the honour of two frigates chasing him, but he realised that the other Captains there would not view it as such. The Black Pearl would not be a popular ship once news of the frigates leaked out and he felt it would probably be safer to go to the bay now.  
  
"Captain," Jean Claude caught his arm as he headed towards the cabin in the darkness. "If Kitty's brother needs a bunk he can have mine. I do not mind sleeping in a hammock, and Kitty will need her own bunk herself."  
  
Jack nodded, surprised at the offer. "That is most thoughtful of you Jean Claude. I will let Theo know." He watched as Catherine hobbled through the doors into their cabin, closely followed by Theodore with Charlotte. "Weigh anchor an' take us to th' bay... I don't think it will be too healthy fer us here until th' Old Man puts a lid on things!"  
  
Jean Claude realised the sense of this. "The men will be disappointed..."  
  
"They won't be disappointed at not havin' a blade in their backs!" Jack warned. "We've still got enough barrels of ale onboard t' keep them happy - an' they'll just have t' do without a whore fer a few days..." He looked across to Isaac. "Pass yer father's warning round th' ship an' tell 'em why we're leavin'!" he ordered, not in the mood to hold a crew meeting after a grilling from Old Man Hallam. Isaac nodded and headed below decks.  
  
Jean Claude frowned uncertainly. "Um, Captain, where is the bay?"  
  
"On th' other side of th' island - Oran knows th' way," Jack waved his hand airily as he sauntered towards the cabin. "I think I need t' find out what Spense has been up to..."  
  
Jean Claude sighed and went in search of Oran and to find enough crew to man the ship. If the bay was on the other side of the island then it would be dawn by the time they reached it.  
  
***  
  
Will and Elizabeth soon joined the others in the main cabin, having checked that the children were safely asleep. Catherine sat on the stern window seat, her legs up and resting. She was smiling softly and cradling Charlotte as she fed her. Theodore and Jack were standing looking out the port-side window at Tortuga, drinking as they talked. All three looked up as they entered.  
  
"Ah, we were waitin' fer yer t' get here," Jack smiled. "By t'morrow morning yer'll see yer new home Elizabeth!" He grinned mischievously. "An' I can get rid of yer bleedin' donkey!"  
  
"Don't speak of James like that!" Elizabeth defended as she declined the offered bottle. Will held his hand out, only dropping it when his wife raised her eyebrow.  
  
Jack laughed at his friend, knowing full well who wore the trousers in their relationship. "Oh come on luv," he bantered. "I said piss an' poo an' it's done nothin' but since it came aboard!" He slapped a bottle in Will's hand regardless. "Give th' lad a break Elizabeth!"  
  
Will gratefully took a swig from the bottle before handing it back to Jack, studiously ignoring Elizabeth's glare.  
  
"I think it is more important," Catherine interrupted, "to decide what we are going to do about Spense! It's going to be dangerous for everyone with two frigates as well as the Gauntlet in these waters."  
  
"Well, we'll have t' wait an' see what th' Old Man comes up with," Jack sighed as he took a long swig from his bottle of rum. "But fer now we've just gotta take things easy whilst you get better..."  
  
"Jack! The Pearl cannot sit idle for over two months!" she protested.  
  
"Crew won't care as long as I pay 'em," Jack shrugged. "An' I'm not sailing without yer!"  
  
"Jack!" she argued. "I could be hobbling for up to three months or more!"  
  
"Yer'll be fine once rid of those crutches luv," he assured her. "I doubt we'll be shorebound fer longer than a month..."  
  
"But what about the Governor?" Theodore worried.  
  
"Yer should be safe here," Jack assured him. "Few people are stupid enough t' cross th' Old Man, and those that do don't live fer long..."  
  
"I meant for you! What if the frigates discover you there?" Theodore worried. Even though he did not think the new ships would be stupid enough to approach Tortuga town itself, the bay being on the north side could be vulnerable to passing ships.  
  
"I'll not be caught easily," Jack smiled. "There'll be a watch kept in th' crows nest with m' spy glass all th' time we're in th' bay. An' not even a frigate can catch us with th' sweeps employed." He glanced at Catherine who still held Charlotte, remembering their last brush with a frigate. "We'll get all of yer settled an' then see what happens," he shrugged. "Things can change quicker than th' tides an' they have t' cross th' ocean first..." He paused, realising how tired his wife looked. "But I think anythin' else can wait until th' morning. Jean Claude said yer an' Charlotte could have his bunk..."  
  
"Thank you," Theodore said gratefully for he had wondered where he was to sleep for he knew that his sister would need her bunk. He stood and took his daughter from her. "Guess I'll change her and head to bed... goodnight all!"  
  
"We'll walk with you," Will offered, unsure if Theodore knew where the Quartermaster's cabin was. "I think Catherine needs her bunk herself." He smiled as he realised she was already napping.  
  
Jack smiled to himself as he locked them out of his cabin. "Come on luv," he whispered as he picked her up. "Let's get yer out of those clothes..." 


	20. The Bay

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
No Linnie - this is more important than your homework... I thought we'd decided that by now! {wink}  
  
***  
  
It was just before dawn when the Black Pearl pulled into the bay and Jean Claude ordered the anchor lowered and the sails furled. He had managed to snatch a few hours sleep that night but was grateful to stagger in search of a hammock. The beauty of the bay could wait until later, when he was more in the mood to appreciate it. He ordered a watch set and knocked on Jack's door. "We're at the bay Captain," he called quietly, surprised to find Jack opening the door already half dressed.  
  
"I know," Jack smiled. "I want a watch kept with m' spy glass from th' crows nest just in case those frigates turn up early. Best not be caught nappin' like." He looked shrewdly at Jean Claude. "Speakin' of which, get some sleep - nothin' will be happenin' until breakfast anyway!"  
  
"Aye Captain." Jean Claude headed towards the gun deck to find a spare hammock. With the watch due to change shortly there would be one free without him having to rig his own.  
  
Jack handed his spy glass to the man going aloft before returning to his cabin, the chill morning air giving him goosebumps. Not that it was cold, nothing ever really was in the Caribbean unless you got hit by a storm. There certainly was nothing that came close to a snowy winter's morning in London where your breath froze on your lips as you spoke. For a moment he stopped, remembering as he stroked the timbers of the doorframe. Catherine and the Black Pearl were his life now - and in that order. The past was exactly that - past.  
  
As he locked the cabin doors again he could hear Catherine stirring. He had hoped to sneak back to bed without waking her, but obviously she had felt his absence. He slid back in beside her, smiling as she automatically snuggled against him. He slipped his arm beneath her, holding her tightly to him. "Mornin' luv," he smiled as she opened her eyes, leaning down to kiss her. He watched her as she blinked, waking more fully.  
  
"We've stopped," she murmured. "I take it we've arrived?"  
  
"Dropped anchor only a few minutes ago," he confirmed. "Want t' see?"  
  
"If you'll help me dress..." She stretched, wincing as she moved her leg.  
  
Jack slipped out of bed again, searching for her clothes where he had dropped them the night before. The laces up the side worked brilliantly and she quickly dressed. He passed her the crutches and she hobbled out onto deck, pausing to look at the bay in the dim light.  
  
"Bring back memories luv?" he said quietly. He stood behind her, his arms around her as he nuzzled her neck, remembering their fourth wedding anniversary and the riotous beach party that she had arranged for him and all the crew.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Yes, and very pleasant memories too... but right now I need a cup of tea!"  
  
"I'll get th' stove lit fer yer," Jack offered, realising that she would not be able to do it herself with her leg. "An' then we'll see if th' sluggards are awake yet!"  
  
They made their way to the galley, but they did not go in search of the others, preferring to share their meal quietly alone. Jack helped her with the heavy lifting whilst she prepared a large pot of breakfast that would serve the entire crew. Their peace remained until Hawker poked his scarred face around the doorframe. "Is that breakfast I smell?" he smiled, reaching for a bowl.  
  
"Get the trestles set!" Catherine laughed. "There is enough for everyone!"  
  
The queue appeared from nowhere and soon most of the crew were waiting in line, bantering happily. Jack sat quietly in the corner of the galley on top of the drinking water barrel as he finished off a second bowl, listening to and carefully noticing the expressions on the faces of the crew as she served them breakfast. More than a few touched or hugged her, not having had the chance of a private word since she had come back aboard. To many she was daughter, sister, mother, depending on their age but when the time came she was First Mate and they obeyed without question..  
  
He was surprised to find Franklin Davies still aboard and realised that he had completely forgotten about the man and the fight he had had with Oran over his suggestive comments about Catherine. Jack frowned as he touched Catherine's arm and welcomed her back aboard. He had meant to kick him off the ship when they reached Tortuga but the meeting with Jeremiah Hallam and finding Theodore there had taken precedence. He stared, pleased when Franklin looked up, paling when he noticed his gaze. Perhaps he would work out after all, even if his nose would never be the same again. Jack nodded, smiling to himself and turned his attention back to his breakfast. He would watch him for a while and see if he had learned from his time in the brig.  
  
"Morning Jack!" Will's bright voice brought him back from his daydreaming.  
  
"Eh? Oh, morning Will..." He noticed a small red head. "And Eilis! Where are the others?"  
  
"Billy's here but Elizabeth and Richael are helping Theo with Charlotte. They'll be along in a minute... um, who was cooking?"  
  
"It's okay Will, Cotton's taken the morning off!" Catherine chided, smiling at his look of relief. "Hey, I'd like to see you cook as well as he can without being able to taste it!"  
  
"Can James have some breakfast?" Eilis asked.  
  
"He'll be ashore soon enough, an' he'll have grass aplenty then luv," Jack smiled, eager to rid himself of the beast. He definitely did not like animals on his beloved ship, especially if they did nothing but foul it. He had occasionally thought of presenting Catherine with a surprise animal - a kitten or a puppy or something when he walked through the varied island markets, but the thought of any animal aboard reminded him of that damned monkey. He wished he knew what had happened to it but it had disappeared the day that Barbossa had died. Smiling ruefully he realised he would never know.  
  
He stood up, stretching from his cramped position. The water barrel had not been the most comfortable seat to have breakfast, but it had been the most revealing - and he was pleased with what had been revealed about his crew.  
  
He tousled Eilis' hair as he walked by. "Finish yer breakfast an' yer can see yer new home..." he promised. "Comin' luv?" He handed Catherine her crutches and they climbed back onto the main deck together. She still had problems with stairs, but was slowly getting the hang of them.  
  
***  
  
Will, Elizabeth and the children emerged a short time later to find Jack and Catherine on the quarter deck, his arms wrapped around her, oblivious to their presence as they stared out towards the sea. Elizabeth started towards them, but Will placed his hand on her arm. "Leave them," he cautioned. He worried a little about Jack for he had been quieter, more contemplative than normal these past few days, but he was not surprised. He knew that behind the carefree façade Jack cared deeply for his wife and had been frantic at the thought of her hanging. "Let them be together a while Elizabeth, they deserve it..."  
  
However, Eilis had already scrambled up the steps, squealing her delight at seeing the bay and wanting to go ashore. Will looked apologetically at his friend, Jack's mask slipping a moment before he grinned in delight at Eilis.  
  
"Of course yer can luv!" Jack smiled. "You go find Booth an' ask him t' rustle up a crew for th' boat an' we'll go ashore immediately!" He turned to Catherine. "Would yer like t' come luv?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Catherine smiled. "Although the sand might be a bit awkward."  
  
"Well, I can always carry yer," Jack suggested, before spotting Oran emerging from below, Eilis tugging determinedly on his hand. "Ah, Booth! I need a boat readied t' ferry eight t' shore an' tell Jean Claude he can get that thing of my ship now!"  
  
"James isn't a thing!" Eilis protested.  
  
"Thing!" Jack teased.  
  
"Donkey!" she screeched.  
  
"Thing!" Jack retorted, his eyes dancing merrily as she stamped her feet.  
  
"Children!" Catherine interrupted. "And that comment especially includes you Jack!" She frowned at him with mock severity. "Eilis, whilst James is on board he is in Jack's territory and Jack may call him whatever he wishes. However, once James is ashore then that is your territory and Jack will call him a donkey - won't you dear?" Catherine glared at him, although her eyes were laughing, causing Eilis to giggle with delight.  
  
"Eh? Oh, yeah, sure..." Jack frowned, still trying to decide if Will would go for throwing the creature overboard. Sadly he accepted that Will would not.  
  
"Captain?" Jean Claude stood before him. "Booth said you wanted me?"  
  
Jack pointed to the donkey. "That thing! Off!" He bowed to Eilis. "Nicely though!"  
  
"Aye Captain!" Jean Claude turned to find the men to rig a hoist to lower the donkey into the water. He would be glad to see the back of the thing too, especially to see the end of his duties cleaning up after it. He passed Oran on the stairs, Isaac and William with him and Theodore carrying Charlotte just behind them. "See you ashore," he smiled.  
  
Jack smiled as he saw them emerge, grateful that Theodore was with them. "Ready t' play catch again Booth?"  
  
"Aye Captain," Oran smiled as the boat was quickly lowered. He climbed down with Isaac and William. "Steady it boys!"  
  
"An' none of that kissin' mate!" Jack warned. "I'm watchin'!"  
  
"Yes Captain, I mean no Captain..." he grinned as he took the crutches from Jack.  
  
Jack frowned as he picked up Catherine, leaning across the ships rail. "Ready luv?" he smiled as he dropped her, laughing as she squealed in delight. Again the boat rocked wildly as he caught her before he eased her down into the boat. He went to kiss her on the nose.  
  
"Oi!" Jack barked, watching in disbelief as Catherine kissed Oran on the nose instead. He turned to Theodore, blinking. "Is she allowed to do that?" he spluttered indignantly.  
  
Catherine laughed up at him from the boat. "Climb down Jack and I promise to kiss you too!" she teased.  
  
"You'll pay for that Missy!" he threatened.  
  
"I'm so scared!" She tried to keep a straight face, but failed, bursting into giggles. "And don't call me Missy!"  
  
Jack handed the children down to Will, his braids dangling. "Missy!"  
  
"Last warning Jack! Don't call me Missy!" she threatened. Will looked in confusion at the two of them, not understanding their banter.  
  
"Missy! Missy! Missy!" Jack taunted, laughing at her as he helped Elizabeth and Theodore climb down before beginning to climb down into the boat himself.  
  
Catherine shrugged, winking at those before her in the boat as she leaned across to Oran. She whispered something to Oran that Jack could not quite catch before putting her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips.  
  
"Oi!" Jack squealed, losing his grip as turned, frantically twisting to avoid hitting the boat. He hit the water with a splash, drenching all those within. The children giggled with delight and everyone laughed at him. He ducked under the boat, coming up alongside where Catherine sat. "Once your leg is better, you will pay for that!" He trod water, aware of the crew on deck staring and laughing too. "Missy!" he hissed as he started towards the shore. 


	21. A New Home

Usual disclaimers... I hate 'em!  
  
Last chapter today... must type more and be evil tonight. Hope to have a few more chapters by the weekend... but at least I am not holding any back today {smilie} I hope you understand by reading all three why I wanted to keep these three together... they kinda belong in a group.  
  
Ta!  
  
***  
  
By the time they all reached the shore Jack was already waiting for them, arms crossed indignantly standing on the beach. But as he reached to help Catherine from the boat he broke into a wide grin as she broke out into fresh giggles. "It's good t' hear yer laugh," he said, picking her up and carrying her across the sand. He put her down where the ground was firmer and Isaac handed her crutches to her.  
  
"Thank you Isaac," she smiled. Waiting until he left, she turned to Jack and kissed him properly. "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"If that is a promise fer later luv, I'll forgive yer anythin'" he leered.  
  
"As soon as I can it is more than a promise..." she teased, straightening as she spotted the others walking towards them. "Company," she hissed.  
  
Jack turned to see Will, Elizabeth, Theodore and all the children walking towards them as the crew safely beached the boat. "Well, what d' yer think of yer new home?" They looked around them in amazement at the beautiful bay. "Of course yer need t' build it first," he shrugged, "but th' crew will help!"  
  
"Jack, it's astounding!" Elizabeth gasped, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you!" Theodore and Will just stood in silence, stunned.  
  
"Tortuga is about three hours ride in that direction..." Jack pointed roughly southwards. "There is a track although it is rather overgrown in places. I suspect th' Old Man will clear it when he brings in th' masons an' stuff." He looked around carefully. "I'd have a good look round an' decide where yer want us t' build an' we can start clearin'," he suggested. He helped Catherine sit as everyone else wandered off exploring. "D' yer ever fancy settlin' down luv?" he asked, watching her face carefully.  
  
Catherine sighed, shaking her head. "No," she confessed. "And I'd never settle anywhere without you anyway." She looked around the bay realising how even the few homes that were going to be built there would change it irrevocably. "There's only one place I'd even consider settling anyway..."  
  
"Where?" he pressed, curious.  
  
"Well, it's a little further north with a nice grassy glade and a deep hidden pool..." Catherine said softly.  
  
Jack frowned before realising where she was referring to - the very first place he had made love to her. "Bahamas eh?" he smiled. "Bit dangerous fer an' old pirate..."  
  
"But beautiful all the same." She lay down on the grass, watching the sky through the waving palm fronds. "Wake me when you see the others return..."  
  
"Yeah, well I'd join yer luv, except somehow m' pistol seems t' be wet!" Jack sighed heavily and started dismantling his pistol and cleaning it, studiously ignoring the smirk on her face. He was glad that he had not been wearing his boots else he'd have been drying them too.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth and Will wandered around the bay, quietly looking at the view and the stunning scenery. The children had raced down to the sea again to welcome James who was swimming in with Jean Claude.  
  
"Well at least we are all ashore," Elizabeth smiled. "I still cannot believe that Jack allowed him on board."  
  
"You know Jack cannot handle women crying... especially little women! Richael had him where she wanted him and Jean Claude simply boxed off his escape. He had to say yes to save face and appear the gracious Captain," Will laughed, glancing across at his friend who was cleaning his pistol. "But regardless, we are here now Elizabeth - where would you like your house? That side of the bay would catch the morning sun, and this side the sunset..."  
  
Elizabeth looked around, considering. "This side definitely. Do you think Theodore will live with us or want his own house?"  
  
Will shrugged. "I hadn't thought about it," he admitted. "Does it matter?"  
  
"Well we should ask him before they start clearing the trees," she suggested, walking across the sand to where Theodore crouched beneath a palm tree changing Charlotte. He looked up at their approach.  
  
"Theo," Will began cautiously. "We were wondering if you wanted to share a house with us... it would be a lot less work and easier to build..."  
  
Theodore blinked in surprise. "I had not thought about it... I was more concerned about getting free of the Governor..." He looked up at them. "Don't you mind having me with you?"  
  
"No, else we would not be asking!" Elizabeth laughed. "And Charlotte at least will be growing with other children in the house..."  
  
Theodore finished with the last of the pins, relieved that it held in place when he picked her up and placed her back in the sling. "Thank you," he smiled. "Although I don't know what help I can be... I don't know anything except how to sail a ship..."  
  
"Ridiculous!" Elizabeth declared. "That involves mathematics and many other skills you simply have forgotten!" She smiled. "And I will feel safer having two swords nearby..."  
  
"Then I would be delighted to accept Elizabeth," he smiled, laughing as he saw Richael bringing James towards them, babbling excitedly. The donkey had seen the grass though and was determined to beat her to it.  
  
"Let him go Richael," Will called. "He won't roam far!" She let go of the rope and James bolted for the grass and was head down, contentedly munching within moments. He noticed Billy was helping with the boat whilst Eilis was struggling across towards the sand towards Jack. "We should get the cats across too," he suggested to Elizabeth. "Jack will be pleased to be rid of all the animals."  
  
"Children included," she laughed as she heard Jack warning Eilis away from his dismantled pistol  
  
"Oh, I don't know... I think Eilis will always belongs more to him than us however much we raise her..." he replied, smiling to himself as she sat giggling in Jack's lap, his arms flapping wildly as he told her another of his greatly exaggerated pirate tales. He looked across to the Black Pearl, noticing the crew loading the remaining ships boats with all manner of tools that they would need to cut down some trees and start clearing space for a house and a forge. "Do you think you will be happy here Elizabeth?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I think it is a beautiful place," she smiled. "Although we won't be able to pop out to the shops like we used to at Port Royal. We will have to grow a lot of our food too, and get a goat and some chickens..." Already she could visualise a tidy vegetable plot, perhaps even a small boat to allow them to fish in the bay. Will looked worried at her comments, but she placed her hand on his arm reassuringly. "We will manage Will, don't worry."  
  
""I wasn't worrying!" Will protested.  
  
"You were," she grinned. "But you'd better both go and sort out the crew and show them where to start. Pass Charlotte to me Theo and you can help him..."  
  
Theodore handed his daughter to Elizabeth, striding briskly across the sands to catch up with Will. He was grateful that at least it appeared he could be useful.  
  
Jack looked up as Will approached, interrupting his story. "What?"  
  
"Crew's arrived," Will informed him.  
  
"Well, it's yer house an' yer forge," Jack shrugged. "Yer tell 'em what yer want 'em t' do!"  
  
"But..." Both Will and Theodore gasped at Jack handing command of his crew over to them.  
  
"Well I'm not gonna be livin' 'ere, am I?" He waved his arms at Will and Theodore. "Don't bother me... go on... shoo!"  
  
Although Jack waited until they were half way down the beach before he restarted his story, Will smiled as Eilis squeaked in delight. "More monkey!" Obviously the old Barbossa story again - one of her favourites.  
  
They met with the crew near the high tide mark, Jean Claude putting back on his damp shirt as they approached. "Jack says we weren't to bother him and to instruct you where we want cleared," Theodore explained.  
  
"I think he is enjoying Uncle duties too much to be bothered," Will laughed.  
  
Jean Claude glanced up the beach, smiling at the antics of Jack. "Well I guess you'd better instruct us then," he laughed as he directed some of the men to row back to the Black Pearl for more equipment.  
  
Theodore frowned as he noticed a large amount of rope being carried by the crew. "Jean Claude," he asked, "what is the rope for?"  
  
"Why to mark out the house with," he explained. "We cannot have Madame Elizabeth's kitchen too small, or the parlour too big - can we? I thought it would be easier if she could walk through the house first to save any errors later..."  
  
"Ahh!" Theodore sighed, gratefully realising that it would also minimalise the number of trees that they needed to cut down. He grinned.  
  
"Oui, there is that advantage too," Jean Claude smiled at Theodore's understanding of having less trees to cut down. He laughed, clapping him on the back before remembering that only a few weeks ago he would have tried to hang him. Tides turn he mused, tides turn.  
  
***  
  
Jack watched out of the corner of his eye as Jean Claude and the crew began laying out the rope, Elizabeth guiding them this way and that through the sometimes thick foliage. "Yer'd best be headin' back luv," he said, setting Eilis on her feet. "Yer don't want t' miss tellin' Jean Claude where yer want yer bedroom..."  
  
"My very own room!" she gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Don't see why not!" Jack winked. "But I'd get there quick if I were you! Otherwise you might miss out!"  
  
With a squeak she dashed off, showering Jack and Catherine with sand with the speed of her departure. "Thanks!" a voice beside him sighed. "Do I take it that story time is over then... I was enjoying that!" Catherine propped herself up on her elbows, frowning.  
  
"Yer were meant t' be asleep!" he chided.  
  
"What? And miss all the exciting bits? Do I get another story tonight?" She batted her eyelids, pouting.  
  
"Yer'll get somethin' if yer keep that up," Jack warned.  
  
"Maybe that is what I'm after," Catherine teased, laughing at him.  
  
"We could stay on th' beach yer know... rig a tarpaulin or lie beneath th' stars..." he suggested.  
  
"The stars sound fine to me Jack, as long as I have enough blankets to keep warm. It will save having to struggle on and off the Pearl at least." She distractedly rubbed her leg, not even realising she did so - but Jack did. The sun and the rest had made her feel better and she could almost begin to believe it would soon heal.  
  
"I'll get some things over," he grinned as he quickly reassembled his now dry pistol.  
  
"Don't fall in..." Catherine teased.  
  
But Jack did not and returned with blankets, food and drink for the day and for the evening. He searched around for dry timber for the fire and started to accumulate enough to keep a fire going for most of the night. Eilis helped, as did Billy and Richael once they had sorted out their rooms with Jean Claude.  
  
"Captain?" Oran looked at their efforts. "What's with the wood?"  
  
"Private beach party t'night... fer two!" He grinned. "Means yer won't be kissin' m' wife t'morrow mornin'!"  
  
"Damn!" he teased. "Oh well, I'll see you're not disturbed at least," he offered. "Do you want any shore watch set?"  
  
"Set a few along th' trail an' we'll be fine. Although Hallam should turn up t'morrow with some workmen..." Jack glanced across to the outlined house. "So yer had best tell Jean Claude t' start gettin' those trees down b'fore dark!"  
  
"Aye Captain," Oran nodded, wandering off in search of Jean Claude.  
  
***  
  
Dusk could not come soon enough for Jack, and his fire was already burning merrily as the last boat pushed off. Peace! No chopping of trees, no manic children, just perfect peace. "Ta!" he smiled in gratitude as Catherine handed him a bottle of rum as she herself took a quick swig from the bottle of wine he had found. The crew had managed to fish in the bay and a fair number of modest sized fish sat speared on a long stick over the fire. He wrapped an arm around Catherine and they sat in silence, watching as the stars came out above them, the moon rising through the skeletal rigging of the Black Pearl. A perfect night that could only get better.  
  
***  
  
Okay - you know the drill... orderly line, no back chat, review!  
  
Teehee! 


	22. On The Beach

Usual disclaimers... and yes, I still hate them!  
  
Updates may be a little patchy for about a week as I am redecorating my 6 year old sons bedroom... major clear out, major clean, major paint... and a modest rebuild with sewing thrown in for good measure. I will do my best to update... but if there is nothing for a week then bear with me... unless YOU want to come and wield a paint brush!  
  
***  
  
Jack woke to find the crew had decide to breakfast on the beach, Elizabeth overseeing the cooking. He was glad to see that the last of the trees were being cleared from the site for he wanted to be ready for when Jeremiah's men turned up. It would not be well received by the Old Man if they were kept waiting. He saw Isaac walking towards them, two bowls in his hands - closely followed by Eilis as she carefully walked behind him trying not to spill her own breakfast.  
  
"Morning Captain! Kitty!" he smiled, handing over the bowls and frantically rescuing Eilis' breakfast before she spilled it as she sat next to Jack.  
  
"Thank you Isaac," Catherine smiled as she took her bowl. "What time do you think your father's men might get here?"  
  
"Probably mid-morning at the earliest. He won't start out before first light - the trail is too rough in places to travel in the dark," he replied.  
  
"Yer think th' Old Man'll come himself?" Jack frowned, unsure if he wanted Jeremiah pacing along the beach.  
  
"He will want to see it," Isaac admitted. "He likes to keep an eye on his investments..." He paused, looking across to Will. "And once Will's forge is up and working it will be a definite investment... especially for those that can afford them!"  
  
"Aye," Jack agreed. "I don't think Will's swords will be cheap..." he shrugged, "but then again they never were!" He glanced down to Catherine's sword which she still wore. "But good things are always worth th' price..." Catherine looked up at him, wondering for a moment if his comment was for the sword alone.  
  
"Jean Claude wants to know what you want done once they've finished," Isaac asked.  
  
"Well, th' scrub needs clearin' an' then th' trail t'wards Tortuga needs th' same. P'raps yer should lead th' trail team an' meet th' Old Man when he arrives?"  
  
"I'll finish my breakfast and get started," Isaac grinned, pleased at being put in charge of his own little team. He felt it was good that Jack was beginning to trust him with more responsibility now and, although he would not be considered senior crew for quite some time, it was a start.  
  
***  
  
It was barely mid-morning though when Jeremiah Hallam arrived at the head of a column of carts, flanked by his men and bringing a stone mason and a team of carpenters with him. The stone mason had to see what was needed before he could go away and quarry what would be required but the carpenters set to work immediately, preparing and cutting the trees into workable planks of wood.  
  
Jack was surprised to see Anamaria riding in the second wagon, Edan safely held in her arms as it lurched from side to side on the old rutted track. "Ana!" he smiled as she gratefully climbed off.  
  
"I thought we'd never get here!" she groaned, trying to straighten. "I'm begging a hammock and passage next time you head to town - and I don't care how long I have to wait!"  
  
Jack laughed, remembering his own brief ride in a carriage through the much smoother streets of Port Royal for just a few minutes. Hours on a wagon over that terrain... ouch! It did not bear thinking about.  
  
"Come and sit down Ana," Catherine called. "You'll excuse me if I don't get up..."  
  
"I'll go an' see th' Old Man..." Jack left them alone, realising that Anamaria would want to talk about Gibbs. He looked back, unsurprised to see the two of them hugging and from the expression on Catherine's face he knew that his guess had been correct.  
  
"I see you have been busy," Jeremiah Hallam commentated, his eyes taking in everything from Elizabeth carrying Charlotte whilst the men worked, to three small children running chaotically underfoot. He particularly noticed a small red haired child carrying a protesting cat, smiling to himself as he put another piece of the jigsaw into place. A sackful of kittens indeed. Jack Sparrow was so vulnerable it was unbelievable - wife, family, friends and now children even if they were not his own. But in a strange way, that vulnerability was his strength for he had a feeling that they would pull together and fight together and he had suspected that somebody would only double-cross Jack once - they would not live to do so again.  
  
The child with the cat was following them. Jack stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. "Eilis luv, let that cat go an' then ask Elizabeth if she needs any help. I've gotta talk with Jeremiah here..."  
  
She looked up at Jeremiah, frowning. "Is he a pirate too?" she asked, reluctantly letting go of the cat and staring up at him. "I'm a pirate!" she declared proudly. "Jack said so!"  
  
"Little pirate," Jack corrected. "And it is time that us big pirates got to talk in peace. Shoo!" He spotted Paul Fearnan heading towards them.  
  
"Sorry Captain, I don't know how she got away again... come on Eilis!" He took her by the hand and led her back towards Elizabeth.  
  
"Jack said that man is a pirate," they could hear her comment as she walked. "I think Jack is lying again... he's too old to be a pirate!"  
  
Jack snorted with laughter, trying to keep a straight face as he glanced at Jeremiah, relieved to see that he was smiling. "You forget Sparrow that I have raised three boys myself... and if you can be assured of one thing it is that children will drop you in it when you least expect it!" He watched as she was reunited with Elizabeth. "Even when they are not yours!"  
  
They walked across to where the mason was talking intently with Will where the forge area had been roped out. Both men looked up as Jack and Jeremiah approached. "I'm nearly done Mr Hallam," he said politely. "Should be no more than ten minutes if you are wanting to head back..."  
  
"Yes Edwards, that will be fine," Jeremiah Hallam agreed.  
  
"I think Ana wants t' stay here. We'll keep her safe," Jack offered.  
  
"I told her not to come," Jeremiah sighed, "but she insisted that she wanted to talk to your wife..."  
  
"Ana was close t' Gibbs when she was onboard," Jack explained.  
  
Jeremiah nodded. "I thought that would be her reason, but she would not say. Women can be strange creatures at times..." He looked across to his six month old grandson laying peacefully between Anamaria and Catherine as they spoke, Elizabeth crouching down next to them with Charlotte in the sling. Anamaria was pointing out to the bay, Elizabeth nodding. "One day I might even understand them!"  
  
Jack smiled quietly to himself for he rarely had problems understanding Catherine. "Guess yer'd be wantin' t' say yer goodbyes t' her then," he suggested, walking across the beach towards the women. "I'll drop her safe back t' port when yer've got a lid on th' place..."  
  
"She will be sleeping aboard?" Jeremiah asked.  
  
Jack nodded. "Aye, an' probably in a hammock knowing Ana." Jeremiah looked at him surprised but Jack just shrugged. "She prefers it!"  
  
"Like I said... strange!" Jeremiah said under his breath as they approached. "Anamaria, I will be heading back with Edwards. You will sleep on board, won't you?"  
  
"Will you stop fretting Jeremiah?" she sighed.  
  
"I think I am allowed to fret where the safety of my grandson is concerned," he replied.  
  
"Considering Elizabeth is raising three and Kitty used to be a Nanny, I hardly think you need to fret about Edan." She looked sideways in exasperation at Catherine. "Now stop worrying and go!"  
  
"Later then." He nodded to Jack, "Look after them Sparrow," before turning back to the wagons.  
  
Jack waited before he was out of ear shot before turning to Anamaria. "Was that necessary Ana? Th' man is only concerned fer yer safety!"  
  
"Jack!" she protested. "He is suffocating! I cannot even leave the house without him ordering an escort for me... in bloody Tortuga!" She looked around where the carpenters were studiously working, staring at them suspiciously. "I wouldn't put it past him to have his spies watching me there too!"  
  
"Well, they aren't going on th' Pearl," Jack smiled. "So yer can be as charming as yer want t' be on board an' none of them will be th' wiser... savvy?"  
  
Catherine smiled, thinking that she would have described Anamaria as argumentative, short tempered, sharp tongued... anything but charming. Her lips twitched as she saw Anamaria scowling at Jack - his comment had not been missed by her either.  
  
"I'll go an' see about a hammock fer yer," he smiled innocently and headed quickly back towards the shoreline.  
  
*** 


	23. Davit

Usual disclaimers... but I have a cunning plan!  
  
Last chapter for today...  
  
***  
  
Davit Lucon had sailed brazenly into Tortuga, tied up his small boat and headed into town. It had been easy to get the stupid Auville woman to tell him where Groves had gone... well, after a little persuasion. And it had been even easier to get here. He looked around carefully, noticing any women that had small babies. When the time came to it he would forget subtlety and just snatch one once he had the Governor's granddaughter. No fancy plans this time, just nice and simple.  
  
***  
  
Jack insisted that Catherine sleep on board the Black Pearl too that night, and each night following, not knowing the men that had come with Jeremiah Hallam. He never trusted those that he did not know, especially where her safety was concerned. Each morning she was caught by Oran and each night she returned via the bosun's chair. As the days went by she found herself relegated to minding the babies on a blanket in the shade as the others worked... she did not mind for it was the only way she could help.  
  
The carpenters had been working for three days when the mason returned with the stones for the hearths and the forge. Catherine smiled as she saw Will dash over to talk with the man, eager to be able to work again. Soon the tap tap of a mason's chisel was added to the sounds of the carpenters working.  
  
"Can I have a story?" Eilis asked plaintively as she came and sat beside her. "Everyone is busy... and they say I'm too little to help!"  
  
Catherine smiled, welcoming the company. "Of course Eilis." She looked around for inspiration, something that would catch the attention of a five year old girl, spotting Anamaria in one of the ships boats in the bay showing Theodore and Elizabeth how to set fish traps. "Well, perhaps I should tell you the story of my Grandfather and the Lobster Wars..." she began, leaning against the tree and letting her mind drift as she spoke as her memories took her back to the chill Hampshire winters she knew as a child.  
  
***  
  
Davit Lucon laughed to himself, amazed at how easy it had been to find Groves and the child. He had soon heard of a new home being built in the north of the island and had been hired on to help the mason who was desperate for anyone with strength to lift the stones. He walked closer but stopped in disbelief. It was her! The bitch that caused his brother's death - sitting here alone, undefended and by the look of her leg not able to defend herself either. He drew his pistol, his approach unnoticed.  
  
"Give me the baby bitch!" he snarled.  
  
Catherine looked up in shock on hearing the voice, not having heard him until he stood before her. "Lucon!" she gasped.  
  
"At least you remember me," he sneered, "because I'll be the last face you see!" He raised his pistol. "Now give me the baby!"  
  
Catherine put her arm protectively around Eilis who was shaking with fear. "Which baby?" she asked quietly, afraid of stating the obvious, but genuinely unsure which child he was after.  
  
Davit glanced down, suddenly realising that there were two babies snuggled against each other. He crouched down, shoving his pistol hard against her stomach. "The Groves one," he demanded. "The Governor wants his granddaughter back!"  
  
"So you were working with him," she spat angrily. "You traitorous bastard! Do you really think you will get off this island with her?"  
  
"I'd be more worried about your own child!" He grabbed Eilis, holding her tightly to him, but she screamed in terror. Davit looked round in fear, realising already that people were starting towards them. He aimed his pistol at Catherine's head. "The baby!" he demanded, his thumb reaching to cock his pistol.  
  
A shot rang out.  
  
Davit dropped his pistol, staring in disbelief as his arm refused to obey him. Catherine reached for one of her crutches, bringing it crashing against his leg. He let go of Eilis in shock.  
  
"Run!" Catherine shouted to her and she needed no second bidding, speeding across the sands to where she saw Jack approaching.  
  
"I wouldn't be thinkin' of tryin' that again Lucon," Jack warned, accepting Jean Claude's loaded pistol in place of his spent one. "Next time I might not miss..." He cocked the second pistol, holding it aimed as he crossed the sands towards them to stand protectively next to Catherine.  
  
Davit looked in horror as several more members of the crew approached. He jumped as he heard a click behind him. "And even if he did," Catherine threatened quietly, "I would not." She looked at him in disgust. "Did you really think I would be unarmed?"  
  
Jean Claude crouched down next to her, carefully taking the pistol from her hands. "Do not kill him Kitty," he cautioned. "I think Jeremiah Hallam will want a word first..."  
  
She shook her head. "He wasn't after Edan," she sighed, watching as her brother, Elizabeth and Anamaria dashed up the beach. Anamaria snatched Edan up from the blanket, holding him tightly. "He was after Charlotte..." She looked up at Theodore who was reaching for Charlotte. "And he was working for Spense!"  
  
Theodore looked at the man, instantly recognising him. "You!" he gasped. "It was you at Port au Prince!" Davit Lucon just smirked. "Why you..." Theodore lunged at him, but was restrained by Isaac and Oran.  
  
"Let him be," Isaac urged. "My father has ways of dealing with such scum!" Davit Lucon sneered at Isaac, not realising who his father was.  
  
Jack nodded. "Take one of the horses," he ordered, "an' fetch yer father. Jean Claude - lock 'im in th' brig. He's not t' be harmed!" Jack turned, aware that the curious carpenters and mason had approached. "Nothing to see... back to work!" For a moment they stood there staring at him until he aimed his pistol at the nearest man. "I said sod off!" he threatened. They did.  
  
Several crew members had forcibly disarmed Davit, tying his hands behind his back and gagging him. They marched him down to one of the ships boats, Jean Claude walking close behind. "Are you a man?" he asked quietly. "Or will you die squealing like your brother did?" Davit Lucon struggled to face his tormentor, eyes bulging over the gag. "I know it was you," Jean Claude smiled coldly. "You cost me my ship, and I will have my revenge..." He shoved Davit forwards towards the waiting boat, determined to make the man pay for every plank, every nail of his beloved Swallow.  
  
***  
  
Okay - that's your lot for now.  
  
Many thanks for the reviews, especially for the new reviewers. Please keep reviewing... it really does make my day and also helps get the next chapters out faster (hint, hint)  
  
Ta! 


	24. The Favour

Usual disclaimers... you know the score!  
  
Still sulking over the Oscars... so here are four chapters to cheer us all up.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 65.55.37.24 - The Favour  
  
Barely five hours later, as dusk fell, Jeremiah Hallam rode into camp with a face like thunder. His son Isaac had told him the bare bones of what had happened and he was furious that somebody would dare go against his protection of these people. He was pleased to see that the Black Pearl crew kept careful watch and he that even he was challenged twice on his way towards the shore... but it would appear that the assailant had found things much easier during the confusion of the work during the day.  
  
Jack had courteously left a small ships boat waiting for them and Isaac rowed his father out to the ship, the escort waiting on the shore. "Hallam!" he called up when challenged. "And my father for the Captain and Kitty!"  
  
He climbed up before his father and escorted him to the main cabin, knocking politely on the door frame even though the doors were open. "Captain, my father to see you..."  
  
"Come in Jeremiah, you too Isaac," Catherine smiled, nodding to Jeremiah. "We were just about to eat... will you and your father join us?" She knew that Isaac would not have stopped to eat on his ride and guessed that Jeremiah would expect to be fed. His anger faded slightly as he saw the meal spread before him, surprised to realise how hungry he was and at the quality of the food on offer. The table was set for four but Jack was nowhere to be seen. "Perhaps you could ask Jean Claude to see that some refreshments are sent ashore for the men that came with you as well?" she smiled as she hobbled around the table.  
  
"Sure Kitty," Isaac smiled as he looked hungrily at the food on the table, heading towards the galley. Dinner with the Captain - things were looking up.  
  
Jeremiah nodded, sitting in one of the vacant chairs as Jack emerged from their side cabin and helped Catherine to sit, sliding the chair for her. "Nice to see your security has improved," he said quietly, "even if it is a case of shutting the stable door after the horse has bolted..."  
  
"He came in with yer men," Jack shrugged, knowing that Jeremiah would be looking to apportion blame. He paused as Isaac returned and sat eagerly at the table. "But he failed, which is what ultimately matters..."  
  
"That was only because he could not decide whether he wanted to kill me or snatch Charlotte," Catherine admitted ruefully as she passed one of the plates of food to Jeremiah.  
  
"You will hand him over to me of course," Jeremiah demanded.  
  
"There are a more than a few here with a claim on him..." Jack began.  
  
"I will have him!" Jeremiah demanded. "He defied me!"  
  
"But the Pearl has more of a claim on him..." Catherine countered.  
  
"You will give him to me nonetheless..." Jeremiah smiled. ""He must be seen to be punished by the town or any promises of protection I make will be deemed worthless..."  
  
Catherine looked at Jack who quietly nodded. "What will you do to him?" she asked, realising that they had no option but to hand Davit Lucon over. If the town saw Jeremiah's edicts flouted then he would lose what control he had over the town and his promise of protection for Will, Elizabeth, Theodore and the children would indeed be worthless...  
  
"Oh, we'll just play with him a bit... I want some information out of him before he dies." Jeremiah said coldly.  
  
"I want to be there," Catherine pressed.  
  
Jack realised exactly how Jeremiah intended gaining his information. It would not be pretty. "Nah luv, not this time..." he began, placing his hand on hers.  
  
"I have to Jack. He is responsible for the deaths of Joshamee, Niall and the Johns..." she protested.  
  
"No," Jack replied, quietly but firmly. "If need be, I'll go - but I'll not have yer exposed t' that..." He squeezed her hand.  
  
"But..." she argued.  
  
"No! Or do I have t' pull rank?" Jack turned from her, rising from the table and walking over to the cabinet where he kept his rum. "Drink Jeremiah?" he asked politely, as if the conversation with Catherine had not taken place. He offered a fresh bottle - one of his better ones.  
  
Jeremiah took the bottle. "Thank you," he smiled as he pondered the argument he had just witnessed. It seemed that despite the sometimes snide rumours, Jack still was Captain of his ship. "You keep a good table Sparrow," he complimented, deftly turning the conversation away from Davit Lucon.  
  
"That's one of th' benefits of havin' Kitty an' Jean Claude aboard..." Jack looked at his wife sideways, thinking that there were other more pleasurable benefits too. She noticed his gaze, quietly biting her lip, still wanting to go. Jack shook his head, knowing what she was thinking - he would not be persuaded on this one.  
  
"I've never been of the opinion that having a woman on board is a good idea," Jeremiah declared. "I always felt it caused dissent..."  
  
"Guess we're not yer normal ship then," Jack smiled, having little intention of telling him that the affection that the crew had for Catherine held them even more tightly together as a group. "We've never found it a problem."  
  
"Even though you sit here waiting for your wife to heal... would you do that for a man?" he asked.  
  
"Probably not," Jack shrugged, "but the others need us here too, so it works out well for us. An' if th' men are that desperate they can always walk to Tortuga..."  
  
"Well, I would keep your men out of town for quite a while," Jeremiah warned. "The frigates arrived early and the fools are already panicking." He looked at Jack shrewdly. "They blame the Black Pearl..."  
  
"They'll blame us fer th' next storm too given half a chance... let 'em panic!" Jack snorted dismissively. "All they need t' do is t' band t'gether an' they'll be able t' take 'em out!"  
  
"If they don't decide to do that to you instead..." Jeremiah let his comment linger. "I think you should leave the Caribbean for a while..."  
  
Jack whirled to face Jeremiah, his braids flying. "But th' Caribbean is m' home!" he protested, shocked that Jeremiah was warning him to leave.  
  
"It's getting too dangerous, even for a ship like the Black Pearl," Jeremiah warned. Although this does tie in nicely with the favour that you owe me... I'm calling it in now."  
  
Jack looked at him cautiously. "An' what would that be?" he ventured.  
  
"I need a ship to take something to the Far East for me - a man actually. He will be carrying something of great value and I need to ensure that it arrives," Jeremiah explained.  
  
"An' precisely where will we be arrivin'?" Jack asked.  
  
"Penang," he said quietly, smiling at Jack's startled expression. "I am sure they have forgotten you since the last time..."  
  
Jack subconsciously rubbed his wrist where the P had been branded all those years ago. "Wish I could say I'd done th' same."  
  
"Take this man to Penang safely and I will consider your debt to me paid in full," Jeremiah said.  
  
Jack frowned. "I will have t' put it to th' crew," he said finally. "An' we're goin' nowhere until Kitty is free of her crutches..."  
  
"It will take me a few weeks to sort things," Jeremiah admitted, "by which time you should be ready to leave." He stood, patting his mouth with the napkin. "As should I now. Thank you for a lovely meal Mistress Sparrow."  
  
"You will not stay?" Catherine politely asked, knowing how rough the track still was.  
  
"No. Clara will be expecting me home before midnight. I would not want her to worry," he explained. "And I'll take Lucon with me now."  
  
"Of course," Jack murmured. "I'll get him brought up an' see t' some men row you ashore... did yer want t' see Ana b'fore yer leave?"  
  
"She will probably be asleep at this hour with Edan," he sighed. "Maybe next time..."  
  
Jack nodded, turning to Isaac. "Isaac, perhaps yer could help Kitty with th' dishes?"  
  
"Aye Captain." Isaac smiled to himself at the politely phrased order.  
  
"I'll send word when I have more details on Penang," Jeremiah said quietly to Jack as they left the cabin, climbing down into the waiting boat.  
  
"Kree! Fearnan! Row Jeremiah back ashore!" Jack ordered, standing at the rail and watching as the Old Man and his reluctant companion reached the shore. He'd hold a crew meeting in the morning, but for now all he wanted was his wife and his bunk, preferably in that order. He walked quietly back to his cabin, pleased to see that the table was already cleared and that Catherine was sitting waiting for him.  
  
"Isaac said he'd see to the plates," she smiled. "Fancy unlacing me?"  
  
Jack grinned, clicking the lock behind him. "I thought yer'd never ask!"  
  
*** 


	25. Interrogation

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
***  
  
Davit Lucon was not a pirate - small time smuggler, thief, thug even, but never pirate. Although he had been to Tortuga twice he had never heard of Jeremiah Hallam before that day, but he had certainly made his acquaintance now. Jeremiah tied the end of the rope that bound his wrists to his saddle, setting a brisk trot in the darkness back towards Tortuga. It was dark and, although some of the riders held small lanterns he could see nothing but the rumps of their horses. He was forced to jog behind them, stumbling and falling often on the uneven ground. Sometimes Jeremiah would stop as soon as he fell, but more often he would let him drag for a few minutes before allowing him to regain his feet.  
  
Davit was unsure whether to be delighted or more fearful when they finally reached the outskirts of the town. He was battered and bruised, his wrists bleeding from where the ropes chafed. Although the pistol wound in his shoulder had been bandaged in the brig, the shot had not been removed and it was bleeding again from his numerous falls. They stopped and he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"Take him out back," Jeremiah ordered, untying the rope and throwing it to one of his guards. "And don't get blood on the carpet." He walked through the lobby, glancing at the ornate clock that chimed the hour. Midnight.  
  
***  
  
Davit woke as the water splashed his face. He groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes, automatically trying to shield them before he realised his hands were bound and above his head, his feet not quite touching the ground. He blinked, his confused mind slowly registering the pain from his shoulder. He looked around, gradually focusing on a man sitting quietly before him - the man he now knew was Jeremiah Hallam.  
  
"Remove his gag," Jeremiah ordered, waiting to speak further as his two men obeyed his orders.  
  
Davit Lucon had been beaten in the night, the fresh cuts and bruises evidence of their attentions. Never had the gag been removed though, and nobody had spoken to him before. He coughed as the foul rag was taken from his mouth, gasping in air to his protesting lungs. He stared at Jeremiah. "What do you want?" he snarled. "I have powerful friends who won't take kindly to your treatment of me!"  
  
Jeremiah laughed coldly. "If you are referring to your friend Thomas Spense, I am afraid you will find that he holds no sway over this town... indeed, I am the only power here that you need to worry about."  
  
"I asked you what do you want?" Davit sneered, although he did not seem so certain of himself any more. He wondered if he could buy his way out of this, before realised he was shirtless, his money already gone.  
  
"Information - on you, the Governor and your stinking little deal... what did he pay you?" Jeremiah demanded  
  
"For what?" he replied, momentarily confused.  
  
Jeremiah took a slow drink from the bottle beside him. "The false statement against the Black Pearl would be a start..."  
  
"Why should I tell you?" he argued, momentarily shaken that the man knew about that.  
  
Jeremiah nodded, his man bringing the hot iron against the bare flesh of his back. Davit arched in agony from the searing iron, screaming in agony. "I do not like to repeat myself..." Jeremiah threatened, nodding again when the answer was not forthcoming.  
  
Davit cried out in pain again. "Alright!" he shouted. "Alright!" For a moment he hung there, gasping in pain before facing Jeremiah. "Two hundred gold - but I'd have done it for pleasure," he shouted.  
  
"Why?" Jeremiah pressed. He knew a little of the feud between the Sparrows and this man, but wanted to know more... and he wanted the truth.  
  
"For Sparrow, his bitch of a wife, for that bastard Lact - pick your reason!" he spat.  
  
Jeremiah spoke quietly, but his voice carried easily to those in the room. "I am more interested in your reason."  
  
Davit watched as one of the men waved the hot iron before his face. He struggled wildly to avoid it. "Lact hanged my brother over that stupid bitch crying rape!" he cried out desperately.  
  
Jeremiah held his hand up, hearing footsteps behind him, bidding the man behind him remain. Although he understood his need to interrupt, now that Davit was talking he did not want him silenced. He raised an eyebrow, fitting another piece of the jigsaw in place. "I heard he almost killed her..."  
  
"She deserved it - the whore!" Davit spat. "And so did Lact! He hanged Arnaud just because it was their home port - over that stupid bitch!"  
  
"So what did you do..." Jeremiah asked.  
  
Davit hung there in sullen silence until he felt the heat of the iron approaching. "No... no..." he pleaded. "I'll talk!" The iron pressed against his back and he screamed in agony. "Please! I'll talk"! he begged.  
  
Jeremiah continued. "So..."  
  
"I betrayed Lact to Sparrow for the reward - thought he'd kill him. Didn't know the woman was his wife until later..." Davit gasped, frantic to get the words out to stop the iron again.  
  
"How..." Jeremiah frowned.  
  
"I bumped into some of his old crew in New Orleans. They told me the truth and that Jean Claude was alive..." He felt the heat of the iron again. "No! I'm talking!" he pleaded.  
  
Jeremiah held up his hand, the man stopped. "And the false statement?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"The ship I was working on was sunk by pirates. I was rescued and taken to Port Royal. I heard that the Governor hated the Sparrows and thought to get my revenge and to make money out of it..."  
  
"Did the Governor know your statement was false?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Davit laughed. "He knew alright. Even helped with the wording!"  
  
"And what of your purpose here?" Jeremiah demanded.  
  
Davit wriggled, fearful of the iron touching him again. "He wanted his granddaughter back... five hundred gold and he didn't care how! Finding the whore was a bonus!"  
  
"Except that it did not quite work out for you, did it Davit?" Jeremiah said, almost conversationally. He turned to the men behind him. "Satisfied?"  
  
Jack stepped forward into the light, closely followed by Jean Claude. "We have our answers. He is all yours," he sighed wishing that his wife's rape had not been spoken of. He leaned close to Jeremiah, whispering. "Although if any word of th' treatment of m' wife becomes general knowledge I'll be th' one asking questions," he threatened.  
  
Jeremiah nodded. Normally he would have a man beaten for daring to threaten him, but in this instance he would overlook it. He did not blame Sparrow for wanting to protect his wife over such a matter.  
  
Davit's eyes bulged as he saw Jack and Jean Claude. He had not realised that they had been watching from the shadows. "I..." he stuttered as Jean Claude walked up to him.  
  
"You are as stupid as your brother," he sighed, shaking his head. "But even he had more courage in the end."  
  
"In the..." He looked across at Jeremiah Hallam in terror. "But I told you all I know!" he pleaded. "Let me go! Please!"  
  
"Unfortunately I cannot," Jeremiah said quietly. "Cut him down," he ordered, "and lock him in the brig on the Margarite. We'll deal with him later..." he smiled darkly, "when the sharks are hungry." He watched as they dragged him away, begging and screaming until a swift fist silenced his pleas.  
  
***  
  
Jack alone of the Black Pearl crew stood onboard the Margarite and watched as her crew threw a bucket of chopped up fish overboard in the bay to tempt the sharks in. A crowd had gathered along the docks, some with spyglasses, intent on the spectacle before them. They waited, Davit Lucon suspended by his wrists again, dangled over the water. He wriggled in panic as the first fin broke the surface, and then another, his pleading cries stifled by the dirty gag.  
  
"Do you know what really gets them excited?" Jeremiah asked. Davit shook his head, eyes wide with fear. "Fresh blood!" he smiled.  
  
Jack watched without comment as Jeremiah Hallam drew his pistol, shooting Davit in one of his legs. The blood dripped onto the water below and the sharks swam towards it, sensing the feast. The rope lurched, his toes touching the water. Jack made himself watch, taking no pleasure from the sight. Davit Lucon soiled himself in fear, his disgrace obvious to all before the rope was cut and he plunged into the depths. Sleek silver bodies writhed in frenzy, the sea turned pink then red with blood. Jack nodded to Jeremiah before turning away - the end of Davit Lucon would spread around the taverns that night like wildfire and no man would consider crossing the Old Man for a very long time.  
  
*** 


	26. Departure

Usual disclaimers... humbug!  
  
***  
  
Mid July  
  
Jack leaned over the ships rail watching from the quarter deck at the house poking through the trees, a thin tendril of smoke escaping through the foliage. The large oven had arrived yesterday and soon the house would be a home, lived in with hoards of screaming children running around - well, four anyway, but they made enough noise for a hoard. He glanced down to the main deck where Billy and Eilis were playing pirates, hitting each other with sticks and shouting loudly. Jack smiled, realising he would miss them once the Black Pearl sailed.  
  
Yesterday they had removed the last of the items that Will had brought from Port Royal from the Black Pearl's hold - tools for the smithy as well as household goods. Whatever they had been unable to bring, Jack had ordered from Tortuga - including a goat and chickens. The crew had cleared a large vegetable garden, making a pen for the goat and fencing the garden off safely. The last items should arrive by cart today.  
  
He turned, feeling somebody watching him. It was Oran. Jack nodded as he approached. He had sensed a change in the atmosphere on board, an eagerness to be away. Although it had been nice to help at the bay they were pirates and belonged at sea. "When do we sail?" Oran asked quietly, leaning on the rail next to him.  
  
"As soon as the Old Man is ready," Jack said. "When we get th' nod we'll sail round t' Tortuga an' take on supplies..."  
  
"Penang?" Oran mused. "Do we have charts that far?"  
  
"Th' Old Man has - we'll borrow his," Jack laughed. "An' I'm sure I can copy them b'fore we give them back!"  
  
"True," Oran nodded, smiling. Any charts that Jeremiah Hallam had would be quality charts and well worth copying.  
  
"Month t' Cape Town fer fresh water, then another month t' Penang. A few days fer Hallam's man t' do what he has t' do an' we can come home..." It all sounded so simple, but Jack feared it would not be. Nothing that ever seemed simple to him worked out that way and he wondered what would go wrong.  
  
"Do you reckon it will have calmed down in four months?" Oran worried, knowing that many ships blamed them for the two new frigates that were causing panic within the pirate community.  
  
"Hopefully," Jack shrugged. "An' it will give time fer th' Old Man's order t' become known." Jack was grateful that following the death of Davit Lucon, Jeremiah Hallam had ordered that the crew of the Black Pearl were not to be held responsible for the frigates and were not to be attacked. Few ships would be stupid enough to cross him and those that might were way below the class of the Margarite and the Black Pearl.  
  
He smiled, watching as Catherine emerged from the cabin and carefully climbed up to join them. She walked slowly, having been able to walk without the crutches for a few days now, but Cotton had asked Horton to make a stout walking stick for her. Her leg would not be fully healed for at least another few months and he hoped that the journey to Penang would not be too hazardous. "Morning luv," he smiled, leaning across to kiss her.  
  
"Is this the secret meeting place for those with itchy feet?" she asked conspiratorially, winking at Oran. "When are we leaving?"  
  
"Should be no more than a couple of days now - we're just waiting on word from th' Old Man," Jack replied, straightening as he saw a number of wagons arrive at the house. "An' that might be it!" he grinned. "Let's go an' see if we've a message!"  
  
He bounded down the stairs, climbing down into one of the boats, Oran close behind. Catherine followed more slowly, carefully walking down the stairs and passing her stick down before climbing over the ships rail herself. She clung determinedly to the ship, for this was the first time she had tried to climb unaided, but reached the boat safely. "Wait for us!" Eilis cried, as she and Billy climbed down behind Catherine, eager to see what the wagons had brought. Although both only five, they climbed agilely, evidence of their time spent climbing and exploring the Black Pearl whilst she sat at anchor. Jack waited until they were safely seated before picking up the oars with Oran and rowing them all ashore.  
  
Will had already reached the wagons when they arrived and was busily seeing to the unloading of the various items, directing most of it towards Elizabeth in the house. He was relieved to see that the livestock had arrived, a small brown goat, a number of plump speckled hens and a rather splendid cockerel that crowed noisily in another cage. He frowned, seeing a small covered cage, it's contents concealed.  
  
"It's come!" Jack grinned as he noticed the cage.  
  
"What's come?" Will asked warily, unsure of Jack's delight at the covered cage. Catherine frowned, obviously she did not know either and Oran was talking quietly with one of the wagon drivers, unaware of their conversation.  
  
Jack picked up the small cage, peeking beneath the cover. "Where's Billy?" he asked, looking around and pretending not to see him.  
  
"I'm here!" Billy shouted, jumping up and down and trying desperately to see what Jack had in the cage. A small whimper from the cage piqued his curiosity further. "I'm here!"  
  
Jack looked down. "Ah, there yer are m' lad!" he grinned, sitting down in the sand next to the boy. "Well this must be for you then!" Jack pulled the cover from the cage to reveal a small brindle puppy, obviously only recently weaned, desperately trying to get out of the cage.  
  
"A puppy!" Billy squealed in delight.  
  
"A puppy!" Will gasped in horror. "What will Elizabeth say?"  
  
"Well, th' girls have their kittens... cats... but a boy needs a puppy - especially with all this space t' roam!" Jack declared, squinting up at Will. He opened the cage, handing the wriggling, excited animal to Billy. "Shoo!" he declared. "Go play!"  
  
Billy clasped the puppy to him, running proudly into the house. "Mummy! Mummy! Look what Jack gave me!"  
  
"I'm letting you take the blame!" Will threatened as Elizabeth emerged from the house, walking towards them. "It's his fault!" Will pointed to Jack who was still sitting on the sand beside the empty cage.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth cried. "Are you trying to turn my home into a menagerie?"  
  
"Well," he shrugged. "It was either that or a monkey..." he teased, laughing manically at the expression on her face.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth protested. "If you ever buy a monkey I will personally shoot you myself!"  
  
"I take it that's a no then?" he asked innocently, smiling up at her. Elizabeth ground her teeth in frustration. "So you don't want yer present then?"  
  
"If it is an animal... no!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh... okay..." Jack sat on the ground, unmoving and said no more, knowing this would frustrate Elizabeth. He smiled to himself as he saw her curiosity getting the better of her, knowing she was itching to ask but determined not to.  
  
"Captain," Oran crouched down beside him, passing him an envelope. "Driver said it was from Hallam..."  
  
Jack opened the letter, reading it quickly before handing it to Catherine. "Looks like we are leaving then," she sighed.  
  
He jumped up, brushing the sand from his trousers. "We've gotta go Elizabeth! Guess we'd better find Theo an' th' kids!" He looked at her slyly. "You sure you don't want your present?"  
  
"Alright," she sighed. "I give in! What is it?" Elizabeth looked around worriedly trying to spot what it could be and whether it might jump out at her.  
  
"It's right here!" Jack patted a stout wooden box with strong iron banding that still sat in the wagon. "Yer'll have t' ask Will t' move it... it's heavy an' very fragile!"  
  
Elizabeth looked at him in shock. "It's not an animal?" she gasped. Catherine started to chuckle when she realised the trick that Jack had played.  
  
"Never said it was," Jack smiled in pleasure at her reaction. It was such fun baiting Elizabeth. "Yer can thank me when we come back... it doesn't do t' keep th' Old Man waitin'." He turned to Oran. "Round up anyone ashore Booth - we leave in ten minutes."  
  
They said their goodbyes quickly, both Jack and Catherine hugging the girls tightly. "Safe journey," Theodore wished her as he too hugged her goodbye.  
  
"Keep safe yourself," Catherine laughed. "We'll see you in four months time, winds willing!" She hugged him tightly before following Jack down to the waters edge where he was waiting in the last boat. Jack picked up the oars, rowing them out to the Black Pearl.  
  
Oran leaned over the rail, offering Catherine a hand as she climbed up. "All are aboard Captain," he smiled as Jack quickly followed his wife.  
  
"Well then get this boat stowed an' weigh anchor!" Jack ordered. "Move it you lazy dogs! It doesn't do to keep the Old Man waiting!"  
  
The crew burst into life, some raising the anchor, others scrambling aloft to unfurls the sails. Oran stood at the helm, guiding her from the bay as the wind filled her sails. He grinned down to Catherine who stood on deck with Jack and she matched his grin. They had been idle too long and at last the Black Pearl would be heading to sea.  
  
***  
  
It was not until later that night that Elizabeth realised she had still not opened the large box that Jack had left for her. She looked at the box in the corner of the kitchen where Will had carefully placed it earlier that day. She could see small pieces of straw sticking out where the lid had been firmly shut, but it appeared there was no way the box could be opened without cutting the metal ties.  
  
"I'll get my snips," Will offered, returning shortly with a stout pair of snips from the forge. He eased the snips around the bindings, using his strength to cut through them with relative ease. Elizabeth carefully lifted off the box lid, brushing the straw aside to reveal the contents.  
  
"Will!" she gasped in shock, holding a delicate porcelain saucer daintily decorated around the edge with English spring flowers. She reached again into the box, and again bringing forth yet more porcelain. "There must be an entire service in here!" She held up a tea cup and then a plate, gradually placing the items on the kitchen table until she could see it was indeed an entire service with enough place settings for six. She looked at Will in disbelief. "Where did he get this? It is finer than they have at the Governor's Mansion!"  
  
Will shrugged. "Stole it, bought it, who knows with Jack... but it has probably passed through pirate hands somewhere along it's route." He looked at his wife, smiling. "But we'd better pack it away before the children wake and keep it for best."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him in horror at the thought of Billy or Eilis getting their hands on the delicate porcelain. "We must find somewhere safe to keep it," she agreed, starting to repack the plates within the box, layering them again with the straw. This was one set of crockery that the children would not be using.  
  
*** 


	27. The Cargo

Usual disclaimers... oh well!  
  
Last chapter today...  
  
***  
  
It was mid afternoon when the Black Pearl sailed into Tortuga harbour, gun ports open in answer to any possible threat. Their arrival caused a great deal of comment, but when Jeremiah Hallam himself waited for them on the docks, nobody was foolish enough to act.  
  
"Jeremiah," Jack smiled, grasping his hand and making sure his greeting was seen by as many people as possible. It would not hurt their case to be linked even closer to the Hallams.  
  
"Sparrow," he nodded. "Mistress Sparrow." To Jack's amazement he took Catherine's hand and politely kissed it, offering his arm as support up the hill. They walked slowly, matching their pace to the best that she could manage.  
  
Jack, Jean Claude and Oran followed with an equally bemused Ana carrying Edan. She had enjoyed her stay at the bay with the crew, but realised that now she was back in the world of meanings within meanings, where nothing was ever quite what it seemed and all was done for appearance. She frowned at Jeremiah, her expression not missed by Jack who drifted to the back of the group to walk with her.  
  
"What's he up to?" Jack whispered, cautious of being overheard by the guards that Jeremiah had brought with him.  
  
"He's marking you as his," she replied, equally quietly. "When this little trip is over I've a feeling you will be asked into the inner circle..."  
  
Jack nearly missed his step with shock. "What?" he hissed. To be asked into the inner circle meant that he had truly arrived. No new Captain had been asked for over ten years to join those deemed worthy of such esteem - the elite of pirates.  
  
"There has been a seat empty since Neithan was killed," she sighed. "And you are becoming too known as a maverick for his liking..." She leaned closer, her voice barely audible. "You have strange friends Jack and powerful enemies - it makes people uncomfortable! Hell, on occasion you've even called the Commodore by his first name!"  
  
"I don't take kindly t' a leash," Jack warned.  
  
"You know that, I know that, he'll discover that." She grinned conspiratorially at him. "Use his power Jack, it can only benefit the Pearl..."  
  
Jack nodded, knowing what she said made sense. "Well, we'll see," he muttered, surprised to realise that they had reached Jeremiah's house. He climbed the steps with the others and was ushered into the plush study. Jeremiah turned to one of his servants. "Send for Jedidiah," he ordered. He looked up as the others entered. "Please sit," he smiled as he gestured towards the comfortable chairs. Jack sat on one of the sofas next to Catherine, Oran and Jean Claude taking the other.  
  
"So who is this Jedidiah?" Jack asked.  
  
"Your passenger," Jeremiah said, looking up as a small, non-descript middle aged man with plain brown trousers and a white shirt walked into the room. "Ah, Jedidiah, join us please." Jack looked at the man closely realising he had the sort of unremarkable face that would pass anywhere without comment or remembrance.  
  
"You wanted to see me Mr Hallam?" he asked. Even his voice was unremarkable.  
  
"This is Captain Sparrow of the Black Pearl who will be taking you to Penang," Jeremiah introduced, "and his senior crew."  
  
"And the woman?" Jedidiah enquired.  
  
"M' first mate," Jack explained.  
  
"Ridiculous!" the man snorted. "A woman cannot hold rank over men!"  
  
Jack turned his back on the man, pointedly ignoring him. "Jeremiah," he sighed. "Either yer explain th' facts of life on th' Pearl t' him or he swims t' Penang..."  
  
Jeremiah looked at the three men from the Black Pearl. All had bridled at Jedidiah's comments, their hands inching towards their weapons. "What Captain Sparrow says is true. I trust that this will not be a problem whilst you are on board his ship?" Although his tone was polite, the command in his words was plain to hear.  
  
"No Mr Hallam. The item will be delivered without problem," Jedidiah replied, but his tone still spoke of his distaste at the situation.  
  
"An' what exactly is th' cargo - other than 'im?" Jack demanded. "I carry nothing unseen!"  
  
Jeremiah looked carefully at Jack, considering, then nodded. "Show him."  
  
"Mr Hallam!" Jedidiah gasped.  
  
"I said show him!" Jeremiah ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir..." Jedidiah fumbled at a pouch at his neck that had been previously concealed by his shirt. He upended it, revealing a stunning set of emerald jewellery, each stone priceless in its own right. Jack raised an eyebrow, whistling as a final unset stone fell from the pouch. The size of a plum, it was perfectly cut, each facet glinting in the candlelight.  
  
"Pretty," he shrugged. "But I've always been more partial t' rubies m'self." He turned to Jeremiah as the man replaced the emeralds in the pouch, carefully tucking it once again out of sight. "I'll need t' borrow yer charts fer Cape Town t' Penang though - mine are somewhat out of date..." He didn't think Jeremiah needed to worry about Barbossa using them to light his candles all those years ago.  
  
Jeremiah nodded, realising that he would have to allow Jack access to his charts if the emeralds were to be safely delivered. "Your word they will be returned undamaged," he pressed.  
  
"Of course, frigates an' the East Indian Tradin' Company not withstanding..." Jack smiled.  
  
"I'll have the charts delivered to you in the morning," Jeremiah said. "Jedidiah will join you then as well."  
  
"Is it safe fer m' crew t' have a nights shore leave?" Jack asked cautiously. "They'll not see a whore fer months..."  
  
Jeremiah nodded. "I'll see that it is safe," he assured Jack. "But make sure they are fit to sail tomorrow!"  
  
Jack rose, offering Catherine his hand. "Well we'd best be off then," he announced. "Th' crew will want t' make as much use of th' night as they can!"  
  
***  
  
You know the routine... review or I sulk... and I'm already feeling very sulky today. Anybody mentions Sean Penn and I'll keelhaul them - savvy? 


	28. Louis and Mary

Usual disclaimers... but one day... one day! ;)  
  
Okay - firstly I must apologise that this is only one chapter. Things have been rather hectic with my real life and my son's room is taking much longer than I would wish. Hubby and I are hoping to have him back in his room by the end of the weekend, so perhaps normal update speed will resume.  
  
Regarding the Oscars... I am calmer now. I was sooooo disappointed that Johnny did not win, but on reflection would rather lose to Sean Penn than to Bill Murray.  
  
Redmond - I haven't seen the film Mystic River, but from the trailers it seems very dark and not my kind of film at all. I like to "escape" in my films with a little lightness - which is why I like Pirates so much. I often describe it as a film to "take your brain out and giggle for two and a half hours..."  
  
And do you know what... sometimes I don't put it back in! ;)  
  
***  
  
Mid-July  
  
Louis sighed as Mary threw yet another tantrum. Nothing was ever good enough for her nowadays - and he hoped it was the pregnancy talking. Was it not enough that he had saved her from being raped by the crew? No. Was it not enough that he had fashioned a crude raft and saved them from being marooned? No. Was it not enough that he had stolen another ship, gained a new crew and set her up in luxury in New Orleans? No. All this in barely two months and still she was not satisfied.  
  
"Will you shut up!" he shouted as she started to screech again, determined this time that she would not win. "We cannot return to Port Royal."  
  
"But I want to see my mother!" she demanded. "You said that the Black Pearl was disgraced, that they'd been declared pirates - surely it should be safe!"  
  
He rubbed his hand over his face, sighing heavily. "I sent a man into the town on our way back last week. Your mother and your brother and sisters have been sent back to England. It is only your father that remains in Port Royal. And the name of Lact has been correctly linked to me thanks to your husband - it would not be safe."  
  
"But why has Mother been sent back to England?" she puzzled.  
  
"Because your father appears to think it is too dangerous in Port Royal for them... and considering his feud with Sparrow he might be right," Louis explained.  
  
"So why can I not return to Port Royal?" Mary whined.  
  
"But you are disgraced there! They know you ran off with a pirate!" He looked beseechingly at her. "Worse - that you ran off with a French pirate." He took her hands in his. "The same French pirate whose child you now carry!"  
  
"And what of Charlotte? How am I to get her back if I don't go to Port Royal and my father?" she asked.  
  
"Your father does not have Charlotte!" he retorted, unable to see why she was so insistent on regaining her daughter. He was sure that she carried a son - his son - what use would she have for a mere girl then. "She left Port Royal in the care of your husband and has not been seen since!" he explained patiently wishing she would shut up about Charlotte - did she honestly think that he wanted to raise the daughter of an Englishman... an English Naval Officer at that!  
  
"Theodore took her?" she gasped in disbelief. Although she had little responsibility in the raising of her daughter, she had been raised to consider it a mother's duty. The idea that a man thought he could raise a child was ridiculous.  
  
"He not only took her, but he resigned from the Navy in order to raise her if the gossip is true." Louis looked at her, smiling. "The only thing that might work in our favour is that your father is very unpopular at the moment and seems to have a feud with the Sparrows... if we can get to him or get him to us with nobody seeing then there might be a chance..."  
  
"A chance?" she frowned.  
  
"He hates them, we hate them... perhaps we can yet get our revenge..." he smiled.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we cannot go to Port Royal, but we could sail to a quiet bay east of town. I will send a man into town with a message and hopefully your father can ride out to us without too much notice..." Louis smiled, quietly watching as she realised what he had said.  
  
She smiled broadly. "You mean I am leaving this city?" She hated New Orleans for she could not speak French and although Louis had employed servants that spoke English she felt very much the outsider. Louis had suggested that she learn to speak French and had offered to hire a tutor for her. He had tried to explain that it would make her life easier in New Orleans, but Mary had little aptitude for his language and even less interest in learning much to his dismay.  
  
"For now... but only while we meet your father," he cautioned. "You cannot stay on board."  
  
Mary nodded, relieved that at least she should get out of New Orleans for a few weeks. Hopefully she would be able to meet with her father and if nothing else he would at least know she was alive.  
  
***  
  
Governor Thomas Spense stared at the note that Forester handed him. It was addressed in a hand that he recognised and his heart skipped a beat. "Leave me!" he ordered, waiting until his butler had left before carefully opening it, his hands shaking as he read.  
  
"Father, I am alive and safe. If you would wish to see me please ride eastwards from Port Royal on receiving this. If you are alone, a man will approach you and lead you to me. Mary."  
  
He rose, placing the letter in the fire and watching it burn before striding purposefully from the room. He paced up and down, wondering if perhaps it was a trap. Theodore's words came back to haunt him - that she had left with her French pirate lover. He sighed heavily, realising that he would have to trust the note if he hoped to see his daughter again. He rang for his butler. "Forester, arrange for a horse to be saddled at the front gate in fifteen minutes. I am going out."  
  
"Will you require an escort Governor?" Forester frowned at the unusual request, but held his tongue.  
  
"No. I just need to clear my mind. I will be quite safe!" he declared.  
  
"Yes Sir," Forester deferred, bowing as he left to arrange for the horse.  
  
***  
  
Thomas Spense quickly cantered along the track, eager to see his daughter. He reined to a halt when he saw a man standing in the middle of the track, apparently waiting for him.  
  
"Monsieur Spense?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes," Thomas replied. "You are from my daughter?"  
  
"Oui, Mary and Louis are waiting for you on board the Teide... I will take you there."  
  
The man gestured for him to follow and the Governor dismounted, walking beside his dapple grey horse as he followed the man.  
  
"The Teide?" he asked cautiously. "Your ship?"  
  
"Just follow," the man grunted as they left the track and walked through the trees towards the sea. After a short distance the man, obviously a pirate from his attire, turned to him. "Leave your horse here," he instructed. "We will need to climb down to the ship."  
  
Thomas Spense tied his horse securely to one of the trees. It would not do for it to break free and have troops come looking for him. As he emerged from the trees he could see a small ship at anchor in the bay below, scull and crossbones flying proudly from its main mast. He swallowed, realising he must bury his hatred of pirates if he wanted to see his daughter again. He had never believed Theodore but now, faced with the proof, had to admit that the Captain had been right. A small ships boat was waiting on the beach and the man rowed him out quietly.  
  
"Captain!" he called. "Spense for you!"  
  
The cabin doors flew open and Mary ran at him, delight on her face. "Father!" she cried, rushing out to embrace him.  
  
Thomas Spense was overwhelmed by her greeting. She had never been an overly affectionate child, but obviously being away from her family in such trying circumstances had changed her. He looked up, noticing a tall blonde man leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Governor Spense," he smiled. "Perhaps you would join me in our cabin," he offered. "We were just about to eat." He stood aside as Mary led her father through the doors where he could see a small table set for three.  
  
"This looks delightful..." Thomas Spense gasped in surprise, not sure what he had been expecting on board. "Not what I..."  
  
"Not what you expected on a pirate ship Governor?" Louis laughed. "But we are French pirates monsieur, and we appreciate fine food. Come, sit!"  
  
"How are you Mary?" he began, thinking she looked well. "I haven't seen you since before the fire... we feared you were dead! What happened?"  
  
"My apologies Monsieur. My previous crew were a little overly enthusiastic when I told them to clean up a mess..." Louis apologised.  
  
"A mess?" Thomas Spense frowned, before gasping in shocked realisation. "Edmund Groves?"  
  
"What can I say," Louis shrugged. "The old fool saw us..."  
  
"You killed him!" the Governor gasped.  
  
"Oui. He knew me for what I was, a pirate, and I do not like my affairs being known..." Louis sighed.  
  
"Your affair with my daughter you mean!" he growled angrily. "Why?"  
  
Mary decided it would be safer to keep quiet, listening carefully as the men spoke. "Why? Because she was beautiful and because I wanted a way to get to Sparrow," Louis shrugged. "When I discovered that she shared my hatred it was an affair made in heaven," he smiled.  
  
"Where..." Thomas Spense began.  
  
"I am living in New Orleans," Mary explained.  
  
"She has a fine house, servants, everything she could wish for," Louis explained.  
  
"Except her family," Thomas Spense countered.  
  
"That is a problem," he sighed. "Although now the Commodore knows who I am I can no longer return to Port Royal... and Mary is mine now." He paused. "But enough of our problems, I hear you have been having your own problems with Sparrow lately..."  
  
"Nothing I cannot handle," Thomas Spense replied defensively.  
  
"Really?" Louis raised his eyebrows in shock. "That is not what I heard... riots, jail escapes, your Fort nearly destroyed..."  
  
"The town won't think so highly of them when they return to their pirate ways!" he asserted.  
  
"Are you so sure that they will? Despite all you have done to them they have kept to the accord, not hitting a single English ship. No, you need to destroy his reputation first..." Louis reasoned.  
  
"We'll catch Sparrow!" he vowed.  
  
Louis laughed at the Governor. "The only thing that can catch the Black Pearl monsieur is the Black Pearl - no ship is that fast, not even your new frigates!"  
  
"Why can't you build one?" Mary asked, sipping her tea daintily.  
  
"What?" both men gasped, looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"I said why can't you build one?" she repeated. "What makes the ship so fast anyway?"  
  
"Her shape, her size and those damned oars for a start!" Louis cursed. "It would cost a fortune..."  
  
"How much of a fortune?" Thomas Spense asked cautiously.  
  
"In your money... twenty thousand pounds at least!" he sighed. "There is no way..."  
  
"There is always a way," the Governor smiled. "I have some, and I know that others would be interested in the death of that pirate!" He paused, taking a bite of food. "Nanette Roseridge for a start..."  
  
"Roseridge?" Louis frowned. "The plantation family..."  
  
"The very same," Thomas Spense smiled. "If I can get the money, how long would it take to build?"  
  
"If we can get somebody to build it... what, six months or so?" Louis shrugged. He looked at the Governor. "You are serious - aren't you?"  
  
"Never more so," he smiled. "You said that we need to destroy his reputation. We will never catch him until the folk of Port Royal and other towns turn against the ship..."  
  
"I am sure a few atrocities would see to that," Louis smiled. "And I do atrocities very well..."  
  
***  
  
Thomas Spense lay quietly in his bed, watching the shadows from the trees dance across his ceiling, exceedingly pleased with his day. Nanette had readily agreed to finance his plan to catch Jack Sparrow without too many questions, eager to get revenge on those she blamed for the death of her son. He had spared her the details, fearing that if she knew exactly how far he was going to hang the Sparrows that she would rediscover her morals... and he had left his far behind long ago with this feud. They would not escape the noose this time!  
  
***  
  
Okay - next chapter is all about Jack and the journey eastwards... so if you want to read it you know the drill... reviews ladies!  
  
Ta! 


	29. Eastwards

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Firstly I must apologise for the lack of an update for so long. Firstly there was the decorating of my son's room, then when Mulberry and I arranged to meet online to edit these some moron cut their power for five hours, then it was my 8th wedding anniversary - I was beginning to think we were jinxed.  
  
PLEASE NOTE THAT THE RATING OF THIS STORY HAS INCREASED TO AN "R".  
  
The reasons for this will be obvious in a further two chapters, but I felt it was necessary for what I wanted to happen in the story.  
  
Thanks as ever for all the reviews... you guys make my day!  
  
***  
  
Mid August  
  
Jedidiah Johns lay quietly in the bunk that had been assigned to him. He had been dismayed to find that he would be sleeping in the sick bay, but at least he had a cabin to himself. Despite his plain appearance, Jedidiah liked the finer things in life and his family relationship with Jeremiah had brought him many. Few knew that he was second cousin to the Old Man and none of those would ever dare speak of it. Not even Joshua or Isaac knew who he truly was for their father had never explained the relationship to them. Jedidiah travelled quietly, here and there at Jeremiah's whim - his eyes and ears to bring him rumour and knowledge that he would not discover otherwise. He was also the only man that Jeremiah would trust with as delicate a mission as this.  
  
Jedidiah patted the pouch about his neck, reassuringly feeling the emeralds within. Jack Sparrow was not the only pirate with high-powered connections he smirked. The English nobleman, Lord Rashman, wanted to buy into the ebony trade in the Far East, a trade currently controlled by the Dutch and these emeralds were his leverage. Emeralds were exceedingly rare there, especially since the best ones such as these came from South America and they were to be a gift from Lord Rashman to the local Maharajah. Time would tell if the bribe would work, but regardless of the outcome, Lord Rashman would owe Jeremiah Hallam a favour in return. Wheels within wheels he smiled to himself.  
  
He had also been asked to find out all he could about as many members of the crew of the Black Pearl as possible, especially the Captain and his wife - no, First Mate as they insisted on calling her onboard. He snorted at the ridiculous situation where a woman gave orders to men, feeling it upset the natural balance that God intended. Jeremiah had been considering inviting Sparrow into the inner circle, something that Jedidiah would speak strongly against. Nothing that he had seen onboard had revealed the Captain to be anything else than a fool with more than his fair share of luck.  
  
He sighed, pulling himself upright as he realised it must be nearly breakfast time. At least Sparrow made his wife cook and the food had been better than he had expected on this trip - even the cold rations when they had been unable to light the galley stove had been edible. He braced himself, schooling his features into bland politeness as he opened the narrow door, wondering what he would discover today. Wheels within wheels.  
  
***  
  
They were a few days from Cape Town when Jack called a meeting of his senior crew, Jeremiah's chart of the region spread out and weighted down on the table. Jean Claude, Ned Cotton and Oran circled the table, looking closely at the southern most tip of Africa. "Okay," he began, pointing to Cape Town on the map. "This is where we need t' get water. They will let us take on water, despite being English, but we'll be better served if they think we are French. Jean Claude, I want yer t' pretend t' be th' Captain... Kitty an' Oran can do any other talkin' needed." He wandered over to a large chest that sat against the bulkhead, rummaging through until he found what he needed - a French flag. He frowned as he realised that the lid now would not shut due to all the disarray within and decided to leave it. Catherine sighed, knowing she would have to take everything out, fold it, and put it back in again later.  
  
"Okay, so we're French," Jean Claude confirmed. "What else?"  
  
"Two can go ashore," Jack continued, "but I want one French speaker aboard at all times in case we are approached. Can't have us not answering them, can we?" he grinned. He paused, seeing the cabin door open to reveal Jedidiah. Jack's lip curled in distaste at the man's presence. He turned his back on him, rolling the chart back up and placing it safely to one side. "One last thing," he warned. "Th' waters here are full of sharks - big, mean an' they don't stop t' say please b'fore eating yer. Warn th' crew that they are not t' fall in at any cost - savvy?"  
  
Jean Claude, Ned and Oran nodded as they left, shouldering their way past Jedidiah as they left. He frowned at them - never before had he been on such an untalkative ship. The newer, lower ranked crew were happy to spread tales about their ship and it's Captain, but those that knew the truth behind the exaggerations were surprisingly close lipped. Jedidiah shrugged to himself - there was still roughly a months journey to Penang as well as the return trip and who knew what could be discovered in that time. He was determined to have something to present to Jeremiah by the time they returned.  
  
"I understand we will shortly be stopping in Cape Town," he began. "I need to go ashore."  
  
Jack shook his head. "I'm not letting anyone off except fer Oran an' Jean Claude."  
  
"Nevertheless, you will let me off. I will only be gone an hour..." he said determinedly.  
  
"No!" Jack argued.  
  
"I do not ask for myself," Jedidiah assured him. "I need to collect something for Mr Hallam."  
  
Jack folded his arms. "Jeremiah told me nothing about this," he frowned.  
  
"It came up just before we sailed," Jedidiah evaded. "There was not time."  
  
"Well likewise there may not be time fer yer little side trip," Jack threatened. "I don't like having surprises sprung on me like this - yer've had over three weeks t' tell me an' haven't." He walked closer to Jedidiah. "I don't like yer Johns an' if it wasn't fer m' word t' Jeremiah yer'd be swimming already - savvy?" He turned suddenly, causing Jedidiah to step back sharply to avoid being hit in the face with his braids. "We will be taking on water an' fer th' duration of our stay th' Black Pearl will be a French ship... you understand?"  
  
"A wise choice Captain," Jedidiah flattered.  
  
"Cut th' crap!" Jack snarled. "Yer'll be back b'fore we sail else we'll sail without yer!" he warned.  
  
Jedidiah Johns did not say anything, but nodded and quietly walked from the cabin. He had the horrible feeling that he had badly misjudged Captain Sparrow and that despite his closeness to Jeremiah he would have to tread far more carefully for the remainder of the trip.  
  
***  
  
The Black Pearl slid quietly into Table Bay, the town and fort of Cape Town spread before them. Jack had ordered Catherine to wear a dress so that she could be seen from the shore easier, having decided on the cover story that they were escorting a French lady to her husband in Mauritius. They anchored whilst Jean Claude negotiated a berth for them before sailing closer to docks. Jack set a guard at the gang plank and watched as Jean Claude and Oran, closely followed by Jedidiah, left the ship. What was it about that man he so disliked he wondered. He did not know but he had every intention of watching him closely.  
  
He glanced across at Catherine as she emerged from the cabin wearing her green silk dress, grinning to himself at the many double-takes she received from the crew. He could see her looking around, frowning before she spotted him. Climbing the stairs to the quarterdeck, she walked towards him where he lounged near the wheel.  
  
"So this is Cape Town?" she asked, looking at the busy port and eyeing the two forts on the hill above the town warily.  
  
"Aye," Jack smiled, regretfully aware he could not hold her for fear of being seen. "But we'll be gone by dusk with any luck. I don't want t' be here any longer than necessary..."  
  
Catherine watched the town silently with him, picking up his mood. "What do you fear?" she asked quietly, watching him as he scanned the docks for the first signs of water barrels arriving.  
  
"What that Johns is up to... I don't trust him Kitty an' I don't like him," he muttered.  
  
"He's been asking questions onboard... a lot of questions about us and the Pearl," Catherine replied quietly. Jack looked at her sharply. "Oh, don't worry. The crew have been feeding him the normal tavern tales, but nothing that is new... nothing private." She smiled reassuringly. "You should trust your crew a bit more Jack..."  
  
"They're pirates luv... trust don't come into it. Yer still trust too easily," he warned.  
  
"Same as I trusted you all those years ago," Catherine smiled warmly. "As I always trust you," she added quietly.  
  
Jack grinned at her words, although his eyes did not leave the dockside. He was relieved to see Jean Claude return.  
  
"Water will be here shortly Captain," he assured Jack. "Oran has stayed to ensure we are not cheated at all..."  
  
"We can sail by dusk?" Jack worried.  
  
"Oui, we should be finished by then. The extra gold will help speed the delivery..." He smiled at Catherine. "That dress always looks delightful on you Kitty... I must thank the seamstress when I'm next in New Orleans!" he grinned.  
  
Catherine twirled in the dress and dropped him a curtsey. "Merci Jean Claude," she laughed.  
  
"Perhaps she could make some more?" Jack suggested, his fingers itching to touch her shoulders. He gripped the rail tightly.  
  
"Honestly Jack! What do I need another dress for? I've already got more than I need!" she smiled. "I don't need anything - not clothes, weapons, jewels..."  
  
"Pah! Yer can always do with some more jewellery!" Jack declared. "An' rubies suit yer, don't yer think so Jean Claude?"  
  
Jean Claude grinned, remembering the party at Jeremiah Hallam's house when she had last worn the ruby jewellery that Jack had given her. "Oui, as do pearls... you should get her more pearls too!"  
  
"Will you two stop trying to drown me in jewellery!" Catherine protested, sighing in exasperation at them. "Look, Oran is back," she cried in relief, seeing him leading a convoy of wagons laden with barrels of water.  
  
"See t' th' loading Jean Claude. An' warn th' crew to keep silent!" Jack ordered. Jean Claude nodded and strode quickly down the gangplank to oversee the loading whilst Jack remained on the quarterdeck, scanning the docks for any possible trouble. The crew worked quickly and for a moment Jack hoped that they would sail before Jedidiah returned, but he finally spotted him hurrying along the dockside as the final ten barrels were loading.  
  
***  
  
Jedidiah walked briskly up the gangplank, relieved to see that the crew had not finished loading the water barrels. He nodded to Jack who was watching him from the quarterdeck before slipping to his cabin. What the Captain of the Black Pearl did not know could not hurt him he reasoned.  
  
*** 


	30. Stowaway

Usual disclaimers... and I still hate them!  
  
***  
  
It was just before dawn and Jack and Catherine were dressing when they first heard the noise - a high pitched shouting and screaming interspersed with deeper yowls. Jack frowned, realising the noise was getting closer. "What the..." he muttered, as the doors to the cabin were hauled open.  
  
"Sorry Captain," William Hawker apologised as he deposited the source of the noise before him.  
  
A small black boy looked up at them, frightened now that he was surrounded by adults. "Well, well, well," Jack muttered. "It's been a while since we had a stowaway!" He looked closely at the small boy. "What's yer name boy?" He frowned - the child could be no more than seven or eight if he was that.  
  
"M... M... Moses Sir... Moses Smith." The boy looked up fearfully. "You won't take me back, will you Sir?" he pleaded.  
  
"Well that depends Moses... if yer are goin' t' attack m' crew again?" He looked to William who was rubbing his hand, small teeth marks clearly visible. "Where did yer find him?"  
  
"In the cable locker Captain," William sighed. "Must have scrambled up the anchor cable - he's skinny enough to get in that way!"  
  
"Kitty?" Jack looked up as she emerged from their side cabin.  
  
Catherine sighed, quickly taking in the scene. "Well you'd best heat some water William and I'll prepare a bath..." she said softly.  
  
Moses' head whirled, surprised to hear a woman's voice. "Bath?" he squeaked.  
  
"I'm surprised William didn't smell you before he saw you!" She sniffed. "Bath!" The two men looked at her in amazement. "What?" Catherine protested. "You can't exactly throw him overboard and I'm not having that stench onboard!" She looked at William's hand closely. "Nasty! I'd get Ned to see to that - small boys are vicious foes!" She glanced sideways at Moses. "He can stay if he is a hard worker..." she began.  
  
"I'll work hard..." Moses promised, looking up at them hopefully.  
  
"Yes, yer will!" Jack sighed, knowing Catherine was right. He opened some of the stern windows, realising she was also right about the necessity of a bath. "An' no attackin' m' crew! Savvy?"  
  
Moses did not know what Jack meant by savvy but understood that he was staying. He nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be good Sir!" he beamed.  
  
"I'll find th' bath," Jack sighed as he headed out of the cabin. "Hawker - heat th' water!"  
  
***  
  
Moses looked at the bath water worriedly.  
  
"Come on," Catherine smiled reassuringly. "Let's get those clothes off you..."  
  
"Can't I keep them on?" he squeaked.  
  
She laughed. "Silly! You cannot take a bath with your clothes on!" Quickly, before he could protest further she slipped his shirt over his head. "Wha..." Catherine went white in shock. Moses' back was covered with welts, angry, red and definitely recent. Older, half-healed welts could be seen beneath the new ones.  
  
"I wasn't bad!" Moses protested, frightened. "Honest I wasn't!"  
  
"Moses!" she gasped. "Who did this to you?"  
  
His eyes dropped to the floor. "The Overseer..." he said quietly.  
  
"You were a slave?" Catherine asked quietly.  
  
Moses nodded fearfully. "You won't send me back... will you?" he panicked.  
  
Catherine smiled, shaking her head. "We have no slaves on this ship Moses. All are free men - and that includes you!" She sighed. "But I think we need to get Ned to look at your back. Hopefully he has something to ease the pain..." She rose, walking across to the cabin doors, spotting Isaac Hallam nearby. "Isaac, can you find Ned for me please..."  
  
"Eh?" Jack looked over the rail from the quarterdeck as Isaac went in search of Ned Cotton. "What's th' matter?"  
  
"Come see," she said quietly. "Moses has been badly whipped..." Jack frowned as he walked down the stairs, reaching Catherine at the same time as Ned. They followed her back into the cabin. "Moses, let Ned see your back..." She crouched down beside him, smiling as she turned him around so that the men could see where he had been whipped. She saw Jack's face darken - she knew he hated slavery and slavery of children was the worst. "Do you have some salve or something Ned?" she asked quietly.  
  
Ned Cotton nodded, smiling as he quickly left the cabin whilst Catherine removed the last of the Moses' clothes and helped him climb into the bath. Gently she washed his back where the welts were the worst, but scrubbed more vigorously elsewhere. When he was done she wrapped him in a blanket whilst she washed his clothes.  
  
"Do you fancy some food?" she asked, unsurprised at his enthusiastic nodding. "Keep the blanket round you whilst your clothes dry and come with me to the galley. With luck Jean Claude has already prepared breakfast, else you will have to wait for me to cook..." She offered him her hand, relieved when he took it, and they walked out of the cabin together towards the galley.  
  
Catherine was relieved to see that Jean Claude had indeed cooked and sat at the trestle happily with two bowls of breakfast. She pushed one across to Moses who ate eagerly.  
  
"Everyone, this is Moses," she introduced. "He is crew and will be working with you from now on." Muttered greetings welcomed the child. Catherine noticed that he had already finished his bowl. "If you want more, go to the galley and Jean Claude will give you some," she smiled. He dashed off. When he was out of earshot she continued. "He has been badly treated... I trust that you will all treat him well and see he is happy," she cautioned.  
  
A chorus of "Ayes" greeted her comment and when Moses returned he found himself included in the general table banter that usually accompanied mealtimes. She frowned, noticing Jedidiah rise from the other end of the trestle. She had not noticed him there and was glad that she had not said anything that Jack would worry about. He stared at Moses as he walked past, returning his bowl to the galley before walking out on deck. Something about him and his stare set her teeth on edge. Jack was right - the sooner they were rid of their passenger the better. 


	31. To Penang

Usual disclaimers... aren't we all fed up with them by now!  
  
Apologies to Josephina for this chapter  
  
***  
  
For three weeks the Black Pearl sailed towards Penang, straight as an arrow across the Indian Ocean. Jack kept slightly south of the normal trade route and, as such, they saw no other ships. The crew idled their hours with cleaning and repairing anything they could find and Jeremy Horton had fashioned two wooden swords, including a small sword for Moses from old staves he found in the hold. She watched as Isaac sparred with him, teaching him how to hold the weapon and basic footwork.  
  
Catherine smiled, remembering her own first lessons with Jack - and how they had been filled with dirty tricks, tripping and lots of kissing. She glanced across at him where he held the wheel, walking over and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"What do I owe th' pleasure?" he smiled, pulling her before him and trapping her between his arms and the wheel.  
  
"Just happy," Catherine smiled. "And it's nice to be rid of that damned stick!"  
  
Jack looked at her in surprise for he had not noticed that she had been walking totally unaided. "When..." he began.  
  
"Ned said I could do away with it today," she grinned.  
  
He held her for a moment with one arm. "It's been a long haul luv, but it's nice t' have yer back t' normal." He looked down at her, his eyes twinkling with humour. "P'raps I'll have t' give yer a bit of sparring later..." he teased.  
  
"Captain! Land ho!" a voice called from aloft.  
  
Jack released Catherine. "Take th' helm luv," he ordered as he reached for his spyglass. "Where Slane?" he called up.  
  
"Dead ahead Sir," Cenydd Slane replied. "Looks like a channel..."  
  
Jack grinned as he looked. The Sunda Strait, between Sumatra and Java. They were right on course. The Sunda Strait was only sixteen miles wide at its narrowest point and the volcanic island of Krakatoa lay within the channel. Jack was alert for other ships, for this area was as notorious for pirates as was the Caribbean.  
  
"Keep an' eye out fer sails!" Jack ordered. "We won't be th' only pirates in these waters!"  
  
"Aye Captain!" Cenydd called.  
  
Jack took the helm back from Catherine. "Th' Sunda Strait," he smiled. "Then we turn north through th' Strait of Malacca an' we'll be at Penang... an' we can be rid of our guest fer a while!" He looked around the deck. "Have yer seen him this morning?"  
  
"He was at breakfast, but I've not seen him since... nor missed him." She kissed Jack on the cheek. "I'd best be starting preparation for dinner. It will be nice to have some fresh provisions soon!"  
  
***  
  
An hour later Catherine looked around the decks for Moses, surprised that she could not see him. He had not helped her with the vegetables and it was unlike him to miss his chores. The wooden swords were stacked carefully against the mast and Isaac was sitting quietly on deck cleaning and sharpening his own sword. "Have you seen Moses?" she asked.  
  
"No Kitty," he frowned, looking around the deck himself. "He went below for something a while back, but I've not seen him since..."  
  
Catherine shrugged and went below, quickly scanning the gundeck before lighting a lantern and heading to the hold. "Moses!" she called, looking in all the storage areas, worried that he might have gone exploring and become trapped, but only silence answered her. She climbed back up, glancing around the gundeck again where some of the men were working. "Has anyone seen Moses?" she asked.  
  
"I think I saw him head aft a short while ago," Charles Dalton said. "Not seen him since..."  
  
Catherine frowned, wondering why Moses would have done so. The only things aft were the three cabins of the senior crew and the sick bay. She cautiously opened the door to Oran's cabin, and then Jean Claude's - but there was no sign of the boy. She looked towards the starboard cabins, quietly easing open the sick bay door.  
  
***  
  
Catherine would never forget the sight that met her eyes, a gasp of horror escaping her lips. Jedidiah Johns was in the cabin, his trousers down around his ankles as he grunted, hips thrusting as he bent towards his bunk. A small black hand was visible, gripping the side of the bunk hard.  
  
She reached for her pistol, the silence broken as she cocked it. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your bloody head off!" she hissed, pressing the barrel hard against his skin. "Stand up!" she ordered. "I said stand up you bloody faggot!" she shouted, her voice carrying clearly to those on the gundeck. "Charles - get Jack here now!" she ordered, relieved to hear booted feet hurry to obey.  
  
Jedidiah slowly rose, reaching for his trousers.  
  
"Oh no," Catherine threatened. "You'll face the Captain like the scum you are," she threatened as he turned to face her. She kept her pistol aimed, even when she heard booted feet behind her. "Go on," she threatened. "Give me the reason..."  
  
"Kitty?" Jack frowned, surprised to find his wife with her pistol aimed at the face of Jedidiah who stood before her with his trousers down. "What the..." He spotted Moses cowering in the corner, eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Article twenty nine... would you like me to quote it to you Jedidiah?" she asked quietly, pressing the pistol against his cheek.  
  
Jack momentarily racked his brains for exactly what Article twenty nine referred to, before remembering. Sodomy. Damn the woman growing up in a naval household!  
  
"This is a pirate ship," Jedidiah sneered. "Naval articles don't apply here!"  
  
"But my articles do!" Jack shouted. "Yer wanted something t' report back to Jerimiah... some juicy snippet of information? Try that th' Black Pearl doesn't accept sodomy or rape of women or children in any circumstances!" He curled his lip, sneering as he looked down at Jedidiah. "Pull your trousers up - there's a woman present!"  
  
Jedidiah pulled up his trousers, buckling his belt and defiantly facing Jack. "So what are you going to do about it, Captain?" he snorted derisively.  
  
"Make yer pistol safe Kitty," Jack ordered, pointedly ignoring Jedidiah. He waited patiently whilst she uncocked her pistol, tucking it back into her waistband. "Now stand aside..." he warned her, grabbing Jedidiah by the shirt and hauling him from the cabin. His eyes were dark and dangerous as he threw the man to the ground.  
  
For a moment Jedidiah lay there in stunned disbelief. "Jeremiah will hear of this!" he threatened, looking to Isaac for support but none came.  
  
"I sure hope he does!" Jack snarled, kicking him hard in the stomach. "Get up yer faggot - or don't yer like 'em when they're big enough t' fight back!"  
  
Jedidiah struggled to rise, only to find his legs kicked from under him before he could find his feet. His face smashed against the deck. Dimly he realised that most of the crew of the Black Pearl had circled him, several deep, watching their Captain. Again he struggled to rise, barely standing before Jack punched him in the face, sending him back down to the deck.  
  
"Captain," Isaac ventured cautiously. "My father will want him alive - he will take it badly if you kill him..."  
  
"Don't worry Isaac, I'm just bein' friendly like..." Another fist floored Jedidiah as he struggled to rise. This time he did not get up. Jack sighed disappointedly. "Take 'im to th' brig!" he snarled. "Nothing but water until we reach Penang!"  
  
William Hawker and Isaac dragged Jedidiah down the flight of stairs into the hold and the sound of the door to the brig could clearly be heard clanging shut.  
  
Jack turned, nodding to Catherine who stood in the doorway, Moses at her side. Although dressed, the child was shaking at what he had seen. "Nobody..." Jack cursed. "Nobody touches women or children on this ship! Ever!" He turned again, storming back onto deck, his face like thunder.  
  
Catherine took Moses' hand in the silence that followed Jack's departure. "Let's get you up to my cabin Moses," she suggested, guiding him past the crew's curious stares. She had been expecting Jack to be angry, but realised that he had really wanted to kill Jedidiah. If he hadn't been Jeremiah's man she knew he would have.  
  
*** 


	32. Parting

Usual disclaimers... despite my plots!  
  
Last chapter for today...  
  
***  
  
Jack's mood was still dark when he eventually came to bed that night. Moses had insisted that he wanted to sleep with the crew in a hammock as Jedidiah was locked up in the brig. He also probably felt safer with so many eyes around him... although he knew now that what he had been forced to do would not happen to him again.  
  
Catherine slid from the bunk and walked across to him as he entered the side cabin, gently putting her arms around him. "I love you," she smiled, kissing him gently on the lips.  
  
"I should have kept him safe!" Jack muttered, still angry at the earlier events. "I knew there was something funny about Johns..."  
  
"You couldn't have known," Catherine reasoned. "And his dirty little secret is out now... he cannot touch Moses again."  
  
"What's th' wording?" Jack asked, slipping his boots off as he sat on the side of the bunk.  
  
Catherine frowned. "What wording?" she asked, puzzled by his question as she climbed back into the bunk.  
  
"Article twenty nine... I remember it refers t' sodomy but that is about all..." Jack admitted.  
  
"In simplified terms it orders death as punishment of the unnatural and detestable sin of buggery or sodomy with man or beast," Catherine said quietly. "But Isaac was right - the Old Man would not accept us killing Jedidiah, especially before he delivers the emeralds. We cannot as we don't even know who they are for!"  
  
"When we reach Penang I'll be kickin' him off - m' word t' th' Old Man was t' deliver th' emeralds. Didn't say anythin' about bringing his man back!"  
  
"Jack!" Catherine gasped. "Won't Hallam be furious?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Don't care! But I won't have a child-touchin' shirt- liftin' faggot on m' boat - ever!" he spat with venom.  
  
Catherine gently wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on his shoulder, surprised to feel the anger still within him. "What happened?" she asked quietly. "Will you tell me?" For a moment she feared it had happened to him, but a glance at his eyes assured her otherwise.  
  
He shook his head, remembering. "There's nothin' much t' tell," he admitted. "When I ran away I was not th' only young boy onboard. But I wasn't blonde... an' th' bastard preferred blondes." He reached for a nearby bottle of rum, uncorking it with his teeth. He took a heavy swig before continuing. "Joseph took his own life... threw himself overboard even though he couldn't swim." Jack looked at her sadly. "Guess he'd rather have been dead than touched again... but th' Captain didn't care and wouldn't stop it..." He pulled his shirt over his head and slipped out of his trousers, joining her in the bunk.  
  
"But you did care and did stop it," she smiled. "And Moses will be safe with the crew..."  
  
"Aye," Jack slowly smiled. "Th' crew know I won't have women or children taken like that, against their will!" He took another swig of the rum, feeling that he needed it tonight. "I'm not a prude luv - seen a lot of things in m' time, an' done a few too," he snorted. "Men with men? Fair enough as long as they're of an age an' willin'... animals too if it tickles their fancy..."  
  
"And what does tickle your fancy?" Catherine teased.  
  
"Th' only things that tickles m' fancy is a good bottle of rum an' m' wife," he leered, rolling over to face her.  
  
"Well, since you've already had the rum, it must be my turn!" Catherine smiled as he recorked the bottle of rum, dousing the candle before turning to her.  
  
"Indeed it is," he muttered. "Indeed it is!"  
  
***  
  
The following morning, before Catherine was awake, Jack called Jean Claude to the cabin for a meeting.  
  
"Captain?" Jean Claude asked quietly. "Why the early hour?"  
  
"I want yer t' pass around th' crew that we won't be stoppin' at Penang..." Jack said.  
  
Jean Claude looked at him sharply - the crew had been looking forward to the dubious delights of the town. "But..." he protested.  
  
Jack held up his hand, forestalling any argument. "I won't have Johns onboard for a moment longer than necessary. He is delivered an' we leave!" he stressed.  
  
"You are not taking him back to Tortuga?" Jean Claude frowned.  
  
"I'll not have him on' m' ship," Jack declared. "An' m' promise t' th' Old Man was to deliver him an' th' emeralds... nothin' was said about takin' him home! We can take on water elsewhere an' th' crew can have their fun at Singapore instead!"  
  
"Singapore?" Jean Claude smiled, his lips twitching in anticipation. Although he had never been there, even he had heard tales of the delights of Singapore.  
  
"Aye," Jack grinned. "Singapore!"  
  
Jean Claude rose, pushing the chair back. "I'll tell the crew," he said, matching Jack's grin.  
  
***  
  
When they reached Penang, Jack ordered Oran to fetch their guest from the brig. He dragged Jedidiah from below, forcing him none too gently up the stairs to the main deck.  
  
"What?" Jedidiah frowned, realising that the Black Pearl had anchored in the harbour and had not tied up at the dock.  
  
"Captain says you're leaving!" Oran grunted in reply, shoving him towards the ships rail. "Climb down!"  
  
Jedidiah looked over the rail to see Jack waiting for him with two crew members in one of the ships boats. "Get in!" Jack ordered tersely. "Now!"  
  
He spotted Isaac lounging against the ships rail, watching as he walked across the deck. He pointedly turned his back and Jedidiah realised he would find no support of his actions there. He climbed down, sitting in the boat warily next to Jack. "Jeremiah will hear of this!" he warned.  
  
"I most sincerely hope so," Jack grinned as the boat headed towards the docks. He remained silent until they reached the shore and nimbly climbed out. Jedidiah followed more slowly, stiff from his time in the brig. "Although yer might have a bit of difficulty over tellin' him that..." Jack added.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jedidiah frowned, not liking the way Jack was smiling at him.  
  
Jack stepped forwards, standing nose to nose with him. "I mean yer aren't welcome on m' ship - ever again!" he spat.  
  
Jedidiah looked at him in shock. "But I need to get home!" he panicked, realising exactly what Jack was threatening. "You cannot leave me here! You have to take me back home!"  
  
Jack shook his head, braids swishing. "Ah that's where yer wrong. I promised th' Old Man t' deliver yer an' yer emeralds... but I never said I'd take yer back!"  
  
"Jeremiah will not stand for this!" he threatened, hoping the threat of retribution would help him bully his way out of this.  
  
"I don't care," Jack shrugged. "I'm Captain of th' Pearl, not Jeremiah, an' yer not welcome!"  
  
"If you leave me here you will earn the enmity of Jeremiah for eternity!" Jedidiah argued.  
  
"How many times do I have t' tell yer - I don't care!" Jack turned, starting to climb down into the boat.  
  
"You don't know who I am!" Jedidiah panicked. "You cannot leave me here!"  
  
Jack frowned, climbing back up to stand before the smaller man. "Well then why don't yer enlighten me as t' why?" he sneered.  
  
Jedidiah paused, swallowing. He knew that Jack had him, and if he wanted to return home on the Black Pearl he would have to reveal his secret.  
  
"I am related to Jeremiah - his second cousin..." he admitted.  
  
For a moment Jack stared at him and Jedidiah felt a twinge of hope that he would not be left. "And..." he prompted, but Jedidiah had nothing to barter with and Jack turned, climbing back into the boat.  
  
Jedidiah stood on the dockside, staring at Jack in disbelief. He had revealed his innermost secret and he was still being left. "You'll never get into the inner circle!" Jedidiah threatened, shouting down to Jack. "Never!"  
  
Jack looked up at him. "So what," he shrugged. "Push off gentlemen," he ordered to Lonan and Paul, smiling as Jedidiah exploded with rage.  
  
"You won't get away with this Sparrow!" he ranted. "You'll pay! You'll pay!"  
  
***  
  
You know the routine... reviews make for rapid updates... hint hint! 


	33. Singapore

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
You've been so nice, here are three more for you.  
  
Extra special thanks to Mulberry for getting up early Sunday morning her time to edit these with me!  
  
Asfet Mau - wow... guess you learn something new every day! ;)  
  
***  
  
Mid September  
  
As soon as they were rid of Jedidiah, Jack ordered the anchor raised and they sailed southwards along the Strait of Malacca. Singapore! News of their destination had spread amongst the crew and eager smiles and knowing grins covered their faces. Singapore! Even Jack had a spring in his step, eager to sample the delights of the dubious town. Even if Catherine would not want him visiting the brothels, there were still plenty of entertainment and alcohol on offer to a man of his tastes. Although the Portuguese had burned down the trading post over a hundred years earlier, it had risen again and remained a magnet for every free-minded sailor in the region - the Tortuga of the East.  
  
Catherine frowned as she looked at Jack, noticing the grins of the crew. She had heard the tales that Jack told of the place, never dreaming that he would bring her here.  
  
"Run up our colours!" Jack ordered. "An' raise th' three captured reds below!" William hurried to obey. "Let 'em know who we are, an' we're not t' be messed with an' we'll have little trouble... although they'll still probably try t' board us a couple of times..."  
  
Catherine looked at Jack in shock. "Board us?" she gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Well th' Pearl is th' best ship in th' Caribbean an' far better than most of what's 'ere. I'll leave her well defended, never fear. Nobody will take her." He glanced at her clothes. "Best change into a dress luv... they can be funny about, you know..." He waved his hand, taking in her attire. "Religion an' all that - doesn't do to upset 'em."  
  
Catherine nodded and quickly went to the cabin to change. She returned in the cream-coloured cotton dress with the embroidered bodice that Jean Claude had bought, her cream shawl over her shoulders to protect her from the sun. She figured that the cotton would at least be cooler than the sweltering heat, far cooler than the heavier brocade dresses. "Better?" she asked, slipping her hand into his.  
  
"Much," he grinned, reaching round to tighten her laces. Although trousers were much more practical onboard, he did prefer her in a dress - showing off her curves in all the right places. "I'll show yer around," he offered, "an' we can sort out what yer need fer provisions, but then I want yer t' stay onboard - fer safety..."  
  
"For safety?" Catherine raised an eyebrow, looking at him in surprise.  
  
"M' ships not the only thing worth stealin'," Jack cautioned. "An' I don't intend t' give them a chance... savvy?"  
  
"Don't be daft Jack," she snorted.  
  
"Daft?" he smiled, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Yer are beautiful an' with yer colouring, yer are rarer here than those emeralds... an' Africa isn't th' only slave trade in th' world." She blinked. "Exactly!" Jack kissed the top of her head before looking up, scanning the area and the nearby ships. "Drop anchor!" he ordered. "Kitty an' I will be going ashore. I want an' escort of ten men fer her safety!"  
  
Catherine gaped at him, looking nervously towards the shore. "Ten?" she whispered, blushing as the crew clamoured to be picked.  
  
"Ten!" Jack assured her. "Yer can pick 'em..."  
  
Catherine walked slowly down the stairs to where the crew had gathered. "Oran," she smiled, winking at him, "and... Paul, Lonan, Isaac... William.... Evin, Benedict, Abel, Joshua and... and..." She looked around, hating having to pick the last man, smiling as she realised that they all held their breath in the hope she would pick them. "Um... err... Tobias!"  
  
Those not picked muttered good naturedly, whilst the others grinned in delight, checking over their weapons and readying themselves to go ashore. "Varne and Jackson!" Jack ordered. "I want th' two of yer to go as well t' stand guard over th' boats. Trust nobody!"  
  
"Aye Captain!" they grinned, happy to be included in the group.  
  
***  
  
The boats were lowered and Jack helped Catherine down into the first boat. Those going ashore climbed down and quickly rowed to the docks. Jack left Samuel Varne and John Jackson guarding the boats and, offering Catherine his arm, walked into the town.  
  
At first Catherine thought the town was much like Tortuga as Jack threaded his way through the streets to the stores where she could obtain provisions for the ship - mainly food and water or the odd item that took his fancy. However, the seedier side of Singapore soon became apparent as the whores started to cluster around them, calling suggestively to the men that were her escort. Even the whores in Tortuga were not that brazen, nor that scantily clad. They shouldered their way past, knowing that they would have time and money to play later - Catherine's safety in the town was far more important. Although Jack was not overly worried, their numbers had been chosen to deter any potential threat and he was reassured by the fact it was daytime. There was no way he would ever bring Catherine ashore at night.  
  
"Hey!" A slim, oriental man approached Jack, eyeing Catherine. "You selling?"  
  
"No!" Jack replied brusquely, shoving the man aside, amazed that the brothel owners were trawling the streets during daylight.  
  
The man fell backwards. "I would give you a good price for her?" he called after him, refusing to be discouraged by the refusal. "Whatever you want... gold, jewels, opium..."  
  
Jack picked up the pace, determined that Catherine would get the things she needed as quickly as possible. He felt her grasp on his arm tighten as a few minutes later another man approached, this time a European man, tall with lank greasy brown hair.  
  
"Are you selling mate?" he asked, trying to sidle next to Jack. Oran didn't give Jack a chance to reply before punching the man in the face, knocking him to the ground. He sat there in the dirt, rubbing his jaw. "Maybe later then?" he called eagerly.  
  
"Can we go back Jack?" she asked quietly. She did not like being unarmed at the best of times, and this was not one of them.  
  
"Don't worry luv, I wouldn't sell yer," he smiled. "Well, not fer what these scum can offer..."  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" she gasped, clouting him good naturedly, if a little hard.  
  
He rubbed his arm. "Ow!" he pouted, relieved that she had smiled a little. "Alright! Last shop is up here an' then we can head back... deal?"  
  
"Deal," she smiled, relieved to think she would soon be free of the town. If it was like this in daylight, she dreaded what it became at night. She quickly ordered the items that she needed and Jack guided her back to the boats, relieved not to be approached by any more men even if a fair number stared.  
  
Jack was surprised that she was trembling when they reached the Black Pearl. "Yer okay luv?" he asked, helping her onboard. She bit her lip, nodding, but he could clearly see she was not. "Go to th' cabin - I'll be there in a minute..." He patted her bottom, shooing her within.  
  
"Captain?" Jean Claude smiled, walking towards them. "Did you get everything?"  
  
"Aye, it will be arriving shortly," Jack replied. "But I want double watch all the time we are here... especially around Kitty!"  
  
"It was that bad?" Jean Claude frowned, having been to Singapore before himself and knowing what the place was like.  
  
"Worse," Jack admitted sourly. "I had two offers t' buy 'er in broad daylight! It was never that bad b'fore."  
  
"You're getting old Captain, with the rest of us," Jean Claude laughed. "You were not married the last time you came here... it changes a man's perceptions." He looked shoreward. "And you don't need what this place is offering anymore," he added quietly.  
  
Jack looked at him wryly. "Ever th' philosopher Jean Claude." He shrugged. "Get th' crew t' draw lots - a third asleep, a third ashore and a third on watch..."  
  
"You are not going ashore?" Jean Claude frowned.  
  
"Like yer just philosophised... I've got everythin' I need in that cabin," he said quietly, looking towards the closed doors. "An' I want t' be clear of here by t'morrow night!" He sighed. "Come an' get some gold fer th' crew - at least I can give them a Singapore t' remember!"  
  
***  
  
When Jean Claude had left with the gold, Jack clicked the lock and sought out Catherine who was sitting quietly on the bunk in the side cabin. "Yer alright luv?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Fine," she smiled weakly. "I just never saw myself as something men would want to buy..."  
  
"I'd buy yer," Jack smiled, "whatever th' cost." He kissed her on the nose. "Let's get yer out of that dress anyway... it'll be easier t' fight in yer trousers..." He reached for her laces.  
  
"You're not going ashore?" she frowned, hearing the cheers from the crew as the gold was divided amongst them and lots were drawn.  
  
"Why should I want to?" Jack smiled. "I have everythin' I want right here!"  
  
*** 


	34. The Night

Usual disclaimers... you know the score!  
  
***  
  
Despite their careful planning and the extra watch, the first attempt on the Black Pearl came that night. Catherine was sitting quietly in the cabin when she spotted a hand on the edge of the open sill of the stern windows. She had left them ajar to catch the slight breeze in the stifling heat. Carefully she reached for her pistol, cocking it below the table and waiting for more of the person to come into view. An oriental looking man climbed into view, grinning on seeing her alone, but his grin faded when he saw her pistol. She fired, her shot taking him in the chest as he tumbled back out of the window.  
  
"What..." Jack burst through the cabin doors on hearing her shot, his pistol drawn, looking around wildly.  
  
"Somebody just tried to climb through the stern windows." Catherine looked worriedly at Jack. "I doubt he was alone..."  
  
Jack shouted to the crew. "Boarders!" He turned, firing his pistol at another person trying to gain entry through the window. Sounds of fighting could be heard onboard as others tried to gain a foothold on deck. "Shut th' windows!" Jack urged, slamming the one nearest him shut.  
  
Catherine managed to shut the other two and drew her sword, preparing to follow Jack. He put a hand on her arm. "Be careful luv... you could be as much a target as th' Pearl," he warned.  
  
They stepped out of the cabin together, swords drawn to find the crew already fighting with a number of other pirates trying to take the Black Pearl. Jack dived in, swinging his sword and attacking the nearest boarder whilst Catherine followed only a few steps behind. The attackers were outnumbered, for those below ran onto deck to defend the ship. Soon the attackers were surrounded and dropped their swords to the deck in surrender.  
  
"Line 'em up," Jack ordered and the nineteen men still alive were forced at swordpoint into a semblance of a straight line. He looked at them in disgust - a motley collection of Europeans, Africans and natives.  
  
"Give me a number Kitty!" Jack ordered. "Between one an' ten..."  
  
Catherine frowned, realising what Jack was going to do but not liking it. "How many crew died?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Three," Jack replied sadly. "Milton, Davies an' Worcester,,,"  
  
"There is your answer then," she sighed.  
  
Jack walked across to two crew members and took their pistols. He walked down the line. "One, two, three..." He fired and then calmly walked further down the line. "Four, five, six..." He fired again, reaching for fresh pistols. "Seven..." The man that was number nine in the line realised what was coming and made a break for it, diving over the side of the ship in desperation. "Eight..." Jack counted as he walked to the ships rail, shooting the man whilst he swam for the shore. "Nine..." The crew had restrained the remaining men and Jack quickly shot numbers twelve, fifteen and eighteen. Six of the nineteen men were dead. He turned back to those remaining. "Throw 'em overboard," he ordered. "Next count will be two!"  
  
"Dal will have your woman!" one of the survivors shouted defiantly, jumping overboard before Jack could retaliate. He stomped back to his cabin, hopeful that the survivors would pass word to those foolish enough to attempt boarding the Black Pearl not to do so, although he worried about who this Dal was. He shrugged, reasoning that he was probably one of the brothel owners for the man had given him no rank.  
  
Catherine sighed heavily as she followed Jack, uncomfortable that he had shot six men in cold blood. She realised however that if Jack had not been successful in defending the Black Pearl, most if not all of the crew would be dead and she would be on her way to the shore to be sold. She kissed him gently on the cheek before searching for her medical bag and working with Ned Cotton through the various injuries. Apart from the odd cut here and there, nothing required her attention and she was soon able to retire to her cabin. Jack was nowhere in sight, obviously below somewhere, so she slipped her clothes off and slid into the bunk, assured that a watch would be kept in case others were foolish enough to try to attack the Black Pearl again.  
  
***  
  
Jack returned to his cabin, surprised to find Catherine already asleep. For a while he leaned in the doorway watching her, a quiet smile on his lips. He hoped that there would not be a further attempt to board them that night for, although he had to be seen to be harsh, he did not like killing people in cold blood. He was grateful that she had not argued with him and had seen the reasoning behind his actions - his determination to keep her safe. He slipped out of his clothes and snuggled next to her, ensuring that his pistol and sword were within easy reach. Better safe than sorry, he mused as she turned in her sleep, throwing an arm across him, better safe than sorry.  
  
***  
  
The following morning Jack was relieved to see the second group of men returning uninjured from Singapore, eyes as wide as their grins. The third group to go ashore urged them to hurry, eager to discover the town for themselves, having been fed tales by those that went first. Jack thought sadly of the three men who would not be going, now wrapped in sailcloth in the hold, waiting until they left for a decent burial at sea. They would not be able to wait long in this heat though and he was glad that he had only said they would be staying a day.  
  
Perhaps he was getting old as Jean Claude had joked, or perhaps it was simply that he was the only married crew member... he did not know but he knew that Singapore no longer held the attraction it once did for him and he could not decide whether to be glad or sad. He looked up as Catherine emerged from the galley, two bowls of breakfast in her hands. She handed him his, sitting quietly at the top of the stairs to the quarterdeck to eat her own, trying to catch the faint breeze. Slowly he climbed to sit next to her, his decision reached - definitely glad. 


	35. Why Us?

Usual disclaimers... wow, look at those hailstones!  
  
Last chapter for today.  
  
***  
  
Jack was relieved when all those ashore had finally returned, even if some of them required Ned Cotton's medical skills or a spell in the sick bay before they would be fit for duty. At least there would be no more men to speak eulogies for - three was still three too many.  
  
"Weigh anchor!" Jack ordered, turning south and heading towards the Sunda Strait. They would hold their ceremony in a few hours - at dusk if the tides were favourable and no ships were near. It was hard to see at times though, the numerous small islands could shield an entire flotilla and they not spot it. At least Jean Claude would speak the words this time... Jack hated such duties and was glad of his Quartermaster's way with words. He watched the other ships in the harbour closely as they left, reassured to see no signs of others making ready to sail - but he still did not trust them.  
  
"Captain?" Jean Claude asked, noticing Jack's stare.  
  
"Have th' crew stay alert... I don't trust 'em not t' try somethin'," Jack warned.  
  
Jean Claude nodded and went onto the main deck to pass the word. The Black Pearl would not be taken unawares in such dangerous waters.  
  
***  
  
Jack ordered the sails furled a few hours out of Singapore. He still was unhappy at their closeness to the city and that he could not see clear sea around him, but the ceremony had to go ahead before the bodies caused illness aboard. Already the smell was noticeable and another day in the heat did not bear thinking about.  
  
"This'll have t' do," he sighed as the three bodies were brought on deck. "Pale! Keep a watch from th' crows' nest!" he ordered. "An' watch th' island!"  
  
The crew assembled, hearing Jean Claude speak the traditional words of internment before Ashley Milton, Franklin Davies and Paul Worcester slid beneath the waves. He watched the second body go regretfully - the broken nosed pirate had become a good crewman despite his dodgy start.  
  
"Captain!" Tobias Pale called from above. "Captain! Sail ho! She's flying red!"  
  
Jack looked up, cursing as he saw a sleek ship slipping around the island and sailing straight for them. Although a smaller ship than the Black Pearl, she had the advantage of manoeuvrability - and the Black Pearl was dead in the water. "Raise our own red an' turn t' meet them! Loose th' sails! We need t' find room t' move!" He squinted into the rapidly dimming light at the other ship, noting her cannons. "Ready th' starboard cannons!" he ordered, realising that the other ship would pass them on that side.  
  
Catherine watched the ship close, looking to Jack for his instructions. "Jack?" She bit her lip uncertainly - did he want her to fight or to hide, fearing she could be a target.  
  
"Up t' th' crows nest an' take yer pistol. If it's yer they're after it will be harder t' get t' yer there!" He was relieved when she ran to obey, fetching a bag of shot and powder before nimbly scrambling up the rigging to her lofty perch.  
  
"Captain!" Isaac shouted, running towards him. "Have you seen Moses?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Moses!" he shouted, urgently looking for the boy, before spotting him by the cabin doors. "Moses! Go to th' hold an' find th' smallest place yer can fit an' hide!" He sighed as Moses scurried below decks, assured that the skinny child would find somewhere inaccessible to an adult.  
  
Jack watched the other ship and waited, judging her distance until she came into range of his cannons. "Fire!" he ordered, relieved to see the cannonballs hit despite the poor light.  
  
"Jack!" Catherine shouted from above. "Jack! There's nobody onboard!"  
  
"What?" Jack frowned.  
  
"Oh my..." Catherine began, her voice trailing off in horror. "Jack! They're in boats on the far side!"  
  
Jack watched in horror as a flotilla of small boats emerged from their hiding place. They had been shielded by the now sinking ship and were rowing at speed towards them. "Fire on 'em!" he shouted frantically, desperate to reduce the numbers before they were boarded for he gauged their numbers even.  
  
All too soon, and despite their best efforts, the Black Pearl was boarded. Jack waded in, sword flying as he defended his beloved ship - still unsure if they were after his ship, his wife or both.  
  
***  
  
Catherine peered from above, shooting as many of those that attacked people she could easily spot from above - but especially Jack. She saw one, and then another, and another crew go down and for the first time in a long time she was truly frightened. For a panicked moment she lost sight of Jack before finally spotting him near the stairs to the quarterdeck. Again her pistol rang out and she smiled as he saluted her in gratitude. Desperately she reloaded and fired at another boarder, and another until gradually the numbers turned in favour of the Black Pearl. Soon the crew were fighting in twos against a single opponent... and then it was over - as quickly as it began. She looked aghast at the dead that littered the decks of the Black Pearl.  
  
"Take their red!" Jack ordered, wanting it retrieved before the smaller ship sank. "An' get us away from 'ere!"  
  
Cautiously Catherine crept down the rigging, stepping through the bodies until she stood next to Jack. He leaned against her, his hands and clothes covered in blood. "S'alright," he assured her. "None of it's mine..." He looked across to Jean Claude who was off-loading their attackers over the side without pause or ceremony. "How many?" he asked quietly.  
  
Jean Claude nodded to a small, but steadily growing pile of bodies on the other side of the boat. "Ten... I think..." he grunted as he pushed another body over.  
  
"Eleven," Paul Fearnan said sadly, placing the small blue body of Ned Cotton's macaw next to the men. His face dared any to debate his inclusion of the bird as crew, but if there had been any one glance of Ned's face silenced them.  
  
"Ned!" Catherine rushed from Jack's side, putting her arms around her long- time friend. She could not imagine him without the darned bird and from his grief-stricken face, neither could he. She burst into tears, hugging him, relieved when he hugged her back. "We have to see to the living Ned," she said quietly. "Do you want me to do it?"  
  
Ned Cotton looked around at the injuries and realised that it would require both him and Catherine working together to make any progress. He shook his head, pointing at her and then himself.  
  
"I'll get my bag," she smiled, hugging him again before turning to the cabin. She nearly slipped on the deck, slick with blood it was deadly. "If anyone is in one piece, get this deck clean!" she ordered, relieved to see at least a few of the crew obey, reaching for the buckets.  
  
***  
  
Jack ordered those still fit to see to the dead whilst Catherine and Ned worked by torchlight on the injured. Only when all had been stitched, bandaged or cauterised where necessary did he ask for Jean Claude to speak yet another eulogy for the dead. He looked around at those still standing, few among them uninjured in some way or other. They were seriously undermanned and all knew it. They would have to reach the Caribbean with no more losses - and there was over eleven thousand miles of sea between here and home.  
  
He watched as the dead slid from the trestles into the depths of the ocean, silently recounting their names to himself - William Cooper, Richard Nash, Joshua Polcombe, Peter Owen, Warren Jones, Jacob Faden, Henry Porter, Albert Pinkney, Samuel Varne, David Albery and not, of course, forgetting the bird. The bulge of the cannonball within the sailcloth was larger than that of the macaw, but he too was consigned to the sea with as much honour as they could confer.  
  
As soon as the last splash had sounded and the "Amens" completed, Jack ordered the crew above. He wanted them clear of the area as soon as possible, even if it meant navigating by the charts and the stars in unfamiliar waters. He had spotted the oriental man that had first approached him amongst those that had boarded the Black Pearl and guessed that he must have been Dal. It seemed he truly had wanted Catherine, enough to sail with a pirate crew that wanted his ship.  
  
"I want th' fittest half of yer on deck, all others below an' get some sleep. After t'night we'll be runnin' double watches from now on until Cape Town..." he warned. "Jean Claude, Booth, make sure yer get sleep as yer'll be taking th' helm at dawn!" He turned to Catherine. "Stay with me luv," he smiled quietly. "I'll need yer here t'night."  
  
The crew remaining awake busied themselves cleaning the decks and ensuring that the sails were kept trim for Jack, working by torchlight in the darkness of the night. Catherine stood silently next to him as he took the helm, again heading southwards for the Sunda Strait and home. After a while he reached across to her, pulling her between him and the wheel, hugging her with his spare arm. Neither of them spoke or moved until dawn.  
  
***  
  
Okay - I'm sorry! I shot the bleedin' parrot! Just be grateful it wasn't the donkey or we'd never hear the last of it from BlueTrinity!  
  
You know the routine... more reviews mean more chapters... simple really! ;) 


	36. Oh My

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Four chapters today for being good!  
  
***  
  
Jack took the helm all night and Catherine did not leave his side. Eventually she stumbled to bed at dawn. They had seen no ships lights in the night and the ships that came into view as the sky gradually lightened all seemed to be going about other business. None of them seemed to show signs of wanting to attack the Black Pearl at least. Jack hoped that they were far enough away from Singapore to avoid further problems and that night should see them to the Sunda Strait and the relative safety beyond.  
  
"Anythin' nears then give me a shout," Jack warned as Oran took the helm whilst Jean Claude fixed breakfast for the crew. "Else wake me an' Kitty at dusk..."  
  
"Aye Captain," Oran nodded, his hand resting lightly on the wheel. "Will you be wanting breakfast? Do you want me to ask Jean Claude to send some in?"  
  
"We might wake later - but I think Kitty's already asleep an' I've every intention of joinin' her!" Jack yawned as he turned to climb down to the main deck. She had left the cabin doors open but he shut them quietly behind him, slipping out of his clothes and climbing into the bunk next to her. Catherine rolled over, kissing him sleepily before snuggling back down next to him. It had been over twenty four hours since they had both slept and they were soon both oblivious to the world.  
  
***  
  
It was late afternoon when they eventually woke, Jack's stomach gurgling loudly. Catherine opened one bleary eye, staring up at him. "I take it that is your plea for food?" she laughed, climbing over him and wriggling free of his grasping arms. She quickly dressed. "Stay there - I'll bring you something..." He still looked tired and she was relieved when he lay back on the pillows. She quietly slipped from the cabin, nodding to Jean Claude who was standing at the wheel.  
  
"Afternoon Kitty!" he smiled as she climbed up towards him.  
  
"Anything to report, Jean Claude?" she asked, eyes scanning the seas around them for other ships, relieved to see nothing nearby.  
  
"Been quiet all day, thankfully," he sighed. "The Captain not awake?"  
  
"He's having a little longer whilst I cook him something," she smiled. "I think yesterday did us all in..."  
  
"Oui, it is not a day I would like to repeat..." He saw Oran below and called down to him. "Booth! Come take the helm whilst I help Kitty prepare something for us all!"  
  
Oran nodded and climbed quickly up to stand before them. "Afternoon Kitty," he grinned. "Some of the men trailed some lines over the rail earlier and there is a pile of somewhat strange looking fish in the galley..."  
  
"So it is fish stew for breakfast," she sighed.  
  
"What do you mean - it's supper for us!" he grinned. "Go on... fish stew!"  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes at him. "You know I've got to do fish stew if you've been so kind as to catch them for me... they won't last in the heat!"  
  
"Heat?" he teased. "You call this heat? Nah, you should have been at the helm at midday!"  
  
"It's hot enough for me Oran," she smiled. "You coming then Jean Claude?"  
  
The two of them climbed down to the main deck and disappeared into the galley, working quickly together and soon the smell of fresh stew drifted around the decks. The crew were served before she carried two bowls up to the cabin, surprised to find Jack already awake and dressed. He had a large chart spread across the table and was studying it intently.  
  
He looked up on hearing her enter. "Fish stew?"  
  
"The crew caught some fish today," she explained. "I couldn't let them spoil!"  
  
Jack knew she was right. It would be a long trip to Cape Town before they could get fresh supplies, and anything they could supplement their stores with could not be wasted. He rolled the chart up, placing it carefully away before taking his bowl. "Any news?" he mumbled, munching a mouthful of stew.  
  
"Jean Claude said it had been quiet, Oran complained it was hot... apart from that, nothing. The crew have repaired everything and they'll change over at the second dog watch. We should reach the strait by dusk..."  
  
He nodded, scraping the last pieces of vegetable from the bowl. "We'd best get goin' then," he smiled as he put the bowl aside and took her hands in his. "Will yer stand with me t'night?"  
  
"I can't think of anywhere nicer," she smiled, reaching for his empty bowl. "I'll get these seen to and join you when I'm finished..."  
  
***  
  
Jack wrapped his free arm around her again, the Black Pearl running in darkness, lanterns shuttered as they passed through the narrowest point of the Sunda Strait. He prayed that they would meet no others running dark for there was little room in the channel. Finally it widened and they entered the Indian Ocean as dawn broke, sailing south-westerly towards Cape Town. He sighed deeply, hoping that they would reach port with no further...  
  
"Captain!"  
  
Jack stopped his musings, startled from the shout by Cenydd who was yet again up the crows nest. "What?"  
  
"Captain! English frigate off our stern! She's closing!" Cenydd warned, his Welsh lilt obvious with the fear in his voice. "Gunports open!"  
  
Jack looked over his shoulder in panic, Catherine staring in shock. "Oh my..." she whispered in shock. "Jack!"  
  
"Kitty, rouse th' crew! I want every sail aloft an' every man at th' sweeps!" He watched as she ran below to wake those sleeping. Soon the deck was alive with men rushing to obey orders. Undermanned as they were they would have no chance at all against a frigate - although why it had targeted in on them he had no idea. He was relieved when Catherine returned. "Take th' helm luv," he ordered, relieved she had taken a nap wedged against the binnacle in the night. "Keep us south-westerly an' away from that!" He jerked his head towards the frigate, relieved that it had not gained any further now that the Black Pearl had every sail aloft. "I'll be at th' sweeps... use Moses as a messenger if yer need me!"  
  
She took the helm, smiling as Moses was sent to stand beside her. "Let's see how much speed we can get out of her," she grinned, feeling the ship lunge forwards as the sweeps bit into the water.  
  
***  
  
Jack kept the men at the sweeps for as long as they could, urging some to rest earlier so that there would be a skeleton crew for when the majority of the crew rested. He staggered back to his bunk, grateful to see Jean Claude relieve Catherine of the wheel. They had gained a fair degree of headway on the frigate, but she was still there and he knew that they would have to take to the sweeps again if they hoped to break free of her. He worried why the frigate was chasing them, for they were not known as pirates in these waters and had done nothing illegal. He lay there for a while, staring at the bulkhead, the image of Jedidiah slowly returning to him as he stood on the dockside threatening vengeance. He would not have... would he?  
  
*** 


	37. Some Things Are Best Forgotten

Usual disclaimers... darned Mouse!  
  
***  
  
Early November  
  
For the next three weeks the frigate tailed them. The Black Pearl would pull ahead when they used the sweeps, but then the other ship would regain most of its position when they resorted to just sails. Gradually though, mile by mile, the Black Pearl pulled clear and by the time that they rounded the Cape of Good Hope the frigate had not been seen for three days.  
  
"Do you think we're clear Captain?" Isaac asked worriedly. "Will we have time to take on water?"  
  
"We'll have t' make time," Jack replied, still scouring the seas behind them with his spyglass. "A day, or two at most an' we must leave... she'll be wantin' water too an' this is th' only nearby safe anchorage..." He paused as Jean Claude climbed to stand beside them on the quarterdeck.  
  
"Are we French again?" he asked quietly, thinking ahead and their need for water.  
  
"Aye," Jack nodded. "We'll run th' same ruse as b'fore..."  
  
"And Kitty? How do we explain her presence if questioned?" his Quartermaster queried.  
  
Jack thought for a moment, remembering the tale they had spun before. "Her husband has taken up with some native woman an' she is returnin' home t' her family..."  
  
"Should work," Jean Claude agreed. "I'll ask Kitty to pull out the flag." He remembered the cursing that had followed Jack's earlier rummaging in the chest as she had had to pull everything out and refold it all just to get it to shut again.  
  
"An' make certain Moses stays below decks at all times!" Jack cautioned. "I don't want anyone t' see him or any tale will be blown!"  
  
"I'll see to Moses," Isaac offered for the boy had become his shadow whenever he was not at his chores, desperately eager to learn more sword fighting and ways to defend himself.  
  
"Alright, then that's everythin' taken care of," Jack smiled. "An' as long as our friends don't turn up it should be plain sailin'!"  
  
***  
  
With Jean Claude's previous contacts they quickly gained a berth and Oran left to arrange for the much needed water. Jack decided that he would go ashore with Catherine alone to find the foodstuffs that they needed. He was also looking for a suitable present for her as it would be their sixth wedding anniversary in a few days. He led Catherine through the markets and stores, arranging for the goods to be delivered to the ship without them having to carry them.  
  
"John?" a man called from across the street. "John? It is you, isn't it?"  
  
Jack blinked and Catherine looked at him closely, his grip on her hand tightening as he turned to face the man approaching them. "Yer mistaken mate," he slurred, laying his accent on thickly. "M' name isn't John an' I don't know yer!"  
  
"Damn it John! You'd deny your name to your own brother?" the man gasped in disbelief.  
  
"M' wife is m' only family!" Jack drawled. "Yer are no family of mine!"  
  
"Mother would be saddened to hear you say that," the man smiled, "but I doubt Father would care... you always were a disappointment to him and to the Waike name!"  
  
"Look mate!" Jack let go of Catherine to stand toe to toe with the stranger. "I don't know who yer are an' I don't care. So get out of my face before I punch yer!"  
  
"Sure John," the stranger smiled. "I'll be sure to tell Mother what kind of man her golden boy has become..."  
  
Jack took Catherine's hand and led her away. She glanced over her shoulder at the stranger, surprised to realise that his chocolate brown eyes were staring back at her. "Jack..." she began.  
  
"Not here!" he hissed, his grip tight on her hand. "An' never where we can be overheard - savvy?"  
  
"Aye Jack, savvy... but..." she frowned, biting her lip as she looked at him.  
  
"I said not here!" He turned to her, taking her other hand in his. "Did yer get everythin' yer need?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"There were a few herbs I could do with. They should be in within a day and I can try again just before we sail..." She looked up at him. "Jack..."  
  
"Let it drop Kitty! Fer pity's sake - some things are best forgotten!" he pleaded.  
  
"I have no secrets from you Jack - none and yet it seems you do not even trust me with your true name." Jack had the grace to look uncomfortable. Catherine took a deep breath and resolved to press on. "He was your brother, wasn't he?" she demanded.  
  
"Please Kitty," he begged. "Let it go..."  
  
"Do I not have a right to know?" Catherine argued in frustration.  
  
"No dammit!" he cursed. "My past is of no interest t' anyone!"  
  
"It is to me!" She pulled her hand from his, staring up at him angrily. "Will you tell me or do I walk back there and ask your brother!"  
  
Jack snatched her hand back, holding it tightly. "Yer are going no where near that bastard, understand Kitty?"  
  
"Then tell me!" she pleaded, her eyes filling with tears. "Please..."  
  
Jack sighed regretfully, realising he would have to tell her some of his life for her to let this rest. He was not going to argue in the streets of Cape Town with her, already they were drawing curious stares. "Okay - but not here in th' open... when we get back to th' Pearl..."  
  
Catherine nodded quietly. "Then let us head back."  
  
***  
  
"Well?" she asked as Jack shut the cabin doors, locking them before walking across to sit next to her at the stern windows. They were closed and he knew their voices would not carry if they spoke quietly.  
  
"M' real name is John Waike," he admitted. "An' that man was m' brother Stephen."  
  
"So that would make me..." Catherine reasoned.  
  
"Kitty Waike," he snorted. "A creature of th' sea in more ways than one!"  
  
Catherine did not recognise the name. "Will you tell me any more?" she asked quietly, resting her hand on his arm.  
  
Jack sighed heavily. "I was twelve when I left home. M' father used t' beat m' mother until one day I told him t' stop. So he turned on me instead. Nobody had ever defied him b'fore, not th' mighty George Waike. He chased me from th' house an' I hid in one of th' family warehouses until he grew tired of looking. I must have fallen asleep b'cause th' next thing I know I'm at sea! They mistook me fer a stowaway an' I signed on as crew - never went back..."  
  
"Family warehouses?" Catherine queried. "Your family were shippers?"  
  
"Aye, one of th' biggest in London," he sighed. "We mainly traded in the Mediterranean, but things are obviously goin' well fer them to have expanded t' Africa!"  
  
"So now you prey on what you once were," she smiled softly, aware of the irony in the reversal of his position. She held her hand to his face, stroking his cheek gently. "Regardless of what you were, you will always be Jack to me, and will always be my husband..."  
  
He smiled at her, holding her to him tightly as he kissed the top of her head. "Aye, always that," he agreed. "Always that."  
  
*** 


	38. Madame Duras

Usual disclaimers... humph!  
  
***  
  
Jack said nothing further about their conversation for the rest of the day and it was almost as if it had never happened. He would have been happier if his family had not known he was alive and suspected that his brother would delight in telling their father the news. Stephen had not been fooled although it seemed he had decided not to press the matter. If he ever saw his brother again though, it would be too soon.  
  
He smiled as he saw Catherine walk quickly down the gangplank, Cenydd following her for protection. He knew that she hated wearing dresses for it meant she was unarmed and the sooner that they were back in the Caribbean and act as herself the better. She saw him looking and waved before speaking quietly with Jean Claude on the dockside. They were making ready to sail, but he had no worries that she would return in time. It was not as if he would ever sail without her.  
  
Catherine walked quickly towards the small store that sold herbs, relieved to find it open and that the storekeeper had indeed been able to obtain what she wanted - especially the peppercorns.  
  
"Merci Monsieur," she smiled, paying the man and heading back to the ship. She knew they were leaving that day and she was eager to be at sea again. "And the other item?" He handed her a small pouch and she peered carefully in it, nodding. "Thank you," she grinned and handed over a pouch of gold, secreting the second pouch carefully within her dress.  
  
Cenydd took the lead, shouldering his way through the crowds until they reached the dockside, surprised to find their way blocked by a troop of Dutch soldiers. They approached and the lead man spoke quietly in French to Cenydd who stared at him blankly. Welsh and English he could cope with, but he did not speak French.  
  
"It is as we were told!" the man cursed. "Pirates!" He drew his sword, a flicker of surprise in his eyes at the speed with which Cenydd matched him, pushing Catherine behind him. She realised that there was no way she could reach the Black Pearl, which was at the far end of the dock, nor could Jack see what was happening.  
  
Cenydd suddenly staggered and fell. She screamed as strong arms wrapped themselves about her. "And what have we here?" the soldier asked in English. "A strange looking pirate!"  
  
Catherine frantically tried to keep her head, her eyes drawn to the pool of blood nearly touching her feet. "Please Monsieur," he pleaded, keeping to French. "Please Monsieur do not hurt me!"  
  
The man frowned. Clearly this was not the response he had been expecting. "Take her to the Captain!" he commanded. "The rest of you follow me!"  
  
***  
  
"Captain!" Tobias Pale shouted urgently. "Soldiers!"  
  
Jack looked to the dockside, realising that the soldiers were heading directly towards them - and that by their numbers they meant business. "Raise th' gangplank!" he ordered. "Get us outta here!"  
  
The soldiers started running, realising that they target had spotted them, but pistol fire halted their advance.  
  
"Was anyone still ashore?" Jack asked urgently, glancing around worriedly.  
  
Oran looked at him in dread. "Kitty and Cenydd!" he gasped fearfully. "They have not returned!"  
  
"Captain!" Jean Claude shouted. "We have to get clear! We can come back quietly later - Kitty is enough of a pirate t' lie low!  
  
"Captain!" Tobias shouted again. "That frigate has just turned Green Point!"  
  
Jack's head whirled, spotting the dreaded outline of the English frigate that had been pursuing them for weeks. He cast an anguished look at the dockside, unable to spot Catherine. "Get us out of here Oran!" he ordered, knowing that they had to flee the frigate as well as the soldiers on the dockside if they were to stand any chance of returning for Catherine and Cenydd . "Weigh anchor an' man th' sweeps! We'll raise canvas when we're out of pistol range!"  
  
The Black Pearl lurched into motion, leaving those on the dockside staring in amazement at her sweeps that enabled her to leave so easily. Soon as they were safe to do so, Jack ordered enough men from below to loose the sails and she sped desperately for open water. The frigate, despite having to be low on water herself, closed with them, trying to cut them off.  
  
"Captain!" Oran called desperately. "Captain! Ready the port guns! She's going to try to take us!"  
  
More men were dragged from the sweeps to ready their defence as Jack raced to the quarterdeck to take the helm. "Get to th' guns Booth!" he ordered, "We need every man an' then some!" He swung the wheel wildly keeping as close to the shore as he dared without grounding her. The frigate was a larger ship and he hoped that their draft was deeper.  
  
"Fire!" he ordered, relieved to see that there was still enough men to be able to fire at least all of the portside guns once - even if they did not have enough skilled crew for a second shot. The frigate wheeled sharply to avoid their fire and the Black Pearl sped through the gap. "All hands to th' sweeps!" he ordered, and she fled for open water.  
  
***  
  
Captain van Nicobar looked at the woman before him. She showed no sign of understanding his questions when he spoke in English and kept her eyes to the floor, quietly shaking in fear. When English and Dutch got no response he asked one of his men that spoke French to try for him.  
  
"What are we to do with you?" he asked, waiting whilst his man translated. "Are you French? What is your name for you do not look like an English pirate, but you were in their company?"  
  
"Please Monsieur, I am no pirate," Catherine pleaded, biting her lip. "My name is Madame Catherine Duras and yes, I am French." She looked at him timidly. "Can I ask where I am?" She kept her eyes downcast, knowing she would have to play this one very carefully if she were to fool the Captain.  
  
Captain van Nicobar was relieved to finally get a response from her but blinked in shock when her question was relayed back to him. "You are in Cape Town - the southernmost tip of Africa," he explained, surprised that she did not know.  
  
"Oh," she said simply, looking around her with wide eyes. "You are not with him then... the Captain? Not English?"  
  
"If you are referring to the man who commanded the ship you were on - no! Cape Town is Dutch and while we may accept any nation for water here but we do not accept pirates!" He watched her, frowning at her seeming delight of his comments. "If you are not a pirate, then what are you?"  
  
"Monsieur... he... the Captain... he kept me as..." She looked downwards blushing. "He attacked the ship I was on last year and I have been... been his ever since." He coughed, uncomfortable with her revelation as she took a step towards him. "Please, does this mean I am free... free of him?"  
  
"If what you say is true I doubt you will see the man or his ship again," Captain van Nicobar assured her. "Indeed when we went to question him he opened fire on my troops and fled the bay pursued by an English frigate..."  
  
"A frigate!" she gasped.  
  
"Yes, clearly this pirate is well known to them for they gave chase without stopping," he smiled reassuringly at her, cursing the delay caused by the need to translate his words. He reached out to her as she started to cry. "Can I get you to your family Madame?" he asked kindly. "Will there be people searching for you?"  
  
Catherine sniffed. Her tears had not been false, but they had played to her advantage. "My family come from Calais Monsieur," she admitted quietly. "But I had been on the way to be with my husband in Martinique..."  
  
Captain van Nicobar frowned. "There are no French ships within the harbour Madame," he apologised. "But I believe there is an English ship due to return home soon. I could speak with the Captain and see if he would deliver you safely to Calais..."  
  
"That would be most kind of you Monsieur," she demurred, cursing that it would send her in totally the opposite direction to which she needed to go.  
  
"I will arrange for accommodation for you here at the Fort whilst this is arranged. If there is anything you require, please ask the Sergeant here and he will see to it," he smiled.  
  
"Merci Monsieur," she smiled, bobbing a small curtsey. If nothing else at least she would not hang and she could always make her way back to the Caribbean from there.  
  
***  
  
"Captain!" Jean Claude turned urgently to Jack, knowing he was torn at leaving Catherine behind. "Lower a boat and I will row ashore with a man and keep Kitty safe!"  
  
"We cannot stop!" Jack argued, his face betraying his indecision.  
  
"Cut a boat free and we will swim!" Jean Claude suggested.  
  
"Yer forgettin' th' sharks!" Jack warned.  
  
"No," Jean Claude said quietly. "But I am prepared to risk them!"  
  
"As will I," Isaac added.  
  
Jack frowned, looking at them carefully. "Take th' smallest boat," he ordered, "an' as much gold as yer will need t' ease things in town!" He rushed into his cabin, returning with a purse full of gold. "Don't drop this!" he cautioned. "We'll be back as soon as we can!"  
  
"Oui Captain!" he grinned, shouting to any nearby crew to lower a ships boat. They looked at him in disbelief until Jack repeated Jean Claude's order. Isaac and Jean Claude saluted him before diving off the starboard rail, their departure watched in disbelief by those onboard.  
  
"Captain?" Oran gasped.  
  
"Keep 'er steady!" he warned. "We've a frigate t' outrun!"  
  
"But..." he stuttered.  
  
"It was their choice. We'll pick 'em up with Kitty an' Cenydd when we can!" Jack explained.  
  
Oran nodded, glad that Catherine would not be alone in Cape Town with only a junior crewman for protection. If Jean Claude and Isaac could not protect her then nobody could.  
  
*** 


	39. Brothers

Usual disclaimers... sob!  
  
I lied... I'll give you five chapters today as I'm feeling nice!  
  
***  
  
Catherine found herself confined to the small room that had been assigned to her, grateful that it had a bathroom. She was, however, reluctant to take a bath as she realised she would have to ask somebody to unlace her and lace her back up. The dresses that Jean Claude had bought her although beautiful were highly impractical for a woman on her own.  
  
She kicked off her shoes and for a while lay on the bed, dozing as she had nothing else to do, until a sharp knock on the door woke her from her reverie.  
  
"Madame Duras," the Sergeant assigned to her said. "Captain van Nicobar wishes to see you in his office..."  
  
"Of course," she smiled politely, slipping her shoes back on before following him along the maze of corridors within the fort. He knocked on the door. "Madame Duras," he announced, ushering her inside.  
  
Captain van Nicobar and another gentleman rose as she entered. Her eyes widened slightly when the man turned but she managed to conceal her surprise. "Captain, you wished to see me?" she asked in French, again having to wait for the Sergeant to translate.  
  
"Allow me," Stephen Waike interrupted, speaking fluently in French. He had recognised her immediately as the woman that had been with his brother earlier - the woman his brother had claimed as his wife. "Captain van Nicobar has advised me of your problem Madame Duras and that you require passage to your family at Calais. My ship is due to sail tomorrow and it would be an honour to return you to them..."  
  
He held her eye when he said the word family and she suddenly aware that he knew exactly who she was. She prayed that he would maintain her cover story. "Merci Monsieur," she thanked him, dropping a deep curtsey. She was dimly aware of the Sergeant relaying their conversation to the Captain, inwardly cursing all the absolute rotten luck that it was Stephen Waike.  
  
"I understand that you have been abandoned without even the bare necessities for a lady to travel. Please allow me to escort you to my ship," he smiled, "and perhaps I may purchase for you whatever you need along the way?"  
  
"You are too kind," she thanked him, "but may I ask your name Monsieur for we have not been introduced."  
  
"How remiss of me Madame," he apologised. "My name is Waike, Stephen Waike." He turned to the Captain. "If everything is settled Sir, perhaps I may escort Madame Duras to my ship now. You have my assurance that she will be safely delivered to her family in Calais."  
  
"It is generous of you to do this," Captain van Nicobar spoke in English. "It will be favourably remembered when your ship next calls at Cape Town..." He turned to Catherine, taking her hand and kissing it. "Madame Duras," he said quietly.  
  
"Merci Captain," she smiled.  
  
"If you are ready to leave Madame?" Stephen Waike asked, offering her his arm and leading her from the room. He allowed her to stop at a small shop to buy a comb and some items to wash with before he guided her to his ship.  
  
***  
  
Isaac and Jean Claude watched her board the ship, surprised to find her with her hand on the man's arm. Isaac started forwards. "Hold!" Jean Claude warned. "We do not want to blunder into whatever is going on. Let us find Cenydd." He looked at the younger man in exasperation. "You can be discrete? Can't you?"  
  
Isaac cast him a sour glance and they melted back into the shadows, quietly drinking in the taverns nearby until they heard what they needed to know. Cenydd was dead but they heard nothing of Catherine until Jean Claude caught the name Duras. Instantly he realised her plan and he leaned across, speaking urgently to Isaac. "If Catherine is calling herself Madame Duras then she is pretending to be French. I don't know what tale she has spun but it seems that the authorities here believe she is not a pirate. She does not realise we are here and is obviously trying to make her way back to us... we must find out all we can about the Thames Rose and - if possible - get you onboard."  
  
"And what if there are no vacancies?" Isaac asked frowning.  
  
"Then we make some," Jean Claude grinned. "It is an English merchant ship - I cannot go but if you can sign on then you will be able to watch over Kitty. At least I will be able to tell Jack your destination when he returns..."  
  
"We'd best start then," Isaac smiled.  
  
***  
  
Stephen Waike led Catherine into his cabin, closing the door behind him. "I think we can dispense with all of this falsehood now, don't you. What is my brother calling himself... Sparrow wasn't it?" He looked at her, judging her. "That was quite a tale you spun the poor Captain, but it seems to have backfired upon you, doesn't it?"  
  
"We shall see," she said quietly, studying him as he stood before he, wishing she could wipe the triumphant smile off his face. Although she could see a family resemblance, especially in the eyes, he was as different to Jack as could be - like a thoroughbred compared with a shire horse. Stephen was all bulk, thickset and tall whereas Jack was slim and lithe.  
  
"Are you truly married to him?" he asked.  
  
Catherine continued to look at him cautiously. "I am," she confirmed.  
  
"So he will come for you," he smiled, pleased with her revelation. "How far will he go do you reckon?" he asked, leaning over her.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she demanded, refusing to be intimidated even though she wanted to take a step back... no, several steps back.  
  
"Why London of course. You will remain in this cabin until we sail tomorrow morning," he warned. "Can't have you deciding to leave before you meet the rest of the family..." He turned to leave, locking the door behind him.  
  
Catherine looked around the small side cabin, trying the window only to find it firmly locked like the door. She sighed, sitting down on the bunk to await his return - clearly she was not going anywhere.  
  
***  
  
Isaac approached the ship, asking if there was any crew openings but he was turned away by the ship's quartermaster. However, when three of his crew disappeared the man came looking for him. "I need more crew - are you still looking for a job?"  
  
"I am," Isaac smiled broadly. "Can I ask our destination?"  
  
"London," the quartermaster advised him, noticing his tan but mistaking him for a local. "You'd best buy yourself a coat - it will be cold at this time of year."  
  
"Aye sir," he nodded. "When do we sail? Do I have time to find a coat?"  
  
"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning - be back by dusk!" the man ordered.  
  
"Aye sir," Isaac acknowledged, heading quickly into the town. He would have to find Jean Claude as well as a coat so that Jack would know their destination.  
  
***  
  
Catherine watched as the door slowly opened to reveal Stephen. She felt crumpled and dishevelled having slept in her dress but had been expecting his visit. She had felt the ship set sail nearly half an hour earlier and judged that they were a fair distance from shore. "You are free to walk my main cabin," he smiled, "as long as I have your word that you will behave."  
  
Catherine ignored his comment. "I'd appreciate the use of your head..."  
  
"Your word first!" he demanded.  
  
"You have my word," she ceded grudgingly, the needs of her bowels giving her little choice but to agree to his demands.  
  
"My private toilet is here." He gestured to one of the side doors that led from the main cabin. "Feel free to use it."  
  
"Thank you," she said sarcastically.  
  
He put a restraining hand on her shoulder, his fingers biting deep until she winced. "Don't sass me!" he threatened. "I don't like being sassed!"  
  
"Don't threaten me!" she countered, staring up at him defiantly. "If you so much as lay a hand on me Jack will kill you - family or not - savvy?"  
  
"His name is John - or hasn't he told you that?" Stephen laughed mockingly as he let her go.  
  
"Jack is more of a man than you will ever be," she hissed angrily, shutting the door in his face. She quickly washed and saw to her needs, combing and repining her hair only to find him waiting for her when she opened the door.  
  
"I assume you are hungry. I usually eat at this time of the morning and requested extra food be brought so that you could join me," he smiled graciously. "Please..." he gestured towards a table that had been set for two with silverware and fine porcelain whilst she was washing.  
  
Catherine admitted to herself that there was no way off the ship and that, for now, she was at his mercy. She sat as he held the chair for her before sitting opposite. The cabin doors opened almost immediately and a number of crew walked in carrying trays of food. They laid the trays carefully on the table before discretely withdrawing, shutting the doors behind them.  
  
"Eat," he urged, watching her as she daintily handled the cutlery. She seemed well bred and he wondered how his brother had married her. He wanted to know all about his brother, know what made the little weasel tick, but most of all he wanted to show his mother what had become of her golden boy who she lamented as dead. A pirate! Scum! Lowest of the low! "How long have you known my brother," he began, determined to know more.  
  
"Long enough," Catherine replied, having decided to tell him as little as possible. She saw his eyes darken angrily.  
  
"I asked you a question woman!" he shouted.  
  
"And I answered it," she retorted. "You clearly hold my husband in as much affection as he holds you therefore I will tell you nothing!"  
  
Stephen rose angrily, storming around the table to where she sat. Catherine gasped in pain as he grabbed her wrist, hauling her to her feet and pinning her against the bulkhead, her wrists above her head. "You will answer me!" he shouted, his eyes black, inches from her face.  
  
Catherine paled but her voice held steady. "No," she whispered, flinching as he raised his hand - but the blow never fell. She found herself whirled round and forced into the side cabin.  
  
"Then you will stay confined until you answer!" Stephen's bulk filled the narrow doorway. "Although I doubt you will want to ruin your pretty dress by sleeping in it..." His hands reached around to her laces, undoing them.  
  
"You bastard!" she cursed, kicking out at him in desperation. "Keep your hands off me!"  
  
Stephen laughed, pushing her against the bunk and picking up her dress before she could retaliate. He turned and left, the key clicking as he locked the door. It was a long journey home and if she wanted food or water then she would talk.  
  
Catherine sat on the bunk, hearing his footsteps fade. Despite the heat she felt cold and crawled beneath the blankets, shuddering. Her hands reached for her necklace, holding the pearls tightly for comfort as she prayed that Jack would come for her soon. 


	40. Bloody Frigate

Usual disclaimers... sob!  
  
Last chapter for today!  
  
***  
  
Jack put his back to the sweeps, the Black Pearl again pulling clear of the English frigate. "He can't have any bloody water!" Jack muttered sourly to himself. "How can he sail with no bloody water!" The frigate had continued to chase them for a further week and Jack was frantic to return to Cape Town for Catherine and the others.  
  
He looked up gratefully as the next group of men came to relieve them of the sweeps. His back was aching and he still had four hours at the helm before he could rest.  
  
"Captain!" Oran shouted excitedly from the helm. "Captain! She's turning back!"  
  
Jack ran up the stairs three at a time, dashing across the deck to peer at the frigate through his spyglass. Sure enough the frigate was slowly turning, her course taking her back to Cape Town. At last she must have been so low on water as to be unable to pursue them. "Ease off th' sweeps!" Jack ordered. "We'll run on just sails until we are sure she's turned b'fore headin' back ourselves - we've some crew t' pick up!" He stared up at the crows nest to see who was on duty. "Laisren!" he shouted. "Come an' take m' glass an' keep an eye on them until they disappear!"  
  
"Aye Captain!" Evin Laisren climbed down to collect the spyglass before returning quickly to his lofty perch.  
  
"I'll take th' wheel now Oran," Jack ordered. "Get some rest!"  
  
"Captain," Oran nodded, heading below to his small cabin, knowing in four hours he would probably be at the wheel again. He prayed that the frigate had indeed turned for water for Catherine and Jean Claude were not only able to take the helm, they cooked too!  
  
***  
  
"Mr Johns!" Captain Lawes turned to the man that Lord Rashman had instructed him to extend every courtesy to. "Mr Johns! We have to turn back to Cape Town! If we pursue this ship any further we will be completely out of water!"  
  
"Captain Lawes, Lord Rashman assured me of your every assistance in catching this pirate!" Jedidiah argued. "He cannot run much longer!"  
  
"He managed to take on water at Cape Town - a luxury we have not had!" He took a step closer to the man. "I am ordering us to return immediately for water. I will not have a mutiny on my ship over this!"  
  
"Of course you must do what you think best Captain," Jedidiah said smoothly. "You may drop me at Cape Town and I will make my own way from there after the pirate. I know his destination and will catch up with him eventually..."  
  
"Your suggestion has merit," Captain Lawes acknowledged. "HMS Lincoln will be needed in Penang to keep the pirates there in check..."  
  
"You have been most helpful," Jedidiah flattered, inwardly furious that handing Lord Rashman the stolen diamonds had only seen him as far as Cape Town. He would have to gain more finances before he could continue his journey and it was always a risky business.  
  
His neutral expression remained only as long as it took to reach his cabin before being replaced by a furious scowl. "I'll get you Sparrow," he muttered. "I'll get you!" He wondered what Jeremiah would do when he discovered how he had been treated and whether he would back him... of course he would, he was family after all... wouldn't he? Jeremiah knew about his tastes and had never said anything before... and it was not as if a runaway slave was important anyway.  
  
***  
  
Jack was delighted when Evin reported that the frigate had indeed turned back and was no longer visible on the horizon. He allowed the Black Pearl to continue westwards before turning the ship in a slow arc back towards Cape Town. They would not hurry, but would find a quiet bay and walk a short distance to pick up the crew. He grinned with delight at the thought of getting his wife back soon - the ship and his bunk were too quiet without her.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack hissed angrily as he sat in the dingy tavern. Heads turned in their direction and he forced himself to take a deep breath and speak more quietly. "Dammit Jean Claude - this had better be good!"  
  
"When we got here, Cenydd was already dead. As far as I've been able to discover he fell defending Kitty shortly before the troops came at us. Kitty obviously thought she was on her own and spun the Captain here a tale... she was using the name Duras." He looked across the table to Oran who nodded.  
  
"So she was pretending to be French," he shrugged. "Why?"  
  
"Probably to save her own skin - but whatever she said, he seemed to believe her. When Isaac and I got here we saw her walking onto an English merchant ship seemingly of her own free will," he explained.  
  
"An' where exactly is Hallam?" Jack asked, one eyebrow raised as he waited for the answer.  
  
"As far as I know, London!" Jean Claude said quietly. "I asked everywhere I could about the Thames Rose without raising..."  
  
"Damn!" Jack cursed, rising from the table and heading for the door. Oran and Jean Claude ran after him.  
  
"Captain?" Jean Claude asked worriedly. Something was clearly wrong.  
  
"I know exactly where she'll be!" Jack snarled angrily. "An' th' bastard will pay!"  
  
"How are we going to get to London?" Oran asked. "We can't exactly sail up to the docks in the Black Pearl!"  
  
"We'll make berth somewhere neutral, Belgium or the like, an' I'll take passage across th' Channel t' England," Jack reasoned.  
  
"But what about..." Jean Claude waved his hands, indicating Jack's rather distinctive clothes.  
  
"I guess Mister Wells will have t' make an appearance again," Jack shrugged. "Shame about m' hair though..." He could see the doubt on their faces. "Kitty'd do it fer me... hell, she already has as both of yer know!" He climbed into the ships boat that they had hidden earlier, taking up one of the oars.  
  
"Who do you want to go with you Captain?" Oran asked eagerly, hoping that Jack would pick him.  
  
"Mister Wells always travels alone mate," Jack slurred. "Always alone!"  
  
***  
  
Okay ladies, you know the routine... reviews!  
  
Ta! 


	41. Northwards

Usual disclaimers... blah! blah! blah!  
  
Linnie - These chapters are especially for you!  
  
Starlight8 - Big grin! I'll email you when I can!  
  
New reviewers - Welcome and thank you!  
  
The rest of you - Hugs!  
  
***  
  
Isaac slipped easily into life onboard the English ship, although he was careful to reveal little about himself to his new crew members. It soon became obvious to even the dimmest member of the crew that the Captain had a woman in his cabin. The gossip amongst the crew was rife about her, but apart from that breakfast, none ever saw her. Sometimes at night, when he was on watch, he could hear the sounds of crying coming from the cabin and wished that there was some way he could let her know that he was there but his prime purpose was to find out where she was being taken and to guide Jack and the others to her when they eventually arrived.  
  
***  
  
Catherine stared defiantly at Stephen as he unlocked the door, allowing her access to his toilet before forcing her back to the cabin.  
  
"Are you going to talk to me today?" he asked, unsurprised when she did not initially answer.  
  
"May I have the window open," she eventually asked. The heat had been unbearable in the cabin for the last week and the nearer they got to the Equator the worse it was becoming.  
  
"Will you tell me about my brother?" he demanded.  
  
"No." She shook her head in emphasis. "I will not."  
  
"Then the window will remain shut." He handed her a tray of food and a pitcher of water before locking her in again. Catherine put the tray on the bed, eyeing the fork that he had given her to eat her food with. She tested it for strength, relieved when it did not bend before setting to work on the lock of the window, gradually levering it open. The breeze immediately filled the cabin and she sat cross-legged in her undershift on the bunk whilst she ate her breakfast  
  
***  
  
Stephen stared at her in disbelief as she sat on the bunk, her hair blowing across her face in the breeze from the window. The grooves in the timbers evidence of her efforts to force it open. "How dare you!" he raged, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into the cabin. He pushed her from him, sending her crashing into the table.  
  
He strode to the door, throwing it open. "Ossett!" he shouted. "Ossett! Bring a hammer and some nails!" He turned back to Catherine, surprised to see her lip bleeding where she had hit the table. "You will not disobey my orders so lightly!  
  
The man she assumed was Ossett stood in the doorway, hammer and nails in hand. "You wanted these Sir?" he asked, trying not to stare at the woman in her undershift.  
  
"I want that window nailed shut!" he ordered tersely, pointing to the side cabin.  
  
"Aye Sir," Frank Ossett replied, carrying out the order with a few short blows. "Will there be anything else Sir?" he asked, looking with pity on the small woman who was sleeping in the cabin for it would be unbearable hot so close to the Equator.  
  
"No, that is all!" Stephen Waike ushered him from the cabin, shutting the door behind him. "And now you will return to your cabin!"  
  
Catherine kicked at him as he forced her back into the small cabin, again stifling with no breeze. "Damn you!" she cursed. "Open the window!"  
  
He locked her in, not speaking, his boot steps echoing into the distance. She stared at the window angrily, determined to at least get some breeze. Catherine shrugged to herself - he had asked for it. There was no way she was sweltering! Taking off one of her shoes she brought the heel sharply against the glass until half of them were shattered. Again a breeze filled the cabin and she settled down to rest on the bunk, waiting for her next visitation.  
  
***  
  
Frank Ossett was much sought after by the rest of the crew at the end of his watch and he regaled them with the story of how he had had to fix the window by nailing it shut. "It had been forced open - the lock was clean broken!"  
  
"And the woman!" the others urged. "Tell us about the woman Frank!"  
  
He warmed to the occasion, sure of the attention of his audience. "Ah yes, the woman. Well, she was a looker, I can tell you! A slip of a thing, all red hair and red temper if the glare on her face was anything to go by... and there she stood in just her undershift..."  
  
"Her undershift?" they gasped. Isaac listened and worried.  
  
"Well it was probably hot in the cabin... I know my temperature rose!" he chuckled.  
  
"Ossett!" Stephen Waike's voice echoed from above. "Ossett!"  
  
"Oh no," he sighed. "I wonder what she's broken now!" He headed up onto deck, ribald offers of help following his departure.  
  
***  
  
Catherine picked herself up off the floor. She had expected him to be angry - she had after all broken several panes of glass in the window - but the strength of his blow had surprised her. She rubbed her cheek, running her tongue around her teeth checking they were all there. "Like father, like son is it?" she sneered.  
  
He strode to the cabin door, shouting for the carpenter. "Ossett! I want this window boarded up - now!"  
  
"Aye Sir!" Frank Ossett nodded. "I'll need to find some timber..."  
  
"Do so!" Stephen ordered tersely, staring at her until the man returned. Sounds of hammering echoed from the cabin.  
  
"All done Sir," Frank informed him. "Be awful dark though - do you want me to find some candles?"  
  
"No!" he ordered. "She'll probably only try to burn things!"  
  
"Aye Sir." He backed towards the door, shutting it quickly behind him. Whatever was going on in that cabin he wanted no part of it - the bruise on the woman's face assured him of that.  
  
"In you go!" Stephen ordered, hauling her across the cabin towards the small side cabin.  
  
"Let me go you bastard!" Catherine shouted, trying to fight against him but he was too big and too strong. He threw her inside and locked the door again, leaving her in darkness. "Let me out!" she banged on the door. "Let me out!" but he walked away. She felt her way despondently to the bunk, realising he had shut her in with no water and already the cabin was getting stifling hot. Pressing her face to the boards she realised there was not even a crack for a breeze to get through and she lay back on the pillow dejectedly. She shut her eyes, but in the heat sleep would not come, so she lay listlessly on the bed, tossing and turning as she tried to find a more comfortable spot.  
  
***  
  
Stephen sat at his table, eating his supper whilst pondering the problem of his guest in the side cabin. Apart from the initial pounding on the door he had heard nothing from her all day. What was it about the damned woman that so riled him, made him angry all the time. He sipped his wine, gradually admitting that she reminded him of his brother - defiant, antagonistic - hell, she even had some of his mannerisms. He wondered how long she had been married to his brother and if they had children, thinking of his own brood and the dutiful wife that awaited him at home. Francesca was plump and plain, but had brought him control of her father's fleet of merchant ships on his death. A profitable marriage if not a loving one.  
  
He stared at the door again. Love. She obviously loved his brother else she would have told him what he wanted days ago, but still she defied him. He twirled the stem of the wineglass in his hand, realising belatedly that she had not had any food or water that day. He snorted - let her suffer and perhaps tomorrow she would talk.  
  
***  
  
The door opened, and for a moment the suffocating heat within the cabin eased. She rose, knowing that she needed the head but her legs gave way when she stood and she crashed to the deck, banging her head as she fell. A groan escaped her lips but she remembered no more, darkness claiming her.  
  
***  
  
Stephen looked at the woman in shock, the heat within the cabin hitting him like a furnace. "Breffney!" he shouted for the ships doctor. "Breffney!"  
  
A large, rotund bespectacled man dashed into the cabin. "Sir?" he asked, gasping when he saw the woman unconscious on the floor. Although the heat had eased slightly with the door opening, it was still stifling as he knelt to attend her.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Stephen demanded. "Is she faking it?" He would believe anything of her if the previous day's behaviour was anything to go by.  
  
"No Sir, she's very sick," Paul Breffney said quietly. "How long has she been in this cabin... in this heat?"  
  
"Since Ossett boarded the window... yesterday morning. What is wrong with her?"  
  
"Overcome with the heat Sir," he explained. "She needs to be kept cool and to have plenty of water." He looked up at his employer worriedly. "If she goes back in that cabin like this for another day you will kill her..."  
  
Stephen blinked. Killing her had not been his intention and even that weasel of a brother of his would take it ill if she died. "See to whatever she needs," he ordered. "I will be on deck!"  
  
Paul Breffney looked down at the woman, hardly recognising her from Ossett's initial description of her - skin slick with sweat and her hair clinging damply to her face. He picked her up, laying her again on the bunk. "Can't see a bleedin'..." he cursed. "Ossett!" He stomped out on deck, looking for the ships carpenter. "Ossett! Take that board off the window and see if we have any glass to re-glaze the window - and fix the lock too!"  
  
"Anything else?" Frank Ossett asked sourly, unhappy at being ordered by the doctor.  
  
"Not for now," Paul Breffney countered, "unless you want me to tell Mister Waike you are reluctant to carry out his orders?"  
  
Frank stomped below decks to find his tools, cursing the day that Captain Camerino had fallen sick and that the ship's owner had been forced to take command for the important journey to Cape Town. Mister Waike was a far harder task master than the Captain and had a hell of a temper.  
  
Paul realised he could not see a thing in the cabin until the window had been reopened and picked up the woman again, carrying her out to the main cabin. He spotted a crew member near the cabin doors. "Smith!" he called. "Bring me some fresh water quickly!"  
  
Isaac blinked, surprised at his good fortune as he ran towards the water barrel, carrying a beaker of water back to the main cabin. He handed it to the doctor, crouching down next to Catherine. "What's wrong with her?" he asked worriedly, noticing the cut on her forehead and a dark bruise on her cheek.  
  
"Just overcome with heat I think," Paul Breffney said. "She hit her head as she fell... damn!" he cursed as he rummaged in his bag, realising that the pot of salve he wanted was still in his small cabin below decks. "Stay with her and keep her cool... bathe her face and try to get her to drink if she wakes..."  
  
Isaac nodded, waiting for him to leave before trying to get Catherine to wake. "Kitty!" he hissed, "Kitty!" She blinked, her eyes slowly opening.  
  
"Iss..." His fingers on her lips shushed her from saying anything.  
  
He glanced around, relieved nobody was nearby. "I'm onboard. Jean Claude is in Cape Town. When Jack returns he will know where we've gone..."  
  
"How did you..." she croaked as he helped her sit up, handing her the water.  
  
"Jean Claude and I jumped. Jack dropped a small ships boat and we rowed to shore..." he smiled.  
  
"But the sharks!" she gasped.  
  
"Guess they didn't think we were tasty enough.." He stopped suddenly, hearing Paul Breffney return. "You feeling better now Mistress?" he asked, aware of the doctor behind him.  
  
"Ah good, you're awake," he smiled. "Let's get your head seen to..."  
  
Isaac rose. "I'll be off now then," he smiled. "If you need anything, just ask for me. Name's Smith, Isaac Smith..."  
  
"Thank you Isaac," she smiled. "You've been most kind." His words had reassured her and it was a comfort to know she was not alone on the ship.  
  
***  
  
With Paul Breffney caring for her, Catherine found herself no longer restricted to the side cabin. He courteously helped her with her laces each morning and night, and she was allowed to walk the decks of the ship as long as she was accompanied to ensure she did not try anything. Stephen ordered the men accompanying her to be rotated so that she formed no friendships with them - but one day the duty fell to Isaac and she climbed the stairs to the forecastle, staring northwards into the distance. Her legs braced against the movement of the ship, she was swamped by the heavy overcoat that the doctor had loaned her.  
  
Isaac shivered in the drizzling rain. "What's this all about Kitty?" he asked quietly, ensuring they could not be overheard. "Why does this Waike want you?"  
  
Catherine glanced sideways at him, sighing. "It is not me he wants, but Jack," she replied. "But I cannot tell you anything more than that..."  
  
"Why not?" he pressed. "Aren't we in this together?"  
  
"To tell you would mean that breaking my word to Jack... I am sorry." Although she continued to look out to sea, her words were as soft as if she were facing him. "You may learn some things that even I did not know until a few weeks ago," she admitted, "but as a crew member of the Black Pearl I ask you to hold that confidence."  
  
"You believe I would tell my father?" he hissed in surprise.  
  
"Anyone can find themselves torn," she sighed sadly, turning to him. "I think I'll go back inside now..."  
  
Isaac nodded and escorted her back to the main cabin, grateful that at least he would be able to get out of the rain for a while below decks. He wondered what a merchant shipper that had never sailed to the Caribbean would want with a pirate that almost exclusively sailed those waters. He shrugged, shaking the water from his coat and hanging it up to dry. Whatever the reason, it was a puzzle to be sure.  
  
*** 


	42. London

Usual disclaimers... pah! Disney may own the Captain, but he is still ours! Mwhahahahaha!  
  
***  
  
Mid December  
  
Catherine did not get a chance to speak with Isaac again before they arrived at London. She had never been to the city and stood in silence, awed by the scale of the buildings. Suddenly she felt very provincial and out of place. She wondered what Isaac thought of it? To him Port Royal was big, London must be incomprehensible. Now that Paul Breffney needed his own coat back, a thick woollen blanket had been found for her and she stood shivering on dockside waiting for Stephen Waike to finalise his paperwork. Eventually he emerged from the Customs House and he offered her his arm. "Come then, let me introduce you to the family..."  
  
"I can't wait," she retorted sarcastically, refusing his arm in preference of keeping the blanket more firmly wrapped about her. She felt like a beggar, despite her fine dress beneath and did not want to meet anyone in such circumstances, let alone her husband's family.  
  
"Hold your tongue!" Stephen glared. "You will be civil whilst you stay with Mother and Father!"  
  
"What? Am I to be deprived of your delightful company?" she sniped. "How will I cope?"  
  
"My wife and I live nearby," he smiled. "You will see me often!"  
  
"Pity," she muttered sourly, before an angry glower from him persuaded her that silence might for now be a good option. "Well lead on then! It isn't as if I know the way, is it?"  
  
Stephen chose to ignore her sarcasm and led the way through the thronging streets to a more genteel district. They approached an imposing town house - four stories tall, large bay windows flanking an imposing doorway. He walked briskly up the steps, the door opening as he approached.  
  
"Ah, Master Stephen," a liveried butler bowed respectfully. "Your father is expecting you in the conservatory..." He looked at Catherine in puzzlement as he took Stephen's wet coat, unsure how to react when she handed him the wet blanket, smoothing her skirts and trying to make herself look presentable.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
  
"This way!" Stephen led the way through the house to a large conservatory where an elderly man sat sipping tea whilst looking over some papers. Although grey he was clearly Stephen's father - he had the same thickset build and face. Stephen waited quietly for his father to notice him. Eventually he looked up.  
  
"Stephen," he nodded, his eyes slowly considering Catherine as he spoke. "How was Cape Town?"  
  
"Hot, very hot Father," he reported. "But more profitable than we could ever have hoped for."  
  
"In what way?" George Waike looked at his son, puzzled at the triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"Father, may I present Mistress Catherine Waike to you - John's wife!" he smiled, grabbing her wrist and forcing Catherine forwards.  
  
Catherine snatched her wrist from his grasp. "My name is Sparrow!" she hissed angrily.  
  
"John is alive?" George Waike gasped. "What? How?"  
  
"I do not know Father," Stephen admitted, "but it appears he survived and has become as a pirate!"  
  
"A pirate..." he mused, looking at Catherine. "And what does that make you?"  
  
"Happy," she sneered. "Although Jack won't be when he gets here!"  
  
"Jack?" George looked questioningly at his son.  
  
"It appears his given name is not good enough for him Father," Stephen explained. "He goes under the name of Jack Sparrow..."  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you," Catherine muttered sourly, ignoring the furious glare of Stephen.  
  
"But why..." George began.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud," Catherine sighed. "Can we just cut the small talk? Jack might have left accidentally but he won't be returning accidentally. And he won't take my abduction too kindly either - savvy?"  
  
Stephen placed a hand on her shoulder, his fingers digging deeply into her skin. "I told you to keep a civil tongue in your head!" he warned.  
  
"And I told you to keep your hands off me!" she hissed, bringing her knee sharply up against his groin. Stephen collapsed in agony, dragging her to the floor with him, a tall jardinière crashing on the stone floor as they wrestled. More plants fell.  
  
"Stephen!" A woman's voice cut across the cursing. "My plants!"  
  
Stephen's hand found Catherine's throat, tightening until she stopped struggling. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't finish this?" he snarled.  
  
"Jack," she croaked, relieved when his hands eased their pressure.  
  
"Stephen! What on earth is going on?" Catherine twisted her head slightly to see a grey haired woman standing in the doorway, her face aghast with shock. Servants clustered behind her, eyes wide.  
  
"It appears our John is alive," George Waike informed her dryly. "And he is married..."  
  
"John is alive!" the woman gasped, staring at Catherine in shock.  
  
For the first time Catherine saw delight at the news. She assumed the woman must be Jack's mother.  
  
Stephen staggered to his feet, pointedly refusing to help Catherine who stood somewhat groggily, brushing her skirts off amongst the ruined plants.  
  
George spotted the servants clustered behind his wife. "Have you people no work to do?" he ordered crossly, pleased when they rapidly disappeared. "Perhaps we had better retire to the drawing room Stephen whilst this mess is cleared up." He looked at his wife as he gathered his papers. "And perhaps you could instruct our guest on proper behaviour Rose? She will need to be cleaned up before dinner!"  
  
"Yes George," she assured him. "Please, come with me dear..." Catherine slowly followed, carefully picking her way over the broken jardinière. "I don't believe Stephen introduced us," she smiled. "I am Rose, Stephen's mother... and John's." She looked hopefully at Catherine. "Is he truly alive?"  
  
"He is," she replied warily as she followed the woman up the stairs, wondering how much she should trust the woman. Jack had clearly loved his mother, enough to stand against his father when only twelve years old, but times change and she was unsure if anything she said would be relayed to George.  
  
"Is John well... how long have you been married... do you have children...." She opened a doorway leading into a feminine bedroom. "Please... tell me!" she begged.  
  
Catherine sighed, finding herself staring into yet another pair of chocolate brown eyes. "I don't know what I can tell you," she admitted quietly. "Jack tends to like his privacy - even I did not know you existed until we met Stephen in Cape Town."  
  
"I cannot say I blame you," Rose said sadly. "But please... I have thought him dead for over twenty years... anything would be something to me."  
  
Catherine felt guilty on seeing the grief on the older woman's face, but she knew she would have to tread carefully until she knew where loyalties in the household lay. She sat down on the window seat, looking out at the public park in the square beyond. "Alright, I know your son as Jack Sparrow - Captain Jack Sparrow to give him his proper title. His ship is the Black Pearl and she is the fastest ship in the Caribbean..."  
  
"So he took to the sea," Rose mused. "Can you tell me more?"  
  
"He is about, oh, so high..." Catherine held her hand above her head to indicate his height. "And he has dark black-brown hair and he has your eyes. He is slim, muscled..."  
  
Rose interrupted. "You clearly love him," she said quietly.  
  
"Very much," Catherine admitted warmly. "He is irascible, irreverent, crazy..." she paused, a smile on her lips. "Often drunk," she admitted, "loyal, honourable... and if need be lethal."  
  
"Lethal?" Rose frowned.  
  
"I've never known him to kill without reason," she smiled reassuringly. "He may be a pirate but he is a good man."  
  
"Will he come for you?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"It isn't a case of will, more of when. Last I saw of the Pearl she was high-tailing it away from Cape Town with a frigate up her... I mean, chasing her."  
  
"A frigate!" Rose gasped, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Jack'll lose her," Catherine shrugged. "Although if it's the same ship that chased us from Singapore then she had to be short of water..."  
  
"A frigate chased you from... no, I don't want to know. Your life sounds too frightening for me..." Rose quailed.  
  
"It has its moments," Catherine grinned.  
  
"I am sure," Rose replied doubtfully. "But I think we should try to get you cleaned up before dinner. George will be cross if we are not ready..."  
  
"Does he still hit you?" Catherine asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Rose paled. "Who told you... John?"  
  
"It is one of the few things he did tell me..." she admitted.  
  
"We had better get you out of that dress and into the bath. Here, let me help you with those laces. I will get one of the maids to clean it for you as best they can. I don't think I've ever seen such an unusual design...and such a pretty shade of green..."  
  
"It's French... well, from New Orleans actually..." Catherine shrugged. "Jean Claude bought it for me..."  
  
"Jean Claude?" Rose frowned.  
  
"Jean Claude Lact," she smiled.  
  
"I have heard the name Lact..." Rose admitted. "A pirate!"  
  
"I should hope so," Catherine laughed. "He's our quartermaster!"  
  
"I..." Rose started quietly chuckling to herself. "And my son is too! That will take some getting used to. Come, let us get ready..." Catherine turned to allow Rose to untie her laces, shrugging the dress off. "My..." she gasped.  
  
"Just old scars... you were saying something about a bath?" Catherine said hopefully.  
  
Rose led her to one of the two doors leading off her bedroom to a beautiful bathroom. Catherine gasped in delight at the enamelled bath that had already been filled with hot water. She sighed, running her hand through the water, sniffing it. "Fresh water," she muttered. "Luxury!"  
  
"If you pass your clothes through the door to me the maid will see that they are laundered," Rose offered. "I am afraid I don't have anything that will fit you..."  
  
"That is alright," Catherine smiled.  
  
"I will send for my dressmaker tomorrow though," Rose advised. "I cannot have my daughter-in-law with only a thin cotton dress to wear!"  
  
"Would she be scandalised to make trousers and shirts?" she asked hopefully, sliding out of her undershift and undergarments before passing them through the door to Rose.  
  
"Catherine!" Rose gasped.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then," Catherine sighed heavily, turning to the bath. A small gasp of pleasure escaped her lips as she slid into the scented bathwater. Running her fingers along the assorted bottles, lotions and soaps on the side of the bath, she eventually settled on a luxurious bar of soap with a rich rose scent. For a moment she thought of her own perfume, but that was far away on the Black Pearl.  
  
Where was Jack? For a moment the dark thoughts that the frigate had caught them crept into her mind, but she shook her head. No, he was Captain Jack Sparrow and his ship was the Black Pearl. He would come for her, however far he had to go.  
  
*** 


	43. Dinner

Usual disclaimers... I hate disclaimers!  
  
***  
  
When Catherine descended to dinner with Rose she found that Stephen's family had arrived and that it was to be a very formal affair. She was pleased to be clean and presentable - the servants had done and incredible job on her dress and it felt like new. A plump, rather plain woman with mousey hair stood next to Stephen - his wife she assumed - and three children. The eldest was a boy, tall and dark like his father and on the brink of manhood. The others were both girls, she guessed in their early teens, one dark like her father, the other mousey like her mother. They all turned at her approach.  
  
"Everyone," Rose smiled. "May I introduce Mistress Catherine Waike to you all - she is John's wife."  
  
"The pirate," Stephen sneered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not too thrilled with the family connections either," Catherine sniped back.  
  
"Rose!" George frowned angrily. "I thought you were going to instruct our guest on proper behaviour whilst in this house!"  
  
"I..." Rose began, unsure what to say.  
  
"Or did you spend all your time talking about that good for nothing wastrel of a son of ours?" he demanded.  
  
"I..." Rose protested.  
  
"I will not have Jack bad-mouthed," Catherine interjected. "And I am no guest when I am here against my will!"  
  
"Would you rather I hand you over to the authorities then?" George Waike raged.  
  
"One cells much the same as another," she shrugged.  
  
He glowered, realising she was unafraid of his threat. Stephen's family looked at her in shock, amazed at her defiance of him.  
  
"Perhaps we should start dinner?" Rose suggested, trying to diffuse the situation by ushering Catherine and the children towards the dining table.  
  
They sat quietly whilst the servants brought the first course. Catherine bit her lip, observing the people around her. It became clear that women in this family were expected to be demure and silent... only the men spoke and then it was about shipping matters. She was aware of eyes on her, studying her as she ate, but she had dined in far better company than theirs and she knew how to handle her cutlery. She might have been caught brawling by his mother before they could be introduced, but at least she would not embarrass Jack tonight.  
  
Her ears pricked up at the mention of an attack on one of their ships off the coast of the Americas. "Bloody pirates took them just short of Yorktown!" George Waike complained. "Those that escaped in the boats claimed it was The Margarite... whoever that was?" He noticed Catherine smiling to herself. "And what do you find so amusing?" he demanded.  
  
"I was merely wondering what she was doing so far out of her home waters," Catherine shrugged.  
  
"You know this ship?" His eyes bored into her. "This pirate?"  
  
"I do," she smiled.  
  
"Tell me!" he ordered.  
  
A teasing smile crept onto her face. "The Margarite is Hallam's ship..."  
  
"Hallam? That is a pirate name I haven't heard for a few years!" George frowned. "I thought he was dead?"  
  
"Jeremiah is not dead, but this won't have been him. His son Joshua captains the ship now..." she explained quietly.  
  
"And how do you know so much about Hallam?" he demanded, eyes narrowing.  
  
Catherine laughed. "Not an hour ago Stephen names me pirate... and you ask how I know the Old Man?" She shook her head in amusement. "I've had the pleasure of attending one of his parties at his house..." Her lips twitched. "And his youngest son serves on our ship..."  
  
George Waike nearly choked on his wine. Stephen rushed to him, pounding his back until he stopped coughing. "You go to far!" he accused as his father regained his breath.  
  
"I merely answered his question Stephen," she smiled innocently. "After all, the Black Pearl is one of the most feared ships in the Caribbean... so why should we not mix in pirate society?"  
  
"The Black Pearl?" Stephen's son sneered. "I read that was Captain Barbossa's ship!"  
  
Stephen frowned at his son. "I though I told you not to read that rubbish Peter!"  
  
"Barbossa led a mutiny and took the Pearl from Jack, but your Uncle regained it and shot the traitorous bas... pirate through his heart!" Catherine smiled. "But that was before I met him... the Black Pearl is, and always was, Jack's."  
  
"I think that is quite enough talk of pirates!" George Waike ordered.  
  
"Yes Grandfather," Peter apologised.  
  
"Perhaps we had better retire to the conservatory," Rose suggested, "and leave the men to their discussions... Francesca, Catherine..."  
  
The two women and the girls obediently followed Rose from the dining room, leaving Peter with his father and grandfather. "I don't do roses," Catherine muttered sourly under her breath. Rose looked at her sharply, but only when they were free of the men did Rose speak.  
  
"You should not taunt George," she warned.  
  
"What's he going to do - hit me like Stephen?" she hissed, aware of Francesca's proximity.  
  
"We will talk of this later," Rose warned.  
  
Catherine sighed heavily, sitting on one of the chairs amongst the foliage. "I don't do sweet feminine talk Rose. I live on a ship with nearly sixty men and I can count on one hand with fingers to spare the number of female friends I have..."  
  
"Surely your mother..." Francesca began.  
  
"My mother died when I was young. I was raised in a naval household by my father and brother..." she smiled, remembering. "I spent a lot of time on my grandfather's fishing boat too - so it was not surprising I ended up at sea."  
  
"Will you tell us about Uncle John?" the dark haired girl asked.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Francesca scolded. "You know your father discourages such talk!"  
  
"How about I tell you about an Elizabeth I know... she was the daughter of the Governor of Jamaica and very pretty..."  
  
"No pirates?" Francesca frowned.  
  
"Not too many," she winked. "Well, maybe just a few."  
  
*** 


	44. Sudden Departure

Usual disclaimers... oh well!  
  
***  
  
The next afternoon the dressmaker arrived - it did not do to keep customers such as the Waike family waiting. Catherine turned so that the dressmaker could untie her laces to measure her. Rose sat on the window seat in her bedroom, overseeing the proceedings. Although the dressmaker appeared discrete, Catherine was uncomfortable knowing that her tattoo and a number of her scars would be clearly visible. Rose refrained from commenting until the woman had left with an order for a stout coat, several dresses and undershifts as well as appropriate undergarments.  
  
"I still say a decent shirt and pair of trousers would have been easier!" Catherine muttered.  
  
"Decent is one thing that such clothes would not be!" Rose chided.  
  
Catherine shrugged. "It was worth a try..."  
  
Rose looked at her sharply before they both burst out laughing. "Will you tell me more about him?" she asked. "It is so good to hear of his life..."  
  
Catherine sighed as Rose retied her laces. "I will tell you a tale," she smiled. "A true tale, of how he proposed to me and stole the Captain's sister from beneath the nose of the Governor and Commodore alike..."  
  
***  
  
George looked at the scene before him in amazement. Rose and Catherine were sitting in her bedroom, looking out the window, talking and laughing together. The subject of their laughter was obvious. He waited until Catherine left the room before quietly opening the door and walking towards his wife. "I thought I said I did not want talk of pirates in this house!" he threatened  
  
Rose looked up, paling. "But George... we were just..." she tried to explain.  
  
"I said no pirates!" he thundered, hitting her across the face. Although nearing sixty he was still a powerful man and she stumbled against the bed.  
  
"George... please..." she protested.  
  
He hit her again, and again, neither of them hearing the door open again behind them.  
  
"Leave her alone!" a voice threatened. George turned to see Catherine standing there, disgust on her face.  
  
"Go!" he ordered. "This does not concern you!"  
  
"But it concerns my husband," she countered, "so therefore it concerns me." She walked closer. "Leave her alone!"  
  
For a moment Rose could see John, standing defiantly against his father, a hand smashing against his face - but it was not John, but Catherine who received the blow. She fell to the floor and he turned back to face his wife. "I will have no more talk of John!" he ordered angrily, raising his hand to strike her.  
  
"I said leave her alone!" Catherine ordered, reaching for the poker beside the fireplace.  
  
He turned, laughing as she wobbled before him. "So brave my dear. I doubt you will be so brave when John hangs on the gallows before you like the common pirate he is!"  
  
Catherine paled. "You'd hand your own son to the hangman?" she gasped.  
  
"They are already alerted!" he sneered.  
  
"You bastard!" she hissed, swinging the poker as if it were a sword. Her first blow caught him on his knee and he stumbled to the ground, her second catching his temple as he fell. She dropped the poker, shaking. "Rose! Rose! Are you alright?" She dashed to her side.  
  
Rose looked at her in disbelief, seeing for the first time her husband bested. "I... I..." she stuttered.  
  
"Do you still wish to see Jack... I mean John?" Catherine urged.  
  
Rose nodded shakily.  
  
"Well then pack what you need, a thick cloak and a change of underclothes. We can carry no more!"  
  
"Carry?" Rose gasped in shock.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm going to be here when he wakes up?" Catherine pointed to his unconscious form. "You can stay Rose, or you can come with me... the choice is yours!"  
  
Rose looked down at George, a bruise rising on his temple where the poker had hit him. "I want to see my son!" she said defiantly. "I want to see John!"  
  
"Well then, help me!" Catherine urged, looking through various dressers to find something to tie and gag him. Her eyes settled on the cords that held the curtains and Rose handed her a woollen scarf. "Where does he keep his money?" she asked. "We will need money!"  
  
"In the drawer of his office," Rose said, reaching for her cloak. A small bag was quickly packed and she handed Catherine an older cloak to use. "Come, I will show you."  
  
Rose locked her bedroom door. George would hopefully not be discovered for some time... the servants may have heard the shouting but had hopefully assumed that it was just him hitting Rose again. By the time that they discovered their error, Catherine and Rose would have to be well away.  
  
***  
  
"Where are we going?" Rose asked as the two women tried to hurry without drawing attention to themselves.  
  
"To the docks - I have to find someone. If Jack comes looking for me he will be walking into a trap. I must warn him!" Catherine explained.  
  
"But how," Rose puzzled, panting slightly as she turned the corner.  
  
"With Isaac!" Catherine grinned as she saw him coming out of a tavern across the street. "Stay here!"  
  
Catherine threw the hood of her cloak back, opening it to reveal her cleavage. She sauntered across the street. "'Ello sailor," she slurred, wrapping her arms around him. "Wanna show a girl a good time?"  
  
He nearly drew his sword before realising it was her. "Kitty!" he hissed, worriedly looking at the bruise on her face.  
  
She linked her arm in his. "Walk a ways with me good Sir," she teased, guiding him back across the street to the quiet alley where she had left Rose.  
  
"What..." he gasped, seeing the older lady with an equally bruised face.  
  
"Isaac," Catherine sighed heavily. "I need to ask you one thing - are you Black Pearl or Hallam! Answer me now!"  
  
"Hallam!" Rose inhaled sharply, looking at the young man before her and remembering Catherine's earlier comment about a man of that name serving on the ship.  
  
"Dammit Isaac! I need to know!" Catherine demanded.  
  
He took a deep breath. "I'm crew Kitty!" he assured her. "I'd not have risked th' sharks otherwise."  
  
She nodded, accepting his reasoning. "Alright," she bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I'll say this once, but if you ever reveal it to anyone I will kill you Isaac..."  
  
"Kitty!" he protested.  
  
"I mean it Isaac! This is bigger than you realise!" she warned.  
  
"I am crew Kitty!" he insisted. "What is it?"  
  
"Jack's family," she sighed. Isaac's eyes widened. "I can't explain at the moment, but Jack's father and brother are laying a trap for him. This is Rose, his mother..."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mistress Rose," he said courteously, kissing her hand.  
  
"Considering I've just attacked his father with a poker we need to leave London fast!" she hissed, watching as a small group of dockers wandered by.  
  
"You what?" Isaac gasped.  
  
Catherine handed him some money. "I need a pair of trousers, a shirt and a pistol - sword too if you can get it. I am going to make for Portsmouth with Rose and try to get a ship to home from there. I want you to wait here and catch Jack before he approaches the family house..."  
  
Isaac looked again at Rose, considering. "Jack is a Waike!" he gasped, realising the enormity of what he had stumbled into. Catherine had not been wrong - his father would do anything to get his hands on such information.  
  
"If you want to continue breathing, I'd keep that to yourself - savvy?" Catherine warned.  
  
"Aye Kitty," he assured her.  
  
"Now get me those things and meet me at the coaching stop outside of the White Horse as fast as you can!" she ordered. "Dammit - move! They could find George at any time!"  
  
Isaac turned to leave. "I'll not let you down Kitty," he said. "Mistress Rose," he nodded, before dashing off.  
  
"Come on, we have to get on a coach!" Catherine said quietly and the two women headed southwards towards the River Thames and the White Horse Inn.  
  
***  
  
Isaac quickly purchased the items that Catherine had asked for, even finding a short sword that he hoped would not be too heavy for her. He stopped at a street stall and bought some food and bottles of ale. It would be a long journey to Portsmouth, some seventy miles or so, and the women would need something to eat and drink during the coach ride.  
  
"Kitty!" he called, spotting them through the crowds thronging around the inn. "Kitty!" She turned, spotting him and smiling. "Here!" He handed her what he had bought. "There is spare powder and some spare shot too," he whispered. "Keep safe or the Captain will kill me!"  
  
"I'll be fine," she assured him, helping Rose into the carriage. "Just keep watch for Jack and get him out of this city fast!"  
  
"I will! Stop worrying!" he smiled.  
  
She climbed up into the carriage herself - they were the last of the six passengers. "I'll stop worrying when we are all back home safely... savvy?"  
  
"Aye, savvy?" he winked, standing back as the carriage driver cracked his whip, the horses breaking into a trot. "Keep safe Kitty," he whispered to himself as he stood, watching them disappear around the corner before turning back to the docks.  
  
***  
  
You know the routine guys... reviews buy you more chapters! 


	45. Mister Wells

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
A huge clump of chapters today... just to keep you all happy and to apologise in advance that I have written no more.  
  
***  
  
Late December  
  
Jack cursed the need for them to sail around the north of Scotland before they could find a safe harbour in Belgium. The winter storms had been horrendous and he had been relieved not to have any major damage occur. But it had been simply too risky for them to take the English Channel with both Plymouth and Portsmouth and their naval dockyards.  
  
At last the Black Pearl was safely berthed at Ostend and Mister Thomas Wells stood on deck giving final instructions to the crew. "If I'm not back in a month then head home," he ordered Jean Claude who was taking command in his absence. "If yer think yer can find any crew here then tread careful - we are too close t' England t' recruit openly like... savvy?"  
  
"Oui Captain," Jean Claude assured him. "Now will you just go or you will miss that ship!"  
  
Jack glowered but picked up his small travelling bag and walked down the gangplank and along the dockside to where the small ship was readying to sail. With luck he would be in London in a day or so and reunited with Catherine. He realised that he did not trust Stephen though, and resolved to tread carefully when he arrived.  
  
***  
  
Jack climbed down from the coach, wondering why he never remembered his resolve to avoid horses and any form of transport involving them. He ached, but his pains were forgotten as he looked around, remembering. London. It had been too long, but not long enough in some ways, the skyline bringing back memories and feelings he had long since buried. He shook himself, forcing his feet into motion as he walked towards the docks. He was not John Waike, running from his father, but Captain Jack Sparrow and he ran from nobody... well, unless they were the law he shrugged mentally. He knew that his first priority would be to find Isaac without bumping into any of his family - and if they were expecting him then it might not be easy.  
  
***  
  
Five hours later Jack grinned as he spotted Isaac. He crept closer to him, drawing his pistol, causing Isaac to jump when he felt it against his back. "Evenin' Hallam... nice weather!" Jack slurred.  
  
"Jesus Captain!" he gasped in shock, gaping at Jack's altered appearance. "You've got to get out of here!"  
  
"But I've only just arrived..." Jack frowned.  
  
Isaac looked around worriedly but nobody had noticed them. "I will explain on the way," Isaac said quietly, "but Kitty and your mother have left, but the others are laying a trap for you!"  
  
"How?" Jack demanded, pressing his pistol harder against Isaac's side. "How do you know an' how much d' yer know about m' family?"  
  
"Kitty didn't tell me!" Isaac assured him. "But I've met your mother. She and Kitty fled to Portsmouth and are going to take a ship home from there... Kitty ordered me to remain here to warn you."  
  
Jack nodded. "Guess we'd better leave then," he replied. "Yer can tell me more as we walk!"  
  
Isaac nodded, matching his pace to Jack. "We got here a couple of weeks ago," he explained. "Kitty was taken to the house but I guess she didn't get on too well with your father. Next day she's back at the docks with your mother saying she'd hit your father over the head with a poker and that they had to leave fast. I put them on the coach to Portsmouth and with any luck they are already on a ship and heading home."  
  
"An' m' father?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing much apart from a headache and a furious temper..." Isaac said. "It appears that Kitty tied and gagged him before locking him in your mother's bedroom. He wasn't discovered for six hours and was livid - especially when he discovered they'd cleared out his office of gold!"  
  
Jack laughed. "That's m' girl!" he grinned. "Ever th' pirate!" He breathed easier knowing that Catherine was free of his family and would probably be making her way back home at that very moment. She was bound to find a ship at Portsmouth that would give her and his mother passage to the Caribbean.  
  
***  
  
"Back so soon Mister Wells?" the coachman frowned in surprise.  
  
"Yes, it appears my business was conducted more speedily than I could dared hope for," he smiled. "So I will be requiring passage for myself and my man here back to Dover on the next coach."  
  
"Well, we've an hour turn around here Sir," the man advised. "Perhaps you'd like a brief sup in the Red Lion before we depart?"  
  
Jack grinned. "A good idea," he smiled as he handed over the money for their journey, plus a little more. "Perhaps you'd be so kind as to call us before you leave? We'd hate to miss the coach."  
  
The coachman doffed his hat, realising that Jack had overpaid him. "Yes Sir, I'll do that," he assured them as he continued to oversee the change over. "I'll not leave without you!"  
  
***  
  
Even several ales failed to make the return journey more attractive to Jack, but at least he knew that Catherine was free and heading home - with his mother. He would have to figure a story to explain his mother... perhaps Catherine's Aunt or something. He sat, staring at his ale, wondering what his mother would say, what she would think of him, if she would be disappointed. What did a man say to his mother when he had not seen her for over twenty years? Jack frowned, realising he simply did not know.  
  
"Yer know if yer speak of this I'll kill yer," Jack warned quietly.  
  
"I won't Captain," Isaac assured him. "And I've already had all the threats from Kitty. My answer to her holds true for you too - I am Black Pearl crew, not a Hallam. My father will not hear of this from me."  
  
Jack blinked. "Thank you," he said quietly, before spotting the coachman waving at them from across the other side of the room. "I think that is our signal t' leave..."  
  
They quickly downed their ales and rose and soon the dangers of London were far behind them.  
  
***  
  
Several days later Jack and Isaac walked eagerly along the dockside towards where they could see the Black Pearl still berthed. It was late and they both jumped as the church bells suddenly rang out.  
  
Isaac reached for his sword, looking around wildly, but Jack just smiled. "Happy New Year Hallam!" he grinned. "May it be a better one than th' last!"  
  
*** 


	46. Portsmouth

Usual disclaimers... phooey!  
  
***  
  
It was dark, two days later, when Catherine and Rose eventually reached Portsmouth, the skies heavy and threatening snow. Catherine shivered in her thin dress, the sight of the docks bringing back memories she had long forgotten.  
  
"Are you alright Catherine?" Rose asked in concern, seeing her shiver.  
  
"Just memories. I used to live here..." she replied quietly, her voice hardly audible above the rising wind. "We should take lodgings somewhere and try to find a ship in the morning. Most of the Captains will be well into their ales by now..."  
  
She led the way through the dark streets with an assurance born of long association, turning down several narrow alleys until she found the inn that she was looking for. Overlooking the waterfront, the Whyteleafe Inn one of the more respectable establishments and Catherine paid for a twin room for two nights.  
  
Catherine sat tiredly on the bed, sighing heavily as she untied the bundle that Isaac had given her in London. She had not been able to look with the other passengers around them on the coach and this had been her first chance of the privacy to do so. She carefully unwrapped the clothes - a basic cotton shirt and some workman's stout trousers. She held them up to her, realising that she would have to cut them off, but had expected that. The best items were concealed within - a pistol and the short sword. She lay the sword aside whilst she dismantled the pistol.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rose asked, surprised at the competent way she handled the weapon.  
  
"This could save our lives," Catherine explained. "And I need to know if I can trust it - a dirty pistol can misfire!"  
  
She tore a strip from the bottom of her undershift and set about carefully checking and cleaning each piece as she reassembled it. When it was completed she aimed and cocked it, listening with satisfaction at the click before loading it and laying it on the small table next to her bed. "Don't touch it!" she warned Rose.  
  
"Don't worry my dear," Rose smiled reassuringly. "I have no intention of touching it!"  
  
Catherine next reached for the sword, testing the edge. It was sharp enough she thought, but was pleased to see that Isaac had though to put in a small whetstone as well. She stood, feeling the weight of the sword in her hand before sheathing it. She looked across at Rose who was watching her still, noticing that it was snowing outside through the small window..  
  
"Alright," she sighed, turning for Rose to untie her laces. "I guess you've gone too far to back out now... ask your questions and I will answer what I can."  
  
Rose climbed into bed, thinking of all the questions that Catherine had refused to answer in London. "How long have you been married?" she asked.  
  
"Six years," Catherine smiled as she blew out the small candle. "It was our anniversary a month ago..." She climbed into her bed, sighing as she lay down.  
  
"Do you have children?" Rose asked.  
  
"No," Catherine replied sadly. "I cannot."  
  
"Why?" Rose asked softly.  
  
"I was injured as a child here in Portsmouth. My father served in the Navy and was home on shore leave. He was showing me around the Dockyard when there was an explosion. I was nearly killed, but the Admiral's surgeon himself saved me..." She sighed heavily. "At a cost."  
  
"And John..." Rose began.  
  
"Jack knows - he's known since we became lovers..." Her lips twitched at Rose's gasp of shock. "Your son is a very attractive man, Rose and I was no virgin when I met him. I had been widowed for two years..."  
  
Rose frowned in the darkness. "You were married before?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"My first husband Greg was a Naval Lieutenant and I lived here in Portsmouth with him. He served on HMS Comet..." Catherine said quietly. "Which is how I came to meet Jack. When Greg died I became companion to another naval wife, friends of ours. But then they both died - William of sickness and Ester shortly after childbirth. I was employed to take their children to Jamaica. Their Uncle was Commodore... still is and my own brother served under him, so it seemed an ideal solution..."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that things did not go to plan?" Rose prompted gently.  
  
"The ship we were on was hit by Bailie just outside of Nassau... he killed everyone onboard but set myself and the children adrift. Sarah died... she was just too young, and James and I were barely alive when Jack found us..."  
  
Rose was surprised to hear the grief still in her voice. She had the feeling that there was a lot more that Catherine was not saying about the attack, but she held her tongue.  
  
"I must visit Ester's grave tomorrow before we seek passage to the Caribbean. If not, we must seek a ship to the Americas for we need to be at sea before George and Stephen discover our route. It will take them time to discover we are not in the city, but we may have been noticed and they might strike lucky. The quicker we are out of England the happier I will be."  
  
"Do you think they will come after us?" Rose gasped in shock. She had not counted on being pursued by her family.  
  
"I am sure of it," Catherine said firmly. "Which is why we should get some sleep... we have a lot of walking to do tomorrow..."  
  
***  
  
Catherine swept the snow from the headstone, her fingers tracing the name of her friend. Rose stood a short distance away, respectfully giving her privacy. Whatever was said she could not hear, but watched as the small bunch of snowdrops they had bought was placed at the foot of the grave. For a moment Catherine crouched there, scratching in the snow before placing a small pebble in her purse. She rose and turned sharply, walking past Rose without looking back. Some things were not for sharing.  
  
Rose hurried to catch up, walking in silence along the streets until they reached the dockside.  
  
"I am sorry," Catherine apologised. "I have not given you a chance of lunch. We'll stop and eat before we go any further. The Griffin used to serve good food..." She turned, heading for an inn across the street, dodging the sailors who called out to her. "Come." Catherine held open the door and led Rose through to where she could see a quiet seating area next to a window. They ordered their meal and sat looking out at the snowy streets. "I haven't seen snow for years," she smiled. "It would be pretty if it wasn't so damned cold!"  
  
"It is not so bad this year," Rose smiled as she ate. "We had blizzards last winter in London!"  
  
"Brrr!" Catherine shivered. "Give me golden beaches, turquoise seas and glorious sun..." She glanced out along the docks, looking at the ships. "There look to be a few almost ready to sail... we will try today and tomorrow if need be. If we cannot get passage here we will have to move on and try elsewhere... we should not stay too long in any one place," she cautioned.  
  
Rose chased the last of her casserole around her plate, savouring the warmth. "I guess we should get going then," she said.  
  
"Aye, we should," Catherine grinned. "Come on!"  
  
***  
  
Thierry Muret watched the two women with small bags slung across their backs work their way around the tables, speaking with each of the Captains before turning away disappointedly. He wondered what they wanted for it was unusual to find women of seemingly good name in a dive such as The Swan. He sidled close, trying to catch their conversation.  
  
"Captain!" René Troyes burst into the tavern, frantically looking around. "The watch!"  
  
Thierry grabbed the nearest woman, the grey haired one, reaching for his pistol. "Well I guess we have a hostage!" he laughed. "Let's leave!" The woman squeaked in fear.  
  
"You're going nowhere!" a female voice hissed.  
  
He looked in surprise to find himself facing a pistol, an unwavering pistol aimed at his head. "Let her go!"  
  
"Captain!" René pleaded.  
  
Thierry was surprised to find the woman glance anxiously towards the door, but it was not the look of someone hoping for rescue - more the look of someone frightened who wanted to be well away from the tavern.  
  
"Why do you think the watch want you Madame?" he asked smiling.  
  
"And why are you so sure it is you?" she countered, trying not to look at Rose's frightened eyes.  
  
He shrugged. "Because I am a smuggler," he replied.  
  
Catherine walked forward towards an empty table between them, her finger tracing a letter on the wood with spilled ale. P. He looked at her in shock as she wiped the letter away. "I'll buy passage wherever you are going - but we leave now!" she offered. "Do we have an accord?"  
  
"We do!" he grinned, "And if it is not you then two hostages will slow them better than one! Quickly woman!"  
  
Catherine nodded, uncocking her pistol and hiding it beneath her cloak as Thierry passed the older woman to René.  
  
"Catherine!" Rose cried. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Mad as Jack," she grinned as Thierry wrapped his arms around her, edging towards the back door as the watch burst through the front door.  
  
"Drop your weapons gentlemen or the ladies get hurt!" he threatened, cocking his pistol and aiming it at Catherine. He smiled as he felt her reach beneath her cloak for her own weapon - just in case. Whoever this woman was, she had courage.  
  
"Let the women go smuggler!" the lead watchman ordered. "You'll never get away with... Cat?" he stopped in disbelief, gasping at the woman before him - sure it could be no other.  
  
Catherine looked at him, frantically trying to recognise the man. John, James, Jack, Jim... no - Jimmy! She wriggled a little in the smuggler's grip. "Jimmy, please!" she begged. "Back off!"  
  
"Catherine... I..." he stuttered, laying his weapon down and urging his men to do the same. "You won't get away with this!" he warned the Frenchman.  
  
"If you want the women returned safely, then I already have," Thierry laughed, backing out of the tavern. "René..."  
  
René backed towards the door with Rose who was pale with shock. She trembled and her fear was not faked.  
  
"It will be alright Rose," Catherine whispered. Trust me!"  
  
"Stop talking woman!" Thierry threatened as he followed his crewman out of the door, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along after him. They skidded and slipped on the snowy cobbles, the watch close behind, but she could see he was heading towards a swift looking sloop. The crew were alert and already sails were unfurling as they frantically tried to flee the dock. If they could get clear of the harbour they would be uncatchable in the dark.  
  
"Wha..." Catherine slipped in the dark, sending both herself and her captor falling to the cobbles. Thierry's pistol skittered away. They staggered to their feet but the watch were nearly upon them. He reached for his pistol, but a shot made him pull his hand back sharply.  
  
"Let the woman go!" Jimmy ordered.  
  
Thierry cast a panicked eye at some more soldiers running towards them from another direction. They were shouting something but it could not be heard over the distance. Slowly he raised his hands, watching in dismay as his ship cast off.  
  
"Can you swim?" Catherine hissed, looking worriedly at the other soldiers.  
  
"Oui!" he replied cautiously, wondering what she was about to do.  
  
"Then get ready to jump..." she warned, pulling her own pistol and aiming it at Jimmy.  
  
"Catherine?" he gasped in shock. "What is this?"  
  
"Stop her!" the leader of the other soldiers shouted, his cries eventually reaching them. "Stop her - she's a pirate!"  
  
Jimmy stared at her in shock as Catherine fired, he and his men diving for cover. But when he looked up she and the smuggler were gone, two splashes the only sounds to mark their passage. He ran to the dockside, his men firing into the dark water, but already they were out of sight.  
  
"Sergeant!" the leader of the second troop of men cursed. "Why didn't you stop her!"  
  
"I was after the smuggler Sir," he replied, astounded at the turn of events. "I..."  
  
"Mister Waike will not be pleased!" he warned. "Follow me!"  
  
*** 


	47. The Dragonfly

Usual disclaimers... humph!  
  
***  
  
René hauled his Captain and the woman onboard and they both stood dripping with water. "René," he ordered. "Get us home!" He turned to Catherine. "Madame, I owe you my life... are you really a pirate?"  
  
"First mate on the best ship in the Caribbean," she grinned, shivering violently. "Have you any dry clothes? Damn it's bloody cold!"  
  
"Catherine!" Rose scolded, jolted from her shock by the language.  
  
"Sorry... guess I've been hanging around Jack too long!" Catherine smiled.  
  
"Well then welcome to La Libellule," he grinned, his teeth chattering only slightly less than hers. "Let's see if I can find you something warm!"  
  
He escorted the two women into his small cabin, Catherine padding along on bare feet having lost her shoes whilst swimming. He was amused to hear the older one hiss in shock. "Catherine! This is a French ship!"  
  
"So," Catherine shrugged. "There are many nationalities on the sea... English, French, Spanish, Dutch and those with none. You are sailing with a known pirate Rose!" she sighed. "And those second troops could only have known me if George or Stephen had found us! Be grateful for what we have."  
  
"But he is French!" Rose hissed, eyeing the Captain worriedly as he stood to one side, watching their exchange with amusement.  
  
"Rose, we have an accord!" She turned to Thierry. "Well Captain... blankets? Rum?"  
  
"You have expensive tastes Madame," he smiled. "Rum is not easily come by here - but I have a few nice bottles of brandy onboard..."  
  
"I don't care as long as it stops me feeling so bloo... cold!" She grinned, catching herself as Rose raised an eyebrow.  
  
He reached into a chest and passed her a bottle of brandy. "I must apologise for not introducing myself," he shivered as he took off his shirt, reaching for one of the blankets from his bunk. Rose looked away in shock. He grinned. "Thierry Muret, Captain of La Libellule..."  
  
"Kitty Sparrow, First Mate Black Pearl," she replied, smiling as he kissed her hand. "And my Aunt Rose. Rose, can you..." she pleaded.  
  
"Catherine! You cannot undress in front of this... this Frenchman!" Rose whispered.  
  
"What would you have me do? Freeze to death? Needs be as needs must!" Already Catherine's teeth were chattering uncontrollably and her body shook. "Rose, how many times do I have to say that the Captain and I have an accord!"  
  
"You put your faith in that?" she gasped, amazed that Catherine could be so calm.  
  
"I do," she said quietly.  
  
"Well, we've come this far," she muttered. Rose untied Catherine's laces. "I trust you will turn around Captain," she glowered, still unsure if this Frenchman could be trusted despite Catherine's assurances.  
  
"Of course Madame Rose," he bowed, turning his back whilst he removed his own trousers under the blanket. He glanced across, catching a glimpse of Catherine's back as she wrapped the blanket round her, his eyes drawn to the cauterised scar. Any doubts of her claim to be a pirate vanished on sight of such a wound.  
  
"How did that soldier know you Madame Kitty?" he asked curiously.  
  
"What?" She looked at him in confusion. "Oh, Jimmy! I grew up in Portsmouth - he used to play with my brother," she explained.  
  
"I think you gave him quite a shock," Thierry laughed.  
  
"Aye, I probably did!" She clinked her bottle against his, taking a heavy swig. "Salut!" she grinned as she reached for her pistol and started to dismantle it again. "Can I borrow a cloth?" She would have torn another strip from her undershift, but it was soaked and useless.  
  
Thierry watched as she carefully cleaned and dried her pistol, nodding to himself when he realised she knew what she was doing. He would keep his agreement with her, feeling this was one woman he did not want to double cross, despite her size and current lack of clothes. As a smuggler he kept his ears open for those drawing most attention from the authorities and he had heard of the ship the Black Pearl - for him to have heard of it meant it was a dangerous ship.  
  
Catherine unwrapped the sodden bundle of clothes, looking in dismay at the soaked shirt and trousers. "This will take hours to dry in this weather!" she moaned, throwing it across the floor of the cabin in disgust before carefully unsheathing her sword. She upended the scabbard, pouring the cold water carefully away from her before inspecting the blade. "Damn!" she cursed.  
  
"Catherine!" Rose scolded, but this time was ignored as Catherine looked in disgust at the sword.  
  
"Captain, do you have an oily rag?" she asked. "Whoever made this blade knows nothing about the sea!"  
  
"Perhaps he did not think people would be foolish enough to jump into Portsmouth Harbour during a snowstorm in December!" Rose chided. "You realise you can never go back to Portsmouth after that little display? And with a Frenchman!"  
  
"So what! Better than stretching my neck at His Majesty's request," Catherine retorted, shivering as she pulled the final blanket from Thierry's bunk. "You sure I can't persuade you to turn to starboard and keep sailing?" she smiled at the Captain.  
  
"Alas many of my men have family in France," he sighed. "Although the idea of warmth does sound attractive." He looked at her sitting there engulfed in blankets as she took another swig of the brandy. "Perhaps we should share our warmth," he teased.  
  
Rose gasped in shock as his offer, but held her tongue when she heard Catherine start to chuckle.  
  
"Not likely," Catherine laughed. "Last time I did that I ended up with a husband... and I don't think you would want to cross Jack!"  
  
He chuckled in return, clinking his bottle against hers. "Salut then Madame," he grinned. "Salut!"  
  
***  
  
The sloop La Libellule fled swiftly across the English Channel back to her home port of Le Havre. Although she was a sleek sloop, the storms and the tides meant it was nearly twenty four hours before they saw the French coast before them. Catherine's clothes had still not dried, but she was wearing some spare trousers and a spare shirt of one of the smaller crew members. Her pistol was clean and loaded, tucked into her waistband and her hair was plaited in the normal sailor's plait she preferred.  
  
"Come," Thierry offered. "You are welcome to stay at my home for the night for you will find no passage from any Captain at this hour." He smiled at Rose's suspicious glower. "And you can dry your clothes properly at least..."  
  
"You are most kind Captain," Catherine smiled. "If you are sure it is not an inconvenience?"  
  
"Not at all... you can entertain me with pirate tales in payment," he laughed, glad to be home and more so to be there in one piece. "I will have my men see what is available in the morning if you like... I know a few people and you will get a better deal,"  
  
"What's in it for you?" Rose demanded. She did not trust the man and all this talk of accords confused her.  
  
"I owe Madame Kitty my life," he shrugged, "so perhaps this will repay that and if I earn myself a small favour in the future... who am I to argue?"  
  
Catherine realised that Rose was still not convinced and although she was still cautious herself, she had to trust that he would keep the accord. "Captain, could you leave my Aunt and I alone for a moment..."  
  
Thierry bowed and left the two women in the cabin, but he did not go far and made sure that he could overhear what they said.  
  
"Rose! What is the matter?" Catherine sighed in exasperation. "We only left England one jump ahead of George and Stephen... would you rather be back in Portsmouth? I said I would take you to Jack and I will keep my word, but you will have to trust me!"  
  
"But how can you trust him?" Rose protested. "He's a Frog!"  
  
"Because we have no other choice Rose! The die was cast back at The Swan!" she explained.  
  
"And if he breaks this accord you put so much faith in?" Rose argued.  
  
"Well, you'll be ransomed, I'll be a few inches taller and then Jack will kill him... or Jean Claude..."  
  
"That Lact pirate?"  
  
Catherine tilted her head, sure she had heard a noise nearby. "You might as well come back in Captain, since you've been listening anyway..."  
  
Thierry shrugged, smiling ruefully as he entered his cabin. "See!" Rose protested. "You cannot even trust him not to eavesdrop!"  
  
"I'd have done the same," Catherine replied, sighing heavily. "Okay Captain - how do you know Jean Claude?"  
  
"Jean Claude Lact is a famous French pirate!" he boasted. "Tales of how he terrorises English shipping even reach these distant shores!"  
  
"Jean Claude is Quartermaster on the Black Pearl," Catherine retorted.  
  
"That is not possible!" Thierry gasped. "What of his ship, the Swallow?"  
  
"Blown to smithereens whilst careening about two years ago by the Black Pearl... for crossing Captain Jack Sparrow!" she threatened.  
  
Thierry nodded. He had heard rumours about the ship being destroyed although it was not yet common knowledge. He had no doubts that she was who she claimed to be - few but a Caribbean pirate would have known about it. "You need not fear. I will not double-cross you or hand you to the authorities. I may be French Madame Rose," he smiled, "but even I will not break an accord... especially with a pirate!"  
  
*** 


	48. Le Havre

Usual disclaimers... bleedin' disclaimers!  
  
***  
  
Thierry led them through the darkness, glad that the snow had eased but hurrying all the same for he realised that Catherine was barefoot. Eventually they reached a wide open square - Place Gambetta Catherine thought the sign said beneath the snow - before entering a narrow building.  
  
"I have a number of rooms on the top floor," he smiled as he climbed the rickety stairs. "They will soon warm up once I get the fire going..."  
  
Catherine smiled. "Warmth will be most appreciated!"  
  
He opened the door to reveal a small, but surprising cosy room with rich furnishings. A small kitchen and even smaller bathroom were to the left of the door, and a large four-poster bed could be seen through a partially open door opposite. "Please, come in..."  
  
Thierry quickly lit the fire and Catherine sat on the floor, rubbing her feet back to life before it, whilst Rose perched uncomfortably on the deeply padded settee.  
  
"I will sleep on the settee tonight if you ladies wish to share the bed," he offered.  
  
"Thank you," Rose muttered in surprise.  
  
"Just give me a blanket," Catherine shrugged. "I'm not leaving this fire until it dies!" She sat even closer, sighing in contentment. "I've not felt this warm for ages!"  
  
Thierry looked around the kitchen. "Can either of you cook?" he asked. "I was not expecting company or I'd have bought more..."  
  
Catherine reluctantly rose from beside the fire. "It'll make a change from cooking for sixty," she sighed. "What have you got?"  
  
Rose watched as she disappeared into the kitchen and soon the sound of laugher mixed with the smells of cooking. She sat watching the fire, pondering all that had happened to her in the last few days. She shook her head in silent disbelief that she was sitting in the home of a French smuggler and that he was cooking for her.  
  
Thierry came back into the main room, clearing the small table of clutter. From somewhere he had managed to find enough cutlery for the three of them and Catherine started to carry through steaming plates of food. "Come Rose, you must be starving!" she smiled. "I know I am!"  
  
Rose was surprised to admit that she was. They had only eaten a cold breakfast that morning, dour hard food that could survive easily onboard. She was not used to such treatment and faced with such tempting fare set to eagerly. Thierry had also found some wine and she sipped it daintily.  
  
"Your niece is a good cook!" Thierry smiled between mouthfuls. "Be grateful it was not my cooking!"  
  
"And there Jean Claude would have me believe all Frenchmen could cook!" Catherine laughed. She looked at Thierry, biting her lip. "Do you think we will gain passage easily? I do not want to remain too long in one place..."  
  
"You are pursued?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Let's just say that there are times to fight and times to run... and when I stop running I want my crew about me!" she reasoned.  
  
Thierry nodded. "You should find passage easily enough. Like I said, I have contacts... although it will probably be to New Orleans. We do not have many ships from the Caribbean here, but you can always travel on from there."  
  
"New Orleans is probably better," Catherine smiled. "I have a friend there who will give us shelter... and it is easy to get to Tortuga from there."  
  
"What is at Tortuga?" Rose asked, frowning.  
  
"Pirates!" Catherine grinned. "And - for me at least - safety! Even if the Pearl isn't there I have enough friends and family that will give me shelter!" She yawned. "Well, I'm just about done for the night. Perhaps we should do the dishes and turn in. You take the bed Rose - I'd rather sleep next to the fire..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rose asked, frowning. "It won't be very comfortable..."  
  
"I've slept on worse... at least there is a rug and the fire will keep me warm," Catherine smiled. She rose and carried the dirty plates to the kitchen. When she returned, Rose had already retired for the night and the bedroom was in darkness.  
  
Thierry handed her a blanket, keeping one for himself. "You are not like your Aunt," he observed.  
  
"My Aunt is gently bred - this whole experience has been rather a shock to her," Catherine sighed. "Goodnight Captain."  
  
"Goodnight Madame Kitty," Thierry smiled as he lay on the settee and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
In the morning Catherine's dress and undershift were dry enough for her to wear again. After a quick but warming breakfast, Thierry led them out into the town again. The snow had been washed away by rain and Catherine paddled through numerous puddles. Thierry tried several ships where he knew the Captains, eventually striking lucky on the third - L'étoile was sailing to New Orleans and was leaving that very afternoon.  
  
"At last my luck changes," Catherine muttered.  
  
"Madame Kitty," Thierry smiled. "This is Captain Grenoble, a friend of mine. He has assured me that he will see you safely to New Orleans."  
  
"Madame Kitty," Captain Grenoble bowed, kissing her hand. Thierry had warned him that the woman was known to the pirate Jean Claude Lact and that he was to take especial care of her. He would see her safe for there was no way that he would ever cross that pirate. "Madame Rose." He bowed again, kissing the older woman's hand. It would also make a change for Thierry to owe him a favour and not the other way around.  
  
"Captain Grenoble," Catherine nodded, acknowledging him. She turned to Thierry. "Thank you, Captain Muret," she smiled. "If you are ever in Tortuga I'll stand you a rum!"  
  
He nodded, taking her hand and kissing it politely before turning to Rose.  
  
"I was wrong about you Captain," she conceded. "Thank you for what you have done for us."  
  
"My pleasure Madame Rose." He kissed her hand too and stood by the dockside as the two women boarded the ship. Only when they were out of sight did he turn and walk back through the rain to his small home, assured that they would reach the Americas safely.  
  
*** 


	49. Tortuga

Usual disclaimers... but I still want him!  
  
***  
  
Late January  
  
"What do you mean you left Cat?" Theodore exploded, shouting at Jack in disbelief in the kitchen of his shared home. "Anything could happen to her!"  
  
"I couldn't risk takin' th' Pearl through th' English Channel Theo!" Jack protested. "An' she'd already left fer Portsmouth! Yer must trust her Theo! She'll get back!"  
  
"Dammit Jack! This is my sister we're talking about!" Theodore argued.  
  
"An' my wife mate!" Jack countered. "D' yer think I'd have left her if it hadn't been fer th' frigate? Hell, I was fourteen men down already, plus Kitty an Cenydd! I lost too many gunners t' put up any kinda fight let alone take on a bleedin' frigate!"  
  
"The parrot doesn't count," Theodore insisted, turning to see Elizabeth standing behind him.  
  
"Congratulations!" she said sarcastically. "You've just woken Charlotte so you can go and see to her!" She waited until Theodore had left. "Will Catherine be alright?" she asked Jack worriedly.  
  
"I have t' hope so," he frowned. "Fer I don't know what else t' do..." He smiled weakly as Elizabeth put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder, knowing how frantic he was.  
  
***  
  
Mid February  
  
The Black Pearl remained anchored offshore and Jack spent much of his time with Will, Theodore, Elizabeth and the children. Moses came ashore occasionally, but he was happiest on the ship and Jack realised that he was one child that he could not offload onto the Turners. The longer they stayed the more Jack worried - and when he saw a stony faced Joshua Hallam arrive with two horses his heart dropped.  
  
"My father wants to see you Sparrow - now!" Joshua said bluntly.  
  
"What about?" Jack asked, fearful that it was news of Catherine.  
  
"Now!" he shouted. "If you know what is good for you!"  
  
Jack blinked. "Only askin' mate," he shrugged. "Will - I gotta go! If Kitty turns up send a man t' Hallam's house!"  
  
Will nodded. "Sure Jack," he smiled, not having caught the conversation between the two Captains but surprised at the speed at which Joshua cantered off. He wondered what Jeremiah wanted and hoped it was not bad news.  
  
***  
  
Joshua only eased the pace when they reached the outskirts of town. Jack was surprised to see hostile eyes glaring at him, one man even spitting. "What th' hell is goin' on?" he asked but Joshua did not reply, merely forcing the pace again until they reached the Hallam house. "Come, I will take you to father."  
  
Jack followed him through the house to Jeremiah's study. He wondered what he was wanted for and walked quickly along the corridor. Joshua opened the door. "Sparrow," he announced.  
  
"That's Captain Sparrow mate," Jack argued.  
  
"Perhaps," Joshua shrugged.  
  
"Leave us!" Jeremiah ordered from the shadows. "Sparrow! Come here!"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and turned to face Jeremiah as the door closed. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Jeremiah raged.  
  
"Pardon?" Jack blinked. "I didn't know I'd done anything!"  
  
"Port au Prince?" Jeremiah prompted. "The murder of nearly fifty innocents?"  
  
"What?" Jack blinked in shock. "I haven't been t' Port au Prince!"  
  
"The Black Pearl was seen last week attacking the town..." Jeremiah shouted. "How can you deny it?"  
  
"I can deny it b'cause we've been sittin' in Will's bay fer th' last two weeks - haven't moved!" Jack protested. "An' why should I even want t' attack Port au Prince?"  
  
"That is what I want to know!" Jeremiah demanded.  
  
"But it wasn't us!" Jack retorted. "I'm sixteen crew down at th' moment! I could hardly fight off a fishing vessel!" he protested.  
  
Jeremiah snorted. "Black ship, black sails... who else could it be but the Black Pearl?"  
  
"Listen, I'm tellin' yer it wasn't us! Come back with me t' Will's. Everyone there will confirm it - even Isaac!" he argued.  
  
"And how do I know you haven't told them to lie?" Jeremiah countered but Jack's earnestness was starting to convince him. He had heard that the Black Pearl had returned two weeks ago and, although it was possible for him to have sailed there and back in the time, the attack was not Jack's style.  
  
"Do you think yer son would lie?" Jack asked incredulously.  
  
Jeremiah looked closely at Jack. He seemed genuinely confused by the accusations but Jedidiah's report of his time aboard the Black Pearl made him wonder. He changed his attack, hoping to catch Jack off balance. "And perhaps you can also explain why you attacked my representative aboard your ship? Why you left him in Penang?" Jeremiah was surprised to see a look of pure hatred cross Jack's face.  
  
"Our agreement was t' take him t' Penang... nothin' was said about bringin' him back!" he countered. "An' I hope he's still limpin'!" His eyes narrowed.  
  
"So you admit to that attack?" Jeremiah pressed.  
  
"He should be lucky he had yer protection," Jack snarled. "Else he'd be dead! Next time yer want t' put a spy on th' Pearl yer'd better check they aren't a shirt-liftin' bastard that sodomises children..."  
  
Jeremiah frowned. "But you don't have any children onboard," he said quietly.  
  
"I picked up a stowaway in Cape Town... an eight year old boy..." Jack explained.  
  
Jeremiah went silent before sighing heavily. "My apologies," he replied. "I did not know..."  
  
"So he didn't tell yer that juicy bit of information..." Jack sneered. "Well, yer can tell him somethin' from me - if I catch him anywhere near th' children at th' Bay then no protection will save him... savvy?"  
  
"You are threatening my man?" Jeremiah said darkly.  
  
"Nah," Jack smiled. "Promisin'!"  
  
For a moment Jeremiah was silent, pondering, then he reached for the bell to call one of his servants. "Saddle two fresh horses and arrange for an escort. I am going with Captain Sparrow!"  
  
"Yes Sir," the man bowed, respectfully backing to the door.  
  
"If you are lying..." Jeremiah threatened.  
  
"I'm not!" Jack argued.  
  
Jeremiah nodded. "Will your wife be cooking?"  
  
"Kitty is missin'," Jack admitted. Jeremiah looked at him sharply. "I lost her in Cape Town, tracked her t' London an' thanks t' Isaac know she should be makin' her way home... I hope..."  
  
Jack's expression convinced Jeremiah more than any words of his innocence. Whatever was going on, the ship could not be the Black Pearl. He remembered how Jack had refused to sail whilst his wife was hurt... there was no way he would sail with her missing. He realised that Jack was doing the only thing he felt he could do - sit and wait for her to come home.  
  
The door opened. "Your horses are ready Sir," his man informed him.  
  
Jeremiah nodded. "I will not be gone long," he advised. "But I want it passed throughout the town that the black ship is not the Black Pearl. I will take it badly if anyone thinks to take reprisals against Captain Sparrow or his men..."  
  
"Yes Sir." A brief flicker of surprise passed across his face, but he backed from the room without further comment.  
  
"Come," Jeremiah said. "I would speak with my son!"  
  
*** 


	50. New Orleans

Usual disclaimers... pah!  
  
***  
  
Early February  
  
Captain Grenoble was true to his word and L'étoile sailed peacefully across the Atlantic, cutting through the Strait of Florida and onwards towards the Mississippi Delta. Rose and Catherine walked the deck daily, her bare feet and sure stance drawing smiles from some of the crew. Rose had become more relaxed around Frenchmen and they even dined most evenings with the Captain. She had also squealed with delight at the sight of dolphins for the first time - life without George was becoming increasingly attractive to her.  
  
Rose looked in surprise at Catherine who grew more and more excited the nearer they got to New Orleans. She could see the anticipation practically bubbling through her. "Just wait," Catherine grinned. "From New Orleans it will be no more than a fortnight to reach home!"  
  
"Are you sure it will be safe?" Rose worried in spite of Catherine's evident enthusiasm. "We will still be in the French territories?"  
  
Catherine shrugged. "You do not speak French so it will probably be best if you pretend to be deaf... but if I can get some shelter at Le Coq you shouldn't have to talk to anyone and Paul can be trusted. Just say Eh or Pardon if anyone talks to you..."  
  
"You are well practiced at all this deceit it seems," Rose frowned.  
  
"I've had to lie a few times," Catherine admitted, "but I've never stolen anything!"  
  
"The gold from George's office..." Rose suggested gently.  
  
"No... that was given to me by the Mistress of the house..." Catherine smiled. "And it has been used to ensure her safety..."  
  
"Do we have much left?" Rose asked.  
  
"Enough... it might be tight if we have to stay in New Orleans but I can always work ashore a while or work our passage..." She glanced out of the small cabin's window, realising that they were already a short distance up the Mississippi Delta. "Come, we will soon be there and you should see the city from the deck!"  
  
"Ah, Madame Kitty, Madame Rose," Captain Grenoble smiled as he saw them approach, waving them up to the quarterdeck. "You are just in time to enjoy the view of New Orleans!" He frowned for a moment, considering them. "Will you be alright in the city? Thierry did not tell me your business, but if you know him then I know better than to ask. Perhaps one of my men should escort you whilst you are in New Orleans?"  
  
"You are most kind Captain," Catherine replied. "But I have lived in New Orleans for a number of months and have a few contacts I can rely on."  
  
"But you are English!" he protested. "Are you so sure of your safety?"  
  
"Nothing is ever sure Captain, but I assure you we will be fine," she smiled. She turned, looking ahead. "Rose, look - New Orleans!"  
  
L'étoile turned the final bend in the river and the city of New Orleans spread before them. "You ladies must excuse me," Captain Grenoble bowed. "I must see to my ship. If I do not get a chance to speak with you before you depart, it has been a pleasure to have you onboard and I thank you for the chance to practice my English."  
  
"The thanks are all ours Captain," Catherine acknowledged. "We are grateful for your kindness in helping us nearer to our home, but especially so for your discretion."  
  
"Like I said," he grinned. "If Thierry is involved I do not want to know..."  
  
Catherine laughed. "Captain," she nodded and she and Rose climbed down from the quarterdeck and returned to their small cabin. They did not have much to pack, but Catherine wanted to be off the ship as quickly and as quietly as possible.  
  
***  
  
Catherine and Rose slowly worked their way along the docks, carefully heading for Le Coq. Walking around the back, Catherine eased her pistol from her bag and cocked it. Rose looked at her in surprise but held her tongue as she cautiously opened the kitchen door. "Paul?" she called quietly, switching to speak in French. "Paul, are you here?"  
  
"Catherine!" Paul emerged, beaming with surprised delight. He looked cautiously behind the two women before ushering them into the kitchen. "What are you..." he began.  
  
"Trying to get home," she smiled. "Do you have a room for us for a night or so until I can find passage to one of the islands?"  
  
He gestured for them to sit around the table as he put the kettle on. "I am glad you came to me first - it could be dangerous for you to be seen in the city!"  
  
"Why?" she frowned. "Who knows me here?" she frowned.  
  
"Louis Lact and his English slut!" he cautioned.  
  
"They're alive!" she gasped. "We thought - hoped - they were dead!"  
  
"He turned up about July with a different ship and a new crew..." he said worriedly.  
  
"I know - we blew up the Catalyntie..." Catherine grinned.  
  
"No Catherine, this is serious. He has now got a new ship... a bigger ship built with English gold if the rumours are anything to go by..." He looked at her earnestly. "A dark ship with black sails..."  
  
Catherine went white, instantly realising the implications of what he meant. "But that would..."  
  
"Catherine?" Rose asked, frowning, clearly wondering what was happening.  
  
"Excuse me Paul. My Aunt does not speak French..." She quickly explained to Rose what he had said whilst he made them all some tea. "I've got to get home Paul," she said anxiously. "Now!"  
  
"You could leave tonight... the fishermen leave their dories unattended on the beach," he suggested. "Any attempt to buy passage will bring you to his attention and he will denounce you to the authorities as both English and a pirate..."  
  
"Mary too, the bitch!" Catherine hissed, glad that this time Rose could not understand her. "Have you somewhere we can lie low until tonight? Jack and Jean Claude will need to know about this!"  
  
"Jean Claude?" Paul gasped. "He is alive?"  
  
"Oui," Catherine smiled. "He is serving as Quartermaster on the Black Pearl and is one of our most trusted crew!"  
  
"He always had honour - far more than that brother of his. I heard about the mutiny and barred Louis from here. Jean Claude was my friend and I grieved to think him dead." He grinned. "Guess Louis is in for a shock one day..."  
  
"Indeed..." Catherine matched his grin.  
  
"You can stay in the room upstairs until I close tonight," he offered. "I'll bring you up some food and drink before opening... and see about getting supplies. You will need food and water for the journey"  
  
"Merci Paul," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "You are my saviour!"  
  
***  
  
Rose looked around the room cautiously. Paul had not kept it as clean as Catherine had and it had the dusty smell of misuse again. "Bash the mattress Rose and it should be okay to lie on," Catherine smiled. "And I'll let some fresh air in."  
  
"How do you know this Paul?" Rose asked.  
  
"I worked here for a number of months while trying to find Jack. You know you will have to start calling him that for it will look strange if you call him John. People will wonder and that will be dangerous - for him and for you," she cautioned.  
  
Rose nodded. "Why were you looking for Joh.. Jack," she corrected.  
  
"Jean Claude had snatched him as we had foiled his attempt at McBride's gold. He was Captain of his own ship then and he'd sent him upriver to the family coal mine. It took Oran and me a number of months to find out where he was being held..."  
  
"Oran?" Rose frowned.  
  
"Oran Booth, our helm. He was the only one of the crew that could speak French, so we came here together. Took us nearly a year to find Jack and get back home - we had to ride half-way across the Americas to the east coast before we could find a ship..."  
  
"Across the Americas!" Rose gasped. "Is there anything you have not done?"  
  
Catherine sighed, "Well, tonight I am going to have to do something I have never done before - steal a boat!" She looked at Rose. "And it is all Jack's fault!"  
  
"Why is it all suddenly so urgent?" Rose asked uncertainly. "I don't really understand about this ship."  
  
"The Black Pearl is the only black ship around - a black ship with black sails. If Louis has had a ship made like this then there is only one reason... to pretend to be us!" She looked earnestly at Mary. "When I was in jail, the whole town of Port Royal rioted in order to rescue me... it was kind of our home port before Spense got involved. We were classed as privateers although he was determined to hang us. The Black Pearl does not strike English ships ever and the locals respect us for that. If my fears are right, you can bet that Louis is doing his best to dirty our reputation... and if the locals turn against us then we are in serious trouble!"  
  
"Who is Spense?" Rose frowned.  
  
"The Governor," Catherine said darkly, "and father to my sister-in-law..."  
  
"You are related to..." she gasped.  
  
"Indirectly, by my brother's marriage - but it didn't stop the bastard trying to hang me!" she spat. Rose held her tongue. "He hanged four innocent crew and made me watch. I was only saved by my broken leg..."  
  
"You broke your leg?" Rose asked. She had noticed Catherine limping slightly in the snow but had thought nothing of it.  
  
"It was broken for me with a well-aimed riflebutt when the marines took us..." Catherine explained. "But I will get my revenge with his death."  
  
"You'd kill a man?" Rose inhaled sharply in shock.  
  
"I've killed many men," Catherine wryly admitted, "but always in self- defence..." She stopped, drawing her pistol as she heard footsteps on the stairs. A quick knock and the door opened to reveal Paul balancing a tray of food and drink.  
  
"I have everything sorted," he assured them. "Rest now and I will wake you when I close the bar."  
  
"Merci Paul," Catherine smiled, eagerly tucking into the food on the tray. "We'll be ready."  
  
***  
  
Rose and Catherine ate quietly before Rose lay down on the bed. "Will you settle my dear," she sighed as she watched Catherine pacing to and fro like a caged animal.  
  
Catherine shrugged. "Eventually. Will you unlace me Rose - I need to get changed. I cannot sail in this dress..." Rose untied them for her and she wriggled out of the dress, sliding her trousers on before pulling her undershift off. The shirt was a little large so she tied the front in a knot, ripping yet more of her undershift in order to make a sash. Taking one of the last bits of remaining fabric she sat next to the window, looking out over the harbour as she cleaned her pistol.  
  
Rose drifted to sleep, the balmy heat making her drowsy, but she woke with a jolt on hearing a chair clatter to the floor.  
  
"Jesus!" Catherine hissed, her face so pale that Rose feared for a moment she would faint. Her hand on the windowsill was probably the only thing that kept her upright.  
  
"Catherine?" she queried, rising and walking across to stand next to her. "What is it?"  
  
Catherine could not speak, but pointed out across the harbour to a dark ship, it's anchors splashing as they lowered. The sails were furled but were clearly dark. "Is that your ship?" Rose asked hopefully. "The Black Pearl?"  
  
Catherine shook her head. "Jack couldn't come here," she whispered in shock. "But people are obviously meant to think it is the Pearl." She sighed heavily, but then gasped. "Bloody hell! Mary!"  
  
"Catherine!" Rose scolded, but said no more as Catherine ducked down, peering round the window frame, fearful of being seen. "What is it?"  
  
"Mary!" she hissed, although she knew she could not be heard. "My brother's wife parading her shame for the entire world to see!"  
  
Rose looked out of the window, secure in the knowledge that she was not known to anyone here. "Who do you mean?" she frowned. "The woman in the red dress by the docks?"  
  
"Yes!" Catherine replied. "And the child she carries is most definitely not my brothers!" She dragged her eyes away from the woman and stared intently at the ship. She could not judge the cannons for the ports were closed, but she counted them regardless. "Same cannons, rigging similar..." she muttered. "Can't see the figurehead..." She peeked again, spotting a name painted on the stern... The Black Pearl. Catherine turned from the window, pacing up and down the room muttering swear words to herself in anger. She realised that if Louis was pretending to be them that she had to get home as quickly as possible and that she would not be able to rely on anyone helping her that might normally have done so. "The bastard!" she hissed. "The bloody bastard!"  
  
***  
  
Paul shut the door behind the last customer, deciding to leave the cleaning of the bar until the mroning. He borrowed a small hand cart to carry the items he had bought for Catherine and her Aunt Rose and now that Louis had returned to port it was more important than ever to get her free of the city.  
  
He quickly climbed the stairs, knocking before entering. He was not surprised to find Catherine awake, her pistol aimed and cocked as he entered. She smiled on seeing him, making it safe. "Are you ready?" he asked. "We should make haste, the streets will be quiet soon."  
  
Catherine and Rose followed him silently down the stairs. She was surprised to find a small meal laid out on the table in the kitchen. "You will not get a chance to eat properly for a while," he explained. "Eat and then we leave!"  
  
They ate, conversation muted in the dimly lit room, each lost in their own thoughts. Paul just wanted to get them safely away, Rose wondering about the change in her life and Catherine frantically hoping she was up to sailing all the way to Tortuga on her own. She had no charts, no compass, nothing but the wind and the stars to guide her and she prayed desperately that nothing would go wrong. She not only was responsible for the safety of Jack's mother, but the information about Mary, Louis and the false Black Pearl could be potentially vital. Eventually she pushed her plate away from her. "Okay, let's go!" she announced. "If I stay here any longer I'll lose my nerve!"  
  
Rose look at her in surprise but followed her with Paul out of the kitchen. He took up the hand cart and led them along the dockside to where the fishing dories sat unattended. They quickly loaded the boat with supplies and she helped Rose into the boat.  
  
"Take care Catherine," he cautioned. "Safe journey!"  
  
"Thank you Paul," she whispered back, casting off and raising the small square sail. "You will know we are successful if Louis does not come back!"  
  
He grinned, waving from the dockside as they disappeared into the darkness, heading down the Mississippi River. Sailing south-eastwards should bring them to the coast of Cuba and she could follow then cross the Windward Passage before reaching Tortuga... home and more importantly to her - Jack!  
  
*** 


	51. Reunion

Usual disclaimers... but I want him!  
  
Last chapter today... and since my son is home on 2 week Easter break, it might be a while before I can update again. Please bear with me!  
  
***  
Chapter 65.55.37.51 - Reunion  
  
Late February  
  
Jack paced anxiously along the beach, as he did every morning, looking to the trail and then back to sea, again and again. Catherine had still not made her way home and he was worried. He heard footsteps on the beach and turned in hope, only to sigh in disappointment as he saw Oran trudging along carrying a bowl of breakfast. He realised he had missed the meal again. "Thanks Booth," he muttered.  
  
"She'll get here Captain, stop worrying!" Oran assured him.  
  
"Yeah, but it's a big ocean an' anythin'' might have happened... especially with that other ship out there!" he fretted.  
  
"Kitty will make it!" Oran smiled. "She might have to make a detour or two, but nothing will stop her getting back to you - you know that!"  
  
"Aye, m' little homin' sparrow," he grinned. "Thanks Booth!" He sat on the beach starting to eat his breakfast, glad that Oran left him to his thoughts. A proper little homing sparrow - but she might just have to fly around the odd storm before she reached him. He sighed deeply and settled down to wait again.  
  
***  
  
Catherine sighed tiredly, relieved to at last see the island of Tortuga before her. "Look Rose, home!"  
  
Rose sat up from where she had been dozing to look at the rocky shoreline. Tropical trees clung to the cliff tops and occasionally a small sandy cove came into view. "Not quite Portsmouth my dear," she smiled.  
  
"Many times better," Catherine grinned as she turned the tiller and headed towards one of the coves. "I think we'll walk in - I don't want to blunder into anything if there are problems..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rose frowned.  
  
"If Louis has been up to his old tricks then the real Black Pearl might not be popular at the moment... we will walk cautiously until we know." She beached the boat, jumping into the water and pulling it higher up the beach. "You'll have to give me a hand Rose," she pleaded. "She's heavy!"  
  
Rose cautiously climbed out, managing to reach the beach getting only slightly damp before she took the end of the rope and helped Catherine haul the little boat up higher out of the water. She stood uncertainly on the sand. "Which way?" she asked.  
  
"Follow me... if the Pearl is there you should meet Jack within half an hour..." Catherine grinned, eager for her own reunion as well as happy for Rose. "Come!"  
  
Rose followed Catherine along the narrow trail, often having to push her way through the lush foliage. The track was clearly not often used and at times disappeared almost entirely. At last she was relieved to see Catherine stop, holding her hand up and bidding silence.  
  
For a while they stood there, concealed by the trees. "The real Black Pearl," she grinned, delighted to see Jack playing with Billy and Eilis on the beach. There was no sign of the others, although the welcome smell of baking drifted from the house. "And Jack!"  
  
Rose looked in surprise at the dark haired man playing on the beach with the children, running from them as they chased him with sticks pretending to be pirates. He was barefoot with a red bandana around his shoulder- length hair. "That is my son?" she whispered, sitting on the ground in shock.  
  
"That is Jack," Catherine replied, her grin threatening to split her face. "Stay here... I will send him to you." She turned, placing her hand on Rose's arm. "Some things are best kept private..." Rose nodded, but blinked in surprise as Catherine drew her pistol "Trust me," Catherine winked, "and just stay hidden!"  
  
She turned, and stepped out onto the beach.  
  
***  
  
Jack skidded to a halt as a shot hit the beach, embedding itself in the sand inches from his feet. He drew his own pistol, turning towards the source. "Kitty!" he gasped, uncocking his pistol and dashing across the beach, his delight evident on his face. Eilis ran after him, whereas Billy ran towards the house screaming that she was home.  
  
"You worthless two-bit pirate!" she taunted, shouting across the sand.. "I'll teach you to leave me in bloody Cape Town!"  
  
"Kitty!" he staggered through the deep dry sand, his arms around her as he kissed her deeply. "Yer took yer bleedin' time!"  
  
"Kitty!" Eilis squealed, hugging her leg until she crouched down to pay her attention.  
  
Catherine looked up at Jack, kissing him again. "She's here," she whispered softly.  
  
Jack paled, instantly understanding her. "Where..." he began.  
  
"In the trees," Catherine smiled, her hand on his cheek. "I thought you'd like some privacy."  
  
She was not surprised to see how nervous he was. "Thanks luv," he replied.  
  
"I've been calling her my Aunt Rose," she explained. "But I've got important news when you are done... I want a senior crew and family meeting as soon as possible..."  
  
"What..." he frowned.  
  
"Nothing that cannot wait for a few minutes... go!" She kissed him again, shoving him firmly towards the tree line before taking Eilis' hand and walking towards the house. She could see several members of the crew simply diving off the Black Pearl, too eager to see her to wait for the boats to be lowered. She grinned, picking up Eilis and twirling her around. It was good to be home.  
  
***  
  
Rose watched as the man, her son, ran towards Catherine, grinning broadly before holding her to him and kissing her. He obviously loved her as much as she had come to understand Catherine loved him. They were lucky in their marriage, clearly more so than she had been. Her breath caught in her throat as he looked towards her... he looked anxious, but Catherine kissed him again before picking up the small girl and leaving him there. For a moment she had thought the child was theirs, until she remembered that Catherine could not have children... but it was a puzzle that would have to wait - he was walking towards her.  
  
"Mother?" Jack was surprised to find his voice trembling as he pushed his way through the foliage. He spotted her sitting on the ground. "Mother..."  
  
"John!" Rose smiled, accepting his hand as he helped her rise. "Sorry, Catherine said I should call you Jack..."  
  
"It is my name here Mother," he smiled, all trace of his slur gone. "John Waike no longer exists..." He fell silent, unsure what to say. "I..." he began.  
  
"Oh, come here!" Rose hugged him. "It is good to see you son..." She looked up at him. "You've grown somewhat..." She held him at arms length, looking up at him. "I thought you were dead," she whispered, "and then find you are a pirate. Your father was furious!"  
  
"What? That I was alive or that I was a pirate?" Jack grinned.  
  
"A bit of both I think," she admitted, her eyes still drinking in his face. She could still see the boy within his features, but he had matured, grown into the type of man that he had promised to be.  
  
Jack laughed, offering his mother his arm. "We must not stay hidden talking, it will raise comment. Let me introduce you to my friends," he smiled. "And my ship. I need to hold a crew meeting as soon as possible... Kitty is worried about something..."  
  
"Oh, that ship..." Rose frowned.  
  
"How does she..." Jack stopped in his tracks, turning to face his mother. "No, it can wait until the meeting." He led her from the foliage, stopping in surprise at the sight of so many of his crew on shore clustered around Catherine - Will, Elizabeth and Theodore too.  
  
"Your wife is popular with your crew," Rose observed.  
  
"Two jumped into shark-infested waters in an attempt to save her back at Cape Town," he smiled. "You cannot ask more of them than that..." Catherine looked up and he nodded towards the house, guiding his mother to the privacy it afforded.  
  
"Jean Claude, Ned, Oran, Isaac - crew meeting at Will's now!" Catherine ordered. "The rest of you get back to the Pearl!" Good natured muttering greeted her commands and the four men and those that lived there followed her towards the house. She took Theodore's hand, leaning close to him. "There is a woman with Jack - she is our Aunt Rose... I'll explain later," she whispered.  
  
"But we don't have an..." he began, turning to her in confusion.  
  
"I said later!" she hissed as they walked up the steps and into the house. Jack was already sitting at the kitchen table, Rose sitting to one side of the room. Clearly she expected to take no part in the meeting and Elizabeth went and sat next to her introducing herself.  
  
"Aunt Rose," Theodore said warmly, interrupting their conversation. "So nice to see you again." He winked.  
  
Rose caught his wink, understanding quickly. "My, you've grown!" she smiled, offering her hand for him to kiss.  
  
"Family reunions will have to wait Theo," Catherine sighed. "Meeting now!"  
  
Theodore nodded and sat down whilst Catherine, assured of Rose's alias, walked around the table and sat on Jack's lap. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "Alright luv," he grinned. "Now what's so important..."  
  
"The false Black Pearl..." Catherine said quietly. She felt Jack tense beneath her, but it was clearly not news to him.  
  
"How do you know about that?" he frowned.  
  
"We had to take a slight detour on our way home via France and then New Orleans... the false ship is there." She looked across the table at her brother, holding his eyes. "Louis and Mary are there..."  
  
"She's alive?" Theodore gasped.  
  
Catherine nodded. "I cannot soften the blow Theo - it will be obvious to all when we come up against them..."  
  
"What?" he frowned.  
  
"She was heavily pregnant... due within a month at my guess... I'm sorry." She could not hold his gaze, lowering her eyes regretfully.  
  
"Well," he sighed. "I guess even her father cannot stand against me if I petition for a divorce now..."  
  
She felt Jack fidget beneath her, his hand sneaking up the inside of her shirt, tracing lazy circles with his fingers on her back. "I think yer'd better start at th' beginning luv," he drawled.  
  
Catherine glibly glossed over Rose travelling with her, explaining that she had freed herself before finding her Aunt and fleeing to Portsmouth. She described how they had nearly been caught and how she had jumped into the water amidst the snowstorm. "Poor Jimmy," she laughed. "Looking at his face I don't think he'll ever be the same again!"  
  
"He was always sweet on you Cat," Theodore smiled.  
  
Jack pulled a sour face and Catherine laughed. "I don't think he will be now," she replied. "Anyway, we ended up in Le Havre and eventually got passage to New Orleans. Paul hid us and we fled that night before Louis could discover we were in the city. He was relieved to hear you were alive Jean Claude..."  
  
"An' how exactly did yer get here?" Jack asked.  
  
"I..." she blushed.  
  
"I'm waitin'..." he pressed.  
  
"I stole a dory and sailed here... happy!" Catherine pouted, twisting around to straddle his lap. "See what depths you've dragged me down to Jack Sparrow! I've never stolen a thing in my life!"  
  
"Have now," he grinned as she thumped him on the shoulder. He kissed her. "Where's the boat..."  
  
"In a cove a mile or so west of here. I beached her but there was no way of making her secure..." she explained.  
  
"I'll send someone t' pick 'er up later," he smiled. "Yer did well t' sail all that way on yer own... I'm proud of yer!" He turned to those around the table. "Well.. comments?"  
  
"There was one more thing that Paul said," Catherine interrupted. Sitting like that had sensations for both of them that they did not have the time for. A smile twitched across both their faces in recognition as she wriggled round to face the others. "Paul said that rumour in New Orleans was that this ship was built with English gold..."  
  
"English gold?" Will questioned.  
  
"What is the link?" Catherine asked him. "Louis, the ship, Mary... the Governor? Ships like that don't come cheap! Paul said she was newly built... and built to look very much like us!"  
  
"What yer don't know Kitty is that th' other ship has already struck at Port au Prince... nearly fifty innocents were killed and we were blamed. We are only here in one piece because th' Old Man believed me an' has given us his protection..." Jack looked up at Isaac. "Get yer father!" he ordered. "We'll hold a meetin' on th' Pearl as soon as yer get back! Oran - fetch th' dory! Crew dismissed!"  
  
***  
  
You know the routine ladies... orderly queue and review... ta! 


	52. Decisions

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Sorry for the delay in uploading, but the school break is over after today and my son will be back to school - hopefully normal service will resume from now on.  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews... you guys are the best!  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth waited until the crew had gone before turning on Catherine. "Alright Kitty - the truth! I know you and Theo don't have an Aunt!" She looked at Rose and then back to Catherine. "The truth!"  
  
Catherine glanced warily at Jack who wryly nodded. "She is m' mother," he said quietly, "but I trust that will go no further?"  
  
Elizabeth gasped and Will looked at the woman in shock. Theodore quietly nodded to himself as things gradually made sense. "As far as anyone is concerned she is our Aunt... it would be dangerous for Rose if her real name became known," Catherine warned.  
  
"And how did you come to flee London with Jack's mother?" Elizabeth pressed.  
  
Catherine shook her head. "Some things are still private Elizabeth... as far as all are concerned Rose is Rose Shill, my mother's sister..."  
  
"And if others start to ask?" Will worried.  
  
"Then we will have to discourage them," Catherine grinned. "Savvy?"  
  
Will looked at Elizabeth, a smile breaking across his face at his wife's horrified expression.  
  
"And where exactly is Rose going to live?" Elizabeth demanded. "You cannot expect her to live on the Black Pearl!"  
  
Will put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I guess we will just have to get another bedroom built on," he suggested. "It would make sense for Theodore's Aunt to stay and help him raise Charlotte..." He looked towards Rose. "If that is alright with you Mistress Rose?"  
  
Elizabeth had the grace to blush, realising how their conversation must have seemed to Rose. "I am sorry," she apologised.  
  
"It is no problem," Rose smiled. "It is nice to see a family squabble normally..."  
  
"Even if it is somewhat strange extended family," Catherine laughed. "You must excuse Elizabeth, Rose... Jack seems to delight in finding people or animals for her to care for - from the girls, kittens, a puppy..." She turned her head, smiling at Jack. "You haven't bought a monkey yet... have you?" she winked.  
  
"No monkey!" Elizabeth protested. "I'll take anything and anyone, but no monkey!" She looked at Jack. "The girls can share until we get something built... if Jeremiah is coming today perhaps you could ask him to send the stonemason out to us?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Jeremiah Hallam is one person we must keep yer clear of Mother," he warned. "That man hoards secrets like others hoard gold..."  
  
"Yet his son knows me..." Rose ventured.  
  
Both Jack and Catherine shook their heads. "Isaac is crew - and discovered it accidentally. He will hold his tongue even against his father," Catherine stressed.  
  
"Well perhaps we'd best give yer a tour of th' Pearl b'fore he arrives?" Jack suggested. "An' give me a chance t' show off th' other lady in m' life."  
  
"You can take Billy and Eilis then!" Elizabeth looked pleadingly at Catherine. "At least give me a chance at least to cook a meal for tonight to celebrate your return..."  
  
"I'll go find them," Catherine offered, kissing Theodore on the cheek as she turned to leave.  
  
He hugged her. "I'm glad you're back," he smiled. "The place is too quiet without you!"  
  
"Speak fer yerself!" Jack retorted. "It's been nice havin' th' bunk all peaceful..."  
  
Catherine looked at Jack in disbelief as those around the table chuckled, before catching the grin starting to spread across his face. "Louse!" she thumped him good naturedly, sprinting out of the house.  
  
"Coward!" he laughed, running after her.  
  
"You'd best follow them," Theodore smiled. "They might remember you before they dunk each other in the sea..."  
  
"Are they always like..." Rose exclaimed.  
  
"No," Will interrupted. "Sometimes they are worse!"  
  
Rose walked out onto the beach, still marvelling at the golden sands and beautiful seas. She looked around for Catherine and John... no, Jack, she reminded herself. An indignant squeal followed by children's laughter turned her head and she saw Catherine spluttering as she was thrown in the sea.  
  
"You'll pay for that Jack!" she threatened, splashing him as she propelled herself backwards in the water out of his reach. Rolling lazily onto her front she started swimming for the ship.  
  
"Oi!" Jack shouted after her. "What about 'elping me with th' boat?"  
  
"Row it yourself, you lazy sod!" Catherine shouted back, laughing, already more than half-way out to the Black Pearl.  
  
Rose came and stood beside Jack and the children. "Does everyone get that treatment?" she asked warily.  
  
"Oh no," he smiled. "You I will row!" He offered his mother his hand, helping her into the ships boat before pushing off with help from Billy and Eilis. When the boat was floating he lifted them in before finally climbing in himself. "You two gonna start t' learn t' row?" he asked hopefully, sighing when both shook their heads. "Yer just can't get th' crew anymore!" he complained, picking up the oars himself and rowing out to the ship. "Call yerself pirates!"  
  
"I'm only a little pirate!" Eilis retorted. "Rowing is for big pirates Jack!"  
  
"She has you there!" Rose smiled, watching as Catherine climbed agilely onto the deck, shouting orders to the crew to rig a bosun's chair. Rose looked up as the hull of the Black Pearl loomed above them. "She is a large ship..."  
  
"Fastest in th' Caribbean," Jack proudly boasted. "She'll even outrun a frigate if pushed..."  
  
"I heard about that!" Rose frowned. "All the way from Singapore?"  
  
"Nah," he grinned. "More like th' Sunda Strait... ah, 'ere yer go!"  
  
No sooner had they bumped against the hull than Billy and Eilis were out, scrambling up onto deck as quickly as Catherine had. Jack looked up gratefully as a bosun's chair was lowered over the side. He helped Rose sit on it. "Hold on tight," he warned. "They won't drop yer!" He held the boat steady as she slowly lifted skywards, swinging smoothly up onto the deck. He threw the line from the boat up to Ned before scrambling up himself, relieved to see that Catherine was already showing his mother around and calling her Aunt Rose for all to hear.  
  
"Why don't yer show Aunt Rose our cabin?" Jack suggested, opening wide the double doors for them. "An' yer can get changed," he added, his lips twitching.  
  
"Without your assistance!" Catherine laughed, turning to kiss him again as she brushed his shorter hair with her hand. "I take it Mister Wells made an appearance?" She smiled as he nodded. "Well, I am sorry it is late, but I guess you can still have your anniversary present..." Catherine reached into the small purse she had tied tightly to her belt, upending it onto the table. Soaked and useless peppercorns littered the surface, but she carefully picked through them for a small, brilliant gem. "Here," she smiled. "I'll plait it in for you if you like?"  
  
Jack looked at the object in disbelief. "Yer got me a diamond!" he gasped, inspecting the hole drilled through the gem.  
  
"Well I was going to give you the peppercorns," Catherine smiled, "but I guess they were ruined at Portsmouth!" She took his shortened plaits and wove the gem into his hair. "Happy late anniversary love," she grinned.  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around her, belatedly remembering she was soaked. "Euch! You're all wet!" he moaned, trying to disengage his hug as Catherine wrapped her arms tighter about him, standing on tiptoe to kiss his nose.  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Catherine laughed. "Why don't you show Aunt Rose the cabin and I'll get changed..." She turned to Rose who had been watching the two of them closely. "Excuse me a moment Rose..."  
  
Catherine slipped into the side cabin, pulling a clean white shirt and her leather trousers on, brushing and replaiting her wet hair. She strapped her sword on and tucked her own pistol into her waistband. "Better!" Jack leered as she returned although Rose looked shocked at her appearance. The trousers that Isaac had obtained for her in London had been loose and ill- fitting whereas these were, well, rather snug. "Now that's what I call trousers!" Jack wrapped his arms around her, his hands possessively holding her bottom.  
  
"We are meant to be showing Rose the Pearl..." Catherine prompted, wriggling out of his grasp and turning to her. "Would you like to see the galley and below-deck?"  
  
"Can't blame a man fer tryin'!" Jack protested. "Haven't seen yer fer months!"  
  
Rose stood silently watching them, scandalised by their behaviour but also envious of their obviously close and happy marriage.  
  
Catherine paused by the doors. "Whose fault is that?" she teased, pushing the doors open and leading Rose out onto the main deck. "You're the one who left me stranded in Cape Town!"  
  
"Hey!" Jack argued. "I didn't ask th' frigate t' turn up!"  
  
"Excuses, excuses..." she laughed, waving her hand airily in imitation of Jack. She caught sight of a small sail clearing the headland. "Oran's back!" she called, leading Rose down into the galley.  
  
Jack looked over the rail at the small boat heading towards them. "You sailed here... in that?" he gasped, but Catherine and his mother had already disappeared and did not answer. "Oi!" he climbed down behind them. "Oi! You sailed 'ere in that?"  
  
"I didn't exactly have much choice Jack!" Catherine explained. "It wasn't as if I could buy passage with Mary and Louis there, was it? And that was the largest boat I could handle alone!"  
  
For a moment Jack was speechless, thinking of all the things that could have happened to them in such a small boat. "Don't you ever do something that dangerous again!" he ordered. "Dammit, half a storm in that thing and you'd have been lost!"  
  
Catherine patted his cheek as she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "Yes Captain," she smiled. "Whatever you say, Captain."  
  
He glowered at her with mock severity, unable to stop the slow grin that crept across his face. "Serves me right I suppose fer teachin' yer," he smiled.  
  
Oran poked his head around the doorway. "Are we partying tonight Captain? I'll be headin' t' see Sanchia shortly an' can arrange things..." he said hopefully. "Now that Kitty's back an' all..."  
  
Jack shook his head regretfully. "Nah, best arrange it fer t'morrow night. Yer can see Scarlett an' th' girls too. We've th' meetin' with th' Old Man today an' I want yer here fer that!"  
  
Catherine laughed at him, teasing. "You can always sneak off later Oran! I doubt that she'll hang you for being a few hours late... and it will give her the chance to sort out a barman for the Bride for tomorrow night for I'm sure Kasia will want to come as well"  
  
"And Abby!" he laughed in return. "Although with her, Eilis and Billy running riot it might be quieter in Tortuga!"  
  
"But not half as much fun," she teased.  
  
"True!" He leaned through the doorway, hugging her and kissing her on the top of the head. "It's good to have you back Kitty!"  
  
"Oi!" Jack moaned. "She's back barely half an hour an' already yer kissing her!"  
  
"Your imagination Jack," Catherine smiled, winking at Rose as Oran walked off, innocently whistling out of tune.  
  
"Is that the man you spoke about in New Orleans?" Rose asked, yet again scandalised by Catherine's behaviour.  
  
"Yeah," Catherine grinned. "He's kind of like an honorary big brother... but shouldn't we continue with the tour Jack? We don't want to be here still when the Old Man turns up!"  
  
"Aye!" Jack agreed. "This way then an' we'll do a tour of th' gun deck, sick bay an' if yer really lucky Kitty will demonstrate th' brig!" Jack grinned at Catherine cheekily.  
  
Catherine glowered at him but led the way down the stairs to the lower deck. He would pay for that comment later, oh yes he would. 


	53. Plans

Usual disclaimers... humbug!  
  
Final chapter for today...  
  
***  
  
Rose was safely concealed within the house when Isaac returned with his father and the usual entourage of guards. Catherine arranged for refreshments to be sent ashore for the men on the beach, but only Isaac and Jeremiah boarded the Black Pearl.  
  
"Jeremiah!" Catherine smiled warmly in greeting as he climbed over the rail, instantly looking around for her.  
  
"Mistress Sparrow, it is good to see you returned to us," he acknowledged, cordially kissing her hand.  
  
"Please, join me in the main cabin. I've arranged for some refreshments..." Catherine opened the cabin doors, bidding him follow.  
  
"Thank you," he nodded, following her through the open doors into the shade of the cabin. "It was rather hot on the trail..."  
  
"Booth! Cotton! Jean Claude! Hallam!" Jack shouted as he emerged from below deck. "Senior crew meeting now!"  
  
Jack held the chair for Catherine as she sat before sitting himself, both of them putting their feet on the table, unconsciously mimicking each other. Tobias carried in several trays of food whilst Moses struggled with a large jug of water.  
  
"Rum Jeremiah?" Jack asked politely as he himself uncorked a bottle.  
  
"I think that fresh water looks more inviting at the moment," Jeremiah admitted. "I would rather get on with the meeting... Isaac would tell me nothing only that it was to do with the other ship." He accepted a tankard of water from Moses, before he and Tobias left the cabin. "So, what is the news?"  
  
"Kitty..." Jack nodded, indicating for her to start.  
  
"Let's just say that I know where she is, who is Captaining her, how many cannons... well, ports at least..." she said quietly. "I've seen her and she was rigged the same as us, near enough, and her sails were black."  
  
Jeremiah gaped. All of his contacts had been unable to find anything out about the mystery ship and yet here was Catherine seeming to know the answers to all that he had asked for. "Where?" he demanded. "Tell me!"  
  
Catherine looked to Jack, waiting for his nod before continuing, her look not missed by Jeremiah. "Let's just say that my return home involved several detours thanks to the authorities," she smiled. "The ship you are looking for is in New Orleans and is under the command of Captain Louis Lact."  
  
"Lact..." he mused. "So that is why no trace was found of him or his woman. She is your brother's wife, is she not?"  
  
"The whore you mean?" Catherine snarled, surprising Jeremiah with her venom. "The whore who will be bearing Lact's bastard within a month or so..."  
  
Jeremiah gasped, unable to keep the shock from his face. "She is with child?"  
  
"Alive and parading her shame up and down the docks for all to see..." she acknowledged. "But she can't stay pregnant forever... and then she's mine!"  
  
"What about the ship?" Jeremiah prompted, trying to steer the conversation back to the ship. He knew of the bad blood between the two women and accepted that it would probably come to blows eventually.  
  
Catherine paused. "If you didn't know the real Black Pearl then you could be forgiven for thinking it was us - she even has our name painted on the stern, just in case anyone failed to identify her," she added sarcastically. "And Spense has paid for it!"  
  
"How do you know it is the Governor?" Jeremiah frowned, still shocked by the news but admiring how Catherine had picked out the vital information - the rigging, the gun ports and such. "He is known for his hatred of pirates - why would he deal with Lact?"  
  
"Because of Mary!" she replied. "Rumour has it in New Orleans that the ship was paid for with English gold. With the connection between Louis, Mary and the Governor... who else could it be?" she asked. "You know how much he hates us!"  
  
Jeremiah nodded. "This would explain a lot. Despite being pirates you are popular with the common-folk, but not the notables. If the common-folk were to turn against you, and even your own kind, then there would be nowhere to hide, nowhere to give you shelter... he'd have you within a month!"  
  
"I'd like to see him try," Jack muttered sourly. "Frigates or not, he's not havin' m' wife or m' ship!"  
  
"So what is your plan? You will be taking this ship obviously..." Jeremiah began.  
  
"Not immediately," Catherine interrupted, causing all the men to look at her in surprise, Jack included. "If we blow the ship we have no proof, no witnesses either within our own community or elsewhere. We need to go to Port Royal!"  
  
"Port Royal?" Jack frowned. "Why?"  
  
Jean Claude started chuckling and nodded to Catherine. "The Commodore!"  
  
"Exactly!" Catherine sighed. "Unfortunately we have to prove to him that the Port au Prince atrocity was not committed by us - and the only way to do that is to hold him hostage onboard until Louis strikes again. He will have been on the ship - he will know it is not us! We need somebody official on our side and he is the only man who will be true to his word regardless of the consequences!"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Kidnap th' Commodore?" he laughed. "That should be interestin'!"  
  
"And how do you propose to do that?" Jeremiah asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise at her idea.  
  
"That would be telling," she winked. "But for now I intend to have some quiet time alone with my husband before helping arrange the party for tomorrow night... then we will decide..."  
  
"You already know," Jack accused, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"I have an idea," Catherine admitted. "But I want to sleep on it first..."  
  
"Will I know your plan before you leave?" Jeremiah asked, trying to conceal his eagerness.  
  
"Probably not," she smiled. "But we will return within a few days if we are lucky." Catherine frowned, biting her lip as she tried to figure his interest. "Whilst he is here though James Norrington will be under our protection," she warned. "He will be released unharmed..." She saw the flicker of anger briefly in his eyes - obviously he had been wanting to ask the Commodore a few questions himself.  
  
"Kitty's right Jeremiah," Jack interrupted, realising that he had not taken her words well. "We need him on our side... all of Tortuga does before th' King's Navy comes down on our heads!"  
  
"Do you really expect to get back your privateer status?" Jeremiah snorted in disbelief.  
  
"I'll not make an accord a third time with th' Governor," Jack admitted, "unless I'm holdin' all th' cards..."  
  
"If we could somehow prove that he had dealt with Louis, financed a pirate ship knowing it would be used for..." Catherine mused. "Damn it Jeremiah, he'd be powerless against us!"  
  
Jeremiah raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "And how do you intend to do that?" he asked.  
  
"With the help of James Norrington!" Catherine looked to Jack for support. "He is already surrounded by those whose loyalty has been bought by the Governor... all three of his Captains are in the man's pockets! If we play this right then we could have him on our side!"  
  
Jack nodded sagely. "Aye," He smiled. "An' he has already helped us when we sprang Kitty from jail by lookin' th' other way..."  
  
"There was that," Jeremiah conceded. "But that does not mean he will help you this time..."  
  
"Perhaps the old family friendship between the Norrington's and the Groves' will count for something..." she ventured.  
  
"That is a lot to risk on old friendships," Jeremiah cautioned, although he admired the way she was thinking.  
  
"But we won't know until we try," Catherine grinned. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained - so to speak." She paused, looking carefully at Jeremiah. "Can I have your word on his safety?" she pressed.  
  
Jeremiah blinked at her audacity. "And what will you do if I say no?" he warned.  
  
Catherine shrugged, smiling innocently at him. "Anchor elsewhere," she admitted. "Well?"  
  
Jeremiah looked at Jack sourly. "Your wife is worse than you are!" he growled, turning back to Catherine. "Alright! He will be safe here, Mistress Sparrow!"  
  
"Thank you," she smiled warmly.  
  
"If that is all Sparrow, I'd best be getting back to town so I can put this information to good use," Jeremiah said, rising.  
  
"As long as nobody takes Lact but us..." Jack cautioned.  
  
"He is yours," Jeremiah acknowledged. "No ship will stand against him, I will see to that."  
  
Jack and Catherine both rose, courteously seeing Jeremiah from the ship. The crew filtered out of the cabin behind them. "Oran," Catherine smiled, "when you go into town could you ask the stonemason to visit Will as he has a job for him..."  
  
"Weren't you goin' t' ask Hallam?" Jack frowned.  
  
Catherine shrugged. "Well, since Oran is going too I'd rather keep it in the family, so to speak..."  
  
"True," Jack admitted. What the Old Man did not know would not hurt him.  
  
***  
  
Okay... you know the routine - reviews make me write faster!!! 


	54. More Custard

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Two chapters today... just because I love you all!  
  
***  
  
Jack sighed as he shut the cabin doors, locking them before turning round to face Catherine. "Right," he smiled. "Now we are finally alone!"  
  
"True," Catherine teased, reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head.  
  
"Hussy!" he hissed, his own hands reaching for her shirt..  
  
"Well you tend to have that effect on me," she admitted, tilting her face to kiss him. "Damn it, I've missed you!"  
  
"Feeling is mutual luv," he mumbled, returning her kiss eagerly as he helped her fumbling hands with his belt, guiding her backwards towards the side cabin until she bumped up against the bunk. "Yer gonna have t' grow, yer know," he teased, lifting her up onto the bunk as he pulled his boots off, taking his trousers off as she wriggled out of hers.  
  
"Stop bloody talking and kiss me!" Catherine demanded, pulling him onto the bunk next to her.  
  
"I'll have t' leave yer behind more often," he mumbled, kissing her eagerly, "if this is the treatment I get..."  
  
"Don't you dare!" she gasped, inhaling sharply as he started to nibble his way down the side of her neck.  
  
"Don't worry," he smiled, teasing as she arched against him. "I'm not lettin' yer out of m' sight ever again!" He glanced down her body. "Especially when it is such a delightful sight!"  
  
Catherine grabbed his ear, pulling him back to kiss her again. "Just love me," she begged, "please..."  
  
Jack blinked in surprise, knowing how much she normally liked to play. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Whatever yer say luv," he smiled. "Fer th' next few hours I'm all yours!"  
  
***  
  
Jack sighed regretfully as he watched Catherine slide out of the bunk and pad naked across to the other side cabin to wash. He wished that Elizabeth had not said she would cook a celebration meal for them tonight, wishing that he could stay in his bunk with his wife until the following morning or longer. But his mother would expect to see him as well and there was no way they could simply not go.  
  
"Will yer wear a dress fer me luv?" he asked. "Th' cream beaded one?" He loved the way a dress showed off her curves.  
  
"Of course," Catherine smiled. He could hear trunks being moved and opened. She returned to him a few minutes later, dressed and dabbing perfume behind her ears. "Hadn't you better get moving? I've left you some water..."  
  
"Parts of me are," he grinned as he slowly pulled himself upright.  
  
"Jack!" she sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, what d' yer expect?" he asked, still grinning at her.  
  
"Wash!" Catherine ordered. "Or you will have Elizabeth banging down the door demanding to know why we are late!"  
  
"Heaven forbid!" Jack gasped in mock horror as he tightened the laces on her dress for her.  
  
Catherine's lips twitched and she burst out laughing - the thought of Elizabeth's face at discovering a naked, aroused Jack Sparrow too much for her. "Wash!" she repeated, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Jack grinned mischievously and brushed past her on his way to the other cabin. Catherine sighed, reaching for her hairbrush and undoing her plait. She sat by the stern windows, brushing her hair until it shone, lost in her thoughts of how good it felt to be home. She was so deep in thought that she did not hear Jack return.  
  
"Kitty?" She jumped as she felt Jack place his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Catherine looked up at him. "Sorry, I was miles away..." She smiled on seeing that he had put on a clean shirt and trousers. "We should be going..." She rose, grabbing a nearly full bottle of rum from his store. "You can't expect Will to finance your drinking!" she teased, noting his surprise.  
  
"S'pose not," Jack shrugged, taking the bottle from her and unlocking the cabin doors. He wrapped his spare arm about her waist and shouted to two nearby crew to ready a boat for them. When the boat was lowered, he climbed down, holding the it steady whilst Catherine followed him, her bare feet clinging to the side of the ship. With as much grace as she could manage, she sat before him whilst he took up the oars, rowing them ashore.  
  
Catherine smiled to herself as she watched him row, envisaging the muscles beneath the shirt. She bit her lip, her eyes twinkling at the thought of returning to their bunk and scandalising both Rose and the Turners. Jack's eyes met hers, his thoughts clearly mirroring hers. He grinned, beaching the boat and helping her over the short distance of water. "Later Missy," he laughed, taking her hand.  
  
"Don't call me Missy!" she warned.  
  
"P'raps I will later..." he teased, stopping to kiss her. He paused, suddenly serious. "I luv yer," he said quietly, holding her to him. He was more relieved to have her home than he would ever admit.  
  
Catherine wrapped her arms back around him. "I love you too," she smiled, savouring the feel of his arms about her.  
  
A cough sounded in the dimming light. "Are you two actually going to join us?" Will's amused voice floated from the porch where he had been watching them.  
  
"I'm still considerin' it mate," Jack grinned, slowly disengaging from hugging Catherine. "But th' thought of an angry Elizabeth is too scary!"  
  
"I heard that!" Elizabeth shouted from inside the house.  
  
Jack laughed, taking Catherine's hand again and walking towards the house, surprised to see the parlour free of children and the fine china that he had brought her gracing the table. His mother sat in one of the easy chairs looking out over the bay. "Mother," Jack acknowledged, bending down to kiss her.  
  
"Jack," she smiled. "Catherine." She looked in surprise at Catherine's dress, noting the quality of the fabric and the fine pearl beading. Obviously the Caribbean was not as colonial as she had believed.  
  
A swish of skirts announced Elizabeth. "Now that you have bothered to arrive, we can eat!" she announced, glaring at Jack although her eyes were laughing.  
  
"Do you need a hand Elizabeth?" Catherine offered, starting towards the kitchen.  
  
"No you don't!" Will grabbed her arm and steered her back towards the table. "It is your celebration meal!" He held the chair for her whilst she sat, Jack doing the same for his mother. "I will help Elizabeth..."  
  
Elizabeth started to carry the food in and Catherine felt guilty over her reluctance to leave the cabin. Elizabeth had obviously been working hard and had prepared a delicious looking meal. Even Rose's eyebrows rose at the sight of the food.  
  
"Please, eat," Elizabeth urged. "It will get cold."  
  
For a while everyone sat, quietly eating and enjoying the food. Catherine slid her foot onto Jack's lap and he ate one handed, gently rubbing his thumb against the ball of her foot. He knew how ticklish she was and knew it was not the place to abuse the trust she was showing in him. He would tickle her feet later, but if he did so now the table and the food would go flying and it definitely would not do to get on the wrong side of Elizabeth as she had learned to cook so well over the years.  
  
"Are we interrupting you two?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack's seeming distraction.  
  
"Nah," Jack grinned, but brought his hand back above the table, coughing as Catherine's toes teased his thigh.  
  
Will frowned, looking suspiciously at the two Sparrows. Although they seemed the perfect picture of decorum he suspected they were up to something. He decided to change the subject. "What are you going to do when you leave the bay?" he asked.  
  
"Kidnap th' Commodore," Jack shrugged. The table went silent, the only sound that of cutlery being dropped in shock although Jack and Catherine continued eating.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth gasped. Theodore paled and for a moment Jack feared Rose would faint.  
  
"T'was Kitty's idea," Jack defended, waving his fork towards her. Theodore looked at his sister in shock. "We need him t' prove th' attacks aren't us!"  
  
"And how do you intend to do that?" Will pressed.  
  
"What? Th' kidnappin' or th' provin'?" Jack puzzled.  
  
"Both!" Theodore demanded. "Do you have any idea what might happen Cat?"  
  
Catherine smiled assuringly at her brother. "Theo, James is the only person in authority that might believe us. If he is our guest aboard the Pearl when Louis strikes next then he will know it is not us..."  
  
"But to kidnap the Commodore!" Theodore shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Will frowned. "Where do you intend to anchor whilst waiting for Louis?" he asked warily.  
  
"In th' bay," Jack smiled. "Th' Old Man knows an' has promised th' Commodore will be safe..."  
  
Rose frowned. "Won't it be dangerous to bring him here?"  
  
"Not if he doesn't know where here is," Jack assured her.  
  
"And James is a man of his word. If we can convince him of our innocence then we have a powerful ally and spy in the Governor's confidence..." Catherine added.  
  
Theodore nodded slowly, beginning to understand her reasoning. "You take care," he warned.  
  
"We will," Catherine assured him, reaching across and squeezing his hand. "Don't worry!"  
  
"I'm your brother - it's my job to worry!" he smiled, watching Elizabeth as she cleared the plates and walked through to the kitchen.  
  
"She's made you something special Jack," Will teased as she carried two large jugs to the table. Catherine's lips twitched at the delight on his face.  
  
"Custard!" he sighed happily - his wife was back, his extended family was around the table and Elizabeth had made custard... oh yes, life was good.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the meal passed with far less scandalous talk and Catherine insisted on helping with the washing up whilst Jack sat quietly talking with his mother overlooking the bay. She knew he would have to spend a lot of time with her in secret - twenty years was a lot to catch up on. Occasionally Rose would glance across at her and she guessed they were talking about her, but she did not mind. Her life was entwined with Jack's now and impossible to separate.  
  
After she had finished, and the fine china was packed safely away, Catherine quietly left the house, seeking the solitude of the beach. She lay on the sand looking up at the stars, more content than she had felt for a long time. She was nearly asleep when she heard footsteps approach.  
  
"Is this a private party?" Jack slurred, sitting down next to her.  
  
"I was just waiting for you," she smiled, glancing across to him. "Although if you row me back to the Pearl I'll make sure it is a very private party..."  
  
Jack grinned at her suggestion and scrambled to his feet, offering her his hand. "Well let me get yer back t' our bunk..." he leered. "An' we can continue th' celebration..."  
  
*** 


	55. The Party

Usual disclaimers... humbug!  
  
***  
  
Jack and Catherine did not make an appearance until well past midday and knowing looks and unsubtle winks abounded amongst the crew. They certainly knew though when they did emerge, as Catherine started shouting commands almost before she stepped into the sunlight.  
  
"Tobias! Abel! Why aren't the fire pits dug yet?" she shouted. "And why is the bar not set up for Sanchia when she gets here?" She looked around the deck for those not busy. "Frank, Evin, Rory - you can help!"  
  
A chorus of 'Aye Kitty' echoed around the deck and the five men rapidly headed towards the shore. She looked around the deck, noticing a number of unfamiliar faces. "You've taken on fresh crew?" she questioned, turning to Jack, wondering what else had gotten slack in her absence.  
  
"Aye," he smiled. "I'll find 'em fer yer an' make th' introductions... managed t' find eleven, so we're almost back t' full strength..."  
  
"Can we trust them?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Picked most of 'em up in Scotland an' Ireland before we got back," he assured her. "None of them are Hallam's..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Catherine worried.  
  
"As sure as I can be..." he shrugged. "But let m' introduce yer..." He slid his arm around her waist, guiding her towards a group of four of the new men.  
  
***  
  
Rose looked in amazement at the activity on the beach and the two laden carts that had just arrived. "I know Jack said a party..." she gasped.  
  
"I don't think it will be what you would call a party," Elizabeth cautioned. "The crew will be wild tonight... especially when the women arrive."  
  
"Women?" Rose frowned, unsure if she wanted to know from the tone of Elizabeth's voice.  
  
"Err..." Elizabeth wondered the best wording to use. "Painted ladies... women of the night..."  
  
"Oh," Rose exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Well Theodore's lady and Oran's will be coming too - Kasia and Sanchia - and they aren't... you know..." Elizabeth explained. "But if they are intending to snatch the Commodore and go up against this other ship then some might not be returning..."  
  
"Not returning?" Rose frowned.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. Rose had clearly led a very sheltered life. "They might die - Jack and Kitty included... it is the risk they run every time they sail. There is not only the black ship but there are the two new frigates as well as the HMS Gauntlet that want them dead..." She smiled reassuringly as Rose realised what she said. "So Jack treats them to some time with the women... its part of what makes him a good Captain and why they will follow him."  
  
"But it doesn't worry you - with the children here and everything?" Rose asked in surprise, clearly shocked at Elizabeth's attitude.  
  
"The women are discrete," Elizabeth conceded, "and the children quickly tire themselves out..." She sighed. "It's part of life here in Tortuga , you get used to it. Don't judge them until you meet them Rose - most of them are nice girls..."  
  
"If you say so." Rose was clearly unconvinced. This was not the type of company she associated with back in London.  
  
"You'll see," Elizabeth smiled. "But you will like Kasia - she used to be Nanny to the Governor's children and Sanchia, she runs the Faithful Bride in Tortuga. She'll be bringing her little girl Abby - she's five."  
  
"Sanchia is Oran's woman?" Rose frowned. "Oran's the one that kisses Catherine?" she asked, her voice tinged with disapproval.  
  
"Same one," Elizabeth sighed at Rose's expression. "You mustn't mind those two. They may laugh about a bit but Catherine would never be unfaithful to Jack... teasing him though is another matter!"  
  
"Hmmmn," Rose muttered, still clearly unconvinced.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "You'll see," she said. "This is not London, things are more relaxed here..."  
  
"Clearly," Rose replied doubtfully wondering if indeed she would ever get used to life on Tortuga.  
  
***  
  
Rose relaxed slightly when she saw Oran greeting Sanchia later in the day. Clearly her doubts were unfounded, but she would never condone another man being so affectionate with her daughter-in-law... it just was not proper. She smiled, seeing Jack and Catherine walking towards the house, his arm possessively around her waist.  
  
"Are yer comin' t' th' party?" Jack smiled.  
  
"I am not sure," Rose admitted. "I do not think I would enjoy it..."  
  
"You'll be fine fer th' first part of th' evenin..." Jack suggested. "Trust me - at least come an' get some food fer Elizabeth won't be cookin' this evenin..." He sidestepped sharply to avoid being attacked by Eilis, grabbing her arm and dangling her off the ground. "Not nice Missy!" he teased. "An' yer have t' stop gigglin' when yer are about t' attack! Some pirate yer'll make giggling all th' time!"  
  
"Come on Eilis, I'll get you some food!" Catherine offered as Jack handed her over, still giggling.  
  
"Are yer comin' then?" he asked, offering his mother his arm as Catherine found herself surrounded by Billy, Richael' Moses and Abby clamouring for food too.  
  
"Catherine is good with children..." Rose began, taking his arm as he followed Catherine and the children towards the fire pits where the steer and hogs were roasting.  
  
"Yer know that will never be," Jack interrupted, unwilling to talk about it. "I have her an' that is enough... she's already been through enough over this fer it t' be raked up again."  
  
Rose was taken aback. "I did not mean... I merely meant that she was good with children. I intended no comment on her inability to have children," Rose defended, surprised at the strength of reaction her innocent comment had received.  
  
Jack turned to his mother. "I know you did not, but I will not have Kitty hurt by this again. It has taken her a long time to even begin to accept it..." He sighed heavily. "I'd rather yer didn't mention children near Kitty..."  
  
Rose looked at her son, realising just how little she actually knew about him and surprised at how quick he was to defend his wife. "I am sorry," she apologised. "Catherine and I spoke briefly about it but I did not realise it was such a sensitive issue. I will not mention it again."  
  
"It's already forgotten," he smiled. "But we'd best hurry else the crew will eat all th' food!"  
  
Jack led her down the beach and Rose was surprised to find the crew courteous, if a little ribald at times. Catherine and the children were near the fire pits, eating meat and drinking water - although she had snared a bottle of wine for later. Jack grabbed two plates and, helping Rose to sit, sat down next to Catherine. He wrapped his arm companionably about her, "Happy luv?"  
  
"Blissfully," she grinned up at him, Eilis sitting on her lap.  
  
Jack sighed, listening as some of the crew began to play music on an assortment of instruments, dancing with the whores. "Dance with me?" he offered.  
  
"I'd love to," Catherine smiled, evicting Eilis from her lap.  
  
***  
  
Rose watched them dance for a while before retiring when Elizabeth came to find the children. Jack had been right, she had enjoyed the party even though she had not been expecting to. She knew that in the morning the Black Pearl would be gone, sailing for Port Royal in their attempt to kidnap the Commodore. She remembered Elizabeth's words and worried that Jack or Kitty would not return, fearful of losing her son when she had only just found him again. Quietly she blew out her candle, listening to the party continuing as she slowly settled down to sleep, offering her prayers for their safe return.  
  
***  
  
Okay... if you want to see the Commodore kidnapped, form an orderly queue and review. ANI! I said an ORDERLY queue! {wink} 


	56. The Commodore

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Okay, now that Linnie has managed to review (do keep up dear) I can post the next three chapters... I believe you were wanting to see the Commodore again? ;)  
  
***  
  
Later that night Jack rowed Catherine back to the Black Pearl, refusing to make love to her amongst the bushes when he could have the comfort of his bunk. "Must be getting' old," he laughed to himself as he fastened the boat securely to the side of the ship before following his wife's weaving path into their cabin. He locked the doors behind them on his second attempt before slowly undressing. "Yer gonna tell me yer plan then?" he asked, padding naked across the cabin towards her and helping her undress. She was drunk - not as drunk as he knew he was, but definitely unsteady on her feet. He grinned to himself, for Catherine rarely got drunk and when she did their lovemaking was even wilder than normal... unless she had too much and then she would simply fall asleep. He frowned, holding her at arms length and studying her closely. Definitely the former, he grinned, pulling her trousers off as she leaned against him.  
  
"He likes to take a ride..." she slurred.  
  
"So do I," Jack grinned suggestively.  
  
"No... no... on a horse!" She wobbled, trying to focus on him. "He was teaching Jimmy to ride... little or no escort..."  
  
He helped her up onto the bunk, not trusting her to climb up on her own. "So we find where he rides an' take him... nice an' easy..." he grinned. "I like nice an' easy..."  
  
***  
  
When she finally awoke Catherine knew she'd been drinking. Jack had left the bunk over an hour earlier and the Black Pearl was already sailing westwards towards the Windward Passage. With luck they would be back within a week, if the abduction went to plan. She smiled, noticing that Jack had placed her clothes within easy reach of the bunk and struggled into them before walking gingerly out onto deck to find him.  
  
"Morning luv!" Jack boomed, his hand on the wheel. She winced. "Morning luv," he repeated, whispering. "How are you feelin'?"  
  
She clambered up the stairs, leaning against him. "Like I'm still half- drunk..." She looked at Jack suspiciously. "Where did you get that second bottle of wine?"  
  
Jack grinned. "From my special supply,"  
  
"So that is why I can only remember half of last night..." she mused.  
  
"Probably," he joked. "But I can remember it all..." He wrapped his free arm about her. "Mmmmmmnnnnnn, and a very nice it all was too..."  
  
"Jack!" Catherine looked about her, glad that there were no crew nearby.  
  
"Can I negotiate a repeat tonight?" he leered.  
  
Catherine smiled quietly, slipping from his grasp as Oran walked up to take the wheel. "Maybe," she teased. "If you behave!"  
  
"That'll be the day," Oran winked as he walked past her, causing her to laugh and then wince as she remembered her head. "Heavy night last night Kitty?" he grinned innocently.  
  
"Shut up or I'll have you swabbing the decks!" she warned, unsurprised that her threat had little effect on his grin.  
  
"I'll take the helm if you like Captain," Oran offered. "I don't think Kitty is safe to be alone in the galley..."  
  
Catherine looked at both of them in despair as they laughed at her, walking with as much dignity as she could manage down the stairs towards the galley. She was not sure if her stomach could take Cotton's cooking, but she could easily cook something simple for herself.  
  
***  
  
Jack stood patiently, concealed by the bushes as the Commodore and James Schott rode past, a flash of chestnut and dapple grey hide as they cantered along the track. He silently slipped from his hiding place, weaving through the long grass until he stood beside the dusty trail. "Good afternoon Commodore!" he called after them, ensuring that his voice would be heard.  
  
James Norrington wheeled his horse around in shock, causing his nephew to bump into his mount in surprise. "Sparrow!" he cursed, reaching for his pistol.  
  
"You wouldn't want to be doin' that," Jack slurred, his own pistol aimed and cocked.  
  
"You have some nerve!" James Norrington hissed, blinking as Catherine emerged to stand beside Jack. "Both of you have!" The two riders nudged their mounts towards them, reining to a halt a few yards away from Jack and Catherine.  
  
"Drop your pistol Jimmy," she warned, noticing the boy's wavering hand. "We don't want anyone to be hurt..."  
  
"Like those people you slaughtered at..." he started to say, but was cut short by Jack.  
  
"That wasn't us Jimmy, not that anyone would believe us..." he slurred. "Now if yer'd be so kind as t' dismount - both of yer..."  
  
James Norrington dismounted, his hands well clear of his pistol to avoid any misunderstandings. "Do as they say James," he instructed, holding the bridle of the second horse as the twelve year old dismounted. He was surprised to hear Catherine cock her pistol.  
  
"Don't do it Jimmy... even though I love you as if you were family, I'd still shoot..." she warned.  
  
"Proper pirate aren't you Mistress Cat," he sneered, keeping his hand next to his pistol. His uncle had been teaching him to shoot and he fancied himself a good shot..  
  
"There was a day not too long ago when it was all you wanted to be," she replied sadly. "Now drop the pistol..."  
  
"No..." he began to say, but strong arms wrapped themselves around him.  
  
"Kitty said to drop the pistol," a heavily accented voice said. "I suggest you do as she says boy!" The pistol was forced from his grasp, falling to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Thank you Jean Claude," Catherine smiled, relieved that she had not had to shoot - although she knew she would have if there had been no choice.  
  
"Jean Claude..." James Schott looked at Catherine in disbelief. "This is the man that snatched Peter and me... how can..."  
  
"He works fer us now," Jack explained as more crew emerged from the surrounding bushes, quickly binding their captives hands.  
  
"What is this all about Sparrow?" the Commodore demanded angrily. He had been surprised at the reports of the atrocity but many people had witnessed it and a black ship with black sails could only mean one ship... couldn't it?  
  
"James," Catherine sighed sadly, only approaching once his hands were safely bound "We knew that nobody would believe that it was not us at Port au Prince - so the only way to prove our innocence to you is for you to be a guest aboard the Black Pearl until the other ship strikes again..." She placed her hand regretfully on his arm as sacks were placed over their heads. "I'll explain more later... I'm sorry..."  
  
James Norrington did not reply, but the younger James snorted in disbelief from beneath the sack.  
  
"So sceptical Jimmy," Jack said sadly. "But we'll prove yer wrong - mark my words!"  
  
***  
  
The Commodore and his nephew found themselves led carefully through the undergrowth for over an hour until they felt sand beneath their feet. "Before yer comment Jimmy, this isn't our normal bay - savvy?" Jack warned, realising that now they would be unable to use the bay that he preferred to anchor in again for the boy would probably tell. Strong arms forced them into a ships boat and they were helped up onto the ship.  
  
"You won't get away with this," James Norrington warned, relieved that the nightmare journey had ended. Although those leading him had done their utmost to ensure his footing, it was not an experience he was keen to repeat.  
  
"We already have mate," Jack grinned. "Take 'em to th' brig!"  
  
***  
  
For seven days Jack kept their guests locked up in the brig, refusing to allow the crew to have any contact with them - even Catherine after young James had managed to reduce her to tears by threatening to see her hang. He did not know why the boy had suddenly developed such a dislike of pirates, but he intended to find out. Once they were clear of the bay he had ordered their hands freed and the sacks removed, assured that they could see nothing from below decks. He sailed the longer way, to the south of Hispaniola and through the Mona Passage before heading back to the bay. With that length of time they bay could be anywhere on any island or even the mainland of South America - for he knew that he could not allow the Commodore to discover their destination.  
  
Once the anchor had been lowered he went to the brig, staring thoughtfully at the occupants. "If yer give me yer word that yer will not try t' escape nor hurt any of m' crew or th' people here then yer can have yer freedom," he offered.  
  
James Norrington considered his words. "And if I refuse?" he asked.  
  
"Then yer stay locked up," Jack shrugged. "No difference t' me, but th' view is prettier from on deck..." He looked at them both, his tone threatening. "I'll not have yer upsetting Kitty though," he warned, "or you'll be back here so fast yer feet won't touch th' stairs!"  
  
The Commodore nodded his head slowly. "You have my word," he vowed. "And I am sure that James will give his word too..."  
  
"I will not!" James Schott argued.  
  
"You will!" the Commodore ordered. "And you will keep a civil tongue in your head!"  
  
James looked at him sulkily. "Yes Uncle," he finally conceded.  
  
"Say th' words then Jimmy - else yer stay," Jack threatened.  
  
"You have my word," he said grudgingly.  
  
Jack beamed. "Then welcome to th' Black Pearl Commodore, Jimmy." He unlocked the door, leading them up onto the deck. "Feel free t' walk around. I have a few things t' do first... but I'll join yer later," he explained, leaving them on their own.  
  
*** 


	57. At Will's Bay

Usual disclaimers... pfft!  
  
Thanks to all the new reviewers... and those that have been with me a while... it means so much.  
  
And Linnie... do try to keep up! :p  
  
***  
  
James Norrington looked around him with interest. He was clearly still within the Caribbean but where exactly he had no idea. Knowing Jack's devious nature he wondered if he was still on Jamaica - he would not have put it past him. He glanced towards the shore, surprised to see a house and forge sitting snugly beneath the trees, children playing on the beach. "Where..." he muttered in surprise, suddenly recognising Elizabeth. "This is..." he stuttered in shock.  
  
"This is where a lot of refugees have sought sanctuary," Catherine said quietly as she came to stand next to him. "If you won't believe us, perhaps you will believe others, for we were here when the attack happened - well, Jack and the Pearl were at any rate. You are welcome to go ashore..."  
  
"That would be nice," he replied, wincing as she shouted to some nearby crew. James Schott did not reply and stared moodily out to sea over the port rail.  
  
"Oran! Charles! The Commodore and I are going ashore," she smiled. "And you've just volunteered to row..."  
  
"Aye Kitty," Oran laughed, knowing how she hated having to row herself. The two of them held the boat steady whilst she climbed down, closely followed by the Commodore, rowing her ashore. Elizabeth saw them and waited on the shore.  
  
"So you did it then," she sighed. "I was just about to make some tea - would the two of you like to join me..."  
  
They followed her into the house, Catherine leading the way to the parlour whilst Elizabeth went towards the kitchen. "Groves!" he gasped in surprise on seeing his one-time Captain feeding his daughter. "Is there anyone who is not a refugee here?"  
  
Catherine shoved the Commodore sharply, causing him to stumble against the doorframe. "What the..." he exclaimed, blinking as a small red haired child sped past giggling.  
  
"Sorry," she smiled. "You have to watch out for Eilis attacks in this house." She turned, looking back through the kitchen door at the retreating, giggling figure of Eilis. "Eilis Désun!" she shouted loudly. "Get back here now and apologise!"  
  
James Norrington looked at the child in astonishment as Eilis skidded to a halt and turned, wide-eyed to look at Catherine. She slowly, meekly walked back to the house. "Yes Kitty?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You apologise to the Commodore now!" Catherine ordered. "He is our guest here and you will not attack him!"  
  
"Jack says pirates don't apologise!" Eilis reasoned.  
  
"They do when they are wrong," Catherine warned. "Even Jack has... once..." she conceded.  
  
"But he's the enemy!" she protested.  
  
Catherine was trying hard not to laugh, but was determined that Eilis would apologise to James. "Okay - so you are a pirate, I am a pirate - I rank you as first mate. You will say sorry or you will sit in the brig on the Black Pearl for the rest of the day!"  
  
Eilis looked up at her, debating for a moment whether Catherine meant her threat. "I am sorry," she apologised before looking to Catherine. "Can I go play now?" she asked quietly.  
  
Catherine smiled, unable to keep the laughter from her voice. "Yes, go play you little hurricane! Go on... shoo!" She waited until Eilis was half-way down the beach stalking Oran before turning back to the Commodore.  
  
"Is she always like that?" he frowned.  
  
"No, sometimes she is worse..." Eizabeth said as she returned carrying a tray with a pot of tea, a milk jug, a sugar bowl and a number of cups. She looked to Theodore who burst out laughing.  
  
"But we should get to more serious matters - the false Black Pearl." Catherine reminded them.  
  
"The false Black Pearl..." James queried as Elizabeth started to pour the tea.  
  
Catherine sighed heavily. "Yes, the false Black Pearl. You will have to bear with me, for the tale is rather long and convoluted." The Commodore nodded for her to continue. "Recently I got separated from the ship in Cape Town and had to make my own way home. Things did not go to plan and I ended up travelling to London, then Le Havre and finally New Orleans. It was there that I saw her. She is very similar to us, and has our name painted on her stern. You can see that our ship has no such adornment. She has the same number of gun ports as us and is rigged the same, but I was unable to see her figurehead. From the timing I guess that she had just returned from Port au Prince. A friend in New Orleans told me that she had been recently built - and with English gold. I can only assume that whoever had her built did so with the sole purpose of sullying our name and turning all against us."  
  
"And who would want to do that?" James Norrington frowned, worrying that what she was saying actually made sense.  
  
"If I were to tell you that her Captain is Louis Lact and that Mary is still his woman..." she ventured.  
  
"Are you implying that the Governor has a connection to this?" James Norrington gasped. "And they are alive?"  
  
"Building a ship from scratch takes money. To make it look like us means that it must be somebody with a grudge. Yes, they are alive and when you add Mary into this then there can be no other answer," she reasoned.  
  
"But surely he would not deal with a pirate - and a French pirate at that!" he frowned.  
  
"What you also do not know is that he has twice tried to snatch Charlotte," Theodore interrupted. "And his man was Davit Lucon..."  
  
"The same Davit Lucon that gave false witness against us before..." Catherine reminded him.  
  
"Can you prove any of this?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Jack and Jean Claude watched his confession although unfortunately you will not be able to speak to him..." Catherine admitted.  
  
"Why not?" James asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.  
  
"I seem to remember him being fed to some sharks - although I did not witness it..." She shrugged. "Jack could tell you more..."  
  
"Alright... if what you have just said is true then it proves there is another ship, but the attack still could have been carried out by you," he reasoned.  
  
Theodore shook his head. "The Black Pearl was sitting in that bay for nearly three weeks," he said. "Jack wouldn't sail without Cat!"  
  
"Do I have your word on that?" he pressed.  
  
"Our word too," Elizabeth interrupted. "Both Will and I will vouch that the Black Pearl never left the bay."  
  
"Even our own kind would not believe us at first," Catherine sighed. "Which is why you are here as our guest. Once the ship next attacks you will be released... I am sorry, but it was the only way we could think of to prove to you that it was not us..."  
  
James Norrington nodded slowly, realising that he would probably have done the same in their position. He drained his cup of tea. "I'd like to think on this," he said quietly. "Am I allowed to walk the beach?"  
  
"As long as I walk with you," Catherine smiled, rising with him. He politely offered her his arm and they walked out of the house.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, looking through the open door after them. "That went better than I thought it would..." she smiled.  
  
"The Commodore is an honest man," Theodore said. "He will judge the facts fairly and without prejudice..."  
  
"Who is that with Catherine?" Rose asked, having returned from a walk with Richael who had been showing her the wild flowers that grew nearby.  
  
"Oh, the Commodore," Elizabeth replied distractedly, her mind already deciding what to cook for dinner that night. "James Norrington..."  
  
"Norrington?" Rose paled, looking closely at the tall man standing quietly with Catherine.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her with concern. "Are you alright Rose?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, fine," Rose evaded. "I think that the heat must be getting to me a little. I think I'll go and lie down for a while if that is alright..."  
  
"Of course," Elizabeth frowned, puzzled by her reaction, but then Billy and Eilis sped through the house and out again and all thoughts of Rose fled her mind as she chased after the children.  
  
***  
  
Catherine walked slowly with the Commodore, her hand resting on his arm. "When I was in England I also went to Portsmouth," she said quietly. "To Southsea actually..."  
  
"Did you..." James began.  
  
Catherine nodded, stopping as she reached inside her purse. She handed him a small pebble, a piece flint common in the local chalk cliffs of Portsdown Hill. "I picked this up from beside Ester's grave," she said quietly, handing it to him. "I thought of you, but never imagined I would get a chance to give this to you..."  
  
He looked at the small piece of flint, closing his fist around it. "Thank you," he whispered, surprised by her unlooked for kindness.  
  
"I know you are not at liberty to return yourself," she smiled, "although it was a bit bigger when I picked it up. There was some chalk around it, but it crumbled off when it got wet... sorry."  
  
"Even this is more than I could have asked for," he smiled, looking up as he saw Jack wandering towards them across the sand. "Jack," he nodded.  
  
Jack blinked at his return to first name status - no longer just Sparrow. "James," he acknowledged, before turning to Catherine. "Jean Claude is begging for you in th' galley," he apologised. "I've come t' row yer back."  
  
Catherine took her hand from the Commodore's arm and slipped it into Jack's outstretched hand, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. "Am I to presume then that our guests are joining us for dinner," she smiled, realising that Jean Claude would be trying to cook something special.  
  
"Aye," Jack confirmed, leading her back to the ship. "Yer comin'?" he asked James Norrington, wondering why he was staring at a pebble.  
  
"Pardon?" He looked up dazed. "Yes, of course," he muttered and followed them back to the boat. His mind was whirling with all that he had heard and the gift of the pebble had sealed his judgement... he believed them.  
  
*** 


	58. An Explosive Meal

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Last chapter for today...  
  
***  
  
Catherine returned to find the galley in chaos and Jean Claude forcing two of the new crew members from within. "I thought you said you could cook!" he ranted, shoving the nearest man hard between the shoulder blades. "Ah, Kitty! Rescue me from these fools! They said they could cook!"  
  
She smiled in amusement at his expression. "They probably can to their standards," she laughed, "just not to yours! Give me a moment and I'll be with you." She went in search of Jack, surprised to find him talking in their cabin with the Commodore. "Jack, James - I'll be in the galley if you need me... I can trust the two of you not to try to kill each other?" she teased, although by her expression she almost looked serious.  
  
"Sure luv," Jack drawled, walking across to kiss her. "I promise t' behave," he winked.  
  
She grinned and left the two of them, returning to the galley. If Jean Claude was preparing one of his special meals then he would need all of the help she could give him.  
  
***  
  
James Norrington was surprised by the quality of the meal that had been prepared, although James Schott seemed determined to sour the atmosphere onboard.  
  
Jack finally lost his temper. "Jimmy!" He banged his bottle of rum down on the table. "What is th' matter with yer? Yer uncle believes us! Why are yer bein' like this?"  
  
"I have been abducted," he retorted. "Why should I be civil?"  
  
"The Governor has given us little choice in this..." Catherine began, trying to calm the situation.  
  
"The Governor is right to want to hang you!" James replied. "You are nothing but pirates!"  
  
Catherine gasped at his accusation, looking at James Norrington in disbelief. He frowned, looking troubled by his nephew's words. "Not everythin' is black an' white - there are lots of shades of grey Jimmy..." Jack cautioned.  
  
"You'll still hang," he said, his tone assured. "The Governor will see to that!"  
  
"Like he saw to Joshamee and the others?" Catherine hissed angrily. "With false witness signed by the brother of a French pirate? The same man that killed Etta? The same man that tried to snatch Charlotte twice?" Jack placed his hand on her arm but she shrugged it off angrily, rising and leaning across the table at the boy. "The Governor has played us false on more than one occasion and one day you will learn the truth Jimmy and discover what a lying bastard he is!"  
  
"Kitty!" Jack warned, worried for he had rarely seen her this angry.  
  
"Can you swim Jimmy?" she asked, her voice barely concealing her rage.  
  
"Yes..." he replied, unsure at her change of subject.  
  
"Good!" Catherine pushed her chair back and it fell with a clatter as she stormed around the table, grabbing him by his collar. "Out!" Despite his being taller than her, she forced him through the cabin doors and out onto deck.  
  
"Kitty!" Jack protested, whilst the Commodore just stood silent in shock, stunned by the events. Jack dashed to the doors just in time to hear a splash.  
  
"The shore is that way!" Catherine shouted over the rail. "Best see if Elizabeth will take you in for I will not have you on this ship!"  
  
"Kitty..." Jack began, but she silenced him with a glance, swinging up into the rigging. A number of the crew had emerged from below decks to see what the noise was about, but rapidly disappeared when Jack glared at them. He glanced over the side, reassured to see James swimming for the shore. "Kitty!" he shouted up to the crows nest, but she did not answer. He shrugged and, seeing James reach shore, returned to his cabin where James Norrington still stood in stunned disbelief. "Well, I guess he's cooled off a bit now," he smiled, sitting down and returning to his meal.  
  
"And Catherine?" James Norrington ventured. He had always known that she was a force to be reckoned with in her own right, but had never seen her so angry or so decisive before.  
  
Jack sighed. "She might cool off by the morning, or tonight if I am really lucky - but Jimmy had best stay with the Turners fer a while." He frowned, uncorking his rum. "Why is he bein' like this?" he asked. "Kitty loves that boy like he was her own... she nearly died tryin' t' save him on th' Gallian! An' then to have him spout that rubbish!" Jack shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"He spent a lot of time with Peter Spense before the Governor sent his family back to England," James Norrington said quietly. "I have not had as much time with him as I would like due to my duties..." He sighed heavily. "And he has been spending some time at the Roseridge Plantation, making use of their library..."  
  
"Great," Jack said sourly. "Th' Spenses an' th' Roseridges... our two favourite families poisoning his mind! No wonder he hates us now!"  
  
The Commodore shrugged. "Well you are pirates..."  
  
"But we have kept to our accord despite th' Governor's best efforts," Jack protested.  
  
"And what of your destruction of the Fort?" James retorted.  
  
"Payback fer what he did t' Kitty!" Jack defended. "An' fer th' deaths of m' crew!" He smiled. "More beef James?" he asked, changing the subject. "It would be a shame to waste it..."  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth looked at the bedraggled boy in disbelief. "Kitty threw you off the ship?" she gasped.  
  
"Literally!" James said sourly.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. She knew that Catherine had a temper at times, but acknowledged that she was usually fair. Something had been said and James was not saying. "Well you can bed down in Billy's room for tonight," she offered "and we will see what the morning brings..."  
  
"Thank you Mistress Turner," James said.  
  
Elizabeth led him through to Billy's room, making up a small bed on the floor. She resolved to speak to Catherine in the morning to find out what had happened as soon as possible.  
  
***  
  
That is all for today... orderly queue now... ANI! I SAID AN ORDERLY QUEUE! 


	59. Dirty Little Pirate

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Only one chapter today as I've been very busy in the gardens. And for those in the know, I've been caught up with Bessie... nudge, nudge.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews as always... Linnie, do try to keep up dear!  
  
You know, I am almost tempted to write a story about Eilis when she grows up... she is such fun! Another mad red-head causing chaos on the seas!  
  
***  
  
James sat moodily at the breakfast table, eating breakfast with the Turner family. Theodore smiled at him, chuckling to himself at the thought of his sister throwing the boy off the Black Pearl. She had always had a temper and he wished he had been there to see it.  
  
Elizabeth waited until Billy and Eilis had gone to play, running out onto the beach to find a pirate to ambush, before cornering James. "Alright," she sighed. "Why were you thrown off the Black Pearl last night?"  
  
James looked at her carefully, glancing across to Theodore. He chose his words carefully. "Because she didn't like the truth," he said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Elizabeth prompted.  
  
"That they are just pirates and that they will hang," he declared firmly. The resounding silence that greeted his statement made him feel uncomfortable, but he refused to waiver, knowing he was right.  
  
Finally Theodore spoke. "You said that to Cat?" Theodore said in shocked disbelief. "After all she has done for you?"  
  
"You're lucky she didn't keelhaul you!" Will said, stunned at the child's words.  
  
"They may have conned my Uncle," he argued, "but I don't believe them!"  
  
"About what?" Will frowned, pausing from helping Elizabeth gather the dirty dishes.  
  
"About Port au Prince! It was them!" he replied defiantly.  
  
"Then you won't believe any of us either if we were to tell you that the Black Pearl was sitting in the Bay - didn't move for over three weeks?" Theodore asked.  
  
James snorted in disbelief. "Pirates don't sit doing nothing for that length of time!" he declared. "They've fooled you too!"  
  
"James, the Black Pearl didn't move because Kitty was missing!" Will looked at him, wishing he would believe the truth. "Jack won't sail without her!"  
  
"There was a black ship!" James countered. "A black ship with black sails! It had to be them!"  
  
"That is what we are meant to believe," Theodore sighed. "But believe it or not, that ship was not the Black Pearl."  
  
"You're all as bad as they are!" James rose suddenly, pushing his chair back and storming from the room and stomping down the beach.  
  
Elizabeth watched him go sadly. "Do you think we should warn him about Eilis?" she frowned.  
  
Theodore shook his head, laughing. "No, let the little sod discover it for himself!" He chuckled. "Although I hope he keeps his mouth shut around the rest of the children or the reaction might be interesting..."  
  
***  
  
"Ow!" James protested, his mouth filling with sand as the other children pounced on him. Perhaps it had not been a good idea to repeat his accusations within earshot of Eilis who had attacked him, screaming and calling him names he never knew existed. In desperation he had pushed her away, unwilling to get into a fight with a girl years younger than he was, but her sister had seen his retaliation and had waded into the fight herself - closely followed by Billy and Moses.  
  
"You pushed her!" Richael shouted angrily. "You pushed Eilis!"  
  
"She's a dirty little pirate!" He tried to spit the sand from his mouth, but Moses jumped on him, shoving his face back down.  
  
"Nobody calls Eilis that!" he shouted.  
  
"He said Kitty should hang!" Eilis cried, kicking him with her bare feet. Billy joined in.  
  
James tried to stand, but found himself swamped under the weight of the other children as they threw themselves on him. Richael pulled his head back. "We owe our lives to Jack and Kitty!" she hissed. "As does Moses!"  
  
James felt a sharp pain in his leg and looked around, realising that Eilis had bitten him. He gave a tremendous shrug, pushing off Billy and sending Richael and Moses flying. Scrambling to his feet he shook Eilis off and ran down the beach - desperately realising that superiority of age could be countered by superiority in numbers.  
  
"After him!" Eilis screamed a blood-curdling yell and they chased him, determined to catch James and give him another beathing.  
  
***  
  
"D'yer think we should interfere?" Jack frowned, watching the fracas on the shore together with most of the crew, Catherine and James Norrington standing next to him.  
  
"Leave him!" Catherine laughed. She had enjoyed Eilis' shout and knew that the girl would get revenge on James.  
  
James Norrington stood beside them. "What do you think it was about?" he frowned.  
  
"Eilis is a little pirate," Jack shrugged. "He probably opened his mouth..." He looked up as the four caught him again. "Uh-oh! Better go split them up..." Billy had managed to find a branch and was determinedly advancing on the prone James.  
  
The two men climbed over the rail, Jack and James rowing to shore. "Break it up!" Jack shouted in his best Captain's voice, delighted to see all five children spring apart. "What th' hell is going on?"  
  
"He pushed Eilis!" Richael accused, her eyes narrowing spitefully. "Nobody pushes my sister!"  
  
"She kicked me!" James countered.  
  
"You called me dirty!" Eilis shouted.  
  
"A dirty little pirate!" James snapped back. "At least get it right!"  
  
Eilis launched herself at him, screaming with rage. Jack caught her before she could reach him, holding her by her shirt several inches off the ground. "Let him be," he warned. "He can't help it if he's ignorant!"  
  
"Jack!" James Norrington protested.  
  
"He believes th' Governor!" Jack countered. "That's ignorance of the highest..."  
  
Suddenly a voice interrupted the scene. "Jack!" Theodore shouted from the porch. "Jack!"  
  
Jack looked at him, confused by his shout. Theodore was standing on the porch, pointing out to sea. He squinted in the light, eventually spotting a ship on the horizon - black sails clearly visible. "Bloody hell!" he cursed, grabbing James Schott and forcing him to look. "The only black ship, eh?" he snarled. "We soon will be!" James stood frozen with disbelief, suddenly realising that the attack might not have been the Black Pearl.  
  
Theodore skidded to a halt next to him, strapping on his sword belt. "Let's go!" he declared.  
  
"What about Charlotte?" Jack frowned, turning and running down the beach towards the small boat.  
  
"Elizabeth will care for her!" Theodore said. "I want Lact!" He blinked in surprise as the Commodore started to help them push the boat off. "Sir?" he frowned.  
  
"I'm coming too!" James Norrington jumped in, picking up an oar. "How can I be your witness if I don't?"  
  
"Uncle?" James Schott cried in alarm from the shore. "Uncle - what about me?"  
  
"Stay with Elizabeth!" he ordered. "And do as she says!"  
  
"Captain?" Moses shouted, realising he had been left behind.  
  
"Yer do th' same!" he replied. "An' try not t' beat James too much!" Jack watched the other ship on the horizon, clearly unaware of their presence. He was relieved to see that it had not been missed by those onboard. Already Catherine was shouting orders, clambering aloft with the crew to help unfurl the sails. As soon as their boat bumped against the hull, the three of them climbed up quickly. The boat was made secure and the anchor was raised. Jack echoed Catherine's orders, chivying the crew to greater speed. He wanted that ship! He wanted Louis Lact! He would not escape this time!  
  
*** 


	60. The Chase

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
A few quick notes: Druidan54 - calm down dear... it's just a story! DaydreamBeliever14 - will two chapters make you happier? Linnie - just keep up Missy!  
  
"All hands to th' sweeps!" Jack ordered as the Black Pearl sped from the bay in hot pursuit of their quarry. "Skeleton fer th' sails!" He turned to Catherine, grinning in delight. "Let's see if th' bastards put some sweeps in!" He doubted they had for they were tricky to install, even on a freshly built ship and it took a crew some time to become proficient with them.  
  
"May I have my sword?" James Norrington asked.  
  
Jack smiled. "Yeah, an' yer pistol too if yer promise not t' shoot any of m' crew!" he laughed, his delight at the chase clear on his face. "Kitty!" he shouted. "Loose th' topgallants!" She nodded, scrambling agilely up the rigging of the foremast, other crew following to help.  
  
James Norrington looked in surprise as Catherine obeyed Jack eagerly, running across the deck to stand beside him when she was done. He had not realised she was as much crew as it appeared, but she was clearly more than just a token crew member. Her grin matched Jack's as she handed him his spyglass, steadying the wheel whilst he stared ahead.  
  
"It's her!" he said, "an' she's seen us!" He shut the spy glass, taking the helm again. "Let's see how much seamanship th' bastard''s learned."  
  
"Where do you think he was heading?" James Norrington frowned. "If his home port is New Orleans then he is not heading home."  
  
"Then it's a comfort to know he has not struck anywhere recently at least," Catherine smiled  
  
"He was probably tryin' t' sneak around th' outer edge of th' islands, hit from th' Ocean an' not be seen!" Jack reasoned.  
  
"I thought he wanted to be seen?" Theodore puzzled.  
  
"Not by us he didn't!" Catherine smiled at her brother. "He probably suspected we'd be quartering south of Jamaica... but he guessed wrong!" She looked shrewdly at James Norrington. "I trust now that you are figuring out where the bay is you will not use the knowledge..." she pressed.  
  
James looked at her wryly. "At least I know where to find you if the need arises," he smiled. "But the Turner household has nothing to fear from my knowing their location..."  
  
Jack nodded. "If I thought you'd abuse th' trust I'd only move them again..." he cautioned.  
  
"Including the donkey?" Catherine teased.  
  
"No!" Jack looked at her in horror. "Not th' bloody donkey!"  
  
Theodore and Catherine chuckled, even James joining in. Although he did not know the story of the donkey, Jack's horrified expression was enough to make him laugh.  
  
"Kitty, can yer see t' a cold supper fer t'night," Jack asked  
  
"I'll see what there is," she smiled, heading for the galley. She knew that Jack would not want the stove lit, it would be far too dangerous at the speed he intended pushing the Black Pearl. At least they were pretty fully stocked and had recently taken on fresh water. She would have loved to have seen Louis' face when he spotted them - her only regret being that Mary would not be onboard... but that day of vengeance would have to wait.  
  
"Where the hell did they come from?" Louis Lact cast a panicked eye behind them, the real Black Pearl visibly closer than the last time he looked.  
  
His helmsman shrugged. "Tortuga probably... it is said to be his home port."  
  
"Can we out-run him?" Louis worried.  
  
The man looked at him in astonishment at the ridiculous notion, laughing derisively. "That..." he gestured over his shoulder, "is the Black Pearl! The real Black Pearl, not some tarted up fake like this ship!" He laughed sarcastically. "We'll be lucky to reach safe harbour in Guadeloupe!  
  
Louis made his decision. "Hard to starboard," he ordered. "We'll head through the Mona Passage and try to make it back to New Orleans... he won't dare to follow us into the French territories!"  
  
"Oui Captain," the helmsman acknowledged, turning the ship as sharply as he dared. With luck they would reach home waters and he knew they would need as much luck as they could possibly get.  
  
All day Jack stayed at the wheel, willing the Black Pearl to greater speed. Running with the same rigging they made similar time, but every now and again the true Black Pearl would surge forwards when Jack asked the crew to man the sweeps. Closer... closer... his hand itched for his sword... he could almost taste the blood.  
  
"Jack!" Catherine shouted.  
  
"Eh?" Jack looked up startled.  
  
"I've been calling you for the last five minutes!" she sighed. "Now hand the helm over to somebody else and get into the cabin for dinner!"  
  
"Oh... right..." He had not noticed that she had been calling her, so intently had he been staring at the ship before them.  
  
"Jean Claude, take the helm!" Catherine ordered. "You," she pointed at Jack. "Get your sorry backside down here now!"  
  
"Aye Kitty," he grinned ruefully as the Frenchman took the wheel.  
  
"It might only be cold rations," she chided, "but that doesn't mean you can miss mealtimes!"  
  
"I used t' remember th' day when I was Captain of this ship," he teased, wrapping his arms around her as they walked into the cabin. Theodore and James Norrington looked up as they entered.  
  
"You are still Captain... but you can be my Cabin Boy later if you behave!" she laughed, sitting him forcefully in the chair. "Eat!"  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Jack protested. "It'll take us a day or so t' catch them anyways!"  
  
"Well perhaps you will remember to make mealtimes then?" Catherine sniped.  
  
Jack smiled wryly. "If it'll get me some peace then I promise!"  
  
"Just remember that!" she smiled, leaning across the table to kiss him. "Captain!"  
  
Theodore laughed at the Commodore's expression at his sister's bantering. "So what are you going to do when we catch up with him?"  
  
"Sink th' bastard!" Jack grinned. "Can't have more than one black sailed ship... it confuses th' King's Navy!"  
  
James Norrington raised a sarcastic eyebrow at Jack's comment. "I would appreciate the opportunity to hang him..."  
  
"If we are discussing Louis then we should include Jean Claude and Isaac," Catherine reminded them. "Louis is Jean Claude's brother after all and he did kill Isaac's brother Neithan." She walked out onto deck, shouting up to the Frenchman. "Jean Claude, get Oran to take over and come into the cabin," she ordered, smiling at his lazy salute of acknowledgement. "Isaac!" she called, spotting him near the stairs to the gun deck. "You as well - main cabin now!" Isaac nodded, walking quickly across the deck, following Catherine as she returned to the cabin. She made sure that the others waited. "You wanted to see me Kitty?" Jean Claude asked, slapping Isaac's hand as he snared a bread roll from the table.  
  
"We were deciding what to do about Louis," Catherine explained. "You have a large say in this Jean Claude... and Isaac too..."  
  
Jean Claude looked to Theodore. "Yer've got first claim I suppose," he shrugged. "He might be my brother, but he stole your wife. Dead is dead to me, I care not how he dies."  
  
Theodore sighed heavily. "I would like to see him on the end of my sword," he ruefully admitted, "but if it will do more harm to the Governor then we should hand him over to be hanged..."  
  
Isaac nodded. "I know my father would want him personally, but it would make sense to use his death to cause the most damage. Unfortunately giving my father the pleasure of torturing him would give little opportunity of hitting back at the Governor!"  
  
"And what of Mary?" Catherine ventured.  
  
"Well, we know she won't be onboard... the only thing we can do is to go to New Orleans and get her..." Theodore replied thoughtfully.  
  
"'I'll see to the crew," Catherine smiled.  
  
"You are not going!" Theodore and Jack said in unison.  
  
"There are only two others on this ship that speak French - Jean Claude and Oran," she reminded them. "You are going to need every sword so I'm going... if only to horse-whip that bitch every mile of the way home!"  
  
Jack smirked at the image. "Okay, yer can go," he conceded.  
  
"Why thank you," Catherine smiled sarcastically.  
  
"It's only because I know yer'd go even if I said no," Jack admitted. He looked across the table to the two naval men. "Theo, can yer sort out a bunk fer James? Yer can share th' sickbay if yer like."  
  
"Thanks." Theodore rose. "I'll show you the way," he said to the Commodore, pushing his chair back and rising. "Goodnight then Jack, Cat."  
  
James Norrington rose and followed Theodore from the cabin, nodding to Jack and Catherine as he left. Isaac and Jean Claude left as well, leaving them alone. Jack grinned to Catherine as they left, locking the door behind them. "Now," he smirked, "what was that about being your cabin boy?"  
  



	61. Frigates

Usual disclaimers... humph!  
  
Last chapter for today...  
  
The following morning Catherine was unsurprised to find Jack missing from their bunk when she awoke. She dressed and stumbled to the galley, eating a cold breakfast herself and making one for Jack before climbing up to the quarterdeck - where she knew he would be.  
  
"Eat!" she ordered, thrusting the food at him and forcing him from the wheel. She peered forwards, surprised to see that the other ship was much nearer than the night before. "You haven't had the men at the sweeps already?" she sighed.  
  
Jack grinned as he munched on his bread, nodding to James Norrington and Theodore as they climbed the stairs to stand on the quarterdeck with them. Theodore smiled at his sister - he still could not get used to the idea of such a tiny person being in charge of such a lethal ship.  
  
"Have you both eaten?" she asked.  
  
"We ate with the crew," he replied, turning to look forwards, wishing they were closer. "How soon Jack?"  
  
"By t'night if we don't get any interruptions," Jack shrugged. "Another two spells on th' sweeps an' we'll be right up his arse!"  
  
But Jack's hope of no interruptions were to be disappointed. "Captain! Two sails dead ahead - from Port Royal!" Tobias shouted from aloft. "Looks like the frigates!"  
  
"Bloody hell!" Jack cursed. "Kitty - m' glass!" Catherine ran down the stairs, jumping the last few in her haste and dashing into the cabin, returning a few moments later with his precious spy glass. "It's th' Wyndham an' Phoebe!" He looked to James Norrington in hope. "Can we rely on them t' keep out of this?"  
  
The Commodore shrugged. "They are the Governor's men," he admitted. "You can be assured that they will serve his interests..."  
  
"As far as helping th' other ship?" Jack queried.  
  
"I doubt it," James replied. "They'll probably try to take both of you..."  
  
"Well let's give 'em fair warnin'!" Jack grinned. "Kitty - run up th' four reds!"  
  
"Four reds?" James Norrington queried.  
  
"It should have been five, but we couldn't get th' flag in Singapore," Jack admitted. "But at least it'll warn them what t' expect if they decide t' interfere!" He smiled, seeing Catherine fixing the flags to the line, hauling them aloft. "An' it'll scare th' hell out of Louis!" He laughed on seeing the other ship veer sharply southwards, away from the approaching naval ships. "That's if he hasn't fouled his pants already!"  
  
The Black Pearl turned, mimicking the false ship, but always closing. Jack made the crew man the sweeps as often as he dared, pulling them away from the HMS Wyndham and HMS Phoebe and closer to their target. If they continued gaining at the rate they were then they would be in range in under an hour.  
  
"Will we have time?" Catherine worried, looking behind her at their pursuers.  
  
"We'll make time!" Jack smiled. "We hit 'em, kill 'em, sink 'em and leave!" He looked across to Jean Claude who was standing nearby, studying the other ship with the spy glass. "Ready th' men an' th' cannons Jean Claude," he said. "We won't have long!"  
  
"Oui Captain," he acknowledged, turning and jumping eagerly down the stairs. He had been looking forward to meeting his brother again, a day of reckoning that had been delayed much too long in his eyes.  
  
"Kitty..." Jack leaned across from the wheel, pulling her towards him and hugging her with his free arm. "I want yer in th' crows nest with yer pistol. If Louis sees yer he's likely t' target yer... an' yer are deadly with that damned thing!"  
  
Catherine started to argue, but realised that what Jack was saying made sense. She nodded, accepting his order. She would be his guardian angel if that is what he wanted. Standing on tiptoe she kissed him, smiling warmly. "I'd best make ready then," she grinned, slipping from his grasp and starting to carry bags of shot and powder up to her lofty perch.  
  
Theodore sighed. "That still takes some getting used to," he smiled, watching her as she climbed.  
  
"She should be safer up there too," Jack laughed, "although it's nice when she doesn't question m' orders."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" James Norrington asked, glancing worriedly at the naval ships.  
  
"Simple - if they aren't crew then kill them. No prisoners, no mercy. The only one I'll take alive is Louis, an' that is purely t' give him t' yer."  
  
"How will I..." James began.  
  
"M' crew will wear black cloth on their arms... if yer are uncertain, just kill anyone that attacks yer!" he advised.  
  
"Right..." James Norrington looked in alarm at Theodore, but he was grinning as manically as Jack. He sighed, deciding that his ex-Captain was totally corrupted by the company he had been keeping.  
  
Boom!  
  
The first of the Black Pearl's cannons fired, closely followed by the nine others on the starboard side. Several of the shots smashed through the rigging, one taking their rudder. A few cannons fired in response, holing the Black Pearl in a number of places, but they were all above the waterline and Jack was not worried. "Boarders away!" he ordered, swinging with the second wave of attackers. A number of his opponents dropped dead before he even had the chance to close with them. He came close to Theodore briefly, fighting back-to-back with James Norrington, but was swept away again.  
  
Jean Claude ploughed eagerly into the thick of the battle, Isaac by his side. Theirs was the job to find Louis and get him back to the Black Pearl. Isaac jumped, his blade just deflecting a blow aimed at Jean Claude. "Wake up Frenchman!" he teased, turning to fight the other man. Jean Claude shrugged, scanning the deck for his brother. A glimpse of hair... yes - there he was! Assured of his target, Jean Claude bashed his way through the other fighters.  
  
"Louis!" he shouted. "You are mine!"  
  
Jean Claude grinning with delight on seeing the panicked expression on his brother's face as he realised his brother was not only alive but was out for his blood. He glanced about frantically, looking for somewhere to hide, but there was none.  
  
Jack continued fighting, killing any that stood in his path. He caught sight of Jean Claude fighting with his brother and carefully worked his way behind Louis, bashing him over the head. "Take him across!" he ordered, ploughing into the thick of battle again, ignoring several cuts in his determination to see the assault over as quickly as possible. Gradually, though, things fell quiet as his crew gained the upper hand, until all of their opponents were dead or dying. He glanced around the ship, relieved to see Theodore, James, Jean Claude and the majority of his crew still standing. He frowned, realising that Catherine's pistol had been silent for some time. He looked worriedly across to the crows nest but could see nothing. "Blow this wreck!" he ordered, swinging back across to the Black Pearl and climbing as quickly as he could. He realised belatedly that he had taken a number of cuts, a stinging cut on his arm hampering his climb. "Kitty?" he called. "Kitty!"  
  
He peered over the edge of the crows nest, fearing what he would see. "Kitty!" Catherine was slumped unconscious, blood welling sluggishly from a hole in her side. Below he could hear Jean Claude shouting for the sweeps to be manned, determined to get them clear of the other ship before she exploded. Jack shouted down to the deck. "Cotton! Bandages t' m' cabin!"  
  
Awkwardly, tenderly, he managed to get her upright. "Theo!" he shouted. "A hand!" His brother-in-law climbed quickly up, gasping in shock. "She'll be alright," Jack assured him. "Help me get her down..."  
  
Between the two of them they managed to man-handle her down to the deck, Jack picking her up and carrying her to his cabin. James Norrington looked in horror at the blood, although most of the crew carried some form of injury. "Loose th' sails!" Jack ordered, "an' man th' sweeps!" Already the two frigates were closer than he liked and the Black Pearl lurched into motion as the sweeps bit into the water, propelling her rapidly clear of the other black ship.  
  
Boom!  
  
The false ship exploded as the flame reached the powder store, timbers flying as she split asunder, causing the two naval frigates to veer sharply as debris littered their decks. "Lower the reds!" Jean Claude ordered, "an' run up our flag!" It would not hurt their cause for the Captains of the two frigates to realise that the declaration of red was not intended against them. Once he was sure that they were in no immediate danger from the naval ships he dashed to the main cabin.  
  
"Kitty?" he asked, relieved to see her sitting up and groaning, surrounded by Jack, Theodore, James Norrington, Isaac and Ned Cotton .  
  
"I'm alright," she muttered, batting their hands away. "I banged my head, that's all!" She groaned, clutching her side. "For God's sake, give me some air!"  
  
"Just your head? What about your side?" Jack reminded her, glad to see her conscious.  
  
"Well get the bloody shot out and bandage me up!" she ordered. "The crew will need attention too!"  
  
Jack nodded to Ned, offering her a bottle of rum. She looked at him, paling slightly and shaking her head. "I can't stitch and sew if you get me drunk," she sighed regretfully.  
  
He nodded, understanding. Most of the crew were carrying an injury and Ned Cotton would not be able to cope on his own. "Everybody out bar Cotton," he ordered as Ned crouched down to look at her wound. He smiled apologetically at her as he started to probe for the shot.  
  
"Jesus!" Catherine cried, going white and clutching Jack's arm tightly.  
  
"Yer alright?" Jack asked worriedly.  
  
"Stupid bloody question," she winced, relieved to see Ned hold up the shot. She hissed as he stitched the wound closed, wrapping bandages tightly around her. Smiling he nodded towards the door. "Okay," she gasped as she stood, wobbling as she leaned against Jack. "You're going to have to help me a bit here love," she smiled. "My bag is in the side cabin..."  
  
Jack helped her towards the cabin doors, leaving her propped against the bulkhead whilst he fetched her medical bag. He found her a place on deck where she could sit and work - none of the injuries were life-threatening and the men could come to her.  
  
Only when he was sure that she was coping did he climb up to the quarterdeck, relieved to see that they were pulling away from the frigates. Oran grinned, handing the helm to him. "Get that seen to," Jack ordered, nodding to a cut across his chest. Luckily it was not deep but it would need to be bandaged.  
  
"Aye Captain," he nodded, climbing down the stairs and waiting in line for Catherine's attentions. He smiled as his turn came.  
  
"The things you men do for attention," she teased, resting her hand briefly on his arm.  
  
"We've been through worse Kitty," he reminded her.  
  
"True," she admitted, bandaging his chest. "Alright, you can put your shirt back on... and send Jack down to me - now! He thinks I didn't see that cut on his arm!"  
  
Oran smiled, returning to the quarterdeck. "Kitty wants to see your arm and she said now!"  
  
Jack laughed and climbed down to her so that she could look at his cut. Despite the injuries to the crew they had done well and as soon as they lost the frigates they could circle back to Tortuga and home. "One down," he muttered to himself, thinking of Louis Lact currently languishing in the brig. "One down, one to go!"  
  
You know the routine girls... ta! 


	62. Return to the Bay

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Only two chapters... the garden is nearly done though!

The Black Pearl slipped quietly back into the bay just after dawn, the smoke from Will's forge already rising through the trees. Jack called a senior crew meeting as soon as the sails were safely furled, allowing a third of the crew to head overland to Tortuga with strong warnings to be back by dusk the next day. "Yer can go too Isaac after th' meetin..." Jack said, "but I think we need t' decide what t' do about yer father..."  
  
"My father?" Isaac frowned.  
  
"Well Louis did kill Neithan..." Jack reminded him. "He'll likely take it personal if he doesn't at least some time with him..."  
  
"But what about..." Isaac glanced at James Norrington.  
  
"James is our guest," Catherine said firmly. "And he knows James is here..."  
  
"He does?" James Norrington looked surprised.  
  
"D' yer think we'd bring yer t' Tortuga without guarantees on yer safety?" Jack retorted. James blinked in shock at this revelation.  
  
"He will still want to speak with him," Isaac sighed. "He won't let such an opportunity pass..."  
  
"But what about Louis?" Catherine sighed. "We can't exactly let him feed the sharks again else there'll be nothing for James to hang!"  
  
"An' nothin' t' incriminate t' Governor!" Jack reminded them.  
  
"My brother has a lot of crimes to answer for... to Anamaria for her crew and her ship, to the Hallams for Neithan..." Jean Claude added.  
  
"To Eilis and Richael!" Catherine interrupted. "For the death of their father and all his crew..."  
  
"And all the other slaughtered ships were likely him too..." James Norrington added.  
  
"The fire at Port Royal..." Theodore reminded them.  
  
"And Papa," Catherine said softly. "Even if he did not murder him, his death is Louis' fault..."  
  
Jack reached across, squeezing her hand. "It's a shame we can only kill him once..." he sighed. He looked across at Isaac. "Tell yer father that he can see him here but nothing that won't heal - he goes t' Port Royal!"  
  
Isaac nodded. "Aye Captain," he acknowledged.  
  
"Meetin' over unless anyone has anythin' t' say?" Jack looked around the cabin. "No? Then scram!"  
  
Catherine watched as Isaac disappeared. "I'd like to go ashore too Jack," she said quietly. "I want to see the girls... and to find somewhere to sleep in the sun..."  
  
"I should see James too," James Norrington sighed. "To see if he has improved his manners whilst we have been away if nothing else."  
  
"Eilis will have knocked him into shape," Jack grinned. "She's a proper little pirate!"  
  
"Should I prepare her a sheet?" a smile tweaked at James' lips.  
  
"Probably - just give 'er a few years..." Jack laughed.  
  
Catherine rose, walking to the side cabin and emerging with a blanket. "Come on then, you can row me across!" She was grateful of his helping hand though as she climbed down to a waiting boat. Her side hurt and all she wanted was to lie in the sun and feel the warmth right through her body.  
  
Oran climbed down into the boat just before they pushed off. "Give us a ride Captain," he smiled. "I've a long walk ahead..."  
  
"You're off to see Sanchia?" Catherine asked, smiling at him.  
  
"When yer going t' make an' honest woman of her?" Jack teased as he and Theodore started to row.  
  
"Maybe one day," Oran teased, placing his arm around Catherine's shoulders. "Or I might just steal your wife instead..."  
  
Jack glared at him as Catherine and Theodore laughed. James Norrington was unsure what to make of the situation and held his tongue. "I'd like t' see yer try," he retorted. "She's a Sparrow to th' core!"  
  
Oran jumped out quickly when the boat beached on the sandy shore, kissing Catherine on the top of her head before running up the beach out of Jack's reach. "I'll be back by dusk tomorrow!" he called, remembering Jack's instructions to the crew that had gone before.  
  
"We'll be here for a week," Catherine shouted. "Just be back by then!"  
  
"Aye Kitty," Oran grinned.  
  
"An' keep yer hands off m' wife!" Jack shouted after him, shaking his head ruefully. He looked around the beach, seeing Elizabeth standing on the porch. "I'll tell th' girls luv," he said quietly. "Yer go an' find yerself a quiet spot to sleep..."  
  
Catherine looked at him gratefully. The shot wound was hurting her more than she would admit to Jack and she was eager to lie down. "Thanks love," she smiled, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. "I'll be down a ways..."  
  
Jack patted her gently on the bottom, sending her down the beach and away from the house. Theodore, James and Jack walked towards Elizabeth who frowned at the departing Catherine. "What's with Kitty?" she asked.  
  
"She's nursing a wound... needs to avoid Eilis attacks!" Jack said wryly. "Just a shot in her side... nothin' serious."  
  
"Nothing serious!" Elizabeth gasped. "I'd hate to see what you consider serious!"  
  
Jack smiled. "Is m' favourite whirlwind an' her sister about... I've some news fer them."  
  
"You got him then?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Aye," Jack grinned. "We'll be here fer a week or so t' give th' Old Man time t' play with 'im an' then we'll be takin' James an' Jimmy back t' Port Royal."  
  
"How has my nephew been?" James Norrington asked worriedly.  
  
"Well Eilis had another go at him and he is at least more polite now," Elizabeth smiled. "I think seeing that other ship shocked him somewhat..."  
  
"Well he won't be seein' it again," Jack grinned. "It's in splinters now!"  
  
She looked at Theodore. "Charlotte's been fine," she smiled, "but she'll be wanting her breakfast now..."  
  
Theodore took the hint, disappearing to see to the care of his daughter.  
  
"Where are th' kids anyway?" Jack looked around, wondering at the unusually quiet household.  
  
"They went on a nature walk with Rose," she explained, glancing cautiously at James Norrington. "They should be back soon..."  
  
"We'll wait on th' porch," Jack offered, nodding to James.  
  
"I'll bring out something cold when I can," she smiled. "Will you want breakfast when the children get back?"  
  
Jack kissed her on the cheek. "Yer are a luv," he grinned.  
  
Elizabeth sighed heavily, shooing the two men out of her house. "Go!" she laughed, heading for the kitchen. She had a lot of work to do before breakfast would be ready. 


	63. Admissions

Usual disclaimers... but I want him!  
  
Rose and the children walked around the headland, surprised to find the Black Pearl sitting at anchor in the bay. The children had taken her to see the baby turtles hatching a few bays down, helping them to the sea before the gulls could get to them. It had been a fascinating sight, somewhat ruined by Eilis' admission that if the birds ate them now then they could not later.  
  
"Jack's back!" Eilis squealed, dashing off down the beach at breakneck speed despite their long walk, closely followed by Moses. Rose hoped that all were back safely as she and the other children followed at a more sedate pace.  
  
She stopped, seeing Jack sitting on the porch steps, Eilis on his lap and James sitting next to him. She realised he had seen her and was staring at her intently although Jack did not appear to notice. "Richael," he called, evicting Eilis from her perch, "let's take a walk..."  
  
"We've just come back!" she complained. "I'm thirsty!"  
  
"This is important Richael... yer can wait a while fer a drink." Jack said quietly.  
  
Frowning she followed him as he walked away from the house, Eilis clinging to his hand. The rest of the children dashed to the kitchen. "Uncle," James nodded as he walked past.  
  
James Norrington nodded in return. "I'll see you after breakfast," he said, his eyes not leaving Rose. He knew her... but from where. He never forgot a face - as many a pirate found out to his cost in the past - but who was she. He realised they were alone, staring at each other. "I know you... don't I?"  
  
Rose cautiously nodded. "Why don't we take a walk..." she suggested. "Some small people have sharp ears..." She did not notice Jack's startled glance as she took James' offered arm and walked slowly away from the house.  
  
"London... you are from London - aren't you?" James said in realisation. He looked at her still pale skin. "And only recently arrived from the look of you..."  
  
Rose cautiously nodded. "I am," she confirmed.  
  
James remembered Elizabeth saying the name Rose. "Rose..." he muttered. "Rose... Waike!" He looked at her in shock. "My father used to visit your house!" he recalled. "Your maid would take me for walks in the park and buy me sweets!"  
  
"You have a good memory James. It was me - although you are somewhat taller than when I last saw you... you must have been what - five or so?" She smiled but worried what Jack would say when he found out that James not only knew her but had put a name to the face.  
  
"I remember you had a big conservatory, full of plants," James smiled. "Your family were shippers - weren't they?" He frowned, trying to remember. "And your husband... Geoff... no, George! I never met him. Is he here too?"  
  
"No," Rose said quietly. "And I would rather you did not mention that you have seen me if you do chance to meet him." James looked at her in amazement. "I left him at Christmas..."  
  
"How did you... here..." he flustered.  
  
"I cannot tell you," she said apologetically. James stared thoughtfully out across the bay. He had a feeling that he was missing something, but it would come to him eventually.  
  
"You must excuse me," he said, bowing and kissing her hand politely. "I should return to the house for breakfast." He turned, walking back down the beach alone, leaving Rose to her thoughts.  
  
"Alike, but not alike," Rose muttered to herself.  
  
"Like what?" A sleepy voice asked from behind a tree.  
  
Rose gasped. She had not realise that her conversation with James had been overheard - and overheard by Catherine! "I'm sorry," she flustered. "I thought I was alone..."  
  
"Obviously," Catherine drawled, wincing as she sat up. She had been enjoying a nice doze when she had heard voices and had listened in surprise on recognising them. "How do you know James then?" she pressed.  
  
"You're hurt?" Rose gasped, spotting the bandage through her shirt and desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Took a shot, that's all," Catherine said dismissively. "Now, how do you know James Norrington?"  
  
"I... I knew his father..." Rose admitted. "Many years ago. James was about five..."  
  
"How long ago was that?" she asked, glancing across to the beach where Eilis had responded to Jack's news by dancing in delight. Both James and Jack stood on the porch, laughing at her. She frowned... something niggling her.  
  
"It must be oh, nearly forty years ago... I'm surprised he recognised me," Rose sighed. "I don't know what Jack will say..."  
  
"You should tell him," Catherine advised. "And tell him everything..." She left her comment hanging, fishing to see what Rose would say. Her shocked, embarrassed expression was enough to confirm the niggle. "He isn't a Waike... is he Rose?" She smiled as things gradually made sense. "Alike but not alike... your comment when we met about him ending up at sea... he is as different to George as a thoroughbred to a shire..."  
  
"I... I don't' know what you are talking about," Rose stuttered, turning scarlet.  
  
"Don't you?" Catherine raised one eyebrow. "Is my guess so far out?"  
  
Rose looked at her feet. "No..." she admitted. "John's father was Edward Norrington... James' father."  
  
Catherine stared at Rose. "You must tell him," she urged.  
  
"How?" Rose looked at her aghast. "How can you ask that of me?"  
  
"I am not asking," Catherine said quietly, her gaze hardening. "James has already placed a noose around Jack's neck... Jack has a right to know as does James!"  
  
"But..." Rose protested.  
  
"Tell him," Catherine threatened. "Or I will..."  
  
Rose looked at her, pleading, but Catherine held her resolve. "Can I have some time..." she begged.  
  
Catherine nodded. "We leave in a week... tell Jack before then!" Rose nodded sadly, worrying what Jack would think of her. Catherine looked up, smiling kindly. "It smells like Elizabeth is cooking breakfast... do you think you could ask Jack to bring me something out?"  
  
"Of course," Rose replied, glad of a reason to escape Catherine's knowing gaze even if it did mean facing Jack. She wandered down the beach in a daze - how was she going to tell him?  
  
You know the routine girls... ta! 


	64. A Bad Day for Louis

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Big hugs for Linnie and four chapters to shut Omala up! {wink}  
  
My segment dividers are suddenly not showing so these four chapters will have some strange characters in whilst I try out different things in the hope they work. Bear with me.  
  
###  
  
Jeremiah Hallam arrived by mid-afternoon, eager to see the prisoner aboard the Black Pearl. He had been initially angry when Isaac had told him that it had been decided amongst those involved that Louis would hang in Port Royal. He still intended to give Jack Sparrow a piece of his mind, and James Norrington too given half a chance. He understood why they were doing this - he would do the same in their position - but he wanted his pound of flesh, his vengeance for the death of his son Neithan. He smiled on seeing a ships boat being sent from the Black Pearl as soon as he was spotted... Jack Sparrow kept a tidy ship and he realised it was in no small part due to his wife. Jeremiah dismounted, handing the reins of his horse to one of his guards as he waited for his sons, Joshua and Isaac to do the same. By the time they reached the waters edge, the boat beached in front of them.  
  
"Mister Hallam, Captain Hallam, Isaac... the Captain's expecting you," Thomas Cardew nodded, gesturing for Jeremiah to climb into the boat whilst three more crew held it steady before pushing off again. They did not speak whilst they rowed, maintaining their silence until they reached the Black Pearl, throwing a line up to Tobias Pale to secure the boat. "After you Mister Hallam," Thomas gestured, waiting whilst the two younger men followed their father. "Captain's in his cabin...." he called after them.  
  
"Thank you," Jeremiah said distractedly, climbing eagerly aboard the ship, heading towards the cabin in the stern instead of the direction he truly wished to go. As he had expected, Catherine had prepared some food and cool drinks.  
  
"Jeremiah," she smiled warmly as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Mistress Sparrow." He frowned, noticing how cautiously she walked. "You've been injured?"  
  
"Nothing Ned couldn't patch," she smiled, carefully watching his gaze as he looked around the cabin. For a moment she bit he lip, before deciding to brazen it out. "I don't believe you have met our guest aboard before, have you? Jeremiah, may introduce James Norrington." She turned to the Commodore. "James, this is Jeremiah Hallam and his elder son Joshua..."  
  
"I suppose I should shake your hand," Jeremiah said suspiciously, "else be bested by this whippersnapper!" He glared at Isaac who was closely inspecting the food on the table. Catherine slapped his hand, her eyes barely leaving the scene before her as possibly the two most powerful men in the Caribbean, excluding the Governor, shook hands.  
  
"Mister Hallam," James nodded, his hand shake as cautious as Jeremiah's.  
  
Jeremiah turned to Jack. "Well," he said, his tone business-like but his expression grim. "Where is he?"  
  
"Jean Claude will bring him shortly," Jack explained, nodding to the Frenchman who was leaning unobtrusively against the side of the cabin. "I trust that Isaac has explained what had been decided..."  
  
"Aye," Joshua interrupted. "Nothing that won't heal!" he spat bitterly. "You've a nerve Sparrow considering what he's done!"  
  
Jack shrugged, refusing to let Joshua antagonise him. "He'll die... dead is dead after all." He nodded to the Commodore. "But by givin' him t' James here means that we get th' added bonus of possibly bringing th' Governor down as well!"  
  
"Satisfy your petty feud with Spense with another corpse you mean!" Joshua argued. "Give him to us!"  
  
Jeremiah held up his hand, bidding him be silent. "Although I agree with you Joshua, Louis Lact is not our prisoner." He looked around the cabin. "There are others here with equal claim," he reminded his son as he turned to Jack. "Will you give him to me for a week?" he asked.  
  
Jack shook his head. "I'll not have him leave this ship," he explained. "Yer can question him t' yer heart's content here, however yer want until we leave, but he stays in th' brig!"  
  
"Nothing that won't heal?" Jeremiah asked disappointedly.  
  
"Nor any noises that would upset those in th' bay," Jack said. "But gags are wonderful things..." he grinned, his expression at odds with the tone of his voice.  
  
"Plus," Catherine said softly, "he doesn't know you won't kill him... he knows nothing of his fate and we can use that to our advantage..."  
  
Joshua looked stunned at a woman suggesting this but Jeremiah started to chuckle. "You are the most devious woman I know Mistress Sparrow!"  
  
"Why thank you Jeremiah," she smiled, reaching for the large teapot in the centre of the table. "Tea?"  
  
###  
  
Only when they had taken refreshment did Jack ask Jean Claude to bring his brother. Louis Lact entered the cabin, manacled and under the armed guard of William Hawker and Lonan Kree. Jack was taking no chances with Louis for he knew that the Frenchman was the only possible key to bringing down the Governor.  
  
He watched Louis' face as he entered, realising that he was barely containing his fear. He knew he was way out of his depth.  
  
"So nice of yer t' join us Louis..." Jack drawled. "I take it yer know most of th' people here... th' Commodore, m' wife, yer brother, yer woman's husband... an' have yer met th' Hallams?" He nodded to where the three men stood together in the corner. "Didn't Spense warn yer about th' Hallams? No?" Jack tutted. "Very remiss of him considerin' what happened t' th' last man he sent here..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Louis asked cautiously.  
  
"Well Jeremiah here took it kinda personally when he heard yer'd killed his son, an' nearly his grandson..." Jack explained.  
  
"I didn't!" Louis protested.  
  
"Ah, but you did brother," Jean Claude interrupted. "The ship we attacked on the day of the mutiny... the pregnant woman and the man that stood before her..." He nodded as the memory suddenly dawned on Louis. "Oui... the man was Neithan Hallam,,,"  
  
"Unfortunately yer've placed us in a quandary here Louis," Jack said, waving his hands to encompass all within the room. "A quandary b'cause we can't decide on who gets t' kill yer..."  
  
"If you were to tell us the truth about your dealings with the Governor it could persuade some of us to go easier on you," Catherine tempted.  
  
"Why should I?" Louis demanded, finding his courage. "I know I am dead already!"  
  
"True," she shrugged. "But there are so many ways to die... as the Governor's last man discovered when Jeremiah had him fed to the sharks... whilst still alive..."  
  
Louis paled. He was enough of a realist to understand that he had no way out, but the thought of being fed alive to the sharks was too much for him. He had watched when he was Captain of the Catalyntie as the men threw corpses overboard, watching with morbid fascination as the sleek beasts tore into the flesh. He knew well what kind of a death that would be. "If I have your word of no sharks, I will talk," he offered.  
  
"And what of my wife?" Theodore asked quietly.  
  
"You'll never get her!" Louis said, a flash of defiance in his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Theodore responded in French. "Do you think I do not have the courage to sail to New Orleans to recover Mary?" He smiled as Louis gasped.  
  
"How did you..." he stuttered.  
  
"I know a lot of things," Theodore smiled, letting Louis stew and delighting in his panicked attitude. "Including how she is with child... is it not due soon?" Louis gaped, unable even to talk as Theodore turned to Jack, winking to him. "I still vote for the sharks," he said, striding out onto the deck. Only when he knew he could not be overheard did he start to chuckle - Louis' expression had been priceless.  
  
### 


	65. Information

Usual disclaimers... never mind!  
  
###  
  
Jack sat, booted feet on the table as he studied Louis. For all the trouble he had caused he was not much of a man. Catherine had said that some women would consider him handsome the night before, before vowing that it was only braids and beads that turned her on. "So speak," he ordered, grateful that James Norrington would hear what he had to say.  
  
"Spense wanted you to hang," he shrugged. "Although it was Mary's idea to build a ship..."  
  
"And who financed it?" James Norrington pressed.  
  
"Spense and somebody called Roseridge I think... said he knew a woman with money and a grudge..." Jack and James Norrington exchanged a knowing glance, remembering the previous incident with the Roseridge family and their involvement with DeWitt and the pirates that had raided Port Royal.  
  
"And the fire?" he asked.  
  
Louis looked at Catherine, smiling. "I had to cover up the death of the old fool somehow..." he replied.  
  
"Papa?" Realisation dawned on her face and she lunged for him. "You bastard!"  
  
"Kitty!" Jack grabbed her, desperately holding her tightly even though he knew it must be hurting her side. He was grateful that she was not armed, else Louis might have been already dead.  
  
"Let me go Jack!" she cursed, struggling and kicking, desperate to reach Louis. He took a step backwards, bumping against Jean Claude.  
  
"No way Missy!" he sighed, forcing her out of the door. He looked up, spotting Theodore sitting quietly by the stairs.  
  
"Jack?" He blinked, looking at his sister in shock. "Cat?"  
  
Jack handed his wife over to Theodore. "Keep hold of her an' don't let her go!" he warned, holding her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Calm down," he pleaded, kissing her briefly. "We agreed he'd hang an' hang he will!"  
  
"But... but..." she protested, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Oh Kitty..." He took her back in his arms, holding her and stroking her hair gently.  
  
Theodore looked on in bafflement. "What the..." he asked.  
  
"It appears yer father was dead b'fore th' fire," Jack explained, realising he could not leave Catherine. She had been able to cope with his death when she had thought it accidental, but now that it was revealed as murder it was a different matter. He nodded back towards the cabin. "Can yer return an' keep an' eye on m' interests?" Jack asked.  
  
Theodore looked at his sister. He felt like joining her, ranting, raving, sobbing but it would not be proper. Maintaining his careful expression he sighed. "Of course Jack," he said quietly, placing his hand on Catherine's shoulder. "I'll be out when I can..."  
  
His return was greeted with some surprise within the cabin. "I'm here as Jack," he said, sitting slowly at the table. He looked at Louis. "You know you should not have killed my father," he sighed. "Cat was one of the few who would have pleaded leniency for you... now she votes for the sharks too!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Louis protested. "The old fool saw us!"  
  
"You and my wife you mean?" Theodore said, sighing when Louis nodded. "Well, shall I tell you what is going to happen to you now Louis? Would you like that?" Cautious eyes regarded him. "I am going to have you sent back to the brig where Jeremiah here will visit you later with some very talented men he knows... and as soon as he is satisfied with your screams you will die."  
  
"How?" Louis asked warily, looking around the cabin at his captors.  
  
Theodore just smiled. "Take him back to the brig Jean Claude," he instructed. "And keep him clear of Cat - for his own safety!" Jean Claude nodded, pushing his brother out of the doors.  
  
"I'll be off too then," Jeremiah said, walking towards the doors. "I'll be back tomorrow..." He paused briefly. "Norrington," he nodded, pushing the doors open and striding out onto the deck.  
  
"Jeremiah," Theodore acknowledged as the cabin slowly emptied until just he and the Commodore remained. "Well, was that enough information for you to help Jack and Catherine?" he asked.  
  
"He did volunteer the information freely," James Norrington conceded. "But to take the Governor I will need more proof than that... paper evidence that he cannot explain away." He smiled. "But I will try to find such evidence, you can be assured of that."  
  
"Once we have Mary I will return," Theodore offered. "I think you will need somebody loyal..."  
  
"I cannot offer you a ship," James Norrington sighed.  
  
"I'd be little use at sea," Theodore smiled.  
  
The Commodore nodded. "I am sure I can find an opening on my staff," he agreed.  
  
"And I will need to be at Port Royal for Charlotte, especially after I divorce Mary..." he reminded James.  
  
James Norrington smiled. "I don't think that will go down well with the Governor," he said wryly, beginning to think that riling the Governor was sounding more and more fun.  
  
###  
  
Jack ordered a guard kept on the brig. He did not trust Catherine with Louis onboard and conspired with Theodore to find her as many chores as he possibly could throughout the day. He was relieved that she only tried to get past the guard once, but would have been disappointed if she had not tried at all. Jack wrapped his arms about her as she started picking up plates from the trestles following the evening meal. "No yer don't luv," he drawled. "Th' men can do that t'night..." He slapped her bottom, aiming her towards the deck, weaving in front of her to block her from heading down the stairs. "Up!" he ordered.  
  
"Jack!" she protested, pewter plates and wooden bowls still in her hands.  
  
"Yer side isn't troublin' yer... is it?" Jack asked worriedly.  
  
"No... it's fine..." Catherine ventured, nervously watching him as a broad grin spread across his face. "But..."  
  
"I'll count t' five then I'm throwing yer over m' shoulder," he threatened. "One... two... three..." He frowned as she did not move, ignoring the chuckles from a number of the crew. "Four..." He smiled to himself as she started to look uncertainly at him. "Four an' a half..." he teased. "F... five!"  
  
He darted forwards, causing Catherine to squeal with surprise, dropping the crockery in her hands as she fled up the stairs. Jack paused, turning to Theodore. "See yer in' th' morning," he grinned, racing after his wife, only just catching her as she turned to shut the cabin doors. "Nah luv," he smiled. "I don't belong on th' outside!"  
  
Catherine looked up at him, laughing. "Damn," she cursed, a smile on her face. "And there I was hoping for a quiet night!"  
  
Jack turned the key in the lock. "We can if yer like," he said, "if yer side is hurting too much?" Gently he unbuttoned her shirt, peeling off the bandage on her side. "I'll reapply some of Cotton's salve fer yer..." he offered.  
  
"Thank you." She stood on tiptoe, kissing him.  
  
Jack frowned. "No fun fer yer t'night," he cautioned, noticing that her side was still weeping more than he had hoped - he should not have teased her and she should not have ran. "An' I want yer t' rest fully until we leave... spend time sleeping or whatever. Yer must let this heal!" He carefully reapplied the bandage. "An' that is yer Captain as well as yer husband speakin'..." He tilted her face upwards, looking affectionately at her. "Savvy?"  
  
"Aye Jack," she smiled. "Savvy." She slipped off her trousers, smiling as Jack undressed too and followed her towards their bunk. "But you can still hold me... please?"  
  
"Of course luv," he smiled, sliding beneath the blanket next to her and wrapping his arms about her. "It's always a pleasure t' hold yer..." he kissed her on the nose. "An' I've a lifetime of lovin' t' look forward t' Kitty... so yer just get better."  
  
"Aye Captain," she teased, snuggling against him as she settled down to sleep, shutting her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. "Whatever you say..."  
  
Jack kissed her again. "G'night luv," he murmured, stroking her hair as she fell asleep. He was not long in joining her.  
  
### 


	66. You What

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
###  
  
Jack rowed Catherine ashore in the morning, placing a blanket beneath the shade of a palm tree where she could rest safely. He had brought food and water and Eilis had been warned that she was not to attack Catherine... everything had been taken care of. Jeremiah had arrived early, and Jack was relieved that no sounds could be heard from the shore.  
  
James Norrington and Theodore were sitting quietly in Elizabeth's parlour, planning for Theodore's return to Port Royal and the younger children were off playing somewhere along the beach. James Schott now realised that the ship had not been the Black Pearl, and he was shocked when his uncle had told him what the captured pirate captain had said - so shocked that he had gone to apologise to Catherine and Jack without any prompting.  
  
Catherine smiled as she watched him walk off down the beach in search of the other children. "Perhaps he is not lost to us after all," she smiled, easing herself back down onto the blanket.  
  
"Well, it took courage t' say what he did," Jack agreed, looking up in surprise as his mother walked along the beach towards them. He did not miss the look that passed between the two women, blinking when his mother just nodded to Catherine. "Yer joinin' us?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'd like to speak with you," Rose said, glancing awkwardly at Catherine. "Alone..."  
  
Jack frowned. "I have no secrets from Kitty..." he said.  
  
"No Jack," Catherine said softly. "Walk with your mother... please."  
  
Jack looked between the two women, totally confounded. "Eh?" he puzzled.  
  
"Go!" Catherine urged. "I will be here when you get back!"  
  
Shrugging Jack stood up, brushing the sand from his trousers and offering his mother his arm. "I think th' children went that way," he pointed eastwards, "so we'll go this way..." He slowly walked along the beach in the opposite direction. "Well?" he prompted, glancing to his mother.  
  
"Before I say anything," she said, looking at him awkwardly, "I ask that you do not judge me..."  
  
"What?" Jack frowned. "Why would I do that?" Jack was already confused and wished he had a bottle of rum to hand... he had a feeling he would need it.  
  
She took a deep breath. "James Norrington recognised me..." she ventured, unsurprised when Jack stopped dead and stared at her in shock.  
  
"What? How?" he gasped. "Is that what yer were talking about th' other day?"  
  
She nodded. "I knew him when he was a small boy... when his father would visit the house..." She looked at him, blushing scarlet. "When George was away..."  
  
Jack looked at her in surprise. "Yer tellin' me that yer were unfaithful to m' father?"  
  
Rose looked up at him worriedly. "George is not your father..." she said quietly.  
  
It took a moment for what she had said to register, but then Jack looked at her, stunned. "Are yer tellin' me that James is m' half-brother?" he asked. "I'm a Norrington?"  
  
Ashamed Rose nodded. "I didn't want to tell you," she admitted. "But Catherine overhead us talking and made the connection..."  
  
Jack finally understood the look between the two women. "So Kitty knows?" Rose nodded. "Who else?" he demanded, an edge of anger creeping into his voice... anger that he knew was unreasonable but he could not help.  
  
"Nobody," Rose assured him. "Not even George!" She looked to the sand at her feet. "He was at sea, but I knew I was pregnant when he returned... he believed you came early..."  
  
Jack snorted appreciatively at his father - no, not his father - at George being deceived. "And..." he prompted.  
  
Rose looked up at him sadly. "Please do not be angry with me..." she begged. "For a brief time we loved each other... I would have gone with him, for he was a kind man... a good man, but we were both married. It cannot have been so bad if it brought me you..."  
  
Jack nodded to himself, tugging thoughtfully on the wisps of beard that would soon, hopefully, be long enough to braid again. "Does James suspect?" he asked.  
  
Rose sighed. "I don't know," she said quietly. "But Catherine said he should be told..."  
  
Jack stared out to sea, unsure what to make of the news. Suddenly all the years of his childhood made sense - the feeling of being different, of not belonging. "I need t' think... alone!" he said, walking off down the beach towards the house, leaving her standing, staring after him sadly.  
  
Jack stalked back down the beach, spotting that Catherine was sitting quietly drinking the water that he had left her. Changing his path, he walked across to her. "Couldn't yer have told me?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"It was not my place Jack," Catherine sighed. "But it makes no difference to me - I fell in love with you thinking you a Sparrow..." She paused, stroking his face. "Sparrow, Waike, Norrington..." Smiling, she leaned across to kiss him, neither of them noticing Rose as she slowly walked back to the house beyond them. "I love the man, not the name..."  
  
"Even though I'm officially a bastard now?" Jack pressed, frowning as he still tried to comprehend the enormity of what his mother had admitted.  
  
"I've been calling you that for years," Catherine teased. "But you should speak with James..."  
  
"Yer really think so?" Jack frowned. She nodded, smiling reassuringly as he stood up. "This goes no further," he cautioned. "Not even t' Theo!"  
  
Catherine looked up at him, biting her lip as she turned away, unable to hold his gaze. "You have my word Jack," she said quietly, saddened that he felt he had to ask. It had been he, not her, that had revealed Rose was his mother to those at the bay and she had spoken to nobody about what his real name was - nor would she ever. She felt tears welling in her eyes for her husband and his lack of trust in her, but when she looked up he had gone.  
  
### 


	67. Brothers

Usual disclaimers... pfft!  
  
Right... for those of you that insist on stories having beginnings, middles and ends... this is the end of this story. I am starting a fresh tale which will pick up where this tale leaves off - called "Dotting the Is and Crossing the Ts. It will be the final Kitty tale and is intended to tie up a load of loose ends. I have already started the first chapter, so it will be uploaded shortly.  
  
Ta!  
  
###  
  
Jack walked into the house, heading for the parlour where James Norrington and Theodore were still talking. He stood in the doorway for a moment, looking at them - his brothers... well half-brother and brother-in-law if you wanted to be precise. He shook his head, reflecting on the strange way life sometimes turned. They looked up, spotting him. "James," he said quietly, inclining his head to indicate he wished him to follow. "We need t' talk..."  
  
James Norrington frowned, puzzled by Jack's quiet demeanour but rose and followed him out onto the porch. Jack looked across to where Catherine was sitting... was, he realised for she was not there now. Taking advantage of her absence he walked across the sand to the blanket, leaning against the tree. "We have a problem..." Jack began, unsure what to say. "But this doesn't go on m' sheet... I want yer word!"  
  
"I can promise nothing," James cautioned, "not without knowing what it is..." He looked shrewdly at Jack. "Is this about Rose?" he frowned.  
  
"You know her..." Jack said quietly.  
  
"My father used to visit her house when I was young. She seemed quite shocked to find me here and begged that I not tell her husband where she was. I understand she has left him..." he reasoned.  
  
"Somethin' like that..." Jack sighed, watching his face carefully. "She's m' mother..."  
  
"What?" James Norrington gasped in shock. "You are a Waike?"  
  
"Not exactly..." Jack evaded. "It seems tea wasn't th' only thing yer father partook of whilst yer were at th' park..." He nodded as James made the connection. "It would appear I'm yer half-brother..."  
  
James stood in silence, finally finding his voice as he cleared his throat in shock. "How... when..." he stuttered.  
  
"Th' usual manner I suppose," Jack drawled. "Probably about nine months b'fore I was born..."  
  
"That's not what I meant," James sighed.  
  
"M' mother just told me... an' Kitty said yer should know on account of tryin' t' kill me an' all that..." Jack admitted.  
  
James looked at him cautiously. "Nobody else knows?" he asked.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Just th' four of us," he confided. "Kitty won't tell anyone..." He looked around, wondering where she had disappeared to.  
  
"I can see why you did not want me to put it on your sheet..." James said dryly, still stunned by the news.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not too enthralled by th' news either..." He glanced at James. "Is yer father alive?"  
  
James shook his head sadly. "I don't know. It is possible, I suppose," he said, "but unlikely. His ship disappeared in the Pacific fifteen years ago..."  
  
"Any siblings?" Jack pressed, suddenly curious about his new-found family.  
  
"Only Ester... James' mother," he said sadly. "But you know of her..."  
  
Jack thought back to the funeral onboard the Black Pearl... the small girl that he had ordered buried at sea - now suddenly revealed as his niece. "That'd make Jimmy m' nephew," he reasoned, glad that the boy was at last less hostile towards pirates.  
  
James frowned, looking at him. "You know if I catch you I am obliged to hang you..." he warned.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Seems fair enough," he smiled. "Though m' pistol won't be aimin' at yer..." he offered.  
  
"Mine neither," James smiled, as unsure as Jack as what to make of the news. He glanced back towards the house. "I think you should speak with your mother," he suggested. "She seemed quite upset when she came in..."  
  
Jack sighed. "S'pose I could have taken it better," he shrugged, heading towards the house. James was right. He knew George and hated him as much as he loved his mother - he did not begrudge her a brief time of happiness in the slightest.  
  
###  
  
James Norrington walked slowly along the beach. He did not feel that he could go back to the house yet. Wryly he admitted to himself that the news had totally shocked him to the core... stunned him even, although he had accepted it without question. The look on Jack's face as he told him was enough to convince him that it was true. He wondered if his father had known about Jack, whether Rose had told him or if she had kept her love- child secret. He looked up, surprised to see Catherine sitting on the rocks at the edge of the bay, dangling her bare feet in the water. She smiled as he approached.  
  
"He's told you then?" she said simply.  
  
James nodded. "Rose was upset... Jack went back to the house to talk with her... although I think he was looking around for you."  
  
Catherine sighed heavily. "Well he isn't the only one it was a shock for," she said, somewhat bitterly. "I only discovered my name was Waike barely a week ago. I was slowly getting used to it and all of a sudden it appears I'm a Norrington!" She snorted derisively. "I am a Sparrow!" She kicked the water, splashing droplets into the air.  
  
James offered her his arm. "I think you need a walk too," he suggested, smiling when she rose. They walked in companionable silence along the beach, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
###  
  
Jack knocked on his mother's door, waiting politely for her to respond before entering. "I am sorry I upset yer," he apologised. "I don't blame yer fer what yer did..." He smiled as he looked at her. "Did m' father ever know about me?" he asked. "Did yer tell him?"  
  
"No, I never told..." Rose began, but suddenly went white. "Oh my God!" she gasped. "The letter!"  
  
"What letter?" Jack puzzled.  
  
"I wrote him a letter... but I never had the courage to send it..." She looked at him in panic. "If George finds it..."  
  
"Where is it?" Jack asked cautiously. He realised if George found it then he would shame Rose by revealing it, and knew that he had to do all he could to prevent it.  
  
"In my bible..." Rose worried. "I left it behind when Catherine and I fled..."  
  
Jack sighed heavily. "I'll fetch it fer yer," he offered. "But it will have t' wait until after New Orleans... I don't sail without Kitty!"  
  
Rose looked at him tearfully, realising gratefully how he automatically defended her. "Thank you..." she whispered, crying as he held her.  
  
Jack looked skywards, wondering how he was going to explain this one to the crew, realising it would have to be one hell of a story for them not to question the journey. "Ah well, life would be borin' if it were simple," he shrugged.  
  
###  
  
Okay girls... review and I'll keep writing... how can yer resist it, mates? 


End file.
